Shatter
by Mooch McFly
Summary: I've learned to deal with all of the crap fate throws at me. Even if it might not be in the best way. But I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to hold up much longer. I mean seriously, a girl can only break so many times before she shatters.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer... I don't own it, I just write it... and secretly I wish I did own it but shh! It's a secret! =)_

_-Mooch_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Shattered**_

**X — x X x — X**

I was a triplet. Possibly, of the two most annoying boys on the planet. Leonardo, and Woody Cunningham were unfortunately my brothers. I was Brooklyn Levi Cunningham, the best disappointment to any family anywhere, and one of the best chasers in Quidditch that had ever been found.

My mother was a debutante, and she was a muggle. When I was born, she was left with her last hope that I would become a debutante like her. I crushed those dreams within the first few hours of my life. My father, a wizard, highly disapproved of my complete ignorance to my mothers' way of seeing me. It was my life wasn't it? She left us anyway. But I didn't care.

It wasn't until I had my letter arrive from Hogwarts school that I realized that I was capable of things. Great things. I went with my brothers, and we were all sorted into Gryffindor. What a surprise. I became best friends with Ruby Blue, and Portia Williams and I stayed besties with my friend Ophelia McMeyer. I could say that I was friends with everyone. But that would be a lie. I was complete, mortal enemies with the Cho Chang group, as well as Draco Malfoy and his lot. Everyone in between was a friend to me. Especially the golden trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They held my friendship with a lot of importance. They liked having me around. Go figure.

I had been through too much to consider. But after I turned fourteen I wasn't looking forward to anything else. It would be just too much for me to handle, I was sure of that. And obviously other people had known that as well. Everyone except for fate, who aparently was ready and willing to deal out the same crap I'd been getting for fourteen years. I didn't think that I would be able to hold on much longer. A girl can only break so many times before she shatters.


	2. Landing Skills

_**Landing Skills**_

I woke up to shouting.

This was one of the reasons I hated sharing a room with my two brothers. But those were the cuts when your father was deprived of rank in the Ministry. I cracked my eyes open to see my two brothers wrestling on the floor. Fighting over what looked like a shirt.

"You guys are so gay! Stop it right now!" I yelled at them as I got out of the bed and pulled them apart. I didn't have anything against gay people at all. I was just pissed off. I was strong enough to pry them apart, and I saw that they were indeed fighting over a t-shirt.

"Why—dare I ask—are you fighting over a shirt?" I sighed as I picked up the shirt from the ground. Woody lunged at it, and I pulled it out of the way quickly, making him fall into my un-made bed.

"It's the World cup today, and I need that shirt!" Leonardo shouted. I groaned.

"Whose shirt is it?" I asked finally. Leonardo looked at the ground and pointed at Woody.

"Okay, so wouldn't it make sense for Woody to have it today? Since it is his?" I said in a mock motherly tone.

"Oh, shut up Brooklyn." Woody said as he tore the shirt from my hands.

"Sure, yell at the one on your side! Great idea! Why don't you wear another shirt?" I turned to Leonardo. He shook his head.

"All of my Irish ones are in the laundry."

"Then why don't you do the laundry?" I sighed. Leonardo put his hands up.

"Do I look like the kind of person you could trust with your colors and brights?" He asked seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Colors and _whites, _Leo, Colors and whites." I corrected him. He sighed, and then got up to look in the closet again. I looked out the window, it was still dark. I groaned in response.

"What is it?" Woody asked as he walked into the room again, he was wearing the white t-shirt, that had a large shamrock on the front, it hung on his lanky, yet muscular frame quite well. He was also wearing jeans that we sort of baggy, and white boxers that had shamrocks on them as well.

I grimaced, "It's dark outside still! And, pull up your pants!" I told him. He ignored me, and rolled his eyes. As he passed the closet, he shoved Leonardo a little, who hit his head on the back wall in the closet. I heard a few curses, and then he turned and started to beat up Woody.

"You guys are so childish!" I groaned again. Then tried to break them up, only to be sucked into the fight as well. I gave up, and just started to throw punches. Then, Woody landed on my stomach, and I lost all of my breath. They continued to wrestle, and I tried to regain my breath. When I finally did, I turned on them, and jumped on each of them, sitting on their shoulders. When they were on the ground, I skipped out of the room, and ran into the bathroom at the end of the hall way. I had a record for the quickest showers, and I was out within four minutes.

I made my way into back to our room, and I saw that Leonardo was dressed as well. Only he was completely for Bulgaria. He had on a red and black shirt, and almost the same jeans as Woody, only his were a lighter shade, his boxers were a vibrant red color. As I walked into the room, I smelled cologne, but it wasn't until I closed the door, that I was suffocated by it.

I started into a coughing fit, and both of my brothers looked at me like I was crazy, I finally managed to choke out some words.

"How much did you put on!" I screeched as I coughed more.

"I only sprayed it twice!" Leonardo said innocently.

"Sure it smells good, but spare me please! I have to breath too!" I coughed again. They rolled their eyes. I walked into the closet, and I pulled out a pair of tight jeans, and one of Woody's Irish shirts. I hated all of the clothes my mother bought for me. They were way to girly. I preferred not to give off the image of a damsel that was always in distress.

I pulled on all of my clothes, after shoving my brothers out of the room, and the brushed out my hair. Me and my brothers all shared the same color hair. It was an odd sort of metallic bronze color, and it was down past my shoulders a little. We all had the same, piercing, and vibrant light green eyes, that almost seemed to shimmer. Our bodies were well toned, and slim, my brothers each a topping five foot, eleven inches, and me only five foot six inches.

"What time are we meeting them?" Woody asked as he began to throw some things into a knapsack after coming back in the room.

"Who are we meeting any way?" I asked as I put down the brush, and continued to pull my molten bronze hair into a ponytail.

"We're meeting the Diggorys and the Weasleys are going to meet up later in the morning. We should actually be on our way now." Leonardo told us as he pulled out his own pack. I snorted, as I did the same. I threw in a game of exploding snap, a few chocolate frogs, licorice wands, as well as a few of my supporting flags, and hats. When I was done I turned to see Woody, and Leonardo already walking out of the room. Their boxers still showing. That was going to be annoying for me.

I followed them down the stairs, and we all met with my father in the living room. There, placed carefully on the living room table was an old looking flower pot. My father was a short man, and he didn't look anything like us, which only left my mother. And she was an entirely different story.

"Okay, be safe, have . . . what's-his-face's father send a patronus here to tell me you got there. I don't want any bad reports, behave, and please try not to be a burden to Amos. He has enough to deal with." My father put a hand to his forehead, Woody nudged my shoulder, I lifted my head a little to tell him I was listening.

"Yeah, because perfect Cedric must be so hard to manage. Please, he couldn't swat at a fly, let alone annoy his father." Woody scoffed in a muted voice. I muffled a giggle, and I could see that Leonardo was laughing silently. It was true. It wasn't that we hated Cedric, he was our friend, and a good friend at that. But damn, he was so perfect, it was enough to annoy Snape. And that was saying something, I thought at least.

"Anything else dad?" I asked before we all moved in around the table. We all waited, and he opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"No, just be safe. Please." He said slowly, then tried to smile. I saw through it, something was bugging him.

"Alright then, see ya dad." Leonardo said in a light, laughing voice, as he took my wrist and spun me around. I tore my wrist out of his hand and he gave me a glare. I stuck out my tongue, and then proceeded with my twins. All at once everything was happening. I was holding onto the lip of the pot, and my brothers were on my sides. I was being spun around in a too fast movement, I wasn't one to get sick, but I hated traveling by portkey. It was horrible. Then I landed on something, and it made a very human noise.

"Oof!" I exclaimed. I tried to regain my breath, and looked down, I had landed on someone. I tried to get up quickly.

"I am so sorry." I said quickly, I looked down at the person when I was finally standing again, and I saw it was Cedric. I felt my cheeks get hot, and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." He smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but was a little to abashed. Woody came up behind and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Smooth. The first guy in range, and you _land on him. _So smooth Brook." He smirked. I slapped his hand off my shoulder.

"Oh, shut up! It's not my fault." I glared. Woody laughed again, and then walked over to Leonardo. I looked around. We were in the forest, a huge tree was in the center of the small clearing we were in. I looked back to Cedric, who was now on his feet again. He smiled at me again. What was up with all of his smiles?

"So, who are you rooting for?" He asked casually. I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, the shamrock was so prominent. But he was only trying to make small talk with me, so I gave him some points for that.

"Uhh, Bulgaria. Yeah, great seeker, that Krum." I said casually. He looked at me oddly, then smiled.

"You're messing with me." He accused.

"Guilty as charged, you really are slow, you know."

"Well, at least I can land on my feet." He laughed smugly, and walked over to where my brothers were. I stared at his back for a moment, then shouted.

"I wasn't in control! It wasn't my fault!" I yelled. A hand was on my shoulder, and I jumped a bit.

"Keep your voice down, Brooklyn. There is a muggle town near by." I turned to see Amos Diggory behind me. I relaxed immediately. I turned to look at my brothers, who were laughing at me being scared. It was something that only brothers would do. I walked over to them as gracefully as I could. And I saw that Cedric was pulling himself higher and higher into the tree, on all of the branches.

"See, _he _has his pants pulled up. Why can't you be like him?" I asked Woody and Leonardo as I pointed up into the tree.

"Then why don't you marry him Brook?" Woody smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously, he is like . . . In love with you. Don't you notice?" Leonardo chimed in. I just groaned quietly, and rolled my eyes again. The sky was now a light gray, and the sun was coming up over the horizon. I leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Are you honestly that oblivious?" Woody smiled at me.

"Oblivious to what? To the reason that I am stuck with you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, to all of the guys that drool over you like meat." Leonardo teased. I smacked the back of his head.

"Thank's for putting it so graphically." I accommodated.

"Really? You don't see it? Oh, bloody hell, this is good! Leo? Let's list off all of the men that are on her tail." Woody laughed, and he sat down on one of my sides, Leonardo on the other. They both were grinning largely.

"Let's see . . . There is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, the Weasley twins."

"Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood."

"Neville Longbottom, perfect Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini and even Draco Malfoy has got the hots for you my sista'." Leonardo concluded. I sighed but didn't say anything.

"You two, are seriously mental. Do you honestly expect me to believe you two? Because if you think that I will, you are even more mental than I thought!" I yelled again. Amos shushed me from where he was standing. I grimaced when he turned around again, and just as I was about to say something, someone else's voice sounded.

"Amos?"

"Arthur! It's about time!" Amos turned and watched from the other side of the tree. Woody stood up, and I got up as well. We went around the tree, to see all five Weasleys, with Harry, and Hermione.

"Sorry, some of us got a sleepy start this morning." Arthur Weasley turned to eye Harry and Ron. I walked towards them a little, and then gasped as a figure jumped down in front of me from the tree.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric." Arthur smiled. He held his hand out, and Cedric shook it strongly.

"Yes, sir." He responded. I glared at him, and as he turned to walk I hit his shoulder.

"What?" He smiled at me.

"You almost landed on me!" I accused.

"Yes, but you _did _land on me. I guess I just have better landing skills." He smiled again, then turned to walk ahead with Arthur. I glared at his back, and Woody clapped a hand on my shoulder as he passed.

"He's got you there." He smirked.

"Shut up!" I growled. I began to chase him around. I managed to push him into a rather large bush and after I was done laughing at him I fell back to talk with Ginny and Hermione. We walked in front of Ron, and Harry, who were silent when I came back.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked lightly, as I tried to get my breathing to a regular pace again.

"Cedric . . ." Ginny sighed dreamily. I snorted at this.

"Please, don't tell me you've fallen for him." I glared playfully. Ginny blushed, and I laughed. Hermione smiled at Ginny's reaction.

"Oh, Brooklyn, she's practically obsessed with him! Along with your brothers. She never shuts up!" Ron laughed from behind us. I laughed as well, and Ginny stopped, to hit her brother.

"It's okay Ginny, you can have them." I laughed.

"We heard that!" Both Leonardo and Woody yelled in unison from up front. Ginny turned the same shade of her hair, and I laughed more freely. We were rounding a small hill, and the sun was a vibrant orange over the horizon. I ran ahead with Ginny, to the old boot at the top of the hill. I took my place, with Ginny on my right, and Leonardo on my left. We were all holding on, and Amos started to count.

"Ready? One . . . . Two . . . ." I saw Harry wasn't holding on.

"Harry!" I shouted, he looked frantic for a moment, and then was holding on.

"Three!" Then we were spinning again. I felt sick again, but I held it in.

"Okay kids, let go." Arthur smiled.

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"LET Go!" He smiled again. We all did what we were told, and then I was falling. I hit the ground with a hard thud, all of the wind was knocked out of me. I looked up in time to see, Cedric, Amos, and Arthur all land perfectly. Cedric came over to me and held out a hand. I took it regretfully and he pulled me to my feet. He was strong . . .

"At least I didn't land on someone. . ." I sighed, Cedric laughed and then went over to help Harry up. I ran up with Woody and Leonardo. We all rounded a small hill, and then I could see miles and miles of colors. People were divided up every where, Irish and Bulgarian. I could only stare. It was unfathomable to think that all of these people were really here. I turned to my left and caught Harry's eyeswhen I smiled, he smiled back.

"Are you three coming with us?" Arthur came over and asked us. I looked at my brothers and then to Amos.

"I think we'll meet up with you guys. We'll go with them, and we'll find you before the match starts. Is that okay?" Woody said, he gave me a look, I nodded. Arthur nodded, and we all said goodbye, then me, Woody, and Leonardo turned to follow Amos, and Cedric. They nodded, and we all began to walk into the huge mass of green, red, and black.

It was amazing, people were juggling small, glittering balls of color, and walking on muggle stilts. Little kids were whizzing through our legs on bewitched brooms that only went three feet above the ground. It seemed like I was never looking at something standing still.

Finally we made it to a small looking tent, that was intricately designed on the outside. Of course. Amos held the door open for us, and I went in, the others followed. I stood stunned, the tent was ten times as large as it appeared to be on the outside. There was a wood stove that cranked out heat, and I could see two rooms that connected off of the living room I was standing in. It wasn't until Leonardo came over and pushed my jaw up that I realized that I was gawking.

I smirked, and then turned to see Cedric watching me. I smiled politely, and then set down my pack on the floor.

"Did any one bring any food?" Woody asked as he walked around the enormous tent. I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a pig!" I yelled with a smile in my voice. Woody's head popped out behind a door frame, he was smiling smugly.

" Yes, but you eat just as much as me, so you just insulted yourself! Fancy that!" He smirked. I made a face, and reached onto the couch, and pulled up a pillow, then whipped it at his head. It made it's target, and Leonardo was laughing quietly from behind me. I picked up another, and turned quickly, hitting him in the head.

"You two are so annoying!" I scoffed. They just smiled at me, and I had to smile along. Then, Cedric said something low in Leonardo's ear. I raised my eye brows, but Leonardo ginned largely as Cedric spoke. He nodded, and then sauntered over to Woody, who was also watching. Apparently he passed on the message and now he was grinning as well. Then out of no where, Woody called out to Amos.

"Hey, Mr. Diggory? Do you want to come and show us where the muggles are? We are quite curious." I stared at him incredulously. That had just confirmed my thoughts that something was up. Amos popped out from behind a door, and was beaming.

"Of, course, Woody!" He exclaimed happily. They both headed toward the door.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Leonardo asked innocently, I gaped at him as well. Amos just smiled larger, then turned to Cedric and me.

"Do you mind holding down the fort?" He asked Cedric. He nodded, and then my brothers, and Cedric's father were gone.

There was an odd tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gulped audibly, then turned to look at Cedric, he seemed nervous. I was beginning to be on my guard.

"So, what's up?" Cedric asked casually. I sighed.

"You . . ." I quoted Ginny. He smiled, and I smiled a little as well.

"So—" I began, but was cut off. Cedric had stepped forward quickly, and had taken my face in his. Gently, but firmly he pushed his face on mine, his soft lips moved to mine. I was completely taken off guard. I started to protest, and tried to pull myself away, but Cedric mistook this for another passion. He began to kiss me more fiercly, and I couldn't get away. One of his arms was snaked around my waist, and the other was holding my face to his. Nothing would make him stop, so slowly, I subjected myself, and kissed him back. Slowly, he stopped, and pulled away from me, looking at my face.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He smiled at me. I glared, and then wound my hand back, and then sprung it. It met his face with a loud crack, and he recoiled quickly.

"Yeah, well keep dreaming for it to happen again!" I almost screamed, then stalked to the tent mouth.

"Where are you going?" Cedric asked quickly.

"Away from you! You girl snogging git!" I yelled over my shoulder as I left the tent. I walked out into the huge mass of color again, and just wove my way through. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care as long I was away from him. It was really dumb luck, when I ran into Ginny. She took in my angry face, and immediately suggested that we went back to her tent. I agreed and walked with her back to the large tent.

We got there, and no one said anything when I walked in. Harry looked like he was going to say something, but I held up a hand for him not to. He nodded, and I followed Ginny into her room. We closed the door, and Hermione joined us quickly. Then I began telling them about what happened.

At first they seemed completely jealous that he had kissed me, but eventually I got them to side with me and get them to see that it was completely inappropriate, and that it was a good thing that I left before I could go Avada Kedavra on his ass.

Finally it got completely dark, and we all heard something in the distance. Then Arthur came in and told us it was time to go to the match. We all followed them, and I stayed close to Hermione and Ginny as we walked to the stadium. I didn't feel safe tonight. Something was wrong, I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it was something big.


	3. The Top Box

_Heyy, disclaimer... Duh... yeah... this is a short chapter, but there's more to come in the next one! Yay! - Mooch_

_**The Top Box**_

At first I was stunned by the stadium, but then I grew to realize that it wasn't what was dazzling me. Unfortunately we met up with Cedric, Woody, and Leonardo. Cedric tried to talk to me, but I only looked away and gave my twins the death glare.

They tried to get away from me, but I followed them. Finally they admitted that they were sorry, and I ended up beating on them for a good four minutes before Arthur pulled me off of them.

We walked up— after the ministry witch told us where to go—all the way up to the Minister's box. We could see almost everything from out seats. I was next to Woody, and Fred Weasley. As we sat down he turned to me.

"Any bets?" He asked with a smile. I smirked, and pulled out ten galleons. My family wasn't rich, but everyone thought that we were. Truthfully we were just as rich as the Weasleys. It was an annoying assumption that many people made about us.

"Ten on Ireland. I don't care how good Krum is, they won't win." I said casually. Fred grinned widely.

"Okay, it's your money..." He smiled. I made a face, and then he asked Woody, over me. He bet on Ireland as well, only he put in only five sickles. When it came to betting, I almost always won. It was a gift...

A sudden cold voice came from behind me, making a chill run down my spine.

"Ah, Arthur." Lucius Malfoy spoke. I threw a glare at him, and he only smirked coldly. I could see that Draco was next to him, and another woman, was on his other side. Probably the unfortunate woman that was married to the git.

"This, is my wife, Narcissa, and you've met my son Draco." He continued. I looked to Draco, he smirked at me, like he always did. I thought about that, I had really never seen him smile, it was just those stupid little smirks.

"Ah, Miss Cunningham, how are you this evening?" He addressed me, I was taken back a moment. Did he honestly think I would be nice to him?

"Better than you, as always." I spat at him. Woody nudged me, and Fred laughed a little, but covered it with a poor impression of a sneeze.

"Ah, yes, well do enjoy yourselves . . . while you can." He said with another smirk, then turned and walked away. My eyes flashed to Draco again, and for a moment I thought I had seen him wink at me. I could feel my insides burning up with anger. As soon as they were out of earshot, Fred, George, Harry and Ron burst out into laughter and congratulated me on making that remark. Woody, Leonardo, and Hermione gave me accusing looks.

Then, a loud booming voice filled the stadium, and bounced off of everything, into our ears. I had to strongly resist the urge to cover my ears.

"_Good evening. It gives me great pleasure to introduce the official mascot of Bulgaria!" _The voice boomed. I looked down onto the field then groaned with disgust. A hundred veela were now coming out onto the field, then they began to dance.

I quickly found that I enjoyed watching my brothers behaving like animals over the veela. It made me laugh hysterically with Ginny as we watched all of the other boys. Before long I was holding back Fred and Woody by their shirts as they tried to jump over the edge. It was quite difficult to stop them while laughing so hard.

Finally the veela left the field, and soon after leprechauns flooded the sky, and gold coins showered down on our heads. I scooped up as I possibly could and then the teams were coming out onto the field. I screamed as loudly as I could as the Irish flew out. Then the match started, and I was stuck in it.

"He's feinting! PULL UP! You stupid git!" I screamed as I hung over the gate in front of me. The Irish seeker had just done a nose dive neck and neck with Krum, who was only feinting that he saw the snitch. I groaned and turned in a circle, then watched mortified as the seeker was attended to. Finally he got back on the broom.

"Go! Go!" I screamed as he followed Krum. Not even ten minutes later, Krum did the same thing, but I knew he wasn't feinting. The mascots were fighting, and I screamed when I saw them, causing the three rows below us to look where I was screaming and pointing to.

Then, Ireland's seeker hit the ground _again, _and I screamed as Krum caught the snitch.

"God dammit! I knew it! Oh my god!" I screamed as I stood on the edge of the gate. It looked like I was going to jump, obviously Fred saw this, and pulled my shirt backwards. I fell on my butt on the purple carpet that lined the floor. I glared up at him, and stood up again.

"Take another look at the scoreboard, Brook." Woody said giddily and pointed across the stadium. In clear golden script it saw on the giant blackboard:

**Ireland: 170**

**Bulgaria: 150**

I jumped up and shouted with joy. Quickly I stopped and blushed, and how stupid I knew I looked. But as I turned I saw both sets of twins doing a stupid jig near the gate. I couldn't help but laugh, and I pulled Ginny in and began to dance with her, while everyone else shook with roaring laughter. Finally, Woody came over and gave me a hug that a bear couldn't get out of. I couldn't breathe, but when I could I laughed.

Soon, the minister gave Ireland the Cup, and we all cheered like maniacs. Soon it was time to go back to the camps. The whole way back we sang, and when we got to the Weasleys' tent we had one more celebration before trudging off to bed with happy, and tired faces. Not once did I think about where Cedric was, I dreamed only of quidditch.

_Okay, a little Draco action in there, but not much... Again, there is more to come... =)_


	4. Delsultory Attack

_Sadly, i don't own HP.. or the other characters. Just the Cunninghams, and the others that will be shorty appearing in this story... so yeah... enjoy Chapter Three... -Mooch_

_**Desultory Attack**_

I didn't know what time it was. I could hear screaming, and I woke up quickly.

It was pitch black in the tent, but through the canvas walls of the tent I could see red and orange glowing lights. No one else was awake, and I quickly jumped out of the bed, forgetting that I was the third bunk up. I landed wrong on my left ankle, and I heard a crack.

"Dammit! Bloody Hell what is wrong with the world!" I yelled in pain as I cradled my ankle. I heard movement, and then a light flickered on. I could see Arthur's face in the doorway.

"A bit late, don't you think Brooklyn?" He said sleepily. I rocked back and forth, I choked out my words.

"Something's wrong out there. I heard screaming." I sobbed dryly. Arthur snapped out of his sleepy state, and headed toward the front door of the tent. He went out and was back inside in a flash.

"Every one! Get up now!" He shouted. I heard all the others groaning, and I could feel the pain seeping into my ankle. Woody and Leonardo came into the room, their hair messy, and only wearing boxers. I looked at them, and they both stared at me wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" Woody asked quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I always break my ankle! What do you think! Now help me up." I pleaded. They nodded, and both grabbed under my arms and helped me up. I tried putting pressure on my left foot, and a shooting pain rocketed up my calf.

I cried out again, and Woody, and Leonardo lifted me up fully.

"That's not going to work, we'll have to carry her." Leonardo said to Woody. He nodded back, and I began to protest, but Woody's hand clamped itself over my mouth.

"I need clothes. Wait here, we'll be right back." Leonardo threatened. I nodded, and they sat me on the couch, then ran into their room again. I looked around, and my brothers were back in only two minutes. They helped me up again, and supported my weight, and by that time everyone else was up. They all looked at me strangely, and I waved off their questions. Arthur came in quickly, and spoke in a very quick, and wavering voice.

"Every one get to the portkey! Harry, Hermione, Ron, stick together. Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility. You three stay together, and if you find the Diggorys' tell them we are okay, and that we will meet them at the portkey." He addressed us. I nodded, and then he was gone out the door. Woody nodded at Leo and he slung my over his back. I was actually quite impressed, I knew he was strong, but to pick me up, that was impressive. I gave the others a last nod, then we walked out of the tent.

It was absolute chaos.

People were running and yelling. Scrambling for their lives. Tents were on fire all around us, and things were blowing up from what seemed like every direction. There seemed to be no way out of the situation. Woody cursed under his breath, and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Come on!" Leonardo called from up ahead of us. Woody started after him, and I looked on helplessly from his back. A jet of green shot out from our sides, and I screamed. Woody ducked, and the light flew over us and hit a large rock nearby. The rock shattered and hit all of our faces and exposed arms. I knew my brothers were hurt and my anger was boiling in the pit of my stomach. I pulled my wand from the back pocket of my jeans that I was wearing.

"You run! I'll take care of those guys!" I yelled over the screaming to Woody. He nodded, and broke into a sprint with Leo by our sides, his wand drawn as well.

We had to be running in the same direction for what seemed like a half hour. Every thing was the same every where we ran. People were screaming and running in every direction. I groaned, not at what had happened to my ankle, but rather at how we were lost. Woody took it that I was in pain, and began to turn into the forest. I tried to shout, but a blast cut me off, and I no longer objected to taking cover in the forest.

Woody ran into the dark shadows of the trees, and stopped when we were deep enough in. Woody slid me down gently onto the damp forest floor, and he flopped down, panting out of control.

"Thank you." I said to him. He only nodded, and continued to regain his breath. Suddenly a familiar cold voice came from behind us. But it wasn't as unfriendly right now.

"Cunningham are you alright?" I shifted a little to see Draco Malfoy in a branch high over my head.

"Not any better than you most likely." I sighed, instead of saying my usual cold remark. Draco hopped down from the tree, and immediately, Leonardo stepped in front of me, and Woody scrambled to his feet. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Just go away. We don't need you." I said behind them.

"So, how are you going to run away from them with an ankle like that?" He asked gently. I sat stunned. Where was all of this coming from?

"We are doing just fine carrying her." Woody sneered.

"Besides, don't you think that your father would be very sparing if he came after us?" I smirked delicately. He looked stung by the remark, but regained his composure faster than I would've thought. He smirked at me coldly, and a shiver went down my spine.

"It isn't _my _father that you should be worried about. It's your own." He spat, then turned and loped quietly into the darkness of the forest. It was silent for a few moments, until Woody spoke.

"What the bloody hell do you think he is on?"

"I don't know. But I don't think he was lying." I said quietly.

"Use your head, Brook. He's talking about dad being a death eater! Honestly you think that's true?" Leonardo scoffed. I sighed.

"I guess your right, let's go and find the others. They're probably worried." I sighed again. They nodded in agreement, and Leonardo came over and slung me onto his back, just as Woody had. And I was just impressed that he could lift me. We started out slow, and it was a good thing, because we ended up meeting Cedric on the path. Trailing behind him was none other than the Cho Chang group, Cho, laughing and walking next to Cedric. I leaned down and spoke into Leo's ear.

"What a time to flirt huh?" I remarked. He snickered, and Woody shushed us both, which only made us laugh a little more. As soon as he saw me on Leonardo's back Cedric rushed up to us, leaving Cho with a glare at me. I smirked back, and decided that now was the time to forgive him.

"What happened? Are you okay Brooklyn?" His voice was rushed, and concerned. I sighed a little in pain, and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that I broke my ankle though." I sighed as Leonardo set me on the ground. Cedric knelt next to me and took out his wand. He muttered something quietly under his breathe and a silver flow of light came from the tip. The light surrounded my ankle, and at first it stung, I took in breath and Cedric smiled up at me, and took my hand a little. Obviously sensing that I had forgiven him.

"This might sting a little." He warned. I nodded, and the silver light grew white, and felt solid around my foot, but still looked like mist. It did sting, like hundreds of bees decided that they were mad at my ankle. I sighed again, and put Cedric's hand in a death grip. Forgetting who was there, and who's hand it really was.

Finally the stinging stopped, and I opened my eyes. I looked at Cedric and tried to smile.

"Try moving you foot." He said quietly. I nodded, and began to roll my ankle. It was completely fine now, no shooting pain. Nothing.

"Thanks. Hey, can you tell your dad that the Weasleys are all okay?" I asked as I tried to stand up. Cedric helped me up and nodded. I smiled again, and he leaned down, to kiss my forehead, and I let him. Just for the fact that Cho Chang would see it and it would start a war at school. Which I was all for. I liked a little bit of action during the year.

"We should get going." Woody said from behind me I turned.

"I absolutely agree. Thank you Cedric. I'll see you at school Miss Cho. Or would you rather 'your Royal Highness'?" I asked politely. She glared at me, and I smiled. Leonardo chuckled a little, and I began to walk again toward the portkey.

We found it eventually in the middle of a clearing, and Woody was the first to see it. I trudged behind him and Leonardo a few paces. And when I got there, Leo seized my hand and we were spinning suddenly. My arm felt like it was going to be pulled out of it's socket, and when the spinning stopped, I was laying face down on red carpet. I looked up a little, and was relieved to see that we were all in our own home again.

"Come on Brook, make it up the stairs for me." Leonardo whispered. I groaned and stood up, half blind, and towed myself up the stairs and into our room. I flopped onto the bed, and looked around, with my vision fading. I saw Woody locking our door, which confused me, and then he spoke with Leonardo quietly. It was only then that I fell completely asleep. Not exactly caring what was happening right that moment in the rest of the wizarding world.

Even if it did involve the Dark Mark and my father.


	5. Magical Chatrooms

_Okay, i know this is confusing, but I'm making it so everyone now has a computer in their home. I don't care if they are Purebloods... yeah, okay, confusion about what i said last chapter... I meant chapter four... sort of, so yeah, just to clear that little mess up, and disclaimer as always... p.s. this is my fave chapter so far.. I love it! Yay... okay, I'm done now, enjoy. -Mooch_

_**Magical Chatrooms**_

**Brooklyn: Gotta'Fly6228 Harry: Theotherhalf**

**Leonardo: AllOriginalBoi14 Ginny: Redheadedfury**

**Woody: Da_Woodpecker54Fred: Thebesttwin**

**Ruby: RubyAzul32 George: Weaselboi64**

**Portia: Shutupanddrive7 Draco: Purebloodprince**

**Ophelia: Ifeelya19Pansy: Prettypurplepansy**

**Hermione: Bookworm Cedric: Smarterthanyou22**

**Ron: 2cool4uCho: Ravenclawpride00**

_Welcome: Gotta'fly6228_

_Welcome: RubyAzul32_

_Welcome: 2cool4u_

Gotta'fly6228: Oh, Ron, please tell me that isn't your SN.

2cool4u: R u kidding me? This is so cool! I gt 3 lols alredy!

RubyAzul32: Brook? Is that you?

Gotta'fly6228: Yeah, it is. Wow, Ron text talk. Just wow.

2cool4u: Ur just jells.

Gotta'fly6228: Yes Ron, because every girl is jealous of that screen name.

_Welcome: Theotherhalf_

_Welcome: Bookworm_

Gotta'fly6228: Harry! Hermione! Please help me convince Ron that his screen name is horrible.

2cool4u: It isn't!

Gotta'fly6228: Yeah, it is.

Bookworm: Oh, Ron. Seriously?

Theotherhalf: I think it suits him . . .

Gotta'fly6228: Are you kidding me?

RubyAzul32: I agree with Harry.

Gotta'fly6228: Noooo! Ruby come back from the dark side!

Theotherhalf: Ha Ha! I win!

_Welcome: PurebloodPrince_

_Welcome: Da_Woodpecker54_

_Welcome: Smarterthanyou22 _

2cool4you: I'm off! Malfoy always has to ruin everything!

Theotherhalf: Me 2

Bookworm: Sorry Brooklyn. I have to uhh . . . go as well. Bye!

_2cool4you has signed off_

_Theotherhalf has signed off_

_Bookworm has signed off_

_RubyAzul32 has signed off_

Gotta'fly6228: Woody! What is up my brother? Wait. . . Where are you? I'm on the computer.

Da_Woodpecker54: I'm on Leo's down in the kitchen. Ha!

Purebloodprince: I never would've thought that you could afford 2 computers.

Smarterthanyou22: That was such a pathetic put down I think I just cried a little. Seriously, go away, no one needs your pathetic inputs.

Gotta'fly6228: Speak for yourself Ced. I could take you any day Malfoy!

Purebloodprince: Any day. Any time.

Da_Woodpecker54: Brooklyn! Stop it, before you get into trouble . . . again.

Gotta'fly6228: *sighs, and is thinking of many possible ways to kill Malfoy without making contact*

Smarterthanyou22: Lol

Da_Woodpecker54: *Glares at Cedric with daggers in eyes*

Smarterthanyou22: Oh, sorry. I thought it was a good comeback . . .

_Welcome: Redheadedfury_

Gotta'fly6228: Yes! I am no longer alone!

Da_Woodpecker54: What are you talking about? We are here. . . =(

Gotta'fly6228: Yeah, but I see you everyday. And I don't care about Malfoy at all . . . Ced I'm a little iffy.

Smarterthanyou22: What? Iffy?

Redheadedfury: Hey Cedric. How are you?

Smarterthanyou22: Pretty good. Better. I was pretty shaken by what happened at the cup.

Gotta'fly6228: Wait what happened?

Redheadedfury: I know! That scared the crap out of me!

Da_Woodpecker54: What happened!

Purebloodprince: You didn't hear? It's all over the news. At the cup, the Dark Mark appeared over the forest. And the ministry thinks that a house elf conjured it! Can you imagine? It's absolutely stupid. I think that the ministry is a little loopy. Especially with Dumbledor a part of it.

Gotta'fly6228: Oh no way! Also, shut up Malfoy! I can't believe it. That didn't happen.

Redheadedfury: Yeah, it did. Ron was there, as well as Harry and Hermione.

Gotta'fly6228: Did you know about that Woody?

Da_Woodpecker54: Umm. . . . Uh. . . . maybe. . . . I mean I heard a rumor it was there. . . .

Smarterthanyou22: Yeah, it was there. I saw it when I was with Cho.

Gotta'fly6228: How is Cho?

_Welcome Ravenclawpride00_

Smarterthanyou22: Why don't you ask her your self?

Ravenclawpride00: Cedric! Oh . . . and friends.

Gotta'fly6228: That's it I'm leaving. I don't think there is enough room in this chatroom any more now that I have Malfoys' big ego, and now Cho's big head here. . . Woody! I'm coming down there to interrogate you! Don't even try to run!

Redheadedfury: I'm gone if she's gone! See ya!

_Gotta'fly6228 has signed off_

_Redheadedfury has signed off_

Ravenclawpride00: Good riddance.

Purebloodprince: Shut up!

Smarterthanyou22: Shut up!

Da_Woodpecker54: Shut up!

Ravenclawpride00: Well . . . I didn't know you all felt that way about them! Hmpf!

_Ravenclawpride00 has signed off_

_Welcome Prettypurplepansy_

Prettypurplepansy: Hey Drakie! Are you coming over tonight again? *growls*

Da_Woodpecker54: Barf! I'm leaving! And... Brooklyn is glaring daggers at me... Help!

Smarterthanyou22: I think I just threw up a little!

Purebloodprince: I told you NO like a hundred times! How much longer will it take before it sinks into your head?

_Da_Woodpecker54 has signed off_

_Smarterthanyou22 has signed off_

Prettypurplepansy: Well . . . Now that we're alone . . . ; )

Purebloodprince: *gulps* Uhh . . . sorry I have to umm . . . go and do other things. Bye!

Prettypurplepansy: Noooo! Draco! COME BACK! *sobs*

_Purebloodprince has signed off_

Prettypurplepansy: Oh hmpf! *sniffle sniffle*

_Prettypurplepansy has signed off_

_Welcome Gotta'fly6228_

_Welcome Shutupanddrive7_

_Welcome Ifeelya19_

_Welcome RubyAzul32_

Gotta'fly6228: Hay! My besties!!! . . . Sorry . . . that was an outburst . . . .

Ifeelya19: Ha! Wow, that's our Levi Jeans! =)

Shutupanddrive7: Guys! Oh my god! It's almost the beginning of the year! Only two more days! Do you have all your stuff yet?

RubyAzul32: Yeah, but does any one know why we have to have formal dresses? Or did I just imagine that on the list?

Gotta'fly6228: No it's there. . . and let me tell you I am refusing to even put mine on. I HATE it!

Ifeelya19: Don't worry. I'll stay with you and we can sip hot cocoa with our new house buddies! Yay!

Gotta'fly6228: Don't you think we should stop that competition with Cho? I mean we are 14 . . .

Shutupanddrive7: . . . . . . . Are we talking to Brooklyn? Queen of the House Buddie Competition 3 years in a row? Or is this her annoying (but HOTT) brother?

Gotta'fly6228: I know pshht! What was I thinking?

RubyAzul32: NOTHING!!! That's what you were thinking! We need to have the best house buddies this year. . . remember last year's disaster? What was her name Kelley Daniels? Yeah that was it. Ugh *shudder* she didn't help at all!

Gotta'fly6228: I know! Hey did you guys hear about what happened at the Cup?

Ifeelya19: Yeah I heard about it. Didn't you? Weren't you there? Levi Jeans where were you?

Gotta'fly6228: Sorry, I was tired . . . and we had a really big family issue. Like SUPER big! Only i didn't think it had anything to do with the Cup...

Shutupanddrive7: Ooh! Tell us! Tell us!

Gotta'fly6228: Okay, but you can't tell anyone! Got it?

Shutupanddrive7: Yup!

Ifeelya19: Sure thing.

RubyAzul32: Of course.

Gotta;fly6228: Okay *deep breath* . . . . My dad was sent to Azkaban...

RubyAzul32: NO WAY! He isn't!

Ifeelya19: Oh, Brooklyn. I am so sorry.

Gotta'fly6228: Yeah, and I just learned why in a family meeting I forced my brothers into. . . . I have to go now. . . .See you on the train guys . . . Bye.

_Gotta'fly6228 has signed off_

RubyAzul32: Poor kid. I would flip if that happened to me.

Ifeelya19: Yeah, but at least we know our Brooklyn is **STRONG**!

Shutupanddrive7: Yeah. . . Hey I have to go and finish packing. I'll see you later! *kisses*

RubyAzul32: I have to go too.

_RubyAzul32 has signed off_

_Shutupanddrive7 has signed off_

Ifeelya19: DOESN'T ANY ONE SAY GOODBYE ANY MORE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? UGH!!!

_Ifeelya19 has signed off_


	6. Fun on the Train

_Gahhh! Longest one yet... Alright, ummm, yeah i now own Portia Williams, Ophelia McMeyer, and Ruby Blue, as well as the Cunninghams obviously... And i still wish i owned the Harry Potter characters but i don't... and moving on, there's nothing else to say, so here you go... yeah -Mooch_

_**Fun on the train**_

We ended up getting driven to the train station by a ministry car. Since our father wasn't there to take us. It was all quite odd at first. We never talked about it in the house, we didn't tell our friends at first, and it was almost as if our father was just on a small vacation, instead of being locked up in Azkaban.

Woody and Leonardo seemed somehow more protective over me. I didn't know why. Hadn't they learned that I could take care of myself yet? Or were they stupid? But I couldn't help but feel grateful when either of them would ask me how I was doing in the middle of the night if I was awake. Or when one of them brought me a plate of food when they made their own meals. It was almost like they weren't my brothers that I knew anymore. They were high society, well behaved gentlemen from another place entirely.

The man in the front that was driving didn't talk at all. He was Black, and he had on electric blue robes. I thought it was a bit odd, considering that we would pass through a muggle train station. It wasn't until we rounded the last corner and parked in front of the train station and ten of eleven that we were told the plan.

"You will meet your escorts inside. Don't talk to anyone until you get to the train." The driver said in a low voice. We nodded, and then got out of the car, walking around the back to get out things out of the trunk.

"He's a pleasant fellow isn't he?" Leonardo asked with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I liked him." I chimed in happily. Woody chuckled a little, as he closed the trunk door. Slowly we made our way into the station. Almost immediately we were greeted by a girl with bright pink hair she was wearing a short plaid skirt and was wearing a leather jacket. She smiled at us when we came in. Another man stepped next to her. I recognized the other man as Sirius Black.

"Hello Brooklyn. Woody, Leonardo. How was your summer holiday?" Sirius asked.

"Good how was yours?" I asked Sirius.

"Not bad. Been on the run a little bit, but as for that it wasn't to hard." He smiled. He looked a lot better than the last time I had seen him. He looked more youthful, his hair cut clean, and he was in decent clothing. Nothing like what he was when he escaped from Azkaban. The girl turned to me.

"Hello, my name is Tonks. Come on. We don't want you three to be late. Do we?" She smiled again. I shook my head, and picked up my trunk again. Sirius wheeled over a trolley, and put all of our trunks on it. Quickly we began to walk towards the platform. Almost to soon we were at the brick wall.

"Tonks will get you onto the train. I can't go in . . . You should know why, I assume." Sirius said a little more hard than I expected, but we all nodded, and then turned. I went first through the wall. And came out the other side to see the steaming scarlet train with smoke billowing out of the stacks.

"Thank the lord." I said under my breath. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my friend Ruby there. I smiled at her, and we both hugged quickly. We weren't into that kind of thing like other girls.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked me in a hushed voice. I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Tonks waiting for me to end the reunion so that I could get safely on the train.

"I'm managing . . ." I said simply. She nodded, and then we said goodbye. I turned and Tonks smiled at me a little wary. I wondered why. I wasn't that intimidating was I?

"Ready?" She asked me again. I nodded and she helped me get my trunk into the train. I said goodbye, and then climbed into the train. Quickly I began to walk down the halls in the train. It wasn't until the very end that I found my friends, and my brothers already in a compartment. I entered, and put my trunk above the seats, then looked at every one.

Ophelia was sitting against the far side of the seat on my left. She was a quiet girl, who liked books. But wasn't obsessed with them like Hermione was. She had shiny black hair, and very tan skin. Her eyes were almost a violet in color, which she kept like that at all times. She had blue eyes, but always wore red muggle contacts to create the odd color of her eyes. She was so wiry and strong, it scared even me sometimes when she got mad. But we had been best friends since we were little so I didn't mind it as much as the other girls did.

Portia was the peppiest girl out of all of us. She was always one for school spirit, and she was mainly what kept us going all four years. She always had the perfect matching outfit, and her golden curls were always curled perfectly, like springs in her hair, and they shone even if there was no light on them. She had fair skin, with a few freckles that were dusted over her nose, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that seemed to melt when she was upset. The thing that mystified me about her was that her lips always looked pink and poofy. No matter what time of day, or what she did to them. They would always be perfect.

Ruby Blue lived up to her name. Her hair was a deep, dark red color. Not like the Weasleys', but darker, like blood red. Which was an odd shade for hair, and her eyes were the deepest and clearest sapphire blue that you had ever seen. Her skin was pale, but had absolutely no freckles on it. She was the rock in our group. She didn't say much around other people but when she did those words meant more than a constitution. If you got her mad, you wouldn't know it, she wouldn't scream or yell, she would just look at you. And those eyes, made you feel _horrible _about yourself. No lie.

"Hey whats up? Guys? You know you can leave right?" I directed at Woody and Leonardo. Portia cast me a glare. She was in love with my brothers.

"Yeah. We just wanted to make sure you got here. We'll be with Fred and George if you need us okay?" Woody told me as he and Leonardo stood up. I nodded, and watched them as they passed out of the compartment and walked down the hallway. I sat down on the seat that they had occupied next to Ruby.

"Oh, my god! Can you believe that we are fourth years now?" Portia exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, porsche. It's amazing." I sighed. I looked out the window. We were beginning to move. I could see the rain on the foggy glass speeding backwards. Everything was dark gray outside, and it almost seemed like twilight.

"So, do we know any of the new candidates for our house buddies?" Portia asked again excitedly. I could tell that it would take a little while for her to calm down. She was bubbling over.

"I have no idea Porsche. Give it time. Hopefully Cho won't cheat, and this year it will be fair game." I replied as I began to write my name on the fogged up window. She nodded, and I saw her face fall a little bit. I regretted saying that.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked Portia quickly. At least that would occupy her with talking for a while. She beamed at me and reached into the small tote bag she had next to her. She reached into the front pocket and slowly picked something glittering out of it.

"What is that?" Ophelia demanded. I felt my mouth drop. Portia giggled.

"I'm engaged!" She squealed. I screamed and Ophelia slapped a hand over my mouth. Ruby closed the compartment door quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" Portia asked in a sad voice. I regained my breathing and Ophelia took her hand away from my face.

"You're only fourteen! How old is he? Where does he live? And is he a wizard?" Ruby spoke with a deliberate slowness to get the message across to Portia.

"Well . . . He's sixteen. He lives in Spain . . . and he's a muggle. See nothings wrong here!" Portia exclaimed.

"Nothing wrong? Portia! You are just a kid still and you think that it's right to go and get engaged after only being with a guy for three months! And he doesn't know you're a witch! As you guardians we don't approve!" Ophelia yelled. I patted Portia's shoulder.

"He said he loved me. I know he does. And I love him too so don't say that I don't!" She cried. I could see the tears coming.

"Don't cry porsche. Don't do it. Listen. Just calm down. Please listen to us. Think about what you are doing! Do you really want to throw away this great life you have for marriage? Do you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know! I don't know! I just thought . . . . . I thought . . . . He said . . . I know!" She was now sobbing. She leaned onto my shoulder and I patted her back. A smooth voice sounded from outside the compartment.

"Am I interruptingsomething?" I looked up to see Cedric leaning casually in the frame of the compartment's door. As if he had nothing better than to just stand there. Ophelia and Ruby glared at him, and I continued to sooth Portia.

"Nothing that you can help with." Ruby said slowly in her deathly low voice. I could only imagine the death glare she was giving him.

"Oh, well you are in our compartment you know." He said again with a smile. I looked up and glared at him.

"I don't see your name anywhere . . ." Ophelia snorted. Cedric smiled again, and pointed above my head. I swivelled around, and I could see a large black trunk that had silver cursive on the sides, spelling out Cedric's name.

"Well, even still. We were here first, and we have more people. Go find another compartment!" Ophelia said in a low voice.

"On the contrary. I have just as many friends in need of a seat." He smiled again. I rolled my eyes, and as I did Terry Boot, Cho Chang, and another Hufflepuff whose name I thought was Dylan Clark for some reason walked into the doorway.

"So I guess you will have the pleasure of having our company." Cedric smirked smoothly again. I glared at him, and Ophelia, and Ruby both lunged to the side that I was sitting on. Not wanting to get stuck with the other people. It was like war of the worlds. They all sat across from us. Portia was over her crying spree for the day (thank god), and we didn't say anything. Terry was nearest the door, across from Ruby, then Dylan next to him, across from Portia. Cedric sat next to him, and I sat across from him, and Ophelia was near the window, across from Cho. It was absolutely still in the compartment. No one dared to even breathe.

By far the tension between Cedric and myself had to be the worst. He kept his eyes locked with mine, and they were too warm. I tried to make mine as intense as possible. Finally from the hallway I could hear the trolley with all of the sweets coming down the isle. It seemed as if everyone heard it at the same time. It was a mob scene.

We all stood up at the same time and were cramped together, and we were all trying to get around one another to get to our bags with out money in them. I ended up stepping on Cho's foot, and someone got an elbow to the ribs. And as it happened, the train jolted as we were all trying to get around one another. So we all ended up on the seats on one person or another. Portia and Ophelia both landed on Terry who cursed at them, Ruby fell on her but, and brought down (on the seat) Cho and Dylan all in one clean sweep. I ended up pushing Cedric backwards, but he grabbed my forearms and brought me down on top of his chest. I lay on his chest absolutely stunned at what had just happened. A few people gasped in the compartment when they saw us. As if it was a shocking event . . .which it was. Quickly I pushed myself up off of him, and looked around. No one said anything again. I looked back to Cedric, who had a very smug and accomplished look on his face. It was an obnoxious sensation . . . How much I wanted to punch him, that is.

"I want a snack. No one move." I said slowly. I heard someone giggle and I threw Ophelia a glare, but she only raised her hand and pointed to Portia, who raised her hand and pointed to Cho. With another loud sigh, reached up to get my bag, and my money, and went out into the hall to the trolley.

Together we ended up buying out half of the trolley. As a group we could eat so much, the fattest person in the world would feel skinny. But we were so well in shape that it never really mattered. On the other side of the compartment the other group barely got anything, and they watched us with an odd range of expressions. From amused, to revolted.

I was now sitting on the floor with my head under the window. Candy was surrounding my legs. Ophelia was sitting opposite me on the floor against the wall next to the door, and Ruby and Portia were spread out on the seat. I was chewing through a chocolate frog when I looked up at Cho.

"Would you like some?" I asked with a small polite smile. She looked like she was going to puke, and shook her head quickly. I ended up laughing a bit. I looked up at Portia who had now broken open the Bertie Bott's Beans. She picked out a safe red looking one. I waited for her to swallow it before giving her a smile. She nodded and I grinned even wider. We had a little inside gambling problem, and this was one of our favorite games to play.

"Who wants to play?" I asked taking the box. I held it up and offered it to everyone. Portia, Ophelia, and Ruby all raised their hands.

"Any others? It's gambling." Portia said in a sing-song voice. I smiled.

"What are the rules? Terry asked slowly.

"Step right up sir, this is a fabulous game!" Portia bellowed in a loud game show voice. I laughed.

"Okay, so. You take a large handful of the beans, without choosing. Then we all bet how long you can last after eating all of them at the same time. If you go longer than any of the bets you win the money. But if you stop before someone else's then they get the money. However they can't go over ten minutes. That would just be cruel punishment. But I have to warn you. You need a very strong stomach, but if you win you win a lot of money usually." I said to Terry happily. It was almost as if I was tipsy on sugar. There was no way that I would've talked with him like this on a regular basis.

"I'm in." Dylan said. I offered him the box, and Terry chipped in as well. I held the box out to Cedric. He was a little apprehensive, but then stuck his hand in and took a large handful. I didn't bother offering any to Cho.

"Okay, I shall go first. How long do you think I can hold out for?" I asked in a regal voice. Portia threw in six sickles.

"Three minutes."

"Oh, please. She can go longer for that!" Ophelia snorted. I smiled at the remark, and Ophelia threw in four galleons.

"Four minutes." Ophelia smiled at me.

"Three and a half minutes." I frowned at Ruby's three sickles and two knuts. I turned to the others.

"Four minutes." Dylan said. Throwing in four sickles.

"Five minutes." Terry said confidently eyeing me speculatively. I turned on Cedric who was looking at me oddly. It made me uncomfortable but I still stared back, and then he spoke his voice was smooth like honey and made me shiver.

"Seven minutes." He said with a mocking smirk and he threw in seven galleons. I stared at the amount of gold, and then Portia snapped in front of my face.

"Okay. Ready? One . . . two . . .Go!" She squealed. I shoved all of the beans into my mouth, and a chorus of flavors sung in my mouth. It tasted sweet, and tangy, and sour, and salty, as well as moldy. I felt sick suddenly. I focused on chewing, and when Ophelia told me I had passed five minutes I thought about how I could win. I held down the gross reaction my body was trying to force on me, and then Portia slapped my cheek. I immediately spit out the beans to my right. Cho squealed and I heard laughing.

"That is disgusting! Eww, eww, eww!" She yelled. I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth and I grabbed for something. Ruby handed me a towel, and I began to attempt to rub the flavor off of my tongue.

"Gross! Cedric! I want to get another compartment . . . one for just us." Cho cooed to Cedric. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Portia covered my mouth, and Ruby giggled with me.

"Never mind the beans. That just made me puke!" I laughed loudly. Cho huffed and stood up and left the compartment. I kept laughing when Cedric, and the others followed her out. I looked at all of my friends.

"Well. That was the strangest ever." I said as I coughed a little. All the others burst out laughing, and we continued to stuff ourselves with food.

By lunchtime all of the lanterns were lit, since it was now like night time outside. All of the candy was gone, and we had been visited by a few people consisting of Harry, Ron and Hermione. At the moment, Neville was with us.

"So. You're really into herbology. Right?" Ophelia asked as she looked over her book. It was a muggle book. And apparently it was a very good book, or so Ophelia said.

"Yes. That's right. My gran doesn't think it's too good though. She wants me to be just like Harry Potter." Neville said sadly. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Neville. You do whatever you want to. We can't all be marked by old Voldy." Portia comforted him from the other side of the compartment.

"Thank you, porsche." I glared at her. She shrugged and mouthed the words 'what did I do?'. I rolled my eyes and looked at Neville again.

"I think I better go. I need to get changed." He finally said. I nodded, noticing that we were all still in our muggle clothes and that we would be arriving soon. As he walked out of the compartment another Gryffindor ran in. He was small, I recognized him as Colin Creevy.

"What is it Colin?" I asked tiredly, we were all getting our robes down from our trunks. He stared at our group for a second then continued with what he had to say.

"I just heard that there will be no Quidditch this year!" He yelled. I dropped my trunk and all of it's contents fell onto the seat.

"Shit! Wait what? They can't cancel quidditch can they?" I asked as I piled the things back into the trunk.

"Well I don't think so. But how would I know?" Ophelia said as she helped me.

"They can't! Ugh. No!" I groaned loudly. Colin nodded, and then left the compartment, probably running on to spread the news even more.

"On the bright side we no longer have to teach our house buddies how to play, in order to beat the other one." Portia tried to smile.

"Can we go over the rules? I've forgotten them again." Ophelia as she put my last shirt in and closed the trunk.

"Yeah, here take the paper." I said taking a piece of paper out of my back pocket. Portia laughed.

"Levi Jeans, you keep that in your Levi Jeans?" She chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and smiled mockingly. Then we both pulled out our wands at the same time. We both eyed each other, and no one moved.

Portia's lip twitched a little with a giggle.

"Already gotten yourself into trouble Cunningham?" A cold voice asked from the door. I looked over and saw Draco standing in the hall looking in at us.

"Why? Are you looking for a fight?" I sneered as I put my wand away.

"As I said before, any day, any time." He smirked icily. I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him, but settled for just rolling my eyes.

"I may just take you up on that." I sneered at him.

"Why don't you just go and snog Pansy like always? No one needs your comments around here." Ophelia spat at him. Draco placed a hand over his heart and pretended to wince.

"Ow. That hurts that you would assume that I do that all the time." He sighed. Ophelia rolled her eyes and put my trunk above the seat again.

"Well, that is all you think about right? Sex?" Portia said seriously.

"Porsche!" Ophelia yelled. We had a rule within our circle. No one was allowed to ask or talk about 'doin' it' with a guy.

But honestly I thought that rule applied to all girls. It wasn't a thing that you did regularly. Except for some acception . . . With a few chuckles Draco left the doorway, and I closed the door and Ophelia handed me the list of rules I read over them myself. We had made up this game in our second year and at first it was in our circle. But then Cho had to find the second set of rules, and she put herself in the game. Bless her.

_* House Buddies Competition*_

_Invented by: Brooklyn Cunningham, Ophelia McMeyer, Portia Williams, and Ruby Blue_

_During the year you will be required to find a first year in your house. You will need to become friends with them, and train them throughout the year for the end of the year House Buddies competition. However the house buddy is not allowed to know about the competition. Here are what you must train your buddies to do:_

1. Retrieve certain items from marked areas within the Forbidden Forest.

2. Be able to identify every food that the Hogwarts kitchen is able to serve at NORMAL meals.

3. Be able to swim from one shore of the Black Lake to the other. (No Help from the squid)

4. Be able to get into another house's common room without connections in the house.

5. Be able to play each quidditch position and be satisfactory.

6. Get to the common room without using any of the main corridors, and only using secret passages.

7. Be able to get away with making fun of Draco Malfoy (without being cursed, jinxed, etc.)

_Should your house buddy find out that you are trying to train them, you will be immediately disqualified. However if they find out within the first month of term, you will be allowed to switch buddies._

"Did anyone else notice that these events are like training for the Olympics?" Ophelia asked.

"The what?" I looked at her strangely.

"Never mind. A muggle thing." She said as she opened her trunk. Ophelia was the only muggle born withing our group. We didn't have any problem with it, but sometimes it seemed like she was insecure about it. Like she was missing out on something that we had.

"I'm going to get changed. Any one want to come with me?" Portia asked. I volunteered and we both left the compartment and walked to the bathrooms on the end of the hall. As we walked in there was already a line for the stalls. I looked to Portia and she nodded, we stepped out of line and began to change right there. It wasn't like there were any guys in the room. Suddenly a high pitched shriek came from the line. I looked over as I pulled off my shirt. Pansy was standing gaping at us.

"Eww! You sluts! Go find a room!" She yelled. I glared at her.

"You're just jealous, because you can't show off your form, because of all that baby fat." Portia called to her. Pansy glared at Portia, and I just continued to get changed. A few girls started to follow our idea and were now changing in front of the mirrors.

"See, we aren't sluts. We are just innovative." I said smoothly to Pansy, who ignored us and continued to wait in line. As the door opened she walked in and then asked from inside the stall.

"Can anyone hand me my bra outside the bathroom? I think I dropped it." She whined. I began to laugh silently. I was now in my skirt and button down shirt, along with my robes.

"Sure . . ." I called to Pansy. I walked out of the bathroom, and looked around. Finally I found it. It was a light blue and dark blue color. I didn't want to pick it up. Portia giggled behind me, and I pinched on of the straps between my fingers. I turned to walk into the bathroom, then turned on my heel and walked down the hall a little bit, to where there was a hook hanging from the ceiling. Carefully I hung the bra from the hook, and from her pocket Portia pulled out a quill. Slowly she wrote on the tag: _Pansy Parkinson: If lost please return. _

I couldn't help but burst out laughing and as we heard more people coming down the hallway we casually made our way back to the compartment.

We made it in just in time, because there was a flood of people from all of the compartments going to get changed. Quickly we ducked into our compartment, and flung ourselves onto the seats holding our sides with laughter.

"Oh my god!" Portia kept saying over and over. Ruby's look questioned our sanity, and Ophelia just rolled her eyes over her book. Our laughter died out quickly when we heard an ear piercing scream. I looked at Portia who didn't look to concerned, and then she came into the compartment.

Pansy's face was a bright red, and she looked all blotchy. In her hand she was holding the bra. I couldn't help but giggle at her ridiculous stance.

"This was my best one!" She screamed at us.

"Really. Oh, well I am sorry then. I would've thought that was your worst." I smiled. Pansy lunged into the compartment and at me, but my hand was quicker with my wand.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, and Pansy flopped onto the ground stunned. No one moved in the compartment.

"Bloody hell, I am so done for." I sighed, and put my wand in my pocket.

"Not true. We are within the magical lines. You won't be expelled." Ruby told me seriously. I looked up at her with concern.

"I wasn't talking about the school. I was talking about Malfoy." I said sadly. " Come on. Help me get her up." I finished as I went around to her back and tried to lift her up. I groaned.

"God! Lay off the pumpkin pastys!" I groaned again. Ophelia sighed annoyed by me and came around to help. With Ophelia's help I got Pansy into a sitting position on the floor. Suddenly a cold voice seeped into the compartment.

"Where is — Damn, what did you do?" I turned hesitantly to see Draco standing in the doorway, staring at Pansy unconscious on the ground.

"Well, we were being attacked, and so I did what I had to." I said smoothly, but my voice cracked at the end. Draco smirked at me, it made me feel uncomfortable. He stepped into the compartment and was only a few inches from me. I noticed that I had to tip my whole head back to look at him. His cool breath was on my face, and it made me shiver.

"Thanks." He breathed onto my face purposefully. I couldn't glare, but I couldn't smile either. I just stood their like an idiot looking at his ice blue eyes. Suddenly he moved around me and picked up Pansy from the floor with ease. I stared at him, obviously quidditch had done him good all of those years. It didn't mean that I was impressed. He walked out of the room, and I lay down and groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it. So don't ask." I said calmly as I closed my eyes. No one asked me, and I pushed my bronze hair over my eyes so that they couldn't be seen. I lay like that until I fell asleep. Which wasn't like me at all. What was happening to me?

_Okay, owww! hand cramp much! alright, yeah, a little more Draco action, there's more to come in the up coming chapters, be patient, good things come in time... wow, i sound like my mom, I'm gonna stop now._


	7. House Buddies & Extreme Dares

_OMG! i got my first review ever! Thanks! YAY! okay, disclaimer... wow, that gets annoying to say every chapter... and yeah, okay i love getting reviews, even Anonamyous ones... idk if i spelled that right, but i don't care because i love reviews! So, they are much appreciated.. cool cool, here's Chapter... what is it? I can't remember... six i would think, no wait... it's seven... chapter seven... yup, here you go! =)_

**House Buddies & Extreme Dares**

After our little problem with Pansy the trip passed by quickly. Although that was because I was asleep. Ophelia woke me up and we all took our trunks down and began to walk out into the jam packed hall way. We ended up next to Leonardo, Woody, and the twins, as well as Lee Jordan.

"Hey, nice trick on Pansy. Though expect hell from Malfoy." Fred congratulated me. I couldn't help at grimace at the thought. I couldn't look at my brothers dissaproving glares, and when I saw that Pansy was waiting to get into the hallway, I stared her down, and all of my friends did as well. Draco's arm was around her waist, but it looked as if _she_ was holding it there. He stared at me, but I was only glaring at Pansy.

She made a move to attack me, I lunged at her, and it took all of my friends to hold me back, while only one hand from Draco held Pansy in place. Roughly, I tore my limbs from my friend's holds and I continued to stare at Pansy.

"You are so dead." She mouthed.

"Is that a threat you great fat cow?" I yelled again, and Ophelia held my arms back, she pushed me in the direction of the corridor. I tried to protest and get to Pansy.

"Brooklyn! We are going! Now!" Portia yelled at me from behind. I groaned, and let Ophelia lead me out of the train, I felt like a dog on a leash. When we were outside the train, people were starting to stare at me and my friends as they all held me in place.

"You can let go of me now." I told them slowly with a sigh. Reluctantly they let go of my arms, and I continued to walk towards the carriages without turning to see if they were coming with me. Of course they were though, what kind of friends were they after all?

We all made it to the carriages and people were already being loaded, quickly we all wove our way up the line, until I found Leonardo, and Woody standing with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys." I sighed, Ruby was keeping a close watch on me, while the others watched for Pansy and her lot.

"Hey, you need to calm down this year. You need to get flying." Harry said. I looked at him with disappointment.

"You didn't hear? They're canceling quidditch for the year." I groaned.

"No! They can't!" Harry and Ron yelled together. That got a chuckle out of me. They smiled a little, and then another carriage came for us.

We all squeezed together, I sat on Woody's knees, and Portia on Ophelia's knees. Ruby sat near the window, and Leonardo and the trio sat across from us. It was awkwardly quiet the entire ride to the castle. It seemed like everyone had something to say, but no one wanted to share. Like in a muggle preschool. As we all got out of the carriage me and my group ran inside the doors, my brothers and the trio right behind us. As soon as we got inside the hall I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'M HOMMMMMME!!!!!" The students that saw and heard me (which was actually quite a large quantity) all began to laugh. I smiled largely at them, and then it hit me. It was wet. _It _was a water balloon. I already knew who had done it.

"Peaves! I am 'gonna mess up your face!" I yelled again, I was soaking wet from head to toe, and I heard a rapidly disappearing cackle from the poltergeist.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days." I muttered again. Portia came over and began to wipe my face up with her sleeve, I glared at her as she did this.

"You can't sweetie. He's already dead." She laughed. I began to laugh with her, then we all walked into the great hall. It was spectacular just like every year. People were also staring at me again for being soaked I hear a chorus of laughter from the Slytherin table, and after looking over there, saw Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all laughing hysterically at me. I smiled in their direction, and made an extremely rude hand gesture at all of them. Pansy returned it, and I began to walk towards them, but Ophelia grabbed me in her vice-like grip again, and steered me straight again. I settled for a seat directly across from theirs at our table. Portia sat next to me, and Ruby and Ophelia were across from us. My back was to the Slytherins, and I could hear that they were talking about me.

"Block it out Levi. Don't listen to them." Ophelia told me in a warning voice. Like she already knew that I was planning to curse Pansy on the spot. I breathed out deeply and nodded. Right then Dumbledor stood up.

"Welcome!" He boomed in his always happy voice, "It is my pleasure to welcome you all back for this year. And now the sorting!" He smiled. Me and all my friends leaned out of our seats as we watched all of the little kids file in behind McGonagal. We saw a few boys sorted into Ravenclaw, and Cho chose none of them We were relieved, and then little Orla was plucked out by Cho. I looked at my friends.

"We need one now." I said slowly, because Cho was smirking directly at us now. Suddenly Portia reached out and grabbed a handful of a first year girl's robes, who had just been sorted into Gryffindor, and pulled her onto the seat next to her.

"Hey, come sit with us." Portia said with a grim smile directed at the frightened girl. I stuck out my tongue at Cho, who was looking rather glum now that we also had a first year in our hands. We began to chat up with the little girl, ignoring the rest of the sorting.

"So, what's your name Smalls?" Portia asked with a smile. I leaned across the table and looked at the girl with a smile as well.

"Nat—Natalie." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Smalls. Your with us now. Got it?" Portia said as she sat up straight again. I smiled at the girl again and then went back to half listening to the sorting. Finally it was done, and the food magically appeared on the table.

"Finally!" I almost yelled. I began piling every food I could reach onto my plate. My friends all did the same, even though we should've been completely stuffed from the train ride. Natalie looked even more terrified of us as we all shoveled food into our mouths. A lot of people said that we looked like a wolf pack when we ate... I personally think that they are jealous. Of what, I haven't entirely figured out yet...

Half way through the meal I felt something hit my back, from the Slytherin table. I turned, my mouth full of mashed potatoes, to see Pansy and Draco laughing at me. As I chewed I looked down onto the floor and saw a dinner roll on the floor. I swallowed, and then scooped up a large spoon full of gravy, and then pulled back the tip, and let it go in their direction. It met it's target. Directly on the front of Pansy's school robes.

Everyone around us laughed and Pansy let out a small shriek when she saw what I had done. She immediately stood up, and I just scooped up some mashed potatoes, and flung them at her. They were ment to hit her robes like before, but I missed by a little bit and it hit her square in the face. I couldn't contain my laughter then, and Pansy looked as if she was going to burn down the school. Draco and his buddies looked like they had smelled something nasty and the taste reflected onto their faces.

I turned quickly and continued to eat my meal, and Ophelia nudged my side a little after I took a large bite of steak. I turned around to see Pansy glaring down at me.

"Can I help you? Do you need a napkin? You got a little . . . . schmutz on your face." I pointed out with my finger.

"I wonder where it came from!" She whispered at me.

"Was that meant to sound deadly? Can I finish my meal now?" I asked her. She looked appalled that I wasn't taking her seriously. I smirked as I turned around and ate my food again. A sudden force pushed my face down into my food. I gasped and when my head came up it was covered in the steak sauce I had been using. I turned on a dime and held my wand at Pansy's throat. I backed her into the Slytherin table. And most of the Great Hall had gone quiet now that they had seen us.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at her in a deadly voice. She was shaking now, and she was up against the Slytherin table. She nodded her head up and down, and I glared at her. Then turned and sat down again. No one said anything in the Great Hall for about five seconds and then it was buzzing with fresh conversations. I looked at Smalls. The girl was shaking from head to toe as she looked at me.

"Don't worry. I'm only like that when _she _is around me. She just gets me really pissed off. I'm really a nice person." I soothed. Portia snorted and tried to cover it as a cough. Ophelia chuckled as well, and I laughed as well as I wiped off the steak sauce. Although my hair still smelled like it.

Soon we were all finished with our meals and Dumbledor had stood up again at the front of the Great Hall.

"Now that we all have our stomachs stuffed, I have a few start of term announcements. First of all, this year, I am sad to say that the Inter house Quidditch house cup will not take place. However houses that still wish to practice may, as long as they go with their approved house. This is because Hogwarts will be playing host to a legendary event. The Triwizard tournament. Here is Mr. Barty Crouch to tell us more about the rules."

Suddenly the sky over our heads went black and thunder erupted, rain suddenly splattered down. I looked up, and Smalls screamed. She was going to have one wicked year. I looked at all of my friends who seemed to be bubbling with just as much enthusiasm as I was. Other people began to scream and then a jet of white light came from the other end of the hall. I looked there immediately, and saw an odd looking man. He had on electric blue eye, wild silver hair, a large coat, and what looked to be one metal leg. He was leaning against a large walking stick as he came forward to Dumbledor. Who gave him a pat on the back.

"Please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody. Now, Mr. Crouch?" Dumbledor said cheerfully. As if an old creeper _hadn't_ just fixed the ceiling.

"Right. Due to previous accounts. It has been decided by the Ministry that no person under the age of seventeen should be allowed to enter the contest."

I immediately erupted in shouting and booing. My brothers, and the Weasley twins joined in. Dumbledor yelled for silence.

"Now, I would like to welcome the Lovely ladies of Beauxbatons school of magic, and their high mistress, Madame Maxime." Dumbledor welcomed and pointed to the front doors. We all watched, and I groaned in disgust as soon as I saw them. They wore blue silk dresses and stupid looking hats as they danced into the hall. Meanwhile a woman who was almost as big as Hagrid walked inside the Hall. Seamus reached behind everyone and poked my side.

"Now that's one big woman." He smiled. He had a very cute Irish accent. I chuckled a little and went back to being disgusted. None of my friends seemed to care about them either. But I could see Woody and Leonardo drooling over them. I wanted to punch them. It was a shame that they had to sit so far away. The ladies went to sit at the Ravenclaw table and Dumbledor stood again.

"Now welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Suddenly the hall didn't seem so bad. A flock of good looking guys came into the room and began doing flips and such. I watched with interest, and while the guys all lost interest, all of the girls in the hall straightened up to get a better view. Suddenly I recognized one boy. I punched Ophelia in the shoulder.

"That's KRUM! Viktor Krum!" I whispered frantically as the Bulgarian Quidditch player strode down the aisle. They all took their seats at the Slyhterin table and I turned full around to meet the mocking eye of Malfoy to see that he was now sitting next to Krum himself. I hated him for that, but Pansy was looking very uncomfortable next to a boy that had to be five years older and seemed to be whispering something to her. I told my friends and they all laughed a bit when they saw this. Pansy noticed and she gave me a death glare. I couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Now I must say that these games are not for the faint of heart. As of right now the triwizard tournament has begun. And on that note I would like to send all of you little ones off to bed while you are sleepy with food. Off you go." Dumbledor said waving his hands. As soon as he said that me and my friends were up and running out of the Great Hall before anyone could register what Dumbledor was saying. Portia was dragging Smalls behind her as she was trying to keep up with us.

As soon as we were in the hall way we stood at the stairs.

"Okay, you know it. Only secret passages, until you are on the seventh. . . Then feel free to run down the corridors. But none until then. First one up there gets to choose first bed." I explained the rules that we already knew by heart.

"Yeah yeah, can we get on with it?" Portia whined and giggled at the same time.

"Porsche, you take Smalls."

"Ugh . . . fine. No offense Smalls but your gonna slow me down." Portia sighed as she looked at the shivering girl. The hall was starting to fill up with people.

"Ready? Set, Go!" I yelled, and we all hurdled up the stairs. We were all very fast, only Portia was behind us a little to wait for Smalls. But she wasn't behind by much.

I lost sight immediately of my friends as I ducked into an alcove to my left. The wall immediately melted away and it became a dark and dusty staircase. I leapt up the stairs three at a time, and in a minute I was at the top. I opened the door, which turned out to be a painting. I was now on the third floor. I ran across the corridor and ducked behind a tapestry there was a steep slope of marble that I scaled quickly, and then there was a long hallway, that I could see another tapestry. I ran down the hallway, but I turned right before the tapestry. There was a set of secret stairs hidden behind a wall. I ran up these stairs for about three minutes, and by the time I was done I was on the sixth floor. As soon as I got into the corridor, I turned left and a small statue of a house elf was there.

"Jazz? May I go in?" I asked the statue quickly. It came to life and nodded with a smile on his face. Then slid aside from the wall to reveal another set of stairs. I ran up them two at a time, and I soon came out on the seventh floor. I ran down the corridor that I was in as fast as I could go, and I came out directly at the fat lady's painting. I tripped as I tried to slow down, I fell to the ground, but my momentum kept me going and I slid along the floor, spinning on my stomach as I went until I hit my head on the wall beneath the painting.

I began laughing triumphantly.

"I still beat you." I looked up to see Ruby standing against the wall, watching me with an amused smile, she was breathing as fast as I was.

"Dammit! I thought I won that time!" I groaned as I tried to breathe normally.

Suddenly Ophelia came from the stairs, and she slowed as soon as she saw us. Right behind her was Smalls, with Portia dragging along behind her.

"Smalls is _fast._" Portia gasped as she collapsed next to me. Smalls smiled largely at us and we all smiled back

"Anyone know the password?" I asked as my breathing got back to normal.

"No." Ophelia smiled. Then Seamus and Dean came up the stairs.

"What happened to you lot?" Dean asked me.

"Raced. It's fun you should try it." Portia answered.

"Do you know the password?" I asked them.

"We might. Depends on what I get in return." Seamus looked me up and down as I stood up. I caught his drift.

"You are disgusting, just tell me what the damn password is." I groaned. They both laughed. And turned to the fat lady.

"Password?" She asked in her deep tone.

"Balderdash." Seamus said.

"Thank the lord." I sighed and walked into the common room. Smalls gasped when she saw what we were waiting for. The roaring fire was in place, as was the squashy chairs and couches. A ghost walked by us and she yelped and hid behind Ophelia a little bit.

"Good night." I called to Seamus and Dean as I followed everyone up to our dorm. Smalls wasn't allowed in ours since it was only in your year that you could room.

Portia, Ophelia, Ruby, and I all roomed with Hermione. She wasn't so bad, unless you were there when she was looking for a study buddy. But we all knew how to carefully avoid those situations.

As soon as I got into our dorm I saw that Portia and Ophelia were waiting for me to choose my bed. I had come in second after all. Ruby chose the one closest to the bathroom. I chose the one on the inside of her, next to the enormous window, then Portia, then Ophelia. Hermione could have the one near the doors, on Ruby's left. From my trunk I pulled out all of my decorations and set to work making my area look as good as possible. It was all Quidditch stuff. And Gryffindor stuff, a large gold and scarlet banner with a roaring lion was put over my bed posts. And the wall behind my bed was soon covered completely in posters and pictures of our team, and the national teams.

I was the first to notice the only picture that Portia put up. It was a group of young men, all tan, and in matching blue slacks, blazers and were all smiling briliantly

"Which one is he?" I asked Portia. Who whipped around holding the picture to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" She asked suddenly.

"Which one is your betrothed?" I asked again. The other girls suddenly looked up intrigued by what was happening.

"The one in the top middle." She sighed finally and held out the picture. I looked down to see an exceptionally good looking boy there. He had sandy blonde hand and was smiling largely.

"What is his name?" I asked slowly. She saw that I was smiling a little bit, and she beamed as well.

"His name is Fernando Lopez. He plays soccer. You know, the muggle sport? That's his team right there... He has the cutest Spanish accent." She continued on dreamily. I took the picture to look at it more closely at it.

"Wow. I must say,_ that _definately brightens the outlook I had on this subject." I smiled. Portia grabbed the picture back from me.

"Don't get any ideas!" She laughed. I laughed with her, and suddenly Hermione came into the room.

"I see you are all settled then . . ." She took in my decorated area. I beamed at her, and then flopped down onto my bed.

"I think that we should start a new game." I said finally.

"Oh yeah? Is that your competitive side talking?" Ruby asked as she pinned up her own Gryffindor banner.

"Ha ha. I am in hysterics." I said seriously, "No really. I was thinking about it when we were racing."

Hermione dropped her book loudly. "You were racing again?" She asked coldly. I just smiled at her, but she seemed un changed in her opinion.

"Anyway. I was thinking we should have an extreme dare game." I smiled. Portia giggled.

"That sounds fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, so everyone should get a dare the night before a certain day, and they have a limited amount of days to fulfill that dare. And if they don't . . . Well we can get to that later." I said slowly.

"Sounds exciting! Lets' do it! I want to start tonight." Portia smiled at me. Ruby shrugged.

"Why not." Ophelia murmured as she sat on her bed.

I looked at Hermione who was trying to busy herself with unpacking.

"You can't hide from us!" I sang.

"I'm not hiding." Hermione said sourly.

"Yes you are!" Portia joined in singing.

"No I'm not!" Hermione shot.

I smiled wider. "Please Herms!"

"What did you just call me?" Hermione smiled at that.

"Herms. If you don't play I'll keep calling you that." I sang again. It was silent for a moment.

Hermione sighed roughly.

"Yay! That's a yes!" I smiled. Hermione didn't respond. And we all scattered to finish un packing. I put all of my muggle clothes in the bedside table I had. My school clothes stayed in the trunk. I put all of my stuff in the bathroom. Then got into my pajamas. Some muggle sweat pants, and one of Woody's large t-shirts. I walked out to see everyone in pajamas. We were all so different it was amazing that we actually were friends.

Me with the odd, tough girl tomboy act, with my sports pants and jersey. Hermione had on a classic white nightgown, from like the 1950's. Portia was wearing hot pink short shorts, and a pink tank top that showed her mid drift. Ruby wore matching pants and a short sleeve, from her parents no doubt, the butterfly print gave it all away. And Ophelia was wearing black cotton shorts, and a yellow long sleeve that was so matching, but looked so off beat.

I sat down on my bed, Ophelia and Ruby sat with me. Portia sat with Hermione on the other across from us.

"Okay, we can go in a circle. Everyone can help come up with the person's dare. And it can be anything." I dared.

"_Anything?" _Portia looked deep in thought.

"Yes. Anything." I smiled at her. "Anyone want to go first?" I asked slowly.

"Make mine first, I want to get it out of the way." Hermione begged. I laughed at her.

"Oh! I got one for you!" Ophelia smiled. She whispered it to me, and I told Ruby, and she told Portia. We all agreed.

"Okay, Hermione, you have to not complete your homework for a whole week! You have until the end of this month to complete this dare." I said with a smile, Hermione's jaw dropped, but she bit her tongue to hold in all the rude comments I supposed she had inside it.

"Meee neext!" Portia screeched.

"Yeah sure porsche but never make that sound again." I said as I rubbed my ear. She pouted and we all gathered again.

It ended up that Portia had to spend an entire night under neath one of the beds of a Hufflepuff boy. Ophelia had to make out with Neville Longbottom for more than five minutes. Ruby had to be nice to Pansy through an entire class. And I was last. They had spent a long time thinking up one for me.

"After one of your quidditch practices, you have to find Draco Malfoy, get him to kiss you." Portia smiled wickedly.

"Guys! You are breaking the code. I'm gonna end up getting raped. Can we go with something else?" I whined.

"Uh, uh, uh. No, no, no, no, nooo! You can't go back on your dare! Rule number two!" Hermione laughed.

"What's rule number one?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Hermione hesitated.

"I don't think we have one." Hermione finally said.

"Ugh, I am going to sleep. I no longer like this game." I scoffed as I scooted under my blankets.

"She's a sore sport. Aren't you Levi Jeans?" Ophelia laughed as the lights were turned out.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at them, and then slowly I sank into sleep.

_Well there it is... Chapter seven. I love the race. I would totally do that. =) Feel free to give reviews, which i mentioned i loved! okay, I'll have chapter eight out later on tonight. Peace out! -Mooch_


	8. Early Morning Magic

_Heyy all. Here's chapter eight a lot sooner than i ever thought i could get it out, but what ever. There you go. Disclaimer.. I only own the Cunninghams, Ruby Blue, Ophelia McMeyer, Portia Williams, Fernando Lopez and.... yeah that's it for now i guess... alrighty then, enjoy! -Mooch_

**_Early Morning Magic_**

I woke up last, and the only reason I woke up was because Portia screamed my name.

"What do you want?" I yelled back, my head stuffed in my pillow. Ophelia pushed me off the bed and I lay on the floor, curling into a ball on my side.

"Get up now! It's time for classes." Hermione whined.

"Oh, shut your mouth! Leave me alone! I'm sleepy!" I groaned.

"She doesn't mean it, she's in her sleep zone." I heard Portia giggle.

I sat up and stood, wobbling a bit from all the rushing blood.

"Happy now?" I asked slowly.

"Exceptionally. Come on we're gonna be late!" Ruby smiled.

I walked to my trunk and pulled out my skirt, tie and button down shirt, along with my socks and robes. Quickly I got dressed right there, and brushed out my hair and put it into braids. Hermione had already left with Harry and Ron, and Portia, Ruby, and Ophelia waited for me to be done. I was finally and then we all went down to the common room. Smalls was there and we all greeted her politely.

As we walked through all of the corridors people smiled at us, but we didn't notice because we were interrogating Smalls.

"So is your mom or dad magic?" Ophelia asked.

"Both of them." She said with a smile.

"That's cool. So you know we aren't the kind of people who are judgmental about blood. Got that?" Ruby told her. Smalls nodded enthusiastically. When we got to the Great Hall we could see the Goblet of Fire with a white, smoke ring around the ground.

"Wow. Big show." I said quickly.

"Yeah. It'd be cool to be chosen. Don't you think?" Portia asked.

"Completely. I'm thinking of ways to get in." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kidding." I smiled and they all frowned at me.

"Were you really?" A cold voice asked behind me. I turned on my heal to see Draco towering above me. I had to tip my head back once again to see his face. Pansy wasn't with him.

"Where's your lackeys and slutty girlfriend?" Portia asked hotly. Draco ignored her.

"Were you serious about entering?" He asked me again coldly.

"Why would it matter to you? Or better yet why would you even bother asking me if you only knew it would provoke me to break your neck?" I asked in my own harsh voice. Draco smirked. I wanted to smack it off of his face.

"Just wait until your daddy gets home from Azkaban, you'll be in for it." He sneered. Portia, Ophelia, and Ruby all drew in angry gasps. I drew out my wand and pointed it at his chest, my friends did the same, but they stayed back a little bit.

"Don't you ever, ever talk about my father. I will kill you." I said slowly to make sure he got it all.

"Stupefy!" A girl shrieked, I turned around quickly to see a jet of red light.

"Protego!" I yelled back, and the spell bounced away from me, and hit the person that cast it. It was Pansy. She slumped to the ground again, and I turned to see Draco again.

"Did you get all that?" I asked again, going for my original threat.

Draco only smirked again and pulled out his own wand, and held it against my cheek. I jabbed mine into his throat.

"What? Did you say something? You know I don't think you got your temper from your mother. You are going to have hell when he gets out." Draco sneered.

"You better stop, I'm gonna mess up your face. Although, maybe it will look better than it does now." Ophelia spat at him. He smirked again.

"Going to let your friends handle this for you? Fight your battles for you? Whose going to fight the war at your house?"

"Shut up!" I growled one last time.

"Oh. Is little Brooklyn afraid of me? Or is she scared that I am telling the truth?" Draco said acidly.

I completely lost control, I balled my wand hand up in a fist and dove at Malfoy using all of my body wight. I smashed into him and he toppled over onto his back. I continually punched his face, as he deflected all of my throws. I hit his nose very hard once, and then finally pulled out my wand and held it over him.

"_Levicorpus_." I said calmly, and Malfoy rose into the air flailing around trying to get down.

"Not so tough are you now?" I sneered. Someone grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me around. I shook them off, not even acknowledging their struggle on my wrist. I slowly whipped my hand to the right and Malfoy was flung into the wall. I released the charm on him and he sunk to the floor. Groaning and doubled over in pain. I watched him and breathed heavily. Then someone pulled me back again. This hold was stronger than the first. I turned a little bit to see Leonardo and Woody towing me out of the room.

"Let go of me guys! Seriously!" I huffed. They dropped me and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking Brooklyn?" Leonardo asked angrily.

"I'm thinking he just insulted our father, and I was thinking that I should give him a nose job!" I groaned.

"What did he say?" Woody asked, the anger at me subsided for a moment.

"Do you honestly want me to tell you?" I raised an eyebrow. He thought about that for a moment then sighed again.

"No. I'm going to tell you one last time. Don't get into any more trouble. I will have Dumbledor take you to a padded facility. Got it Brooklyn?" Woody asked me in a deathly low voice.

I snorted. "Yeah. Sure. What ever."

My friends suddenly were there and I stood up and brushed off my back.

"Levi jeans, we need a leash for you." Ophelia said slowly.

"Yeah sure." I sighed

"Come one, lets go to Charms." Portia tried to lighten the mood. I sighed again and walked away from my brothers with my friends. We walked down the halls with a tense air around us. I took my normal seat in Charms, between Ruby and Portia, in the front row of the right side. I groaned as soon as I saw that we had this class with the Slytherins. I watched the door, and smirked when I saw that Flitwick came into the room and Draco still hadn't come yet.

"Before we get started, I have a message from Dumbledor that Miss Cunningham is to go to his office." He squeaked. Hesitantly I rose from my seat and walked from the room.

I got to the statue of the gargoyle I remembered that I didn't know the password. But it seemed to open by itself as soon as I opened my mouth to say something. I sighed and walked up the stairs then knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in." A voice said from behind it. I grimaced, the voice didn't sound very cheerful. As I opened the door I saw Malfoy sitting in a chair opposite Dumbledor. I tried to act pleasant.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked.

"Yes. It appears that you attacked Mr. Malfoy." He said sternly.

"Sir, he was insulting my family, and Pansy tried to attack me, and then I protected myself, and then he pulled out his wand, and I had to do something about it, and I just . . . was stretching out the wand muscles. They were still tired from the early morning and the summer." I finished in a breath.

"I see. Well is this true Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledor asked turning to Draco, who was glaring at me.

"Some of it sir." He admitted smugly, "However she did attack me first."

"Oh god! Only because you were throwing insults at me!" I yelled at him. Draco began to yell back, but Dumbledor held up a hand. We both fell silent. He chuckled a little and I raised my eyebrows and Malfoy looked at him with a very confused face on.

"Since you too have much more than this to work out, I am going to give you detention, as well as a link cuffs." He said. I didn't know what he was talking about, and apparently neither did Malfoy.

"What the hell are they?" I asked again. Dumbledor just shook his head then waved his wand without saying a word, and I felt my wrist dragging me across the room. Malfoy was also being pulled towards me out of his chair and across the room. Our wrists touched together and then dropped down. I tried to grab my wand on my other side, and when I did Malfoy's arm came towards me. I breathed heavily, and then shook my arm up and down, Malfoy's mirrored the movements.

"Stop doing that!" Malfoy snapped.

"What did you do?" I asked Dumbledor incredulously. He smiled again.

"They will only break when you two settle your differences. Now. You will have detention with me two days from now. I hope by then, you two aren't stuck together. That would be inconvenient." He shook his head slowly.

"Both of you go to your classes." He said as he waved us away, and walked back up to his desk.

"But what about our different—" I began, but was pulled sharply around.

"Whoa." I said as I straightened up to see Malfoy leading me along at a fast pace. We went down the stairs and out into the corridor again. I was struggling to keep up with him.

"Look, I'm not a dog. I'm not gonna' let you just lead me around like I'm on a leash." I said as I pulled at my wrist. It didn't do anything, and he kept on walking. We walked down the stairs and past the third floor.

"Wait, my stuff is in there!" I said to him. He stopped and I bumped into him. I twisted around and fell to the ground, then slid into his legs, causing him to fall on me and slide down the rest of the stairs. If it wasn't Malfoy I was chained to I would've thought it was hilarious.

He landed on my legs and after pulling a foot free from underneath him I kicked him in the head.

"Ow!" He groaned.

"Speak for yourself, how much do you weigh?" I tried lift my other leg from under him. He stood up and began pulling me along while I was still on the ground. I finally got up onto my feet and ran along with him. Trying to keep up with his very long strides again.

"You are so pushy!" I huffed as I tried to keep up with him.

"I can live with that. Now shut up and try to look really sick, and pale." He said as we slowed down in the second floor corridor. I was guessing that it was Malfoy's next class.

"Why the hell do I have to look sick?" I asked angrily. I really wasn't having a fabulous time with this punishment. He rolled his eyes at me, and as I tried to turn away, he knocked my feet out from under me and before my head hit the floor he caught me and picked me up. I was dizzy, and even more angry than before.

"You jerk! Put me down, or I will give you hell!" I said, trying not to yell, but still squirming and trying to get free.

"Look. Do you want to get out of class and try to get out of this situation? Or not?" He asked icily. I was quiet a moment.

"Fine . . . but only because I hate you." I said slowly.

"Again, I can deal with that, now shut up and look like you're about to faint." He said with an annoyed sigh. I groaned and then let myself relax and go limp in his arms. I could almost feel how absolutely, perfectly muscled he was. It was quite annoying to think about my arch rival in that way, but there was no denying now that he had a gorgeous body...

I heard a door open close by and he was walking again. Then there were whispers. So many that I just wanted to get up and tell everyone what had really happened.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" I heard a familiar deathly voice. Ruby. I tried my hardest not to smile.

"Oh, goodness, what happened to her?" I heard the teacher ask. I had to hold in my smirk again. I pretended to take in a shaking breath and my head moved on Draco's arm.

"I found her in the corridor like this after we had gone to see Professor Dumbledor. I am sure that you won't mind if I take her to Madame Pomfrey and make sure she is alright?" He continued.

"No of course not. Let me get you a pass." The teacher continued. I heard Ruby's deathly whisper again.

"If you did anything to her, I swear I will break your neck." She said. I heard Malfoy snicker at her, and then I felt like punching him. But stopped myself short. I mean, that was the whole reason that we were stuck like this . . .

"Here you go." the teacher gave something to Malfoy. I could feel his arm muscles flexing as he reached out his hand while holding me still.

"Thank you." He said briefly, and then I felt him walking again, and ther was a sound like a door opening, then closing again. I opened my eyes, and I saw that Malfoy was smirking.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You are horrible at acting." He said cooly. I rolled my eyes, and at that moment he dropped me, and as I fell I put my arms back to break my fall, and I brought Malfoy down on top of me. His weight forced all of the air out of my lungs, and I glared at him.

"You're an idiot. We are going to have to work on that." I said breathlessly.

"Just how long are you planning on us staying like this?" He asked angrily, as he got up he pulled my arm up and I stood. I rolled my eyes.

"How long do you think it will take for us to settle our differences?" I snapped. He didn't answer to that, and I knew that we both knew that it would probably never happen. I began to think about ways to counter whatever charm Dumbledor had put on us. Nothing came to mind, except for probably killing Malfoy . . . I could do that . . .

_Yay! Stuck to Draco... I could do that. Hahahaha! okay, moving on. R&R pretty please. I hope that i'm not being a creeper when i say that i love reviews... any way! I may just have chapter nine out later, but i'm not entirely sure. Be content with this one for now... I'm soo tired with the clock changes! Eww... It's just terrible, okay... I'll stop now._


	9. List of Flaws

_Sigh... Disclaimer... yup we all saw that coming. Alrigh, thank you to my reviewers! love ya! Here's the next chapter. Read it, and love it. =) -Mooch_

**Lists of Flaws**

The sun came in through the library in streams of dusty light. Books floated all around me in the air, as I looked through what seemed to be the hundredth book so far.

"You know you could hurry up a little." Malfoy drawled next to me, as he sat with an arm propped up on the table. The same arm that was attached to mine. I glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it was my duty to do all of the work. You are exactly what I thought you were." I said acidly. He stood up and glared down at me, my head was tipped back so that I could see his face.

"This is exactly the same sort of smooth talk that got us into the problem. You making assumptions about me. Should we get our other arms linked? Or do you want to keep looking for a way out of this?" He countered me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"It was never my fault in the first place!" He said with a groan.

"So, you didn't insult me or my family? It was my imagination. You know, I have tried really hard to put up with all of the shit that you give out to people. I am probably the only one's that can take it. Well, except for today. But that's the affect you have on people. You are such a low life git, and you have no common sense. And why the hell am I giving you a list of your flaws?" I asked myself, flustered by my sudden outburst, and then flopped down in my seat and began to read again.

"Well you aren't the best person in Hogwarts either." Draco sneered. I stood up again and looked him in the eye.

"Oh really? I'm just as horrible as you?" I asked coldly.

"At times yes. You and your friends strut around like you don't have a care in the world. Unlike you I have to work for the things in my life. I know how to protect myself, I've been in situations that you cannot even imagine yet. And I _know_ I hand out shit. And that's because people deserve to know how I have to live. They have to see what I go through every day of my life."He said in such a quiet tone that I had to really focus to hear it. I realized that I was almost right up against his body. I took a step back and glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way about all of us, but you need to realize, that just because your world is hell, doesn't mean you have to make other peoples' a hell. My life is a hell, but do I go around torturing other happy people? No. I don't. And I think that is the difference between you and I. We may both be a pain in the ass, and have crappy lives, but unlike you, I know how to deal with mine, and save other people from my whining!" I finally yelled into the still air, and from around a stack of books Madame Pince came around the corner and shushed me vigorously.

I said I was sorry, then sat back down and read where I was again. Malfoy was still standing, and I could hear his deep breathing, his attempt to either relax again, or decide whether or not to hex me into next year. It didn't matter to me. Either way, he was going to have to carry me again when we walked out of the library.

"I hope you remembered that we have quidditch tonight." He said quietly, changing the subject. I didn't bother to look up to tell him he was wrong.

"No we don't. Didn't you hear there was no quidditch? Or are you deaf?" I said icily.

"The captains are holding a private conjoined practice. All of the teams are practicing together for next year. They sent out a letter. Or are you blind?" He said in a cold voice, as he pushed a crumpled piece of paper in front of me. I read it, and groaned audibly. This could not be happening.

"Since I am trying my hardest to find a way out of this. The least you could do is think of some excuse for our team mates, about why we are flying side by side the entire time." I said aggressively.

"Okay. Okay. Don't flip out." He said as he took back the notice.

After a while I thought that I had finally found the right spell, but it turned out it was another binding hex. I sighed loudly, and hit my head on the book repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"Hoping that I die soon." I said sullenly. I heard Malfoy groan, then his chair scraped backwards. He pulled me to a standing position before walking down the different isles of books. The sun was now going down, and I heard a clock toll three times outside of the library.

"Where are we going?" I asked slowly.

"Practice. I have an idea." He said.

"Are you crazy? We can't fly like this. And anyways, how are we going to change into our uniforms?" I asked loudly, consciously I looked around for Madame Pince.

"Would you shut up?" He said to me angrily.

He still hadn't answer my question.

_Okay, really short chapter. But Brooklyn finally told Draco off.. Thank the lord! he needed that. But yes, there will be a little somethin somethin in the next chapter... if you get what I'm saying.. *nudge nudge* *wink wink*.. =) okay, lol I'm done. Reviews are much appreciated, and i love them. So, anonymous reviewers are welcomed. I will have the next chapter out soon enough... alright, toodles! -Mooch_


	10. Horrible Ideas

_This was out faster than i expected. Phew, hand cramp much! okay, disclaimer, i still don't own Harry Potter or the yummy Draco Malfoy! Or anyone else from the HP books... =( that makes me sad, but this chapter makes me happy, so read on!_

**Horrible Ideas**

We managed to sneak out of the castle without meeting anyone in the hallways. They were all still in class, and we made it to the quidditch stadium locker rooms in record time.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked, wanting to cross my arms over my chest, but wasn't able to without having Malfoy touch my breasts. That would be awkward. But only a little after having to change in front of him.

"I'm not really sure. I was hoping I would've thought of something by the time I got here." He said smugly.

"So there is no plan?" I asked angrily.

"Not to my knowledge." He remarked.

"Well thanks so much for getting my hopes up and crushing them!" I said loudly.

"I guess we'll just have to trust each other to close their eyes really tight then." He said in a smug voice that disgusted me.

"Keep dreaming Malfoy." I said in a disgusted voice. He laughed a little bit, and I briefly felt like smacking him.

"Well then, how else are we going to do this?" He asked coldly. I thought about it for a moment, and there was no other way to do this. I groaned and pulled him towards my locker. Usually the teams would be in the locker room for a pep talk. Then the other team would come in, so all of the lockers were in one area. As well as the showers.

I got all of my stuff and the walked into one of the shower areas.

"Here's the deal. You don't look through this curtain, and I won't curse your ass into the next century." I said slowly. I pulled the curtain between us, and began to get changed.

"Not a problem." I heard Malfoy's voice reply. I rolled my eyes. Why was he so infuriating? Why did I always feel like punching the crap out of him? Why did I blush at the thought of him seeing me get changed? Eww. It was only when I got to my robes that I had a bit of difficulty figuring out how to get it on. I was still only in a poorly fitted camisole, and my quidditch pants and armor. I pushed aside the curtain slowly. Malfoy turned around and began to speak, but then stopped when he saw me.

"Sorry, I thought you were done." He said slowly, and turned around again. Wow. Was he just polite? I was so confused for about ten seconds.

"No, I had to open the curtain to get the sleeve on. Idiot." I told him and he turned around again, still staring at me. I blushed again.

"Oh." His arrogant voice returned, and I pulled the sleeve on. I buttoned it up trying not to let his hand brush my chest, and then went to Malfoy's locker to get his stuff. He walked into the shower and pulled the curtain between us again. I started out looking the other way and then out of the corner of my eye I could see the pale skin of his waist. I automatically blushed and looked away. He was much faster than me, and he pulled the curtain away from in between us. I turned and stared. His body was so perfect.

It was like the gods had just invented a human, and he was the very sculpture of a perfect body. I just stared for a second, then looked up at Malfoy, who wasn't smirking at all, he was just looking down at me with an odd look. It was frustrated, but soft. Curious, but angry.

"What?" I asked in a small voice. He just shook his head and pulled on the robe sleeve. My wrist brushed his washboard abs and I blushed, he didn't seem to have seen it and buttoned it up.

"So now we move on to our other problem. How in hell are we supposed to explain this to our team mates?" I asked in a hard voice. Trying to get back some of my previous anger at Malfoy. It was returning easier than I thought.

"I have an idea, but you'll have a lot of explaining to do, and there will be a thousand nasty rumors that you will have to put up with." Malfoy said in an annoyed tone. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What kind of idea?" I asked slowly.

"Do you want the long or short version?" Malfoy asked. I looked at the clock on the wall. We only had about two minutes before the rest of the team would be here.

"Short." I sighed.

"Well, it would involve us . . . making contact." He said in a voice that I had never heard from him. It was embarrassment.

"What kind of contact?" I was on the verge of blushing, and I thought I knew where this plan was going.

"Well . . . Not exactly inappropriate contact, since you would be giving me permission. But it would be awkward, and I'll tell you right now that I will not enjoy it one bit." He said in a cold voice. I scoffed at him.

"Excuse me! What would even make you think that I would enjoy any part of kissing you?" I yelled. He smirked.

"It's funny how you would jump to the conclusion that we would be _just_ kissing." He said coldly. I just stared at him, absolutely repulsed.

"You're disgusting." I said slowly, so he could understand.

"Again, that's a quality I can live with." He said to me. I heard voices floating towards us, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Malfoy did though. He pulled me towards the showers again, and pushed the curtain closed behind him.

"Don't you dare." I said in a deathly voice.

"Too late." He said, then pushed me towards the wall underneath the shower head, and suddenly he was kissing me. My immediate reaction was to push him away, and so I tried to. But _damn_, he was really strong.

He held my head to his, and his lips crushed mine. Then suddenly something slid into my mouth, and I tried to get it out. I didn't say anything, and I was still trying to push him away, but he just held me tighter and his body was rigid against mine. The wall was behind me. It was a Brooklyn sandwich. But I found that I didn't mind it so much now. His body was perfectly muscled underneath his thin quidditch robe, and my robe was just as thin as his. His lips were soft and smooth on mine, and held an edge of their own. The thing in my mouth wasn't as repulsing as I thought it was, and my tongue slowly touched his. His lips moved away from mine and moved down my neck onto my collarbone, and his body pressed even tighter on mine and he gently bit my neck. My right leg was halfway hitched around his hip, and my left was pulled up by Malfoy's hand, so he was now holding my up completely. My hands were around his neck, for some reason, holding myself to him, just like he was holding him to me. His lips moved back to mine and I kissed him just as before.

"_Brooklyn?_" I heard a gasp. I wanted to just ignore it. But Draco pulled away from the kiss . . . Wait . . . Did I just call him Draco?

"Crap." I said quietly, and I unwrapped myself from Malfoy and dropped to the ground again. He let go of me immediately and I looked around Malfoys' tall frame and saw that Katie Bell had discovered us. She went red in the face when I looked at her, and then I realized that I was probably blushing ten times as bad as she was.

"Hello." I said in a quiet voice.

"What . . . What are you doing?" She seemed to be appalled. But I thought about how she and Oliver Wood had been together last year. And I knew that the things Draco had just done were not nearly as scabdalous as what Wood probably did... _Again_, why was I calling Malfoy by his first name?

"N-nothing." I whispered.

"Yeah okay. . . See you out in the pitch." She said and dropped the curtain behind her.

"Katie?" I called out.

"Yeah?" I heard her answer hesitantly.

"Are you the last one in here?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah." She said and then I heard the door close behind her. It was silent again, and I looked up at Malfoy who wasn't looking at me. But rather at the wall above my head. He was after all, at least six inches taller than my five foot six.

"So now what have we accomplished? We still can't fly." I said in a quiet voice. Malfoy didn't look down at me for a while. And I studied my view of his square, smooth, and pale jaw. Then suddenly he looked down at me, and smirked.

"I thought we accomplished something." He said. I glared at him and wanted to hit him again. And this was the reason why we were enemies.

"Keep telling yourself that you. You probably think your right anyway." I said coldly.

"That usually is the case." He said back with a smirk. I was still very close to his body and I put a hand on his chest and tried to push him away. He didn't move so I took a step away from the wall and away from him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to be next to me." He smirked again. I rolled my eyes but he took a step toward me again, making our skin touch.

"Could you not?" I glared at him and took another step away. He followed me and I realized that we were just going in a square formation around the shower. I finally stopped and Malfoy's body was hard on mine as I leaned against the shower wall.

"What is your problem? Can't you go a day without molesting some helpless girl?" I sneered.

"In this case you're calling yourself the helpless girl? Because I thought that you put a lot of fight for dominence in that kiss." He said, his breath tickled my face as I glared up at him.

"Maybe I was because I was pretending that you were someone else. But I wasn't the only one getting into it." I retorted in a small voice. His silvery, blue flecked eyes were now burning into mine and I couldn't speak right.

"Yeah. Okay." He laughed softly then stepped away, looking around the shower again. I just stared at him. Was he really all what he said he was? Or was it just a label that was on him? I continued to think about that when suddenly he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes again.

"Maybe we should try and talk this through." He said softly. I was so surprised I had to blink a few times.

"Why didn't you just say this earlier?" I asked in an annoyed voice. He shrugged.

"Because I didn't think we would have to. Come on, I know a secret way to the castle." He said softly as he walked out of the shower and toward the lockers.

_Cool cool! I both chapters 9 and 10 out in the same night! Claps for me! oaky dokey. I would love to hear thoughts about this chapter. Too much Draco? Too little? I love Draco as much as the next person, but does anyone else? I want to knoooww! okay, send me a review if you want a bit more Draco action. Or less... =) -Mooch_


	11. Understanding the Enemy

_Thanks to_ everyone that reviewed**.**_ Your reviews made my day and i hope to take all of your advice on it to improve the story. =) lol... okay, here's chapter eleven. Oops.. Forgot the disclaimer.... Or did i forget it on purpose?? Hmmmm =P -Mooch_

**Understanding the Enemy**

I followed him and then he opened a locker and offered for me to go in first. I did without hesitation and he closed it behind us. There in front of me, were stairs that lead into a pitch black tunnel. I was actually sort of scared. It was dark, and cold, and I didn't know what was down there. Every time I stepped on something on the steps I stopped and felt Malfoy bump into me. Then he would give me a small push and I would continue. When we got to the bottom of the steps I heard something.

I froze and this time Malfoy didn't push me forward, he pulled me back and I felt him go in front of me. I heard his robe rustle then heard him whisper, "_Lumos_". A small light at the end of his wand appeared and it illuminated the dark, earthy tunnel around us. The noise came again. It was a soft whimper. I couldn't see around Malfoy's tall form but when I looked around his arm I could see nothing just the darkness ahead. Suddenly the noise wasn't a whimper anymore. It was a snarl. A small squeak came out of my mouth and I felt something wrap protectively around my waist.

It all happened so fast that I barely saw it. But in a flash of fur, and a loud snarl, a werewolf appeared right in front of Malfoy. He didn't move, but I screamed and the thing snarled again. I bent over and as I hid my face I heard another roar and then I heard a yell of pain from Malfoy. I looked up and saw him holding his side. That was when I pulled out my wand and yelled at the creature. "_Stupefy_!" In a flash of red light the wolf fell over and was still at the bottom of the tunnel. My breathing was ragged and then I bent over to look at Malfoy. A very long scratch was on his side. It wasn't too deep, but it was large.

"Oh crap." I sighed then tried to help him up.

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine." He tried to stand up and pushed me away, but faltered and leaned agains the wall. I helped him up again and he supported his weight on me.

"As I asked before, how much do you weigh?" I groaned as we walked down into the tunnel with light now. "And _where the hell_ did you learn about this short cut of doom?"

He laughed a bit, but then took a deep breath trying to rid himself of the pain, and I stopped talking so that he didn't have to talk. Much less argue with me about every little thing that came to my mind.

The short cut ended up leading us to the kitchens in Hogwarts. Everyone one was in their common rooms now so it was easy to walk up the sixth floor up to the room of requirement without being seen. I began thinking of a place where I could help Malfoy's cut. The door appeared and when we walked in there was a couch and a table full of medical cleanser and gauze. The door dissapeared behind us and I led Malfoy over to couch and he flopped down. My body was now burning because of his weight and he laughed at me as I just sat on the cool floor leaning against the couch, with my hand that was linked to his over my head.

"Not used to heavy lifting?" He asked above me.

"Well usually I don't have to carry a half injured man six flight of stairs and through a scary tunnel. Seriously where the hell did you learn about that thing?" My breathing was slightly heavy. He chuckled again.

"I can't remember honestly. Ow." He took a deep breath and I looked up. The scarlet blood now stained his green uniform.

"Wow. You look good in scarlet, you would do just fine as a Gryffindor." I said with a smirk. He glared at me as I got up to get some of the cleanser.

"That's not funny at all. I would never want to be a Gryffindor." He said.

"Why?" I asked as I prepared some cotton balls with the solution, his arm was now crossed over his chest because of the link.

"Because they are either mudbloods or filthy blood traitors, everyone of them." He said in a disgusted voice. I slammed down my tray of things on the table and he seemed to be startled by my action. I whirled around and stuck my finger in his chest.

"If you ever want to see daylight again you better not ever say that again. Got it?" I asked in a deadly low voice. He just smirked.

"So that's what get's you angry. Talk about blood. Well you know you are a pureblood and it's time you started acting like one." He said dryly.

"What so I can end up like a pompous, airheaded, bothersome arse like you? No thanks. You know Malfoy, there are Billions of people in this world. _Billions._ And out of all of them you are the worst. Because you can't even spare a shred of understanding for people who are different then you. You freaking don't get the fact that no one will ever want you near them because they know the only that you are concerned about is blood. Look at yourself right now! You're shedding blood and I bet that if I cut myself right now and we compared the freaking samples they would be the same. And guess what! I'm a half blood! So go eat your heart out with that! Oh wait! You _don't have_ a heart!" I screamed at him. He just stared at me.

"Now that you have that off of your chest we can talk calmly about this?" Was all he said.

"Calm? I am way past being calm about this! If you want to get free of this," I shook our linked hands up and down, ignoring his wincing, "Then you better get a personality check pronto, because I am through putting up with your crap." I said again. He didn't say anything this time and I turned back to the medical stuff on the tray.

"Take off your robe." I instructed coldly.

"Why the hell would I—"

"Just do it now!" I yelled at him and he quickly began taking it off. He dropped it to the ground and tried to ignore the perfect body that was now showing. I sat down next to him on the couch and put the tray on my lap then took the cotton balls in my hands and started to dab at the bleeding cut. I saw Malfoy's perfect abs tighten from the sting the solution instilled in the cut. I didn't care right now if he was in pain, he could go crawl in a whole and die for all I cared. I continued to clean the wound and he was trying to look at anything but me. As I finished I took up the gauze and ripped off a long piece to cover the scratch then lay it on the scratch, but my hand brushed his muscles and I quickly took my hand back. I thought I heard his cold laugh again but when I looked up to glare at him he was just staring at me. I looked down again.

"Stand up so I can wrap it in this." I told him quietly. He did so and I began to wrap the gauze around his torso. A few times I had gotten very close to his bare chest and I almost blushed but didn't. I finally finished and tied it in a small knot.

"Ew. Don't put that back on that's gross." I said as he picked up his Quidditch robe. He looked at the large blood stain and nodded in agreement. It was silent while he thought about something then a new shirt was on the floor. He picked it up and started to pull it on but paused when he tried to pull it over his head.

"It hurts to much to stretch it." He said. I groaned and he just sat down shirtless.

"Okay. So how are we going to do this?" He asked slowly. I sat next to him and shrugged.

"Well what do you hate most about me?" I asked, I sort of knew what I was doing.

"The fact that you act all strong for everyone around you when it's just a show." He said icily. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll tell you about why I act that way and then you explain something to me alright?" I said looking up at the ceiling. I didn't want to look at his face while I spilled my guts out.

"Yeah. Sure." He said casually. I took a deep breath.

"When I was seven my mother left our family. I was basically raised by my twin brothers. My father was so deep into depression that he didn't even care about us. He was gone about six nights a week to drink, so I raised myself. He was so drunk he barely recognized us. But he blamed them for everything that happened. Yelled at my brothers for everything, and god, we were only kids. Then one night, my brothers stood up to him. He slowly started getting better, and I realized that I had done nothing to help my brothers during that time. I promised myself that I would never be the weak one. I would never be the bystander again. And now that I know he's a death eater and is in prison it's almost like I saw this coming... So it shouldn't be surprise, but it almost tore me apart anyways." I said as I closed my eyes. There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry." I heard a whisper. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Malfoy confused.

"Whoa. Did you just sound sympathetic for someone other than yourself for once in your life?" I asked with a half hearted laugh. He just looked at me then shrugged.

"I guess." He dismissed the subject. I smiled a little and then looked back at the wall ahead of me.

"What ever. It's a part of my life I no longer pay any attention to. I am who I am now. And I don't care what you or anyone else says about me." I said to dismiss the subject. I really did hate to think about it for any more time than necessary.

"Okay..... So, what is it that gets you ticked off at me?" He asked finally. I turned to look at him with a surpirisingly calm mask on my face.

"Where the hell should I start? Um maybe with the terrible way you treat muggleborns. Or even half bloods for Merlin's sake! It's as if you think that their a different species than you!" I was starting to get passionate and I could tell it was going to become a yelling fest if I didn't stop now. I watched him as he looked around the room then again. As if he would find the answer on the walls. Then he took a deep breath.

"What you have to understand is that my family is all pureblood. I have been raised pureblood." He said.

"So? There are other pureblood people in this school and they don't go about flaunting it like it's a stupid power." I interrupted.

"Will you let me finish?" He asked. I nodded. "So as I was saying. My whole family raised me to believe that purebloods were the only thing in the world. So when I learned about muggles and half-bloods I was stunned. I never thought that there were others. But as soon as I knew about them my father told me that they were nothing. They didn't deserve the magic that ran through our blood. They were not supposed to be here. So I have basically been brainwashed since the day I was born, and despite the fact that I try to be better about being nice I remember that I am already labeled as the_ Ice_ Prince. The _Slytherin_ Prince. I have a reputation to fulfill and it's just easier to stick the original plan instead of trying to make a new path." He told me. I actually understood now. It wasn't him, it was his family.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like a git." I snorted.

"Yes it does. Tell me what words come to your mind when you see me?" He asked, staring me down now.

"Uh, unintelligent, irritating, cynical, frozen." I said. _God damn sexy. _I added in my head.

"You see? I can't go around suddenly being polite and nice. That wouldn't just ruin my reputation, but it would also ruin all of my friendships." He said again. I was silent and we just looked at each other. When I felt a blush start to creep into my cheeks I looked down and shook my arm around. His shook with it, still attatched. I groaned.

"Well _that_ was unproductive." I said. Malfoy didn't reply. "So what? Now you're Mr. Sensitive. I think I liked it better when you were a bloody git." I said and he glared at me.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He clenched his teeth.

"Ah. That's better." I smiled at him and he smirked. I yawned largely once.

"What time is it?" I tried to ask, but I yawned again and it came out like mush.

"What the bloody hell are you on?" Malfoy laughed coldly.

"Shut up. I asked the time." I said again with a glare.

"Oh. It's . . . . nine forty-two." He told me after looking at a clock that had appeared on the wall in front of us.

"Thanks for being specific." I said then yawned again. I thought about a pillow and it appeared at the other end of the couch.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up if you get an idea to get us apart. Because I will be like living hell." I said as I lay down I put my linked arm on my side and I felt his hand rest on my leg. I was about to tell him to get it off but I was falling asleep quickly and even though I wanted to yell at him more I was already sleeping. Although, I thought I felt him pick me up and put me on something softer. But maybe that was just a dream.

_Awwww! They finally understand each other to a point! Isn't it just great! I think it's just great. Okay, no hardcore DracoxBrooklyn action in this chapter, but i had to get this conversation out of the way in order for them to be able to just get on with their lives. There will also be some other things other than Brooklyn's problems in the next chapter. Hopefully, and if not, there will be soon. No worries R&R please! Tell me what ya'll think... did i honestly just use a Southern accent? That was just sad... lol! REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL ONLY SAY IT ONCE MORE! =) _


	12. Explainations and Rumors

_Disclaimer as always... sigh... here you go, have fun with it... i'm a bit depressed today if u haven't noticed... so i hope this makes your day, cause mine sucked _

**Explanations and Rumors**

I woke up in the morning wrapped up in blankets on a soft bed.

Wait. Blankets? A bed?

I tried to sit up a little but couldn't and when I looked down I saw that a pale arm was around my waist and there was something hard behind me that was breathing softly in my ear. I yelped and threw the arm off me and shoved the body away. There was a yell and then a moan of pain as Malfoy landed on the floor on his bad side. I threw my hands up to cover my mouth and his hands held his side, but we were at least four feet apart. I gasped then shook my hand up and down as I watched Malfoy's didn't. I started laughing happily and jumping on the bed and after Draco stood up he glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He sneered.

"I'm free! I'm free! Yes!" I happily yelled and threw my hands in the air. Malfoy looked down at his wrist and then yelled "Finally!". I jumped off of the bed and then ran towards the door.

"Wait." I said suddenly as I stopped celebrating and turned around. I looked at Malfoy who was about five feet behind me.

"You won't tell anyone about what happened last night right? I mean in the locker room . . . and in here." I asked quickly. It was silent a moment.

"I don't have to say anything. You're friend probably already told the whole school." He said softly. I groaned.

"What are we going to say?" I asked biting my lip.

"What ever you want. But it won't convince them of anything. They're going to think what the rumors told them." He said again. I sighed and ran a hand over my face then turned and left Malfoy standing alone in the room of requirement. Just staring after me.

I made it to my dorm room without meeting anyone face to face and when I entered my room I was greeted by four exceptionally mad people.

"Where the hell were_ you_!" Ophelia yelled.

"We were worried sick!" Ruby screamed.

"And what the hell is this rumor that Malfoy and you _screwed_ in the quidditch locker rooms?" Portia screeched. I think that I went deaf. I let them angrily rant at me for several more minutes until they were all done.

"Are you quite finished now?" I asked them quietly. They all breathed heavily then nodded.

I nodded as well. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened but you have to swear not to tell anyone. Got it?" I said to them as I sat on my own bed. They all nodded as they sat down with me. Then I recounted all of the past happenings starting when I went to Dumbledor and all the way up until now. When I was done I stared at all my friends. Their mouths all made the same giant 'O' shape and I blushed.

"Holy crap. What was it like?" Portia giggled. I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"What was what like?" I asked with a sigh.

"Making out with a freaking sex god for merlins' sake!" She laughed. I glared at her.

"What? It was just a question." She said.

"I'm going to ignore that question and suggest that we go to breakfast, seeing that I am starving and haven't eaten since yesterday morning!" I shouted.

"Just please fix your hair first. And put on some cover up. Those giant black rings around your eyes aren't very attractive you know." Portia said as I went into the bathroom. I took her advice after getting into my new, clean uniform.

"You should wear makeup more often. It's very becoming on you." Portia commented again as I came out of the bathroom.

"I'll be sure to get right on that." I muttered and followed Ophelia and Ruby down to the common room and down to the Great Hall.

Everyone seemed to go silent as I walked in, my eyes shifted over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was now trying to ignore my gaze, but I caught and held his guilty eyes. I knew he had told everyone what I'd hoped he wouldn't have to. I sighed and there was a sudden screeching behind me.

"YOU!" The voice screamed. I turned and my friends stopped behind me. There was a very angry Pansy standing at the end of the hall.

"Well isn't this bloody perfect?" I asked my friends, then walked towards the red faced girl.

"Hello. Beautiful day isn't it?" I asked calmly. She pointed at me and I stopped.

"You screwed my boyfriend!" She accused loudly. Making the whole hall stare at me.

"Okay. No. _He_ screwed _me_. There's a difference. Get it through your thick head." I told her. Some people started to laugh and I shrugged at her.

"You whore!" She yelled at me again.

"No, that would be you. I'm just the girl with anger issues." I I smirked at her.

"That's it!" She yelled and started running at me. As Pansy continued to charge I looked to my left at the Hufflepuff table. Just as Pansy was about to hit me and before my friends could restrain me, I jumped up on the table and began running down the table, trying not to step in the food.

"Get back here! I'll kill you!" She screamed again. Apparently she forgot her wand somewhere because she hadn't used it yet. Or maybe she wanted to savor the moment and kill me with her bare hands.

"You're going to have to move faster than that you cow!" I laughed loudly. I heard her frustrated scream and the Hufflepuff students all moved out of my way. I watched Pansy come up on the other side of the table between the Slytherin one and the one I was on. She stopped between me and the other table and lunged for me on the table, but as she did I jumped over her head and onto the ground. I sprung back up and jumped onto the Slytherin table. I heard those students yell again, and I started running down that table again towards the entrance to the Hall. I stopped at the end and looked at her.

"Are you done yet? I'm _really_ not in the mood to do this, and I'm very hungry." I said to her. She stopped in front of the doors so I had no where to go. I jumped down from the table and held up my hands.

"Alright. Go ahead, hit me if you must." I said calmly. She stalked forward angrily and lifted a fist to hit me. As she swung her hand at me I ducked out of the way and spun my legs around so she fell onto her back. I whipped out my wand and held it over her. She looked scared _and_ angry _and_ pathetic all at the same time.

"Don't ever try that again. Got it?" I asked her menacingly. She nodded shakily and I turned to walk to my table. As I did something very hard hit my head from behind. I fell to the ground and I saw in my blackening vision five faces. One I hated, and my four friends. Before I went unconscious I managed to mutter one thing to the person I hated.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch."

Then I was out.

_Thank god someone did that to Pansy. Alright, no one else has any problems yet, but trust me, this is just the beginning! HAHAHAHA! And, also who is the person she hates? Mini cliff hanger! Yay! okay, I'll be back soon with more. Stay chill. Cool cool. =)_


	13. The Only thing Sweeter than Revenge

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Lately I felt like stopping this story, but no worries, i won't! the reviews help me through it, and i got a ton of inspriation. Keep reading and I'll keep writing! YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I Just really want to. =) -Mooch_

**The Only thing Sweeter than Revenge**

I had been knocked out by Cho Chang. _Cho Chang _of all people in this godforsaken school. Why couldn't I just catch a break just this once? First, everyone thinks I screwed a ferret, and now they all think that I'm a wimp for being beaten up by Cho Chang. It's just all bloody fantastic in my point of view. Which is all _Sarcasm_.

Apparently I had hit my head pretty hard, or should I say, that _Cho_ hit my head pretty hard, with a plate, because I was sentenced to spend two days in the Hospital Wing. Giving me just enough time to plan my assassination of Cho. Although, I missed both of the days that I was supposed to have detention with Malfoy. Great.

I walked out of the Hospital Wing on the third day after the accident, and I walked alone down the crowed halls. The people seemed to part for me as I stared straight ahead, with a look that on my face that suggested that I would kill anyone that spoke to me.

I slammed into my dorm and both Ophelia and Ruby looked up, half scared to see me standing there about ready to hex the next thing that moved.

"How are you feeling?" Ophelia dared to ask me.

"Quite irritable. Sort of like I'll kill anyone that tries to point their wand at me." I replied as I sat down on my bed.

"I meant how's your head, idiot." She smiled. I shot her a glare and she just smiled wider.

"Fine thank you, bitch." I replied as I flopped onto my back. The door to the dorm opened and Portia spilled into the room.

"Brooklyn! You're back!" She screeched. I sat up and covered my ears, as she collided with me and enveloped me into a hug.

"Hey porsche. Did I ever tell you to _not _scream like that?" I asked when she let go of me.

"Probably." She replied.

"Good. Because I hate repeating myself." I groaned as I flopped down again. It was quiet a moment.

"So how much work did I miss?" I forced myself to ask. Personally I hadn't planned on being behind on work this early in the semester. I usually saved that for towards the end of the year.

"Enough to drown yourself in." Portia sighed.

"Fantastic. I was looking for a way to kill myself." I smiled. There was a tap on the window and we all looked over to see a beautiful brown owl perched on the window sill outside. Ruby got up and opened the window, letting the bird fly in, and land on my bed. I untied the letter that was on it's outstretched leg and opened it up.

_Dear Ms Cunningham,_

_Due to your absence over the past two days, you are now required to complete your detentions with Mr. Malfoy tonight and tomorrow night. Please go to Mr. Filch's office immediately. _

_Fondly,_

_Albus Dumbledor_

"Have I mentioned to anyone how much I hate life?" I asked out loud as I crumpled the paper up and stalked out of the room. The common room was quiet as I stomped down the stairs. I looked around at all the people.

"Weren't you ever told not to stare? It's rude!" I barked at them before stomping out of the common room and continuing into the corridors until I got to Filch's office.

I knocked once on the door and it opened immediatly. As soon as it was completely opened a bucket filled with soapy water was thrust into my chest. I breathed out and then looked up into Malfoy's face composed.

"We're supposed to clean the third floor corridors without any magic, tonight." He said with barely any emotion in his voice.

"Great. But I don't take orders from you." I replied as I looked into the office. Filch wasn't inside.

"He's already gone. He told me to tell you what I just did." Malfoy said impatiently from behind me. I turned on my heels and glared at him.

"Fine. Let's go then." I spat at him before walking past him and towards the grand stair case with him close behind me.

Three hours later I found myself only halfway done with the hallway I had started two hours ago. I threw my sponge into the bucket and water splashed everywhere. I crawled over to the wall and sat up against it. I heard some foot steps and then an annoyed voice.

"What are you doing Cunningham? We have to get this done tonight. And I still have homework to do, so if you could hurry it up a bit, that would be great." Malfoy said.

"Firstly, it's called taking a break. I don't know if you've ever _taken a break_, but they're great, you should try them. Secondly, I probably have more work to complete than you do at the moment, so don't go and get your britches in a bunch." I sighed and watched him glare down at me. After a moment of having a glaring contest I gave him a fake smile and went back over to my bucket and began scrubbing the floor again.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that we are right back where we started before those stupid links." He drawled from above me. I scrubbed the floor harder.

"Maybe we are. What does it matter to you? Personally I liked our relationship. You insulted me, and I hexed your head off. It was a good harmony we had going on." I replied without looking at him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you are attracted to me." He drawled again, I could hear the smirk on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that's just your perverted minds playing tricks on you. You must be imagining that I'm Pansy." I glared up at him, and he scrunched his nose in disgust.

"If I didn't know any better—"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW BETTER! BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL TALKING! PLEASE SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him viciously as I stood up and got up in his face. He smirked again and I fumed.

"You're pretty adorable when your angry." He said as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Then I must be gorgeous, because I'm about to kill you." I ground out as I slapped his hand away from my face.

"My mistake. You're gorgeous." He said softly. I shook my head with a sigh.

I went to turn away from him, but he grabbed my shoulder and roughly pushed his lips on mine. I was stiff and un-responsive for the two seconds that I tried to push away from him. But I soon fell into the kiss and let my lips move with his. _Damn you Draco. Damn you to hell. _I thought angrily as we continued to kiss. I transfered that passion into the kiss and he responded by deepening it Just as his tongue swept along my lower lip someone in a painting cleared their throat.

"Get a room!" A scruffy looking wizard growled, obviously embarrassed by witnessing the scene. I realized I was wrapped around Draco... I MEANT MALFOY!— In a way that was not suitable for public. I blushed scarlet and jumped away from Malfoy who was looking oddly smug in his pureblood, pompous, I-just-kissed-an-innocent-girl sort of way. The wizard in the painting went back to sleep again and I looked at Malfoy who had already turned away with his bucket in hand. Before he turned a corner he looked back at me.

"I'll finish it up for you if you'd like. You probably have more to do than me anyway." He said with a smirk before disappearing out of sight. My mouth popped open into a gape and I threw my sponge down into my bucket.

"Such a confusing — UGH!— Who does he think he is? — God!—Pompous, over cocky _Slytherin!— "_ I said the word loudly enough so that I woke up some of the paintings, but also heard some loud laughing down the hallway.

x—X—x

Later on when I was getting ready for bed in the dorm room Ophelia pulled something out of the back of my skirt.

"Whoa there girl! I don't like you like that!" I laughed as I turned to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Where did this come from? It was stuck in the back of your skirt." She held up what seemed to be a lollipop with a small note attached.

"That's just fantastic! I've had candy stuck to my butt and no one cared to tell me?" I shouted, and then was shushed by Hermione who was sitting on her bed reading.

"Still haven't fulfilled your dare Hermione?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not going to answer that." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"You know, I think I just came up with what you have to do if you don't complete your dare." I said with a smirk.

"What?" Portia asked as she came out of the bathroom, steam seemed to follow her over to her bed. Ruby was now looking up from her Charms essay, that I was actually supposed to be helping with... oops...

"You have to go swimming in the lake..." I smiled.

"For an evil master mind, that idea was pretty tame." Hermione looked at me. I grinned wider.

"Oh, I wasn't finished yet. You have to go swimming in the lake, naked." I laughed hysterically at the mortified face Hermione had on.

"No! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she shrieked.

"Too bad. I just did." I smiled. I was about to continue laughing at her with Portia, when Ophelia shrieked at me.

"Oh my God! Brooklyn!" She yelled at me.

"What?" I whined like a little kid.

"Read the god damn note! Read it!" She flung the lollipop at me. I caught it neatly and opened the small note to read the neat writing.

_Wow, you really are oblivious when you're kissing me._

_But I guess that's good in a way._

_I have a question to ask you._

_Meet me in the third floor corridor tomorrow during free period._

_-Draco L. Malfoy_

"Aww! That's so adorable. A sweet for his sweet." Portia giggled in my ear as she disengaged the lollipop from the note and unwrapped it, then ate it. Her, Ruby and Ophelia were all reading over my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's just about the sweetest thing I've ever seen. And of course you can have that Porsche, I wasn't planning on eating that or anything." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I looked up at her. She frowned at me and moved off my bed and went over to hers.

"Don't deny you don't fancy him. I bet you'll hook up with him within the next month or two. And look at it this way... If you ate this, it's like licking _his_ lollipop." She said casually.

"Portia Williams! What is up with you and making sexual references every chance you get?" I asked loudly.

"What happened to the girl who was afraid of cooties in second year?" Ophelia asked after me.

"Nothing's different about me. I'm the same Portia I always was." She said as she fluffed her pillow then got under her covers. I rolled my eyes and read the note again. How _dare_ he slip that into the back of my skirt. Especially when he had been kissing me. Taking advantage of the moment, just like always. Although, I couldn't help but notice the small tingling feeling at the pit of my stomach. It was almost like the feeling of finally getting a long awaited revenge, only it was better.

I sighed again, and noticed that I was the only one still awake. I got up and put the note on my trunk, then turned out the lights and started towards my bed. I hit my toe on the bed post and yelled out a long string of very impolite words. I heard all the girls laughing.

"That's what you get for turning off the light before you're in your bed." Ophelia chuckled.

"Way to use your head." Ruby snickered.

"Shut up." I said as I got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

_What do you think? I personally liked this chapter. Reviews always welcomed by all readers. =) _


	14. A New Side to Us

_Thank you to everyone who has favorited, and reviewed. They always make my days! =) Okay, so here is chapter fourteen, a bit short for my taste, but a lot of information packed in here so pay attention! =) alright, I'll let you all read now! -Mooch_

**A New Side to Us**

The next day passed by in a blur. By the time free period rolled around, Portia, Ophelia and Ruby all escorted me to the third floor corridor to make absolutely sure that I met up with Malfoy. At first I thought that the hall was deserted, but as soon as I went passed a suit of armor on my left side, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a small hallway off to the side.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily as I looked up and saw an amused, pale face smirking down at me.

"You knew I was meeting you here. Did I surprise you?" He asked.

"Well yeah. Usually when I meet someone I am in broad daylight instead of hiding in a... what's this called?" I asked waving my hand around the small space.

"An alcove?" He said again.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it. Wait, isn't an alcove a spice or something?." I said. He laughed a little and I saw a smile flash across his face.

"Oh my god." I said quickly. He looked back down at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you just _smile? _A_ Malfoy? Smiling? _This is epic." I said with a smirk. He quickly gave me his own smirk to recover and I rolled my eyes.

"So can you just get on with what ever you have to ask me please? I still have a huge load of homework to catch up on." I said. Even though I knew I wouldn't really be doing homework once I was away from him. I would most likely be looking for any chance to wreak havoc on the students of Hogwarts in any way possible.

"Yeah. Well you know how there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up?" He asked hesitantly. Almost like he was nervous.

"Are you feeling alright Malfoy? You seem pretty weak." I said with my smirk still plastered on my face. He glared down at me and I just grinned.

"I'm not weak." He ground out through his teeth.

"Of course you aren't." I said slowly.

"Didn't I already tell you about why I act that way? What I was brought up with?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about weak towards your father or anything like that. I was talking about how you can't seem to resist pushing your body against mine. Can't resist me can you?" I said, half expecting his reaction, but half surprised.

"No I can't." He said as he looked into my eyes with his silvery blue ones. I looked at his lips which were just as pale as his face, and looked smooth from my angle. Before I could register it, he was kissing me again. Just like in the quidditch locker room. I was more than a foot off the ground as he held me against the wall and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted a little longer than a minute before I broke away and he let me down quickly, still looking into my eyes.

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade two weeks from now?" He asked in a whisper.

"Let me think..." I said, pretending to look like this was a big decision. Which in some ways, it was.

"Cunningham." He said sternly.

"Malfoy." I countered.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"In Brooklyn language." I smiled. He leaned in and kissed my lips just once before pulling away without another word and walked out of the alcove and out into the hallway again.

By the time I pulled myself together and walked out into the hallway he was no where in sight and I was suddenly tackled—literally—by all of my friends. Ophelia was on me, Ruby was on her, and Portia sat on top of us all.

"Get off of me you morons!" I rasped from underneath them as I laughed a little.

"Levi Jeans! You're practically sparkling." Ophelia smiled at me.

"Am I? Are you sure that isn't Portia's glitter blush that she threw at me this morning?" I threw a glare at Portia and the other girls laughed. Portia shrugged.

"What? You said you need a little glitter." She defended.

"I meant jewelry you idiot." I said as we got up and walked down the hallway.

"It doesn't matter! Now, tell us what he asked you!" She screamed. We all shushed her in unison.

"Sorry. Tell us what he asked you!" She screamed in a whisper. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked at them all.

"Sorry. I don't _kiss _and tell." I smirked and then walked away down the hall. Leaving my dumbstruck friends standing in the middle of the hallway for a minute, before they all sprinted after me, yelling my name and looking like idiots. But then again, when didn't we all look like idiots?

x—X—x

A week had flown by and I was officially drowning in work from all of the teachers. Because apparently they all thought they were the only teacher in the school, so they assigned massive assignments due in a ridiculously short amount of time. On the last Sunday before the Hogsmeade trip I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and immediatly plopped down on the bench next to Leonardo.

"Hey Brook! It seems like I haven't seen you for a whole week." He said.

"That's cause you haven't smart one." I replied and he bumped my shoulder with his playfully. I laughed a little and Woody suddenly came running into the Great Hall, and sprinted over to us, out of breath.

"Good morning. What's wrong with you?" I asked. He held up a hand gesturing for me to wait.

"I just got a letter from the lawyer defending dad. Come on! We have to go to Dumbledor!" He said and tugged on my hand. Leonardo shot up and I grabbed a piece of toast, before sprinting after them both.

When we got to his office it seemed that he was already awaiting our arrival.

"Please sit." He gestured to three seats in front of his desk. We all sat and he smiled over at us while holding a crystal bowl full of circular, yellow candies.

"Lemon drop?" He asked.

"No thank you." Woody said politely.

"I'm all set, thank you." Leonardo refused.

"Sure!" I smiled back at him and grabbed a handful of the candies while my brothers stared me down with disapproving faces. I ignored them and popped a candy into my mouth. Then Dumbledor began to speak.

"As you all know, your father has been convicted of being a Death Eater, or a supporter of Voldemort." He said. We all flinched at the name, but he continued on, "He has also been charged with killing muggle borns at the World Cup. I have been contacted by the lawyer that your father will be defended by. And he has informed me that it is crucial that you all testify in his hearing."

"What about our classes?" Woody asked.

"I will have all of that sorted out. I am sure that you wouldn't mind missing a few classes later in the year. Would you?" He asked with a small smile.

"I know I won't." I interjected. Leonardo nudged me in the side.

"Will we have to prove that he is guilty? Or innocent?" Leonardo asked.

"That is for you too decide. I am not going to tell you to send your father to Azkaban for life. But I will not tell you to set him free. It is your own judgement on the subject that must help you in your decision. Now, if you don't mind, I think that you are all hungry, and I do believe that you have some work to make up, don't you Ms. Brooklyn?" He asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yes. Unfortunately I do." I sighed under my breath, but I think he heard it.

"Yes well, off you go." He waved his hands at us.

"Thank you sir. Will you contact us when the hearing is?" Leonardo asked again as we all stood up.

"I should think so." Dumbledor said. We all nodded and said goodbye before leaving the office.

"Well this is great. We have to decide what our father's fate is. As if I didn't have enough to deal with already!" I groaned, more to myself than to my brothers.

"Why? What are you dealing with?" Woody asked, being the over protective and eavesdropping brother that he is.

"Oh... you know... Quidditch, school work, making sure my friends don't run with sharp objects... Malfoy...." I said the last one I said in barely a breath, and they had not heard it.

"Well, just make sure that you catch up before Christmas break. I don't want you locked up in the library on Christmas." Leonardo ruffled my hair and smiled. I smiled back and punched his shoulder jokingly.

When we entered the Great Hall I caught up with Portia, Ophelia, and Ruby, who were all trying to explain to Smalls, why she had to be able to swim from one shore of the Black Lake, to the other. I looked up at the large smoking goblet at near the teacher's table. What I wouldn't give to be seventeen. I let my mind wander to three years from now, when all of my current troubles would be done with, and I had a semi-normal life again. Three years was an awfully long time to wait.

"Brooklyn? BROOKLYN!" Portia yelled, and the Great Hall went quiet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I yelled back.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUTSIDE?" She screamed back at me with a smile. Most of the people in the Hall were looking at us like we were lunatics.

"WHAT A CAPITAL IDEA! LET'S GO!" I laughed and got up with her. We linked arms, and started to skip out of the Hall, singing while we went.

x—X—x

It was nine o'clock when I woke up on the Saturday that I was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with Malfoy. I sighed as I got up and picked out my outfit. My tan UGG boots with some light washed skinny jeans tucked into them. A white camisole underneath one of my form fitting Gryffindor sweaters. It wasn't too girly, and I could run in the boots. I guess it was the best of both wardrobes I owned. I left my long metallic bronze hair down, and it cascaded down my shoulders in slight curls. I knew that Portia wouldn't mind if I used some of her makeup and I used some subtle brown eyeliner, with some brown mascara. No blush, and some clear lip gloss completed my outfit. Wait... Why was I dressing up so much. It was just Malfoy, right?

On my way down to the Great Hall I bickered internally about why I was feeling so nervous and why I felt like I was suddenly entirely too overdressed for a Hogsmeade trip.

I took my seat next to Ruby who turned to glare at me.

"What did I do?" I asked immediatly. Her face immediatly was shocked, and then she burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I thought you were someone else, and I was about to tell them to fuck off." She laughed, and I began laughing with her.

"Do I really look that bad? Portia? How do I look?" I turned to Portia, whose eyes grew wide and she spit out her pumpkin juice to the side.

"Bloody hell! Is that you Levi Jeans?" Ophelia asked from across the table.

"Yes. Unfortunately." I groaned. "This was obviously a mistake, now if you don't mind I'm going to go wipe of this crap on my face before someone else sees me." I said. Just then Harry sat down with us.

"Good morning girls. Oh, hello, who are you?" He asked me.

"Harry! I'm Brooklyn! God! I only put on a little! Stop making it seem like I put on a mask!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Some of the teachers looked down at our table.

"Sorry, it's just... I'm used to seeing you without makeup. You look good with it on." He complimented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Completely. Now if you'll excuse me. Ron has gotten a bit to comfortable with that muffin basket over there, and I think he is eyeing the blueberry muffin that I wanted." He said seriously as he got up. We all watched him go over to Ron and scare him, causing him to throw the blueberry muffin into the air, letting Harry catch it and bite into it.

I laughed a little, and then continued with breakfast.

As soon as I was done I made my way out with the other girls and we clumped together with the other fourth year girls that were going to Hogsmeade. I stood on the outside of the group as sort of an outcast. Portia had been roped in when Lavender Brown told her she had new gossip. Ruby had said that she was going back to the dorm with Hermione to study for their Ancient Rune's test, and Ophelia had brought up the subject of a muggle book called _Twilight_causing half of the muggle girls she was with to go into a frenzy.

That left me alone, without anyone to talk to. Looking like an idiot standing in the cold. Everyone began to move, and were all making their way towards the Hogsmeade path. Just as I was about to go with a likely looking group someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped a bit and turned around to see a familiar smirk.

"Oh, it's just you." I said casually.

"Not so popular without your friends, are you?" He said.

"You noticed too huh? Is that why you came over here? To taunt me?" I asked

"Yes, but that's only half the reason. Since you are my date, I thought it would be appropriate to walk you there as well." He said as we began walking towards the path, far behind the other people.

"Wow. A well raised gentleman. That's a new side I haven't seen before." I said with a small smile.

"Well, I could say that you're showing a new side today as well. What's with the makeup?" He asked with a smirk.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked quickly looking up at him, and feeling stupid for even putting on the god damn stuff.

"No, no. I like it. It's different. But in a good way." He recovered quickly. I blew out a sigh of relief and I thought I heard him chuckle but when I looked up his face was complacent. I noticed that he was wearing baggy jeans, and a green and black sport-striped polo that hugged him in all the right places. His hair which was still covering his forehead seemed to be windblown in the smallest way. For a moment, when the sun hit him in just the right way he actually looked handsome. I _never_ thought that I would say that in my life.

When we got to Hogsmeade we walked all around, going in all of the shops. When we were in Honey-Duke's sweet shop I couldn't control myself and bought a whole box of chocolates with different fillings. Of course Malfoy offered to pay for them, and I let him. It couldn't hurt to let him pay, could it?

We continued into the Quidditch store and into Zonko's joke shop. Once in a thrift store, I caused Malfoy to laugh hysterically when I put on a seven foot hat that changed colors, and a pair of lime green sunglasses that were four feet wide. Then proceeded to tell him that I indeed wanted those items. The look on his face was absolutely priceless!

As we walked back up the streets we stopped in the Three Broomsticks and he ordered two butterbeers. I began to eat my chocolates and he looked about ready to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth half full.

"I don't think I've ever seen any one eat like you. And that includes Crabbe and Goyle." He snickered. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then swallowed.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment. I'm not in the mood to argue with you." I said as I put another chocolate in my mouth.

"Good. Because I have something else to ask you." He said.

"Okay. But if you suddenly kiss me, I will be forced to slap you." I countered. He held up his hands.

"Fair enough. Will you—" He was cut off by a sudden screaming my name from the doorway. I looked over to see Ophelia running over to my table.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood up suddenly.

"It's Portia! You have to come! NOW!" She yelled at me and looked at Malfoy menacingly. I looked at him apologetically, and he looked back rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go!" I said as I sprinted with Ophelia back towards the castle.

_Cliff hanger! Gotta love those things! no worries, I'll be back with more soon! Please R&R! Much appreciated! -Mooch_


	15. Portia's Problem

_I'm sorry this took so long to get up! I swear school is sucking my life out of me... ugh, it's just gross really.... okay, well here's chapter fifteen, hope you like it... =) It's a bit short for my taste, but I promise the next on will be longer... okay disclaimer and ENJOY!_

**Portia's Problem**

By the time we bounded up through the castle doors, a light coating of sweat was on my face. After the first two minutes of running with Ophelia I had begun to regret wearing a sweater, and jeans.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ophelia yelled from ahead of me, probably not even tired yet. The stupid amazing athlete that she was.

"I'm coming! Cool it!" I growled back to her as I tried to speed up to catch up with her. But _dear god_, she was fast. Some of the younger students, or the kids that had stayed behind for the day watched us dash around them and up the stairs.

"Where is she anyway?" I called in my breathless voice to my friend up ahead of me.

"Hospital Wing!" I heard her call back as she rounded a corner five seconds before I did. Well at least I knew where I was going now. And the sudden worry that was in the pit of my stomach made me push myself just a little bit faster. I joined Ophelia as we rounded the last corner and slammed open the doors to the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked up quickly at us, and then made a very wide arm movement, making herself look absolutely ridiculous.

"Shut the door please!" She called to us, then went around a curtain that had been drawn around one of the beds. We closed the large doors, and then rushed over to the curtain and went inside the small area. Ruby was already sitting next to a very annoyed looking Portia who was sitting on the bed.

"What happened to you? You look pissed." I assessed and pointed at Portia. She shot me a glare.

"I feel fine! They won't let me go!" She whined. I noticed that her blonde ringlets were soaked and her makeup ran down her face like black tears.

"Alright, I for one don't trust your word, Ruby? What happened to Porsche?" I turned to my red head friend.

"Smalls found her in Honey-Duke's bathroom. On the floor, puking. Smalls nearly had a heart attack when she came back with George Weasley carrying her." Ruby said.

"I was fine then too! It was just something I ate at breakfast! I'm _fine!_" Portia tried to cut in but we all ignored her.

"I was on my way to the kitchens, and I met them in the hall. Came here with them, sent Ophelia a patronus, and now you two are here." She said.

"Wow, that is the most I have ever heard you speak in a single span of time in the four years we have been friends." Ophelia said thoughtfully.

"Wait, you can create a patronus?" I asked.

"Guys! Focus on the Portia Problem." Ruby scolded us both.

"That's so cool! What animal is it?" I continued.

"Brooklyn Levi Cunningham! This is serious!" Ophelia smacked my arm. I rubbed it.

"Excuse me for being a curious person." I snorted.

"You're excused Brook. You seem to be the only person here that isn't blowing this out of proportion." Portia said to me.

"Even if that's usually not the case..." Ophelia muttered. I punched her arm and Madame Pomfrey suddenly came around the curtain holding something in a small white box. She handed it to Portia.

"I would like you to please go into the bathroom with this. The directions are on the side." She said quietly. I'm pretty sure she was trying to be secretive about handing Portia the box and telling her what to do, but she was totally unsuccessful because I'd heard the whole thing.

"Okay... what ever." Portia said as she took the box and went into the bathroom. I sat down on the hospital bed with Ophelia and looked at Ruby.

"So, what is your patronus like! Tell me!" I whined childishly.

"No." She said simply. I looked to Ophelia with hopeful eyes.

"If I tell you she'll go avada kedavra on my ass. So, I can't really help you." She said innocently. I shifted my expression into a pout then a glare as I looked to Ruby. She just shrugged and then it was quiet again around us.

"So, how was your date with Malfoy?" Ophelia asked finally after the silence came to it's third second in our presence.

"Surprisingly normal. Only once did he ask to shag me in an alley way." I said casually.

"What?" Ophelia asked sharply.

"Calm down. I'm kidding." I said. They both sent me questioning glares.

"No, really I am. It was fine, he bought me chocolates and I scared the crap out of him a few times. I had fun with him." I tried to convince them.

"Whoa." Ruby said. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just say you had _fun _with _Malfoy_? I don't think those two words can legally be in the same sentence." She said again.

"But you just used them in the same sentence." I said.

"Yeah, but I was just relaying what you had originally said." She countered.

"Yeah, but either way that's still in the same sentence." I tried to argue.

"Shut up Brooklyn." She finally sighed, and I rolled my eyes. We all heard the bathroom door open and Portia came out looking down at a small object.

"So, what did you have to do anyway?" I asked.

"Pee on this thing...." She waved the object in the air.

"Eww! Get away, it could still be wet for all I know!" Ophelia dove away from Portia and I began laughing.

"So what did it do?" I asked after I stopped laughing.

"Uh, well first—" She began but Madame Pomfrey came into the room and came up to Portia.

"Can I see dear?" She asked as she reached out for the object.

"She peed on that you know..." Ophelia warned as Madame Pomfrey took the object. I started to laugh and quickly tried to cover it as a sneeze. It didn't fool anyone, and it looked like I was having a spaz-attack.

"Well this is not what I was hoping for." She said.

"What is it?" I asked out loud.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Ophelia asked.

"What were you hoping for?" Ruby asked.

"I'm still a little confused." Portia said quietly to Madame Pomfrey.

"What's there to be confused about dear? You're pregnant."

_DUH DUH DUHHHH!!!! Gasp! Portia's pregnant? What is this? Who's the father? When did this happen? Gah! The suspense is killing me too.... actually, scratch that, i already know all those details... =) haha, more soon kiddies don't worry! -Mooch_


	16. Unraveling

_Okay, I am so so so so so so so sorry about not updating soon. My computer like, died. And now it's back, but i will be updating a little slower than normal, but don't pout, at least I'm updating. Be thankful! =) And also, my family is a little out of whack right now... sooooo I'm sorta out of the writing gear right now, but just for all my loyal reviewers and readers I will keep writing! PLease keep reviewing, they really make me feel better during the days! Stick with me! -Mooch_

**Unraveling**

Previously:

"_I'm still a little confused." Portia said quietly._

"_What's there to be confused about dear? You're pregnant." _

Madame Pomfrey said this as if this little fact wasn't in any way a big deal.

"What." Ruby said

"The." Ophelia cut off.

"Fudge monkeys from space?" I cut her off. We didn't read each other minds, and that was the creepy part.

"That was creepy." Portia picked up on it too.

"You want to know what else is creepy? Finding out your best friend is pregnant through a school nurse!" I yelled at her as we all glared at her angrily.

"When." Ruby asked in her deathly low voice. I was too busy glaring to cringe at it. Portia stared down at her shoes and shifted her weight, but was silent.

"When, Porsche? Tell us." Ophelia said in a softer tone.

"I'm going to ask you three to leave while I talk with Ms. Williams in my office." Madame Pomfrey told us and steered Portia away. We watched her go, her normal perky disposition was gone, and her shoulders caved inward slightly. I sighed as we watched her, then turned and grabbed both Ophelia and Ruby's shoulders, pulling them with me out into the hall.

We all walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room. Several times I kicked some of the doors on our way, and Ophelia punched a suit of armor, causing it to call us some profoundly evil names. Even though Ruby didn't damage the school property in any way, I could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off of her body.

When we got to the common room Smalls bounded up to us.

"Hey guys! Are you still going to teach me how to play quidditch tonight?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"No." I replied stiffly.

"Oh... How's Portia?" Smalls asked, realizing that we had just come from the Hospital wing.

"Fine." Ophelia said in a cold voice.

"Alright... I'll see you later then." She said quickly, and scurried away, frightened by our anger most likely. We all turned to go into the dormitory, when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and turned to see Woody.

"What's wrong Brook?" He asked sincerely.

"I honestly think that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I told you right now." I replied in a distant voice. He patted my shoulder gently.

"Okay Brooklyn. But come and tell me or Leo if you have to." He said again, still unconvinced. I left him standing there without saying anything back.

Thank god that Hermione wasn't in the dormitory when we all got up there, and sat on our different beds. I pulled one knee up to my chest and wrapped my arms around it, while the other one extended in front of me. Ruby was sitting cross-legged on her bed, with a serious expression, and Ophelia was laying on her bed, with her head hanging over the side, upside down.

"Why would she do something like this?" I asked finally.

"Because he said he loved her. And he gave her a shiny rock. It doesn't take much to convince a fourteen year old you love them." Ruby stated. I shook my head.

"I just don't see how _Portia, _of all the people in our group would be the first. I would've thought Brooklyn..." Ophelia stated. I looked over at her, shocked.

"I'm a virgin, and I planning on staying that way until my honey moon thank you very much." I huffed.

"Well, I just thought you know... Draco Malfoy... you know his reputation, and I just thought that maybe..." Ophelia trailed off.

"That I would become another notch on his bedpost? I don't think so! If you were my real best friend you would know that I would never go that low..." I hissed angrily at her.

"Don't start attacking me on this. You know about his reputation. And I'm not the only one that thinks all that." Ophelia glared at me and sat upright again.

"Oh, so you've been talking to Lavender, have you? Starting to believe everything you hear?" I asked tensely, my voice was rising.

"Of course not! Don't be stupid! I'm just trying to watch out for you! I want to help you!" She yelled at me.

"Help me what? Avoid love? Maybe kill any chances I had at having a relationship?" I yelled.

"What do you mean? I never said anything about me ruining your relation ship! I was just talking about his reputation!" She screamed and stood up. I stood as well, and we advanced on each other angrily.

"How would you know anything about his reputation? I probably know more about him than you ever will!" I growled in her face.

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone whose probably been to third base with him in one day." She ground out.

"How dare you! How dare you accuse me of anything! You think I can't take care of myself? Well here's a news flash! I've taken care of myself my whole life! I don't need anyone to think their my mother!" I screamed at her. She had nothing to say to that, and we angrily glared at each other, trying to regain our breath.

The door suddenly opened and a pale looking Portia walked into the room. The anger in the room was now being channeled at her.

"Hey guys." She said quietly after a while.

"You better start explaining something before I curse the next god damn person who walks through that door." I said hotly. In only a second she was composed in front of us, and then she was on the floor in a heap, crying her eyes out. The anger in the air disappeared and we all knelt be Portia. She gasped for air and tears kept falling down her cheeks, to fast to wipe away completely.

"He..He... s-s-said he... l-l-l-loved m-m-m-m-ME!" She wailed. I stroked her hair and she collapsed onto Ophelia's lap. It took her a good five minutes to finally slow down to just a small sniffle.

"Portia. Who's the father?" I asked.

"Take a guess." She hiccuped and looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Fernando?" Ruby asked slowly. Portia nodded sadly.

"And this would be before you were engaged to him?" I asked. She nodded again.

"It was back in June. I'd had a lot to drink that night, and we just met, and started kissing, and it just sort of happened..." She burst into tears at the end again.

"It's okay Porsche. Everything will be okay... I promise." I said to her as she continued to wail like a banshee. I knew my promise sounded hollow. Judging by the tension that the air still held between Ophelia and myself, I knew that the fight between us wasn't over. Judging by the look Malfoy had given my when I ditched him, he wouldn't be any fun to deal with. Along with the fact that my brothers were now on high alert for anything that would make me act odd made me feel no better. And I couldn't even think about what I would say about my father when the time came.

Everything would be difficult to set straight, and I knew that, but I would fix them, or die trying. It seemed that my life was unraveling at a pace that I couldn't keep up with. And I didn't like where it was heading.

_okay, so what do you think? A little short, but it was pretty good i thought. idk, what about u guys? Kinda saw the Fernando thing coming, right? I hope so. Ugh, what a gross pig. heehee, okay enough bashing fictional characters. Please review, and i hope to write more soon! -Mooch_


	17. Just to Make it Official

_Okay, I feel super loved by all my reviewers! Thanks to everyone! I promised a fast update, and idk if this is fast enough for you all, but it's as fast as I will probably ever move. I have been suuuuppper tired lately... At first I was like... Okay... but now its sort of freaking me out. Plus the fact that I'm working on writing an ACTUAL book, and not just this story. So I've been trying to get a good start on it. —My plan is to finish it before my half birthday in November... We'll see how that works out but ANY WHO! That's just about it..... and yeah, Disclaimer, and here you go. Chapter 17... Whoa! 17 already? That's kinda cool... okay, sorry I'm done randomly ranting now. =) -Mooch_

**Just to Make it Official**

The rest of the weekend passed by with a very tense air over our group. Ophelia and I were still acting coldly towards one another, Portia was becoming less and less perky by the second, and Ruby was maddeningly quiet as always. So by the time Monday classes rolled around I was in a state of relief.

I got into Potions late and took the only available seat in the back of the room. This was a rare occasion that I did not have any of my friends in this class. Snape started the lesson, and I half heartedly began taking down notes. Halfway through the class a folded piece of paper landed in front of my nose, which was an inch from the paper I was writing on.

I looked around the room, but no one was looking at me, and they were all working on their notes. I slowly grabbed the paper and pulled it under my desk before opening it and reading it.

_**Would you care to explain why you ditched me on Saturday?**_

_**-Draco**_

I rolled my eyes at his total lack of observation. Hadn't Ophelia so plainly said, 'It's Portia?' that day? But I wrote back, grudgingly I might add.

_I had to help my friends. That isn't a capital offense last time I checked._

_-Brooklyn_

I waited for Snape to turn back around and start writing again, before shooting the paper at Malfoy's cheek. He looked over in surprise when it hit his cheekbone, but I was now looking at my notes, trying to look as interested as I possibly could be with the topic of Flobberworm mucus. Not even a minute later something hit my neck quite hard actually. I looked down and saw the paper only my notes again, and when I looked at Malfoy he was smirking at his paper.

"Stupid prick." I muttered under my breath, but I think he heard me, because his shoulders began shaking slightly with suppressed laughter. I opened the note again and read the new entry.

_**Well, then I guess you haven't read the Malfoy rule book. Because no girlfriend of a Malfoy should ever leave her boyfriend's presence unless he allows it.**_

_**-Your New Boyfriend**_

My mind reeled at the sight of those words. Those simple words that unnerved me to no extent. This had to be a sick practical joke that he was ready to spring on me. I rolled my eyes back and wrote my reply. If he wanted to play it that way, fine, I'd give him a game he'd never forget.

_Aww, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't think about it that way. Will you forgive me?_

_-Your love bug_

There. Let him make something of that. I snickered to myself as I whipped the paper back, making it hit his ear. The note came back, and hit me in the corner of the eye. It started tearing up because of where the paper hit, and I heard him cough a little, but I could tell it was just a cover up for laughter. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again and read the note.

_**I might, love. Depends on what you're answer is.**_

_**-Your honey bunch**_

I bit my lip trying to keep back my own laughter. The fact that Malfoy was now referring to himself as a honey bunch was beyond funny.

_My answer to what?_

_-Your baby girl_

I threw the paper back as hard as I could and I heard his sharp intake of breath when it hit him. I didn't see where it had hit, because I was not intently looking at the board as Snape looked back at our tables curiously. After a while Snape turned around and the piece of paper hit my head with such force that I had to make sure it didn't indent my skull. I glared over at Malfoy who was now smiling at me. I shook my head and opened the note again.

_**To whether you'll really be my girlfriend or not. That's what I was going to ask you in The Three Broomsticks, before you walked out on me so quickly.**_

_**-Your love**_

I had to re-read the note about fifteen times before the words actually connected in my head. I looked over at Malfoy. Who seemed to have his eyes glued to my face.

"Close your mouth." He mouthed to me. I realized that my mouth was indeed open in a gape and I blushed as I snapped it closed quickly, and turned back to the note. I moved my pen with deliberate slowness as I wrote my answer back to him. I threw it back at his head, this time I did it gently. I didn't watch him open it, and the rest of the hour passed by without any more notes. The air was awkward between us, and when the bell ran he was the first out of his seat, and as he passed my seat I felt his hand brush the back of my neck, but also put something down the back of my shirt.

I reached backwards and pulled out the note. I saw my answer, and then his writing below that. I read it again.

_Yes._

_-Brooklyn_

_**Thank you.**_

_**-Draco**_

Honestly, I knew that it was stupid decision to say yes. It was just one more reason to be killed by people I hated. I went through the rest of the day in a blur, and by the time dinner rolled around I was exceptionally quiet as I sat next to Ruby, with Ophelia and Portia across from us. Smalls had found her own friends to sit with.

"Hey. Can you pass the gravy and the peppermint humbugs?" Portia asked as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Eww. Porsche, that's gross." I said as I handed them to her. She shrugged, and continued to dunk the peppermints into the gravy and eat them.

"You know... Malfoy is looking at you like you're something to eat on the table." Ruby said in my ear quietly. I turned in my seat to meet the gaze of my... boyfriend. He gave a slight nod towards the door, and after that he rose out of his seat and walked out of the hall.

"I'm going back to the common room. I'm not that hungry now that I think about it." I muttered to my friends as I got up out of my seat as well and walked out of the hall. I re adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I walked up the marble staircase, and when I got to the top, someone's hand found mine. I looked up into Malfoy's face.

"We probably shouldn't meet in secret like this Malfoy." I said slowly.

"Love, if you're going to be my girlfriend, you have to use my birth name." He smiled at me as he led us into another corridor. I swallowed hard.

"Say it." He said again. I bit my lip

"Please, say my name." He pled again. I stopped and looked at him in the face, then took a deep breath.

"Dra— Draco." I said quickly and quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He taunted me.

"I know you heard me Draco." I said again with more confidence. His lips were brought up in a breathtaking smile. _Yes, _an _actual _smile. And now I understood why he only smirked, his smile was so beautiful I found myself close to hyperventilation.

"Thank you Brooklyn. And just to make it official." He said, and leaned in to give me a sweet, fleeting kiss on my lips.

I looked into his eyes when he pulled back. That kiss wasn't like the passionate one we had in the locker rooms. It was peaceful and sweet. It was a side I could get used to seeing in Draco.

"Better late than never for a proper first kiss. Good night Brooklyn." He said softly and brought my hand up to his lips to kiss it lightly before leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

"Goodnight... Draco." I said softly, more to myself than to anyone. I smiled to myself as I made my way back up to the Gryffindor common room. Little did I know that someone had been watching the entire scene. And they were not happy about what they had seen in the tiniest bit.

_Dun Dun Duuuuuhh! Hahaha. Okay, sorry for the small cliffhanger. =) But awwww! They are finally together! It took them long enough! God! Haha. Okay, umm... anything I need to say? Oh!!! Happy Birthday to my BFFEAEAEAEAEAEA MEGAN! April 4__th__ yay! Now she's older than me.... what ever.... I'm.... no actually I'm not taller than her.... well.... no.... I'm not mature by any stretch at all... What ever.. Happy B-Day Meg! _

_In honor of Meg's Birthday, please send reviews! This is half of my present to her! And you guys to! My update! Yay! Okay... I'm done with my ranting now... Please R&R for the sake of me and Meg! Much appreciated! Love you all! -Mooch_


	18. Flames Before the Fight

_Not to many reviews lately. I mean... Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! You make me so happy, and make me want to write more! You hear that people who don't review? The more you review, the more I'll write. Muahahaha! Oh god... I'm turning evil! Gah! Okay... I just had coffee, so I'm suuuppppeeerrrr hyper right now!! I'm sort of wondering how this chapter will go... Let's find out, shall we? Oh wait! Stupid Disclaimer. There you go, now you can't sue me. =P _

**Flames Before the Fight**

The dorm was actually quiet for the first time in... Forever. But that could be because we were in our first real fight in... Forever.

I sat on my bed still doing make up work from.... How many weeks had it honestly been since that fight with Draco? It seemed like ages ago. Hmm. My sense of time is being warped... This fighting stuff must really be affecting my brain. Ruby had gone to the library over an hour ago with Hermione and Ophelia, who was still completely ignoring me. Which I was all for. I didn't want to blow up in her face when she was trying to apologize to me. It would only make things worse. Portia was currently dead asleep on her bed. Even though it was only eight.

Although, my eyes _were_ beginning to ache with the sleep I needed. With a sigh I closed my book with my paper in it, and turned out the light on the wall. I slipped under the covers and began to fall deeply asleep...

The next day, it was actually sunny outside. The sky was a clear blue, and there were no clouds for miles. Only a slight, brisk wind blew around the grounds, and by the time free period came around, I knew what I was going to do.

I basically sprinted down to the Quidditch stadium and grabbed my broom. As soon as I kicked off the ground I felt at ease. Nothing could bother me when I was in the air. Not even the fact that my period was due in about T-Minus ten seconds. I let the sun warm my face as I flew lazy laps around the pitch. And after about fifteen minutes I was totally relaxed.

But in barely a second, that atmosphere was ruined. A voice called out my name, in a booming voice from down below.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled down at the mystery person. Judging by the deepness of the voice, I guessed it was a guy. If it wasn't... Well that would just be awkward...

"Come down!" The voice yelled again. I groaned and sped towards the ground again. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was in the person's face.

"What the heck do you— oh... Hi Cedric." I said, calming down a little bit.

"Hey." He said awkwardly. It was quiet for a little bit. I rocked back on my heels.

"So what did you need?" I asked finally. His face lit up, like he just remembered the point of calling me all the way down here.

"I over heard your conversation with Malfoy last night." He said bluntly. I stared at him, slack jawed.

"Oh... Is that all?" I asked.

"No. I want to tell you that I don't like it." I sighed, clearly uncomfortable, and thinking that this confrontation was a bad idea. Smart boy.

"Well you don't have to." I replied quickly.

"I just want to watch out for you. I don't want you to get hurt. You know about his reputation." He said, his voice rising a bit.

"Yeah you know his _reputation. _Do you actually know _him?_" I asked briskly.

"Not really no. But that doesn't matter. I'm trying to help you." He said helplessly.

"Well you're not. I can make choices by myself you know. I'm a big girl." I said this in a tone like I was talking to a toddler. He gave me a disappointed glare.

"I really didn't want to do this Brooklyn, but if you're not going to cooperate. I'll just have to tell everyone that you're going out with Malfoy." He said to me, his eyes narrowed. I groaned internally. Damn him for knowing that I would completely kill him if he did that. He knew what would happen to me if everyone else found out about my relationship.

"That's a hit below the belt. And here I was thinking that you were Mr. Perfect." I growled at him.

"Perfect? Ha." He seemed to scoff at the word, "I'm nothing but perfect. And one way or another, you're going to realize it." He continued. The way he said those words made a shiver run down my spine.

"I seriously doubt that. From my point of view you're looking like quite a dick wad right now." I glared at him. Although, I was internally laughing hysterically at the name I had called him. _Dickwad? Where did that even come from? _

"Fine. Think what ever you want. Let's see what everyone else is thinking about you when they know who you're boyfriend is." He spit at me, and there was no hiding the venom in his voice. What had happened to the nice Cedric who healed my foot before school? I actually did know... The jealousy monster had taken him captive, and he had been turned over to the dark side.

We stood there, glowering ferociously at one another, when another voice rang out.

"Brooklyn? There you are!" The voice called out. I turned a little to see a pale, handsome boy coming into the pitch towards me. As soon as he saw who I was with, his relieved expression turned to one of hate. He came up to my side, but was a little too close to contradict the accusation that Cedric held over me.

"What do you want Diggory?" Draco sneered at him.

"Nothing Malfoy. I was just telling your _girlfriend _that she should watch her tongue. Otherwise, you'll never know what rumor the school will be buzzing about." Cedric glowered back.

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked angrily.

"Maybe, you ferret." Cedric replied. I could see the raw anger in Draco's eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, come one, just drop it." I said softly. He shook my arm off.

"Yes _Draco, _better listen to what you girlfriend tells you to do." Cedric smirked evilly. The muscle in Draco's jaw clenched.

"The next word that comes out of your mouth will be your last, you sorry excuse for a pureblood." Draco said, his eyes were very distant.

"Bring it on, ferret boy!" Cedric yelled at him, and suddenly both the boys were completely going at each other. I screamed a little.

"Stop it! You idiots! You are so childish!" I screamed, without getting in the middle. This wasn't like Woody and Leonardo's innocent fighting at home. This was bloodlust. I was afraid to try to pry them apart, as the threw punches at one another mercilessly.

"Please stop!" I yelled helplessly, even though I knew it was no use what so ever. Draco finaly shoved into Cedric's stomach and they were now on the ground, fighting. I screamed a little again, and then suddenly a loud voice boomed above me.

"Jus' what do you two think yer doin'?"

I jumped slightly, but then was relieved to see Hagrid behind me.

"You have to stop them!" I said quickly. Hagrid seemed modestly entertained by the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Hagrid!" I yelled, and he snapped back.

"Oh... yeah... right..." He grunted and promptly stepped between the two teenagers and hauled them off the ground by their collars.

"Let go of me you Oaf!" Draco yelled.

"I'll kill you! Let go of me!" Cedric growled as well.

"I'm afraid, I'm going to have to take you to Professor Dumbledor..." Hagrid said, and then left the field. Basically dragging the cursing boys on the ground all the way up to the castle. I sighed.

"Damn. I knew this was a bad idea to begin with." I murmured to myself before getting my broom and walking back up to the castle.

_YAY! Chapter eighteen is up! Phew.. You have no idea how long that took me to write... like.... five minutes... LoL! Hahaha! Okay! Starting sometime I'm going to have a new story out... I won't tell you what book it's based off of.. but!, it's pretty awesome if I say so myself... Which I do!!! Lol. Okay, peace out! -Mooch_


	19. Right InBetween

_You know when you go on a real writing jag because your all jazzed about writing your story? Yeah... well I had one, and it's gone now... So I'm sorta writing this in an awkward state of mind.. So please pardon it if I sound a little out of whack right now. Disclaimer, I don't own the Harry Potter Characters or books, cause if I did I would be filthy rich, and this would be published... that's a nice dream...=) Reviews always welcomed by all. _

_-Mooch_

**Right In-Between**

"This is madness!"

"I can't take it any longer!"

I glared up at Ruby and Portia who were now yelling at me and Ophelia. It was now the middle of October. And Ophelia and I hadn't spoken to each other since the last week of September. Which was when the Cedric & Draco fiasco had happened, and resulted in a week of detentions for both of them, and a butt load of dirty looks from Cedric towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked casually. Ruby gave me a death glare and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Can't you just leave us alone? If she wants to accept her mistake, I want her to do it on her own." Ophelia sighed.

"_My _mistake? I wasn't the one accusing people of having sex!" I turned and yelled at Ophelia.

"Yeah, but _you _were the one that blew the situation all out of proportion!" She faced me and glowered. I glared at her for another moment, and then slumped down to the ground.

"You're right I did." I sighed quietly.

"And _Another_ Thing! Wait.... What?" Ophelia stopped mid-accusation to look down at me incredulously.

"You are right. I was way to defensive." I said slowly.

"Oh my god. Is Brooklyn actually apologizing? This is epic." Ruby said, her voice full of awe. Portia nodded in agreement, her eyes wide, and Ophelia crouched down next to me. I looked at her.

"You were right to accuse me of that. It is all in his reputation. But I meant what I said. I'm not _that _kind of girl. You should know that." I said slowly. She shook her head.

"I know you are. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. I do that a lot. Don't I?" Ophelia smiled at me. I nodded.

"You're like the mother I never wanted." I sighed with a small chuckle.

"And I always will be." Ophelia smiled again. I groaned sarcastically.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to it." I laughed with her, then got up and looked at Portia who was rubbing her tummy, and looking out the window thoughtfully.

"I don't think that he can feel you." I said, and her head whipped to look at me.

"Yes! He, slash, She can!" Portia snarled.

"Whoa mama bear. I was kidding." I held up my hands in surrender, smiling cheekily. Although, she did look very threatening and scary when her baby was the topic of conversation. She had been seeing Madame Pomfrey for the last couple of weeks, and it had been assessed that she was a little over four months along, and was due sometime in March. Lately she had been obsessing over names for it since she didn't know if it was a girl or a boy.

"I'm hungry. Can we go to dinner now?" She asked, all anger and protectiveness vanishing. Ophelia laughed.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said, as we all walked out of the dorm as a group, again.

"Whoa... Big turnout." I muttered as we walked into the Great Hall. Almost everyone, from all three schools were in the Great Hall.

"I bet they took all the chicken wings!" Portia snarled angrily. I snickered a little, then spotted Smalls in the crowd. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What's going on Smalls?" I asked.

"I'm good. Are you and Ophelia okay again?" She asked.

"Uh.... yeah, but I was talking about why all these freaking people are in the Hall." I gestured around the room.

"Oh... You don't _remember! Where have you been?" _She asked incredulously.

"Locked in a broom closet with Malfoy..." Portia muttered under her breath. I elbowed her sharply in the arm.

"Just tell me already! God!" I groaned.

"The Triwizard tournament! You know that smokey goblet thingy? It's choosing the champions tonight! Duh!" She squealed in delight. I smacked myself on the head and let go of Smalls.

"Oh _wow_. Where _have _I been?" I asked myself.

"As I said... Locked in a broom closet with Malfoy." Portia muttered again, and I heard Ophelia and Ruby snicker. I shot her a glare, then made my way down the rows of people. There were absolutely no seats available. Sitting with Draco was off limits, since we had an agreement not to go public until the end of the third month. That way we could blow it off as old news.

Finally I found a seat on some wooden bleachers that had been placed behind the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat in front of us.

"Hey Guys! You excited?" I asked them as I leaned my arms on Harry and Ron's shoulders and stuck my head in between theirs. They both laughed a little.

"Yeah. Who do you think will be chosen?" Harry asked.

"If you ask me... Krum is obviously going to be the champion for Durmstrang. I mean seriously.. You might as well put a neon sign on his head that says **Triwizard Champion**." I pointed to the large quidditch player across the hall. Harry and Ron nodded and I got off their shoulders and talked with Ophelia again. It felt so good to be talking with my best friend again. Halfway through the conversation, Ruby leaned over and whispered to me.

"Don't look now, but Malfoy is slowly inching closer to us." She said. I casually looked around the hall and saw that indeed my boyfriend had moved a good ten feet closer to us. His faithful friend Blaise Zabini sitting right next to him.

"You so have him whipped." Portia giggled. Ophelia nodded grudgingly. I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea what your talking about." I said softly. That was honestly not a lie. They had no idea how controlling he was when we were making out. But _dear Lord_! It was so sexy!

Another five minutes went by and my stomach let out a very loud growl, that could be heard even over the loud talking of the people around us. Some of them turned to look at me. I shrugged.

"You've never been hungry in your life?" I snapped at them and they promptly rolled their eyes and turned away.

"Pricks." I muttered under my breath, and suddenly felt something warm wrap around me from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a handsome pale face.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly, trying to unwrap his arms from my waist and looked all around the room to check that no one had seen us.

"I'm holding my girlfriend. Is that against the rules?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Our rules!" I hissed at him.

"I thought we'd let the secret out a little early. A little publicity is good for everyone every once and a while." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and groaned, defeated. Even though I didn't see his face I could basically feel his smirk radiating off his face. Ruby, Portia, and Ophelia were now muttering quietly to one another suddenly, and feeling lonely and awkward I turned to Blaise.

"So how have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good, good. And yourself?" He asked.

"Been better." I gestured to the arms that were ensnared around my waist in a vice like grip. Blaise snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on." Draco said to me.

"That's what she said..." I snickered, and Blaise burst out in laughter. Then all at once it seemed like every pair of eyes in the Great Hall were trained on us. I felt my eyes grow wide, and my face was flame hot.

"Shit." I muttered and Draco's arms were tighter around me. Then everyone looked away, but the buzzing in the hall was a little different from before. There was more pointing for one thing, and they weren't pointing at the smoking goblet, I'll tell you that much.

"Well that went well." Draco smirked arrogantly. I turned to glare at him, and unwrapped his hands from my waist.

"We are going to talk later on." I hissed.

"Fine. Meet me in my dorm room at midnight." Draco's eyes flashed with a little anger, but a little of something else. He got up with Blaise, and as they left I heard Blaise snicker to him.

"Man, she has got you whipped good."

I rolled my eyes again and turned back to my friends who were all looking at me now.

"What?" I asked finally. Portia twisted her golden curls around her fingers as if she was nervous, and Ophelia looked guilty. Ruby was just as emotionless as ever.

"I know that we just made up and all that... But we were thinking..." Ophelia trailed off.

"This is about my relationship. Isn't it?" I asked.

"Well...." Portia sighed.

"I knew it. Look, I'm not going to do anything tonight. I'm going to yell at him, then kiss him, and come back to the dorm. That's it. Okay?" I asked them, almost for permission.

"I don't think that's all he wants to do tonight." Ruby stated. I shifted my glare to her.

"Not you too! You _never_ take sides!" I groaned. It was a tell-tale sign when you're neutral friend goes to the dark side.

"Well. In this case I think this is a good thing to be telling you. We don't want you to get hurt over something stupid. Or make the same mistakes as Captain Dumb Blonde over here." Ophelia flicked Portia on the ear, and earned herself a good punch on the shoulder. Although I was sure that only Portia's hand was going to get hurt in that situation.

"So what are you saying exactly. You're flip-flopping around your points here..." I sighed. Ophelia drew in a deep breath and was about to tell me when Harry butted in.

"They want you to break up with him. And so do I, quite frankly." He stated.

"Way to steal my thunder Harry..." Ophelia glared at him and he gave her a cheeky smile which she blushed at.

"You are such a little eavesdropper. And I will not." I crossed my arms. Harry looked like he was about to say something more to me when Dumbledor suddenly called for attention.

"And now! For the moment we have all been waiting for. The champion for the Durmstrang school is...." The goblet suddenly spit out a flaming piece of paper, and he caught it.

"Viktor Krum!" He yelled. I shoved Ron and Harry's shoulders.

"I so called that one! I so should've put a bet on that." I laughed as everyone clapped and cheered.

"The champion from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.... Is Miss Fluer Delacour!" Dumbledor called out after the goblet shot another name into the air. The last one was shot out and he read it out loud.

"The Hogwarts champion is.... Cedric Diggory!" He yelled. Everyone around me cheered, but I was stuck in slow motion. He couldn't be chosen. There was no way. As pissed off as I was at him he just couldn't be in the competition. What if he got hurt? That would be horrible. Wait... I'm mad at him.. I should be shunning him from my thoughts. Not thinking about him. Okay, this inner monologue needs to stop... Seriously! STOP!

"Brooklyn? Brooklyn!" Someone was nudging me. But I kept battling with my inner monologue voice.

"Levi Jeans! Come back! You're spacing out!" I heard Ophelia. I blinked once and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly and looked back to Dumbledor who was rambling about something. Suddenly the goblet was glowing a bright red.

"What the hell?" I asked under my breath. But before anyone could answer my question a jet of red shot into the air and another piece of paper floated into Dumbledor's hands. I saw him mouth a name.

"What did he say?" Portia asked, and I shrugged. He said the name in an undertone again.

"Speak louder you old coot!" I said a little too loudly, and some people snickered, and glared at me, but thankfully he didn't hear me.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledor yelled angrily. I tried to haul Harry up by his shoulders and Hermione pushed him towards Dumbledor. He took the paper from the professor's hand and walked into another room connected to the hall.

"Alright students, please return to your common rooms. That's all for tonight." Dumbledor said as he briskly followed Harry with all the other teachers trailing behind him. The hall was silent, and suddenly something dawned on my.

"Hey! What about dinner?" I called out loudly. The whole hall erupted in chuckles, even though I had been totally serious. My stomach was now eating my other organs to keep stable.

"Come on. Let's go up to the common room." I heard Hermione say to a sour looking Ron. We followed them out, and when we had enough room in the hall I linked arms with Ron.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked with a perky smile.

"Nothing." He tried to shove me off.

"Uh, uh, uh! That won't work. I'm glued to your arm until I figure out what's wrong." I smiled evilly at him. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"He always gets away with _everything! _How in hell did I not see this one coming! Of _course_ he would find a way to get into the competition and not tell me!" Ron growled.

"You're talking about Harry? Are you kidding me? You honestly think he put his own name into the goblet?" I asked incredulously.

"Well duh!" He groaned again and tried to shake me off again. Damn... he was pretty strong, but after sliding around a bit I grasped on tighter again.

"You're bloody insane! Why would he do that?" I asked.

"To get all the glory as always!" He sighed.

"He does not always get the glory..." I sighed and Ron cast me a dark look... "Okay... Maybe he does. But it's not his fault this time. I'm sure of it." I stated.

"So you're siding with him?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm the in-between on looker. Sometimes a bystander... But back to the point. I'm not taking any sides, but you're being ridiculous!" I was barely able to keep my voice from going into a shout. By this time we were going through the portrait hole. As soon as we were in the common room he shook off my arms completely and shook his head.

"Whatever... I'll see you later..." He sighed and ran up to the boy's dormitory's. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Woody. Another hand on my other shoulder indicated Woody was here too.

"Hey you two. Did I tell you Ophelia and I are friends again?" I asked them.

"You were fighting?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah over.... someone..." I trailed off.

"It was about Malfoy. Wasn't it?" Woody asked.

"Yeah... So what?" I asked defensively.

"Well, while we're on the subject. We want you to break up with him." Woody sighed.

"Oh man! Is everyone siding against me?" I groaned out loud and several people looked over at me. "Why can't someone just be neutral about this! It's really not that hard! And how did you even find out about it?"

"Oh please Brooklyn. We aren't blind. There isn't one person in this school that didn't see him clinging to you in the Great Hall." Woody pointed out.

"Great... Thanks for ruining my denial streak. I was hoping that was just my imagination..." I bit my lip.

"We don't want you to get hurt." Leonardo continued and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"I won't. I know how to take care of myself." I sighed quietly.

"You like to think that. Don't you?" Woody asked me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, but they had already walked away from me with smug looks on their faces. They began going up to the boy's dorms as well.

"Hey! I'm not done talking about this! So don't think I am!" I yelled up at them. "Are you listening to me!?" I called again. Most of the people in the common room looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at them and shrugged.

"Brothers..." I sighed, as if this word explained everything.

_YAY! That's a long chapter if I do say so myself.. Haha. Okay, now... Let's see... Don't worry she's still meeting with Draco later on.. Mmhmm! *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* wow... No, never again. Okay... have I mentioned how much I love reviews? Well I do! And if I get ten reviews on this chapter in the next 48 hours, I will post the next chapter on the third day! Which is a pretty short time for me! SO!!! READY??? SET!!! REVIEW!!! MUA HA HA HA! Alright, peace out girl scouts! _

_-Mooch_


	20. Accomplishments

_YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Okay... I'll get right into it.. Disclaimer, and READ! -Mooch_

**Accomplishments**

"This is _such_ a bad idea..." Portia giggled. I looked at her over my shoulder.

"I know. But I have to talk to him." I sighed. We were currently standing outside of the portrait of the witches having tea on the first floor. Apparently Draco's father had insisted that his son had a private bedroom. That was just spoiling your children in my eyes. But whatever, for my mission tonight, it helped enormously. From outside I heard the clock tower chime twelve times. I had only brought Portia for two reasons. One, she was the most understanding towards my feelings for Draco. And two, everyone else was dead asleep.

I waited and watched the picture for any signs of movement. Five minutes.... Ten minutes... I heard Portia yawn, and burp at the same time. I shot her a glare.

"What? I'm tired. I'll give you five more minutes and if he doesn't come out by then I swear I'll—" I suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth and watched the painting which was now moving.

"Shut up, and stay here. I'll be back soon." I whispered to her and she nodded vigorously. I let go of her mouth and walked out from behind the corner, I saw Draco leaning out of his door frame, and as soon as his eyes met mine he gave me another heart-stopping smile. I felt my heart flutter, but continued on. He quickly led me into his room, and it was dark after the picture closed behind us.

I walked down a small hallway towards the dim light I could see at the end of it. It opened up into a spacious living area, clad in green and silver. A dim fire was lit in the large fireplace and I could see a staircase leading up towards his room most likely. I turned around to face him and looked up into his face.

"Nice place you got here..." I muttered. He smiled at me, and then pulled me towards his chest. I hugged him back as tight as I could. For the amount of time we had been together, we really _hadn't _been together. The only times I saw him was when we were passing in the hall, right after dinner to say goodnight, and sometimes on the grounds when he was tormenting smaller children and I was trying to study.

"I've missed you." I sighed into his green t-shirt. I could feel his perfect body underneath it.

"Me too." He sighed back. I pulled away a little to see his face.

"You missed yourself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I meant." He smirked and leaned his head towards mine. I ducked away from it quickly.

"Nope! I'm supposed to be angry at you right now... I'm supposed to.... Supposed... to.... Uhh...." I had been looking into his silver eyes, and the seemed to burn right into mine, pulling me under their spell.

"What were you saying Brooklyn?" Draco asked with a playful smirk.

"Umm.... Stop it! Come on! That's not fair at all." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him playfully.

"Never said it was..." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, but then I remembered why I had come here in the first place.

"Why did you do that in the Great Hall?" I asked hotly.

"I want to show you off. That's normally what a boyfriend does to the world." He replied.

"No it isn't. Not when your boyfriend has a reputation for being a—" I cut off.

"A what? Say it!" He narrowed his eyes. I drew in an angry breath.

"A.... A...." I couldn't get the words out.

"See, you're pathetic. You can't even insult me." He sneered, and I glared at him venomously.

"A _man whore!" _I growled angrily at him. His eyes flashed and his jaw clenched.

"Really? Well, you're not keeping a very low profile as an _ice bitch_, so I'd say we're even." He hissed at me.

"How dare you call me that!" I pointed a finger in his chest. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest. I tried to wriggle free when he wrapped both of his arms around my shoulders, making it so I couldn't move.

"Now. You're going to like the way things play out, or I'll make you like them." He told me in a low voice. I glowered up at him.

"You're not my mother. You can't tell me what I will or will not do." I spit at him. We stood there, close together, glaring daggers at each other for what seemed like hours. Then he finally leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me aggressively. My will crumbled as soon as his lips touched mine and I kissed him back with everything I had. His tongue ran over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted happily, and we fought for dominance. But he ended up winning, as _always. _The kiss lasted for another few minutes, and then he pulled away and chuckled. I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile.

"And that is what I love about you." He smiled down at me. I rolled my eyes, and he put a finger under my chin to tilt it up so that I could look into his molten silver eyes.

"I'm serious. You're... You're not like other girls Brooklyn. Or at least, not like the other girls I have been with." He sighed with a slight grimace. I tensed up at those words.

"And that's a _good thing _in your eyes?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Completely. I mean, I'm used to girls throwing themselves at my feet, just hoping for a chance with me. But _you... _You are just yourself. A bitch at times, I'll admit." He sighed and I hit his shoulder playfully. He looked back down and gave me one of his breathtaking smiles. "But that's why you're so intriguing to me. You don't let your guard down." He finished.

"I'm not the only one... I'm still trying to defrost you too. But it's not really having an effect..." I smiled and he smirked back.

"You don't even realize what you do to me." He muttered under his breath, and I wondered if I was meant to hear the statement. He loosened his grip on me and went over to his leather couch, pulling me down besides him. We were quiet for a little while as he held me against him and we looked into the dimming fire.

"Oh damn." I sighed.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked looking down at me.

"I completely forgot about me being mad at you... How long did I last?" I sighed again. Draco let out a few laughs.

"Face it, you melt when you're with me." He smirked.

"I could say the same... but that would be lying." I countered, and he frowned a little. We were quiet again.

"So does this mean that you're okay with us going public?" Draco ventured to ask. I noted that his voice actually sounded hesitant and unsure of what was coming. I smirked and sighed.

"Yes... I guess so." I replied. As if I had any choice. The deed was already done. "I just hope Pansy can take the news without having a heart attack... That is, before I murder her..." I wondered aloud. Draco let out a few hard chuckles.

"What did you see in her anyway?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"Do we have to have this conversation right now?" Draco asked, equally quiet.

"No, but I'll keep bringing it up until you answer me, so it would be easier to answer now, instead of later, when I might blow it wildly out of proportion and decide you aren't worth my effort." I smirked and felt Draco's arms wrap tighter around my waist.

"True... But I think that's a conversation I'll save for another day. I'll take a risk." He said.

"You're into doing that now, aren't you?" I asked.

"Doing what?" He asked again, a little confused.

"Taking risks. I mean honestly. The _Slytherin Prince... _dating, a half blood Gryffindor. What do you want? Social suicide?" I asked looking up into his pale face, that was even more handsome— If that was possible—in the glowing firelight. He sighed, and it was a tense sound.

"I want change. I want a new life. I want something exciting. I want you." He said, and then went back to being quiet. I didn't press the matter, seeing as his answer was making my heart pound right out of my rib cage.

I suddenly heard the clock on Draco's wall chime once.

"Dammit! I have to go. I'm sorry." I said quickly as I tried to get up. Draco's arms remained around my waist.

"Why can't you stay with me tonight?" He asked suddenly.

"I left Portia in the hallway..." I replied sheepishly. He smiled a little bit, then frowned in thought.

"If she was smart she'd go back to the common room. I'm sure she did, and I don't want you to get caught by Filch." He stated. I stood up, and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked down at him.

"You know. I may not be a Slytherin, but I can be sneaky when I want to be. You worry too much." I sighed. He stood up and caressed my cheek with his hand. I leaned into his palm, then reached up on my tip toes and leaned my head up. His lips captured mine, and the kiss automatically turned intense. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, while his other hand held my face to his. And I twisted my fingers into his smooth hair. After several minutes the kiss turned slower, and softer, and I was gasping for breath by the time we pulled apart. He leaned his forehead against mine and I could taste the spicy scent he gave off.

"Thank you, Miss Cunningham, for this much needed conversation." He smirked. I pulled away from the embrace and rolled my eyes, but smiled at him. Then slowly made my way back towards the painting. I looked back once as I climbed out of the panting hole, and he gave a small smile to me, before I shut the painting behind me.

I quickly ran back to the place where I left Portia, and I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughs when I saw her passed out, mouth hanging open, and drooling all over the floor. I shook her shoulder gently and she swatted at me.

"Don't take my smoothie, here, take my hat..." She mumbled in her sleep. I rolled my eyes and chuckled then shook her a little harder. She swatted at me again and tried to turn away.

"The purple cow is in the yard... I'll go get the milk..." She mumbled again.

"What the hell are you dreaming about?" I asked her as I finally got fed up. I smacked her cheek and she shot up from her horizontal position. She looked at me, dazed with sleep.

"I hate you... What took so long? Were you... you know..." She trailed off, with a suggestive smile.

"_No Portia." _I groaned quietly. She stood up with me, and held up her hands.

"Hey, I'm just saying... but you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'd tell you." I said, biting my lip to hide my smile.

"But I take it that you accomplished your mission tonight?" She whispered to me. I smiled again.

"Yeah... It was a very accomplished conversation." I smiled to myself as we snuck back towards the Gryffindor tower in the dark hallways.

_Oh my. What a fluffy chapter. I just love Draco. Isn't he such a cutie? Actually.. I think he's a sexy beast... but whatever... haha. =) but I think that I love review even more than I love him.. GASP! And that's saying something! Please review, I love all of my reviewers, you make me all so happy... But! Not in a perverted way. Wow... I just noticed how this is my 20__th__ chapter, and I named it Accomplishments.... that's ironic... Okay, enough from me! Peace out homies! -Mooch_


	21. Truth, Dare, & Consequences

_Oh my god! that was a fast update! I know, i'm shocked with myself as well, no worries, you guys aren't alone. haha, okay, I'm going to say what everyone saw coming: I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! Alright, I'm glad i got that off my chest. So, now i can get on with my life. and the chapter, enjoy readers!=) -Mooch_

**Truth, Dare, & Consequences**

_Flick._

_Flick._

_Flick. Flick._

I sighed, trying to ignore them.

_Flick. Flick._

_Flick._

_Flick. Flick._

_Flick. Flick._

"Draco! Stop it! I'm trying to study!" I groaned finally looking up at his smirking face.

"I'm bored." He sighed.

"I don't care. I need to study for this potions test. So stop bothering me." I went back to my work, but froze to glare up at him again when he flicked my ear again. He just smirked like he owned the god damn world.

I was lounging on the floor in front of his couch while he lay down across the entire thing. For the past two weeks we had been meeting up in his room every night at midnight. And just like our relationship, some nights were better than others. Tonight was one of those nights, where all I wanted to do, was get things done, and all Draco wanted to do was to be _"Gettin' it done"._

I snapped my book closed and turned to look at him.

"Okay, Mr. Smart-Ass. What do you think we should do?" I asked angrily, but he just gave me another smirk.

"Truth or dare?" He asked turning over on his back to look at the ceiling.

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed. But in the back of my mind, I had to remember to ask Hermione if she had ever completed her dare.

"You can either play the game, or leave right now. You're choice." He said casually. I groaned and threw my head back, letting it hit his tone stomach.

"Fine. Dare." I said.

"I dare you to kiss me." He said, a smile in his voice. I got up on my knees, and leaned my head over his.

"That's a tough one." I smirked as I leaned down, and gently pressed my lips to his. I sensed that he wanted more, but I pulled back quickly and smirked evilly at him. He glared at me as I turned around to sit down again.

"Okay, truth or dare?" I asked him equally, as I looked into the fire place.

"You should know my answer. How can a Malfoy ever turn down the option of a challenge?" He asked.

"Fine... I dare you too.... be nice to Harry all tomorrow." I smiled at him.

"That's cruel punishment." Draco said behind me.

"I know. But this is payback for when we went public. That was so horrible!" I laughed. I felt his hand run through my hair, and tangle itself gently in it.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" He asked curiously. I thought back to a week ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Draco held my hand tightly in his as we walked into the Library. I felt awkward all of a sudden, like a spotlight was right on top of me. _

_"It's going to be okay. Trust me." Draco whispered to me._

_"Yeah, okay. I can do this." I muttered to myself. I heard his snicker and i elbowed him in his rock solid abs. I made a mental note to get a muggle baseball bat, seeming as that was probably the only way I was going to be able to hurt him._

_Most of the students we passed, younger and older, all stared at us as we passed. I found a tabl without meeting any of their eyes and Draco sat down next to me as I pulled out my homework. I noticed that most of the people were still staring at us. _

_"Don't you have something better to do?" I asked loudly, and immediatly they all turned around to continue whatever activity they had been doing up until our entrance. _

_"I hate you. I'm so going to get you back for this." I hissed quietly at Draco, who only gave me a breathtaking smile, and leaned in for a kiss. Which, I neatly dodged and let him plant on my temple._

_*End Flashback*_

"Oh! It was terrible! You should be ashamed of yourself for putting me through that kind of torture!" I shuddered dramatically. I turned around and saw him roll his eyes, then mutter somehing about me over-reacting.

"Anyway, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Why don't we make it dare or dare? Considering, we both know we are way too competitive to choose truth." I asked him.

"Fine. Dare or dare?" He asked me.

"Oh, that's a tough decision... I'll stick with dare." I rolled my eyes.

"I dare you, to let me have my way with you..." He said suddenly. I froze, and my heart rate sped up suddenly. I whipped my head around to meet Draco's curious, and excited eyes.

"Draco... I.... I can't..." I whispered.

"It's fine, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you." He smiled at me, and caressed my cheek. I leaned away from his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." I said quietly again.

"Why? Are you afraid?" He asked.

"I just don't want to. Okay?" I started to get angry.

"Okay. Okay. We won't yet. Calm down." He said finally, but I could hear the regret and frustration in his voice. He continued to play with my hair for a little while, and the I finally said goodnight and left after a very productive make-out session.

As I lay down when I was back in the dorm again, I couldn't help but have that little nagging feeling in the back of my head. And that weird empty feeling in my stomach. Sort of like the feeling I had when I knew something was wrong at the World Cup. I just knew that something was going to end badly. I didn't know when, or how, but I didn't like where this was going anymore.

x—X—x

"Wake up darling!" A voice shrieked.

"Brooklyn, get your ass out of bed." Another groaned.

"I'll get the bucket." One said menacingly. I shot up at Ruby's words, and I saw her triumphant smile at me before she went back to her bed.

"Isn't it like.... Sunday?" I asked as I looked at the clock.

"Yeah... and it's like.... one in the afternoon. We just got up too, so come on." Ophelia told me again. I flopped back onto my bed.

"I hate you guys." I sighed.

"We know, and that's why you love us." Portia smiled over me.

"Keep telling yourself that, Porsche. How's Noodles doing?" I asked pointing at her small tummy. Lately I had been giving her baby names that I thought were pretty original. She put a hand defensively over it.

"He or She is fine, thank you very much." She glared at me. I snickered and then rolled out of bed. I grabbed some jeans, a camisole, and a form fitting black sweatshirt. I showered and got dressed, then came out of the bathroom. I pulled on my running sneakers and looked at my friends.

"Ready for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah... I kind of want to eat on the grounds though." Portia said.

"It's cold out though!" I complained.

"Nope... Apparently, today is one of those creepy days where it's like... sixty outside, and it's October..." Ophelia pointed outside to the clear blue sky and the sun.

"Oh... weird." I agreed, then walked out of the dorm room. We all met up with Woody, Leo, Fred, George and Ron.

" Hey guys. Any good pranks you've gotten around to doing lately?" I asked as we walked down to the Great Hall.

"Oh, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn!" Fred scolded.

"A good prankster _never _tells the secret until it's already happened." George completed.

"Right... Unless I could guess what was going to happen." I replied.

"But you know that will never happen." Woody laughed. I smacked him over the head as they left our group to sit at the end of the table. Ron stayed with us and got his food.

"Aren't you going to sit with Hermione and Harry?" Ophelia asked.

"No." He replied coldly.

"Please tell me you aren't still pissy about Harry getting into the tournament!" I called out.

"Shut up Brooklyn." He hissed at me.

"Ronald. The first task is _next weekend!_ You need to be helping him! Not ignoring him!" I scolded.

"He's getting plenty of help from Moody if you ask me." He replied.

"Mad Eye Moody? That creepy old guy whose our DADA teacher?" Portia asked as she continued to pile food onto her plate.

"Yeah. That's the one. Well I'll see you guys later." He said as he went to sit with his brothers, and my brothers.

"Well he's acting like a prick." Ophelia assessed.

"You can say that again." I sighed.

"Well he's acting like a prick." Portia repeated. I shifted my eyes to glare at her.

"Your such a dumb blonde." I shook my head and sighed.

"I know, I try." She smiled at me. I laughed a little, and we all made our way out to the grounds. We took our usual spot on a large rock that jutted out into the lake near the forest. I sat on the edge, and took off my shoes and dipped my toes into the water. It was surprisingly warm.

I took just one bite of my sandwich then I suddenly gasped, an idea almost knocking me off the rock.

"Careful Levi Jeans! You'll fall off!" Ophelia called out.

"I know mom! Oh Merlin! I just had the best idea! I'll be right back!" I called out as I got up and began dashing across the grounds, barefoot.

I heard their calls behind me, but I just kept running toward the castle. I ran into the Great Hall and some people looked up curiously at me, but I finally found who I was looking for, and skidded to a halt near them, only my feet were slippery, and they slid out from under me, causing me to fall on my butt right near her.

"Brooklyn! Where are your shoes?" Hermione laughed loudly. Harry was laughing at my entrance as well, but I just smiled at them both.

"Outside! But you have to come on!" I tugged at her wrist.

"But I have to study today!" She whined. By now most of the scarce population in the Hall was looking on our scene.

"I will drag you where we're going if that's what I have to do. You know I will." I threatened.

"Oh fine!" She huffed, but I heard a smile in there somewhere.

"Yay! Come on! Hurry up!" I called to her, as I raced back out the doors. I heard her a little ways behind me, and I got to the rock faster than before.

"What was that about Brook?" Ruby asked from her spot.

"Did you complete your dare from the beginning of the year?" I asked breathlessly, with a smirk.

"Uh... No..." She said sheepishly.

"Ophelia?" I moved on to her.

"Nope." She sighed.

"Porsche?" My grin was wider.

"Not to my knowledge." She sighed. I grinned at them all.

"I don't like where this is going." Ophelia finally said.

"Smart girl." I pointed at her, and Hermione finally joined us, out of breath.

"What is this all about?" She asked me.

"Remember what I said the consequence would be if you didn't complete your dare given to you?" I asked her. Understanding lit up her eyes, then horror.

"Oh No!" She groaned.

"_Oh yeah_." I smiled.

"What? What is it?" Portia asked.

"Remember what I said? That you had to go swimming in the lake. Naked." I laughed evilly at all the mortified faces.

"Not in broad daylight!" Portia yelled out.

"How about not at all!" Hermione screeched.

"Okay... It doesn't have to be completely naked. But it has to be down to your underwear and bra." I smirked. Everyone was silent.

"For Brooklyn, I think that's as lucky as we'll get." Ophelia sighed.

"I'm not doing it unless she does." Ruby pointed at me.

"Fine. I'll show up all you wimps. Last one in has to flirt with Snape!" I yelled out.

"Eww!" Portia started to laugh hysterically. But I was already stripping down. I raced with Ophelia and Ruby. Hermione was neck and neck with Portia. When I finally was in just my navy blue polka dotted bra, and navy blue boy short under wear I ran and jumped into the water off the rock. It was surprisingly warm for October... Or for England anyway. But I'd take whatever I could. When I came up, I was met with splashes from the other girls jumping in. I laughed and all their heads bobbed up to the surface.

"Who was last one in?" I asked them.

"I don't know..." Portia said.

"Uh guys?"

"Well, whoever was laugh better speak up now." Ophelia said.

"Guys?"

"I know I went in before Ruby." Hermione jutted in.

"GUYS!_ THEY ARE STEALING OUR CLOTHES!" _Ruby yelled out at us.

"What the hell!" I turned around to see Cho Chang, and Pansy Parkinson on our rock with our clothes in hand.

"Drop them now!" I yelled at her.

"Or what? You'll kick my ass? This is payback for stealing my man." Cho snarled at me.

"I didn't steal him. He's my friend. I'm dating—"

"Malfoy, I know. That's why Pansy is with me." She gestured to Pansy.

"Someone has a little green monster on their back." Portia scolded them, and I snorted in laughter.

"Please put those down." Hermione pled. As if that was going to help anything.

"Pleading isn't going to get you anywhere honey." Pansy smirked at us. Yeah, I _so_ saw that coming.

"Fine. Just wait until I get out. I'll kill you with my bare hands!" I called out, and Ophelia agreed with me.

"You'll have to find your cloths first girlies." Cho smirked at us, and then they turned and dashed up the lawn and quickly into the castle. I treaded water and turned to the other girls.

"Well this officially sucks. Whose idea was this anyway?" I asked with a smile. They all glared at me, and I sighed.

"Well we aren't going to get our clothes just treading water. Let's go." I said.

"What? Inside the castle! In only our... Our.... _Under garments?" _Hermione shrieked, and I started laughing.

"You say _under garments_? That is potentially the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life." I snickered.

"You're not helping Levi Jeans." Ophelia glared at me.

"I know." I smiled at her.

"But you're right. We have to go get them back." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah. It's not like we have to fight like this. But those were my favorite jeans, so I'm not going to just let that bitch have them." Portia nodded.

"Okay, so it's settled. I hope no one's wearing anything white." I smirked and everyone laughed. We all got out of the water, and I tried to wring my hair out. I saw Portia was wearing a matching pink lacy boy short and bra set. Ophelia had on a plain red bra, and some red bikini cut bottoms. Ruby had on a yellow, blue and lime green striped bra and some dark blue bikini cut bottoms. And Hermione had on a classic black bra, and some black bikini cut bottoms as well. I checked over my own dark blue, and white polka dotted bra, and navy blue boy short underwear before we all began walking up to the castle.

"Okay. Just be cool and quiet." Ophelia said under her breath as we walked into the entrance hall.

"Yeah. Cool is my middle name." I muttered, and Portia burst out in giggles.

"Yeah, and quiet is hers." Ruby sighed as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey! There they are... Oh my god. Those witches!" Hermione said.

"We really need to get you to swear." I commented, but then followed her gaze into the now completely full Great Hall. They stood near the food table which was near the teachers table. At the other end of the Great Hall.

"I hate my life." Hermione groaned.

"Really? I love mine." I sighed sarcastically. She looked at me oddly, then shook her head. Cho and Pansy saw us, and smirked.

"Well, let's go get your jeans back Porsche." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We walked into the Great Hall, and everyone froze. I felt my cheeks get hot as the eyes looked on us. It was so silent, I felt like I shouldn't think anything because they'd hear my thoughts.

"Well Good Morning everyone. We just went for a dip, and well... Our clothes were rudely taken from us. So, we just need them back, and then we'll leave you." I called out to everyone as I started down the aisle.

"Damn Draco. I see why you went for her!" I heard a male voice call out. And I knew the other girls were right next to me, but I still felt suddenly alone.

"Hey baby! When Draco's done with you, call me!" I heard another voice, and some cat calls rang out. I felt even more alone. My cheeks were almost on fire. We were finally face to face with Cho and Pansy.

"If these people weren't here. I'd kill you." I kept my voice down.

"Honey. Either way, my deed is done. You're life is over." Cho smiled at me. I grabbed my clothes from her hands and glared at her. The other girls took their clothes.

"My life was already on it's way out before you wanted a piece of it. So what you just did was nothing really. Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing you do to try and hurt me will work. You are the _least _of my worries. So go dig a ditch and go die in it. That would do everyone a favor." I told her off, letting my voice ring loudly in the quiet hall. I turned on my heel and it took all my willpower not to run out of the hall. I didn't care if the girls were behind me or not.

It seemed like finally everything that was happening in my life had finally crashed down on me. It finally had it's devastating effect on me. I ignored the stares from the students in the corridors, and the strange and disgusting comments from some of the ghosts and paintings as I made my way into the dorm room. I got back into cloths, I got under my covers, and I waited for the world to end. Because that's honestly what it was beginning to feel like.

_Okay! Brooklyn's life is going down the tubes! Isn't that just great? not really... but whatever! Anyway! I have school break this week, so guess what that means! Right! More writing! Which means... Faster updates! YAY! Alright... I'm like... super tired. thanks to my loyal reviewers! You keep me going! -Mooch_


	22. Stinging

_DUDE! I'm so thrilled that I'm pumping out these chapters like it's nothing, BUT COME ON! I got what... like 220 something visitors, and only ONE person sent me a review. Are you guys for cereal? I mean, I've told u guys that I'll write faster if you review more, but that doesn't mean you can skip out on the support! My homies? (AKA regular reviewers) Where are you??? okay.. I'm done ranting at you guys now, on with the story, AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!! Alright, now this begging is just getting annoying, just read already... Oh, and disclaimer too. -Mooch_

**Stinging**

The day of the first task came much sooner than I expected. I was groggy, and decided that the day wasn't worthy enough to get dressed up for. I got into some black yoga pants, and my gold and scarlet sweater, with some red Etnies. I pulled my wavy bronze hair into a messy bun and put on some makeup, courtesy of Portia Williams.

We all walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat with Harry.

"So how is our great champion feeling today?" I asked him as I took a piece of bacon from one of the plates in the middle of the table.

"Like he's going to throw-up." Harry replied as he put his head in his arms.

"Oh, don't say that. Just try not to get killed and you'll be fine." Portia rubbed his arm. He looked up at her.

"Gee, thanks." He mumbled, looking a little green.

"No problem." Portia smiled again and resumed eating. Five minutes later Harry got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him slowly.

"The champions are supposed to meet up. I have to go." He said and quickly made his way out of the Great Hall. I saw Ron giving him a death glare the whole way out.

"Poor guy. He's got the whole school against him." Ophelia said quietly. I looked over at her.

"You like him. Don't you?" I accused. She immediatly gave me a glare but I could see her blush.

"No! How dare you say that!" She tried to say seriously, but a giggle rose to her lips.

"Yeah, you so like him." I smiled to myself as we finished eating.

We all made our way out to the stadium that had been built for the first task. There was a cold wind that blew around the grounds and stung my cheeks. And when we got into the stadium there were a whole bunch of rocks, and in the middle of the area was a golden egg.

"Where's the goose?" Ophelia asked aloud.

"Huh?" Portia asked.

"Muggle thing..." Ophelia sighed, and we all took our seats again. We were in the second row, and could see everything. Soon enough Woody, Leonardo, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins all joined us in our row. Ron and Hermione both sat behind us, and a little to my right I could see Draco with his friends. A few times we shared a couple of glances, but they were very brief. Even though he had assured me that the only thing he thought of me after the Cho & Pansy incident, was that he loved me even more, I still felt embarrassed. And Woody and Leonardo weren't too happy about how things had played out as well.

"Any bets?" Fred leaned over and asked me.

"Yeah, five galleons Harry doesn't die within the first five minutes." Leonardo smiled.

"You don't have enough faith in him. Ten galleons on ten minutes." Lee Jordan joined in.

"You guys are so low. Twenty galleons he makes it through the whole thing." I jumped in as well. I gave George my money, and they left to collect more bets. Before they were back Dumbledor started to announce who was going first. But I didn't really pay attention, because I was focusing on the enormous dragon that was led out into the middle of the ring.

"Bloody hell! They have to fight a dragon!?" I called out.

"Yeah. Didn't Hermione tell you?" Ron asked. I whipped around to stare down Hermione.

"You knew?" I asked her incredulously. She stared down at her feet.

"Well yes. But only recently. And I tried to help him, I really did! Don't look at me like that!" She replied. I rolled my eyes at her then turned back around and saw that Cedric had come out first. My heart seemed to do double time the whole time he was fighting the dragon. But eventually he got the egg, and I was one of the many that stood up to cheer for him.

The next two champions both got their eggs, and then Harry came out. His dragon looked the most fierce out of them all.

"Figures, since he's the youngest champion." I muttered. The dragon took a snap at Harry and Ophelia screamed.

"Your _wand _Harry! Use your wand!" Hermione yelled. I saw him pull out his wand and say something, but the dragon roared right at that exact moment.

"Move you bloody idiot! Don't just stand there!" I screamed at him, but he couldn't hear me. Suddenly something flew into the stadium over our heads. I saw it was Harry's firebolt.

"YES!" I screamed again, and I saw Harry jump on it. He tried to get the egg, but was nearly eaten by the dragon. I saw Draco laugh a little when the dragon almost took a piece out of Harry. And then, the dragon broke free, and people screamed. Including our group. Woody put an arm out protectively in front of me, and then Harry was gone, and so was the dragon. I turned to look at Ron.

"_Now _do you think he signed up for this?" I glared at him. He shook his head and looked a bit pale.

"That's what I thought." I nodded and turned around again. I felt Ophelia nudge me and I looked at her. She pointed towards Draco.

"Check out Pansy's outfit." She told me. I looked up two rows behind Draco and saw that Pansy was in a lime green, dragon skin ensemble. I broke down into a laughing fit, and after Ophelia showed Ruby and Portia, so did they.

"Well I guess that there's another contestant we didn't know about, because there's their dragon..." Ruby said, and I just giggled even more. In the distance I heard a very loud roar. Everyone was quiet in the stadium, and from over the furthest wall, I saw a black dot in the sky.

"There he is!" I yelled out, stood up and pointed.

"Yes! Yes!" I heard Hermione cheer, and everyone else burst into applause and cheers. Harry picked up the golden egg, and as everyone was trying to congratulate him, our group escaped and started back up towards the castle.

"That was so intense!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Oh my god, I almost died." Ophelia put a hand over her heart.

"You aren't even in the stupid competition!" Ruby laughed, and we all joined in.

"So? I was scared for him." She muttered to herself, and I pushed her shoulder a little bit.

"Brooklyn!" A voice called behind me. I turned around to see Draco running up the hill towards me.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked him as he pulled me into a hug. My friends shuffled their feet awkwardly. "Uh... I'll meet you guys up in the common room..." I suggested.

"Yeah, see you there." Ophelia tugged on Portia's sleeve and they kept going towards the castle. I looked back at Draco.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

"Are you coming to my room tonight. You haven't for the past three days." He said.

"I don't know... I have to do a lot of homework. Snape thinks it's funny to give abnormally large assignments out." I told him.

"Yeah... well.... I'll see you around then." He said in a distant voice.

"Well, I can come see you this weekend, right?" I asked, as he backed down the hill from me.

"I don't know... We'll see..." He said, and then turned around without any other words.

_We'll See. We'll See? _For just two words, they really stung. And speaking of stinging, a small chunk of ice pelted down from the sky and hit my neck. Making me slap the back of my neck to try and rid it of the sensation. I looked up into the gray sky, and small chunks of hail began to fall from the sky. A _sign_ much? I sighed and shook my head then went back up towards the castle again trying to get out of the cold and the hail.

_Uh Oh... Someone's a little pissy and clingy.. *cough cough* MALFOY!!! haha, okay, next chapter will be out as soon as everyone realizes that I need reviews to keep my energy up... HINT HINT! -Mooch_


	23. Dancing, Dresses, and Hickeys

_Wooohooo! Oh my god! thank you for all of my reviews! They made me sooo happy! let's keep it going! Shall we? =) I wrote a long chapter because of all the reviews, and I will do it again as long as I get all those reviews again! YAY! okay, this is personally a favorite chapter of mine! YAY! and just incase i don't get another chapter out before Saturday, SATURDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! MAY 2nd! YESSSS! so exciting! =) alright, please enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review when your done! Disclaimer as well.... I hate doing that... it's honestly annoying now. =) -Mooch_

**Dancing, Dresses and Hickeys**

"So why the hell are we here again?" I whispered to Ophelia on my left. She shrugged and I went back to listening to McGonagal drone on. She had separated us, girls on one side of the room, boys on the rest of our November had passed by smoothly, and we were into two weeks of December.

"But most importantly. The Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." Professor said.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud. Hogwarts never had dances. All of the girls, in reaction to the news, went into a frenzy of excited whispers. I saw my brothers groan with the Weasley twins. McGonagal said something else, but I was too busy laughing at Woody and Leonardo, and trying to ignore Portia's excited bouncing. Which I'm sure would have some sort of effect of little Coco. (The name I had been favoring for her baby for this month.)

"Ah, Mr Weasley." She said and held out her hand.

"Yeah?" Ron was completely petrified. But not in a Basilisk way.

"Would you please join me?" She asked, and took his hand. Fred, George, Harry and my brothers all snickered as Ron was led out onto the floor. Filch started the music.

"Now, put your hand on my waist." She instructed.

"_What?" _Ron asked incredulously. I let out a loud snicker, and someone wolf whistled as he did. He attempted to move his hand to her back, but she quickly put it on her waist. I let out another laugh. I saw Harry mutter something to Fred and George and they shook their heads with mischievous smiles. I could only imagine what they were talking knows it was nothing good for Ron.

"Now everyone find a partner." McGonagal said suddenly. All the girls shot up... Except for our group. We lagged behind, and smirked as we saw that none of the boys had risen either. I finally saw Neville stand up.

"Yeah boy!" Portia yelled out, and we all snickered. Professor suddenly came over to us.

"Ladies. Find a partner. Come on now." She said to us, and we all stood.

"Ya know... I'm not really the dancing type." I said.

"You got that right. In a flock of swans you're the goose." I heard an annoying voice. I glared up at Leonardo, who just smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Just to ask for a partner." He replied. I held up my hands.

"Whoa bro. I think that's illegal." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"Not you, idiot. I was going to ask Miss Williams." He indicated Portia, who seemed to light up like a candle.

"May I have the honor?" He asked with a small, theatrical bow.

"Oh, dear god, give me a break." I muttered under my breath. Portia giggled and put her hand in his as she gave a small curtsey.

"You may." She smiled at him, and they went out onto the floor where most other people were trying to learn how to waltz... And basically failing miserably.

"I guess it's just us three now." I turned around to smile at Ruby and Ophelia, only I saw that Ophelia was now being led away by a very nervous looking Harry Potter. She looked over her shoulder and gave us a big smile and a thumbs up. I tried to smile back, and I looked at Ruby.

"Great.... Make that _two..." _I said to Ruby. But she was looking beyond my shoulder.

"Huh? What?" She asked, snapping back to look at me. I followed her gaze behind me, and it landed on a smirking Seamus Finnigan. I sighed and turned back to Ruby, who actually looked nervous and not composed for once in her life. I sighed again and held out my hands to let her pass me.

"Go ahead. Ditch me if you must." I said to her.

"You sure?" She bit her lip, torn in thought.

"Completely. Go knock him dead." I smiled at her and winked. She blushed a color that matched her hair and made her way across the room towards her prize.

I crossed my arms and watched everyone dance. Someone suddenly pushed out of the crowd and popped up in front of me.

"Why so sour looking, oh little Brooklyn?" I looked up at Fred Weasley.

"I'm not sour looking." I countered. Although, consciously I uncrossed my arms, and tried to make my face more pleasant looking.

"Nice try. But your face is making a lemon look like a watermelon." He said.

"Uh... what? I'm making a.... I'm sorry, but to me that makes absolutely no sense." I laughed a little.

"Good. It wasn't supposed to. Now, may I have this dance young madame?" He bowed, even worse than Leo's, considering that Fred went all the way down to the floor. I laughed a little more.

"Yeah, why not." I smiled at him.

"Good, because I would've kidnapped you even if you had said no." He smiled at me, and the grabbed me up, and we went into a very theatrical version of a tango. Making many a student stop to laugh at our performance, until eventually, as always, Little Miss Minnie McGonagal had to ruin our fun. I seriously couldn't wait until the weekend.

x—X—x

"So you're not coming to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"_No. _For the last time! I have to go and help Portia and Ruby get new dresses." I said to him. He planted a soft kiss right below my ear. We were currently laying on his couch in front of a small fire. It had to be at least two in the morning. I couldn't tell.

"We've barely spent any time together." He purred in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and he chuckled against my neck.

"Well that's the cut when I have work to do. Sorry babe." I said sarcastically.

"Mmhmm. Whatever..." He sighed again, and began kissing my jaw again. I'll admit that he was acting completely pissy after the first task, and for a few days afterward too. That is, until I got all up in his face about it, resulting in a slightly aggressive verbal fight. Which ended when he suddenly began kissing me, and I completely fell into it. Damn him for being such a good kisser.

"So you're completely sure you're can't come to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked finally.

"Yes." I said with a sigh.

"Could I persuade you otherwise?" He asked against my collarbone.

"Probably not. But that depends on how hard you try." I muttered into his hair. He pulled his face back to look into my eyes. I smirked at him, and he flashed his own famous smirk back at me.

"Really? So what if I do this?" He asked as he lowered his lips to my jaw and began kissing agonizingly slow along it. I sighed and I felt him smile against my skin.

"Still a no." I sighed.

"How about now?" He asked and moved his lips down to my neck, to my collarbone, teasing all the way down. I shook my head but he and I both knew that my will was tumbling down, and fast.

"Uh uh." I said again. I heard him chuckle.

"What about if I do this?" He asked, and suddenly his lips were on mine, and I immediatly threw myself into the kiss as he deepened it. It lasted for a few minutes before I was forced to pull away. He moved his lips back to my lower neck where he began kissing, and biting, and sucking continually on that one spot. I knew how that was going to end, but I didn't quite have the nerve to stop him. Finally he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Now will you come to Hogsmeade with me?" He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't going to give up. Are you?" I sighed.

"I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I did." He countered.

"True. Very true." I agreed. It was quiet for a moment as he laid his ear on my heart.

"Fine. If you won't go to Hogsmeade with me, will you at least come to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked. I knew it shouldn't have been a big surprise. I mean, we were going out. Wasn't it customary to go to social events together while in a relationship?

He obviously heard my intake of breath because he raised his head and looked at my face.

"That's okay. Right?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yes. Of course." I smiled at him. He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles, and then brought me back into another deep kiss that made me feel like I never wanted to leave his side. Ever.

x—X—x

A _hickey_.

A god damn _hickey _was on my neck.

And it was all thanks to my perfect boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Although... I had to admit that I was insanely proud of the mark, and I wanted to show it off to the world. Just not my brothers... Or my friends... Not yet at least... Actually... No, they can never find out about it.

And that is exactly why I wrapped a scarf around my neck as I got ready for the hogsmeade trip. The scarf was blue and had small silver sparkles on it. I had a white beanie hat on that covered my bronze hair that in a low, side ponytail. I had on a thick blue sweater and some white sweat pants. Mytan UGG boots were the perfect finishing touch to my wintry outfit. Along with some makeup provided by Portia, I had to admit that I did look pretty hot. How modest of me.

"Are you ready yet?" I heard Ophelia yell at me. I came out of the bathroom.

"Yes mum." I shot at her. She rolled her eyes and we all continued down towards the Great Hall where everyone was getting ready to leave. When we were all on ourway to hogsmeade and we were finally alone on the path Portia sighed, loud enough to get our attention. Even though that was probably her plan to begin with

"What's wrong now?" Ophelia asked for us all.

"Well, since you asked. I'm so upset that I can't wear my other dress. It was so beautiful too! This baby is going to have a lot to explain for." Portia sighed and put a hand on her expanding tummy. She had to be at least six months in, and you could tell.

"Just think about how beautiful the baby is going to be though." Ruby said in exchange. We all agreed.

"What _baby_?" A sudden, deeper voice asked behind us. We all froze on the path and held our breath. We all slowly turned to see Leonardo standing right in the middle of the path. A dumbstruck expression on his face.

"He—Hey Leo... What's up?" I asked carefully, trying to blow this over quickly.

"Brooklyn, I swear to god if I find out that you and Malfoy were....were.... you know... I'm going to—"

"It's my baby." Portia interrupted suddenly. We all turned to look at her, but she was too busy looking at her feet. It was quiet for a very long time, as Portia shifted her weight uncomfortably under our gazes.

"So... You've done the deed." Leonardo said finally.

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone. Understand?" Portia looked on him quickly. He held his hands up.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise." He said as he began walking away towards the village again. We watched him go, and when he was thirty feet away from us he turned back and looked at Portia.

"If you need anything. And I mean _anything. _Just tell me. I'm here for you." He said, almost too quiet for us to hear. Portia bit her lip and nodded, then he resumed catching up to the large group going to the village.

"Damn. He's not even that caring for me." I sighed. Ophelia hit my arm.

"You know that's a lie." She scolded me. I rolled my eyes and we continued on our way, far behind the other groups. But not entirely minding it that much...

x—X—x

"Oooh! I like that one!" Portia complimented Ruby who was in a very dark blue, satin number.

"Or maybe this one... I don't know..." Ruby held up another gown un her arms, it was a royal purple and.

"Naw... I like the other one. You look sexy in it." I said to Ruby, who smiled and went back into the dressing room.

"This one is _so you! _Try it on. Now." Ophelia popped out from behind a rack of clothes and held up a dress in my face. I looked it over.

"No way. I'm not wearing that." I grimaced at the selection that Ophelia held up for me. It was a silk, baby doll dressthat would come halfway up my thighs. It was a Slytherin green color, and the halter was made entirely out of glimmering, diamond-like-crystals.

"Yeah, but it's so perfect for you! And just think what Malfoy would think of you when he saw it." Portia smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I don't know why you insist. I already have a dress!" I countered as I stood up, frustrated.

"We insist, because you would look so much hotter in this one than your other one." Portia said as she came out of her dressing room with another dress was tie dyed bright pink, neon orange, bright yellow, and white. It covered her baby-bump perfectly, and she looked absolutely amazing in it

"You're buying that one.I don't care what you say." I told her.

"I'll only buy it if you try that one on, and then get it." She said. I bit my tongue. Ruby came out of her dressing room and nodded at me. I glared up at Ophelia before I snatched the dress out of her hands and slammed the dressing room door behind me.

I quickly got into the dress, and immediatly agreed with them that it was ten times better than my other dress. It was perfect. I glared at my face. My eyes seemed to shimmer today, with their intense green color. The only problem with it.... You could see my hickey _perfectly. _

I just couldn't catch a break. Could I?

"Come on out! We won't bite." Portia laughed. I held my tongue again to say what I wanted to.

_No, actually Malfoy does... _Was a perfect answer.

"I don't think I like it." I said.

"Yeah right. I can hear your voice quivering. You like it. Now come out." Ophelia said to me.

"No." I said, and began taking off the dress. But before I could even start with the halter there was a loud banging noise, and I jumped a half a mile into the air, I was so scared.

"Oh please! You look gorgeous!" Portia screeched. I looked above my door to see that she was looking in from the outside.

"You peeping tom!" I yelled at her.

"Guys! Shut up! Portia! Get down, the manager is glaring at us." Ruby scolded us. I sighed again and opened the door. They all smiled at me. I grimaced, waiting for when they saw the dreaded mark. When they were completely silent, I knew that they all had.

"Holy hell. Is that a _hickey?" _Portia began giggling uncontrollably.

"_From MALFOY?" _Ophelia was stunned.

"Yes. Okay. He gave me a hickey. I will buy the dress. Let's get over it now." I said, hoping they would drop it now. They didn't. At least... _Portia _didn't.

"A hickey!..... A hickey!... Oh my god!.... A _HICKEY_! MALFOY GAVE YOU A _HICKEY_!" Portia was cackling and screaming at the top of her lungs while laughing at me. I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you a black and blue." I threatened to her. She picked my hand off her mouth and gave me a sweet smile.

"Hey. _I'm with child_. You can't do that." She smiled at me and giggled again. I rolled me eyes and stalked back into the dressing room.

"You know you'll love us again when you go to that ball and Malfoy can't keep his eyes off you." Ruby said.

I bit my lip and smiled to myself. I knew that she was right. I couldn't wait until he saw me in this dress. It would be just _priceless. _

We all paid for our dresses and then met up with Woody and Leonardo on the streets and went to the Three Broomsticks to get a butter beer.

Leonardo sat right next to Portia, and didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. Considering the information that he had discovered I would assume that he would go running in the other direction at the sight of her coming. But no. My brother was always full of surprises.

"So why are you wearing a scarf? You never wear scarves." Woody asked me. I sighed. Why couldn't my brothers be non-curious people? I sipped my butter beer and looked at him.

"New fashion statement. I like them now. What? I can't change my opinion?" I got defensive. I saw Portia, Ophelia, and Ruby all snicker into their drinks. I coughed and Woody looked at me strangely.

"Uh... Okay... Well.... We're going to prank the Slytherins the night of the Yule Ball. You in?" He asked us all.

"Sorry. Because I'm dating one, I can't be involved in any treachery against them." I said.

"That includes us too." Portia sighed glumly.

"Oh come on. You don't mean to tell me that she's banning you from making the Slytherin's lives miserable?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes. It's maddening." Ophelia smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure." I glared at her. Everyone just smiled and we went shopping again later. While we were in Honey Duke's I saw Leonardo give Ophelia a small box of chocolates, and then whisper something into her ear. She blushed and nodded. He smiled at her, and then left the shop. I made my way over to her, and took into notice that she was staring off dreamily into space.

"Porsche? What's up?" I asked. She snapped back to look at me and blushed even deeper.

"You're going to be mad at me." She sighed.

"No I won't. Tell me." I told her.

"No really, I shouldn't." She said again.

"Just tell me the god damn secret. You know I won't tell anyone." I said.

"Well.... I don't know about this." She said.

"Porsche! Tell Me!" I yelled out, causing the whole store to become quiet. I winced and looked back at Portia.

"Porsche! Tell me!" I whispered to her.

"Well.... Leonardo just asked me to the ball... and I sort of said yes." She muttered very quickly, so I had to really focus on what I had heard.

"Oh. That's fine. Why would I think that's bad?" I asked her.

"Well.... I don't know. He's you're brother. Your twin brother. I just thought that it would make you mad because it was so awkward." She said. I snorted and laughed at that.

"I'm dating the Slytherin Prince, and you think that you dating my _brother _is awkward?" I asked her through my laughs. She began laughing as well.

"And anyways... He's a loner. He needs a little light in his life." I said to her. She laughed again and agreed.

We went to find Ophelia and Ruby stuffing their faces with Bertie Bott beans. And after about ten minutes of them kicking and screaming and refusing to leave, we finally managed to apologize to the owners of the shop and drag them back to the castle.

_What now! that was one awesome chapter if i do say so myself! haha. okay, please review! I love you all thanks for all the support! THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE! -Mooch_


	24. Just A Broken Hearts Holiday

_Okay, this is a very long explanation... I'm sooooo sorry for the extremely LONG wait!!! OMG! You have no idea what I have been going through. My parents are going through a very recent divorce, and it's been really hard for me and my little sister. And I've had to be strong for my mom and everyone, because they are all going to pieces around me, and I am the only rock standing... SO YEAH! That's why I have been soooo far behind on my writing! On both stories... yeah... And well, I just got back from like 2 sleep overs, and school and I'm so freaking sleepy, and my internet wasn't working, but I finished this chapter anyway, because I love you all and you all__deserve it after that very long wait.__Soooo yeah... that's about it... Here's... I don't even know what chapter right now... there's too many! Haha...okay... Whatever... take the chapter, and read it... disclaimer also... incase J.K. was stalking this story to make sure that I actually said that. (HI J.K. if you're really there! Lol...)__-Mooch_

**Just A Broken Hearts Holiday**

It had been a maddening few weeks after we had gone dress shopping.

I had been dying to show off my new dress, even though I wouldn't admit that to anyone. And I was excited about being able to show off _him _to everyone else... I was so bad...

There had even been a time when I gave away what my dress looked like to Draco. Ophelia and I had been sitting in the Great Hall, doing our homework, when Draco suddenly slipped into the seat next to me, and draped his arm around my waist.

"Hello, love." He whispered into my ear an kissed my temple.

"Hey. What are you up to?" I asked as I put down my quil.

"I need to know what color your dress is so I can get a matching tie. And I need you to tell me what it looks like so I can prepare myself." He said to me as I looked back at my paper.

"It's green. That's all I'm saying." I said with a small smile and I felt his arm tighten around me.

"Already getting used to the Slytherin ways? Can't you just give me a little insight?" He asked and I looked over into his eyes.... What a mistake. They were burning into mine, and I basically melted into a puddle of goo right there on the bench. I was about to tell him about it when I heard a fake gagging noise behind me. I turned around to see Woody and Leonardo standing there, glaring at him. Draco stood up, a glare on his face and looked at my brothers.

"Cunningham." He nodded to the both of them curtly.

"Malfoy." They said in unison, which I thought was pretty cheesy. But then Draco brushed past them and it was over. No fighting, or verbal abuse. I was pretty surprised. Immensely actually.

But then the night finally arrived, and we had all been getting ready in the dorm room.

Hermione was in a very beautiful pink silk dress that had ruffles down the skirt. Her hair was done up in an elegant curls on her head, and she had very light makeup on her face. It was almost non-existent. She still hadn't told us who she had been asked to the ball with. I knew that Ron had attempted, but she flipped out on him...

Portia had on her tie dyed dress, the halter and bust line made it so that it looked like a baby doll dress that came down to her calves. But it covered her baby bump all the same. Her blonde ringlets were down, and looked perfect and shiny as always, and her makeup was a little eccentric with bright pink, but it fit her personality, so she pulled it off. Leonardo was completely stoked about going with her... A little secret crush he had bottled up inside for a long time I guess.

Ruby had on her dark blue satin dress that came down to right above her knees and hugged her in all the right places. Even her cleavage looked about two sizes bigger than her 32 B cup. Her hair was in a subtle braid down her back with a blue ribbon woven into it. Her makeup was just as subtle as Hermione's. She had been asked by George Weasley asked at the last minute, because apparently he was to nervous to ask her when we learned to dance. How cute.

Ophelia had on a flaming scarlet dress that made her look more than beautiful and made my self esteem go down. It hugged her torso, and then flared out subtlety at her hips and flowed down to her calves. But on her right side there was a slit that went up to her upper thigh. Her hair was in gorgeous wavy tresses down her back, and her black eyeliner and mascara made her eyes shine, and her red lips looked so perfect. I wanted to kill her, but at the same time, I was so happy for her. She had been asked by Harry just two days after our shopping ordeal.

And then came me. My dress slipped on just as perfectly as the first time that I had in the store. My hickey was almost gone, I could pass it off has just a small scrape from hitting my collar bone... I could probably manage to find a way to actually do that too. The dress hugged my curves, and I was so surprised to see that my boobs did look the tiniest bit bigger in it. My hair was done by Portia and was a soft crown of curls on my head, some hung down in front of my face, and I could pull it off actually. I didn't put on dark makeup though. I stuck to white eyeliner, and silver eyeshadow to compliment the crystals on the halter, and I knew that Draco would know that it was all for him.

I smiled at the other girls as we all walked out into the common room which was almost completely deserted. We had started late on getting ready, so it had take us longer than the other girls.

We had told our dates to meet us near the entrance hall. I knew that my date would not be hanging around with the others, but that didn't really bother me. I had grown used to the company of Blaise, and even Crabbe and Goyle were okay... Even though all they did was eat. They made me wonder if they actually knew how to talk.

"I bet ten galleons that there will be at least fifty crying, broken hearted girls by the end of the night." I said with a smile.

"Probably. Dances are just opportunities that guys have to make girls cry. It should be a national sport." Portia giggled back.

"It should be a holiday, is what it should be." Ruby said from her spot. It was quiet again and then Ophelia spoke.

"Okay, so no one is going to the boy's room after the ball. Right?" She clarified. Hermione gasped, and I remembered she still didn't know about Portia. But that it was only a matter of time before the bump could not be hidden. It was really growing to be huge.

"Of course not! Why would you even ask that?" Hermione asked.

"Just making sure. You can never be to safe." Portia piped up and I nodded. Hermione agreed and we finally got to the marble staircase. I immediately saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Leonardo standing in a small circle near the bottom on the stairs. All talking. As soon as Ron saw us, he stopped talking and nodded his head to look up at us.

I searched for Draco, and finally found him near the Great Hall entrance talking with Blaise and another Slytherin named Theodore Nott. I caught Blaise's eye and smiled, then saw him elbow Draco in the ribs. Draco looked at his face then followed his stare, and finally met my eye. I smiled even more and started down the stairs, as he came towards me, a breathtaking smile on his face.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I took his arm that he offered and gave my friends a last glance before he led me into the Great Hall and over to his spot with his other friends.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said into my ear as he pulled me against him when we were standing near the back wall.

"I know." I smirked to myself and I heard him chuckle.

"I can only imagine it off of you." He said again, and I felt my heart stop, but he just chuckled in my ear again. I laughed, but it was a nervous sound, and then we watched as the champions made their way into the hall. Ophelia was right at Harry's side as they made their way out onto the dance floor. The music started and I watched as Harry led her, a little awkwardly, around the dance floor. But it was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. They were both smiling at each other like they were completely alone, and their eyes sparkled every time that they looked into each others. I felt so happy for her. After a few more moments of the champions dancing, Dumbledor led Professor McGonagal out onto the floor and everyone clapped.

"Let's go." Draco suggested to me.

"Oh, no. I don't dance good." I said back.

"I'm sure you'll dance fine with me. I'm an excellent leader." He said as he came around to my front and led me out onto the floor. In front of everyone. I felt my heart speed up and my palms get sweaty. I noticed just how handsome Draco was looking in his black suit and green tie. Although I noticed that he wasn't wearing a white dress shirt, it was a white t-shirt that clung to his abs. His hair hung down to his eyelashes, but wasn't too long and his silver eyes burned. Holy crap he was gorgeous.

He pulled me too him, and put a hand on my curve, then clasped my other one. I followed and put my hand on his muscular shoulder and then he began moving. And I didn't even know what we were doing, but it just felt right. I didn't realize that we were twirling and spinning about the other couples now, completely surprised that I could actually look like I knew what I was doing. I laughed a little bit and Draco chuckled at me and pulled me tighter to his chest as we continued to dance.

For the next hour they played soft classical music and after the fourth dance, both Draco and I were tired of it. As were some of the other students. And then they brought out a new DJ. I knew a lot of muggle bands thanks to Ophelia, and I knew the song that came on first. _Don't Trust Me, _by 3Oh!3. I pulled Draco out onto the floor again and started dancing with him again. My back to his stomach, his hands on my lower abdomen. Moving with the beat of the music, fitting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

A tiny thought popped into my head at that moment. Did I love him?

It seemed silly. Portia thought she loved Fernando, and had sex with him. But I could see her now, dancing with Leonardo only a few feet away. Carrying Fernando's child all because she _thought _she loved him. But she didn't. I was too young to think that I loved someone. And yet here I was dancing with Draco, and thinking about this. What if he loved me back? What would I do then? Say that I didn't love him because I didn't know what I really wanted at this age? That would sound so stupid coming out of my mouth. But I knew that it was true.

"Are you alright?" I heard his husky voice in my ear. I must've looked very serious. And as I snapped back into reality I noticed how we were both getting really into the song. But it was almost over.

"Are you?" I giggled back to him. He laughed with me, but didn't answer, and so we continued to dance. Both of us adding to the dance with whatever we could. And by the end of the song we were both out of breath and I felt something in the bottom of my stomach that I had never felt before. A new song came on, _Ay Chico _by Pitbull. We began dancing again, and I was pressed so tight against me, that I could feel something hard touching my lower back.

_Oh My God! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HE HAS A.... A.... A boner... Ahhhh! _I mentally screamed in my head as we continued to dance. And then, another idea came to my head. Why not mess with his head and think that I was getting that into it was well.

I began going down lower, and bringing my hips further back into him. I could feel him press harder against my lower back, and I smirked to myself. I caught the eye of Ophelia, who was now happily grinding with Harry. I didn't know that golden boy could get so dirty... he looked as into it as Draco was. She smiled at me and her eyes seemed to tell me that she was going through the same thing that I was, and I tried to send her a telepathic message back. She laughed silently at me and I rolled my eyes and focused on grinding with Draco again. His hands were now tight on my hips and as the song ended I popped my hips one last time, and then we were running out of the hall.

I didn't really see how we made it out of the mosh pit of grinding couples, but Draco was now pulling me by my wrist up the stairs and down the hallways all the way to the third floor.

He said something quietly and the painting moved aside, and we went into his dorm room. As soon as we were, he hoisted me up by my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he was suddenly kissing me. More intensely than in the quidditch locker rooms I'll tell you that.

I felt his hands move up my ribs, and slid in between my breasts up to my neck to hold my head to his as he continued to dominate the kissing. I was completely out of breath, but he wouldn't let me stop, and even when I felt him let me drop onto my back on the couch he still was kissing me.

"I'm taking you now. I've waited long enough." He growled in between the kisses he landed on my lips, and it felt like ice water had been injected into my veins. I tried to push him off me, but all that did was get rid of his shirt because he was like a freaking stone statue and wouldn't move.

"Draco." I whined into his lips. He kissed me harder taking this as a yes. I felt his hand on my calf.

"Draco!" I said more forcefully, and his hand slid all the way to the hem of my dress.

"DRACO!" I yelled out and shoved his body away from mine roughly. He rolled off of me onto the floor and I sat up on his couch. He looked at me with a glare on his face, and I... well... I _tried _to glare at him. But that was pretty hard to do with his perfect abs showing themselves to me.

"What is it?" He asked angrily. I bit my lip.

"I... I..." I trailed off, unable to think of how to say what exactly I wanted to say. He came onto the couch and put an arm around me.

"You're scared. I promise that I won't hurt you. And I'll pull all the way out. You can trust me." He said into my ear as he kissed it.

"I can't." I said.

"Don't tell me you're a dude!" He said, only he sounded truly like he was afraid that was the answer. I burst out into laughter.

"I'm not don't worry." I managed to say through my laughs.

"Then what's the problem? Are you afraid I won't fit?" He asked with a smirk. I punched his biceps, but I think that it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"No. I'm just not ready for this. I'm not like the other sluts that you dated when you just wanted to get some action.." I said before I could stop myself. His body went tense and I turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean—" I began but his yelling cut me off.

"Is that what you really think? That I'm just looking for action with you? Well you're dead wrong!" He yelled at me.

"How am I supposed to know if you actually like me when you're reputation practically screams _man whore _to the rest of the world!?" I yelled back and stood up. He stood up as well and towered over me.

"You're always judging me! Why?" He asked.

"Because you're the kind of person that I should stay away from. And I don't know if I can trust you!" I yelled.

"Well I guess that you were wrong! Weren't you! The famous Brooklyn the Bitch was wrong!" He shouted at my face. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I looked at his angry face, searching for apology. But there was none.

"Why did you date Pansy then?" I asked, softer as I looked down at my feet.

"Because that time. I was looking for action. And unlike you, she delivered." He said tensely. I felt like my heart was breaking in two, it hurt physically. "You had to know Brooklyn, that it was always Pansy for me. You were just a flash in the pan. But I can see now that you are just a cold hearted virgin bitch. And I've come to realize that I don't want you." He said finally.

"You don't mean that." I whispered to myself as the tears finally came out. I wished that he would pull me into a hug and say that he was just kidding.... but he didn't.

"Get out of here. I don't want you, you worthless half blood. We are through!" He yelled at me. I stood there, frozen in my spot as I looked up at his angry face. A flash of rage and revenge came to my eyes and I saw his grow wide.

"I swear to god that you'll regret ever saying those words Malfoy. You'll regret winning my heart and trust and then breaking into irreplaceable pieces. I hope that you know that I have wasted so many wishes, dreams, and prayers on you. And I see now that all you were looking for, was a chance to knock me up. I hope you're happy the rest of your life without me in it. I really do." I said to him in an even tone as I turned and walked towards the doorway.

He didn't call out my name as I opened the portrait and started walking down towards the hall again. When I got to the stairs there were at least twenty crying girls on the steps. And I realized that I had joined their ranks by being broken hearted.

The tears threatened to spill over again, as I walked into the Great Hall. I immediately spotted Harry, Ron, Ophelia, Fred, George, Leonardo, Woody, Ruby, and Portia all sitting at one of the tables talking and laughing like they had no idea that the rest of the world was watching them. Ophelia was the first one to spot me, and I knew that I must have looked a mess, because she was immediately pushing back her chair and running to me.

She enveloped me in a hug and I felt two more pairs of arms join us. I knew they were Ruby and Portia.

"What happened hun?" Portia asked in my ear.

"He... He broke up with me because I didn't want to have sex with him." I whimpered into Ophelia's shoulder.

"What a bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" I heard Woody's voice say behind Ophelia.

"Easy there Wood man." I heard Fred say. The girls pulled away from the hug and I sat down next to Ron who pulled me into a brotherly hug himself.

"I hate that bloody git. Thinks he owns everything. Even a girls virginity." Harry muttered to himself.

"It's okay guys... he's not worth it..." I sighed sadly as Portia came over to me and whipped out some makeup remover from a white bag. She began moping at my face with a tissue and when my face finally felt clean again I looked at everyone.

"Thanks you guys." I said quietly.

"Of course. It's not like we're insensitive jerks." Ron said to me.

"Gee Ron. I bet that was helpful." George called to him. I laughed a little bit and sat up again.

"It's fine... I just think.... no actually I don't know what I think anymore. I'm a little lost soul." I replied.

"Well come with us tonight and we'll help you find it again." Fred smiled.

"Tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Our prank on the Slytherins?" Harry whispered to me and I felt my face go into a malicious grin.

"I did say that I could make his life miserable." I smiled.

"Perfect! Tonight. In the common room, one o'clock. Got it?" Fred asked as George clapped me on the back, then grabbed Ruby and pulled her into the crowd.

"I'll be there." I smiled back to him and looked at Leonardo and Woody who were smiling back at me.

"Welcome back to the bright side." Woody said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well... you were on the dark side... you know? And we're the... shut up! Never mind... Come on Porsche. Let's dance." Leonardo tried to explain, then grabbed Portia and pulled her in after the twins. I shook my head, noticed that he used her nickname... A pet name already? Wow...

Harry and Ophelia got up again, and went into the crowd.

"Well, considering I'm a loner. I'd say that I am going up to bed." Ron announced, and Woody followed suit. I looked across the table at Fred who was still beaming at me.

"Oh god. What do _you_ want?" I asked with a small smile.

"Let's dance." He said. And before I could object, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out onto the dance floor. Right near Ophelia, Portia, and Ruby, who were all grinding with their partners. I'll say that grinding with George wasn't as lustful as when it was with Malfoy. But it was a hell of a lot more fun with my friends.

And not once did I think about my new status. Or the fact that I had just won ten galleons because of myself.

_Awww! They broke up! So sad! Okay! FYI that's how all of my dances go down at my school. Not saying that I get all steamy with a guy, but there are sooooo many people that are crying at the end of the night, because they didn't get to dance with the person they want, or they broke up with someone or yadda yadda yadda... I mean... this chapter is really like my life... But ANY WHO! I sorta liked that chapter. If you did, press the review button and make my day a good one! Because lately, u haven't been having many good ones... if you know what I mean... okay! Peace out! -Mooch _


	25. Pink Is The New Green

_As promised, i got a new chapter up... Much faster than i thought it would be.. Haha... I like this one... It's short, but I find it comical... sort of... =) Disclaimer and: Have fun with it! -Mooch_

**Pink Is The New Green**

We all walked back up to the dormitory at midnight. There were still people dancing in the Great Hall, and there were still girls bawling their hearts out on the marble staircase.

After saying "goodnight" to the boys, we went up to the dorm room and saw a very red-faced Hermione. I went over to her and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I asked softly. I saw the tears on her cheeks and she hiccuped ass he looked at me.

"Ron ruined everything! Just everything!" She wailed and fell into my arms. I was a bit taken by surprise but started patting her back and comforted her as the other girls came over.

"How so?" Portia asked, still looking flushed from all of her dancing.

"Ron started making rude remarks after he left the ball with your brother. And I asked if he wanted to come and get some drinks with me and Krum—"

"KRUM? As in the freaking seeker for Bulgaria? _That Krum???" _I basically yelled in her ear and she nodded.

"Thanks for that outburst Brooklyn..." Ophelia nodded at me, "Then what happened?" She asked Hermione again.

"And then Ronald started saying things about Krum that weren't true. And things about our relationship! He's just so... Just.... Such a.... A!!" She was at a loss for words, so I offered some of mine.

"A stupid son of a bitch that doesn't know his ass from his elbow and thinks that he can charm his way into any girls life and say whatever he wants and get away with it?" I asked. Everyone was silent for ten seconds, then we all burst into laughter.

"That's exactly he is!" Hermione laughed through her tears.

"Yeah, well he can join the line." I stated angrily. She slowed down laughing and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Draco broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him." I said quietly.

"Oh! Brooklyn! I didn't realize! I'm so sorry! You must think I'm a total insensitive moron." She said as she brought me into a hug.

"No. That's the guy's job. It's alright... I'm not one of the girls who gives a damn about the guy after he dumps her. If he dumped me, that's it. He doesn't deserve me. And I can't believe it took me that long to realize it." I said as I stared off into space.

"Well that's good. I would hate to see you in a state of depression over a Sex God." She smiled at me. I gasped and laughed at her.

"Did you just say the word _SEX?" _I laughed and she blushed.

"Well... I'm going to bed... My god! It's twelve thirty!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at the clock on the wall near the bathroom. I pretended to be dizzy and faint. Ophelia caught me dramatically.

"Oh no! God forbid that we are up past twelve _thirty!" _Ophelia sighed and we all laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. We all ignored each other as we turned around and got into new clothes. All in a dark shade.

Ophelia had on black skinny jeans with a dark gray long sleeve Portia had on black short shorts and a lacy black baby doll tank top, that made her look slightly pregnant. But I don't think she cared. Ruby wore a pair of dark gray Bermuda shorts and a plain black t-shirt. And I had on a pair of short black sport shorts, and a slim, black, thick strap tank top. We were all bare foot, and had our hair pulled up high on our heads.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and looked at us all.

"Why on earth are you all dressed in dark clothes?" She asked as she went over to her bed and got under the covers.

I smirked. "A good prankster never reveals what they are going to do until it actually happens."

"Oh merlin. I'm not even going to involve myself in that. Goodnight." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand, as she waved her wand and turned out the lights.

"Fine. Be a spoil sport." Ophelia giggled.

"Fine. I will." Hermione said huffily. We all snorted with laughter and then started down towards the common room again. It was dark, and abandoned, except for six dark figures sitting near the fireplace.

"Hay boys hay." Portia said to them as we came down the stairs. They turned around and we saw Leonardo, Woody, Fred, George, Ron and Harry.

"Ready?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Would we be down here if we weren't?" I asked him evenly.

"Fair enough young maiden. Let's go yonder and do good mischief!" George said as he left us laughing and went towards the portrait hole. We all followed out and slipped into the corridors quietly. Making our way, totally un noticed by any of the paintings or ghosts, all the way down to the dungeons. We finally stopped at a stone wall, and George stopped us.

"What the hell are we doing exactly?" I asked slowly. He and Fred smirked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely... You know how all the Slytherins are all partying in their common room tonight?" Fred asked.

"Of course..." Ophelia said.

"Well... Take two of these..." George held out a large black ball and put two into either of our hands. They were heavy, at first glance it looked like a bomb.

"We're going to _kill them?" _Ruby asked with an open mouth. They started laughing.

"Of course not. These are _paint _bombs. Guaranteed not to come off for a month. And isn't affected by any magic of any kind. One of our own inventions." Fred smiled at us. I tossed the balls up like I was a juggler.

"So we're painting the common room?" I asked with a smile. And they nodded.

"Excellent. Let's do it." I smiled evilly as I stopped the balls. George nodded to Fred, and Leonardo walked up to the wall.

"Salazar." He said, and the wall moved aside to reveal a passage.

"Sweetness." I heard Portia comment as the boys went into the passage and we followed close behind. As soon as we came to the end of it, we saw the large room with the leather couches. Fred stopped us.

"Put one in each corner of the room. That should be enough." He said to us.

"Wait! Can we save some? I want to make another stop before we head back..." I said to them, and they immediately knew what I was talking about. George smiled proudly.

"Oh Brooklyn. You finally understand. Oh god, I promised myself I wouldn't cry when this day came." He said and faked wiping away tears. I hit his shoulder.

"Shut up you bloody idiot. Let's do this before someone comes down." I said and we all split up. We all went to our own corners and set down one of the bombs, then met back up near the passage way.

"Good. Is everyone ready?" Fred asked as we all went into the passage.

"Yeah." Harry said as he was the last one into the passage. I noticed how close he and Ophelia were standing...

I saw George and Fred mutter something in unison and at once I heard a muffled thudding noise. We all exchanged glances.

"I think that's our cue to run away from the scene of the crime." Woody said. We all let out laughs then darted back up the dungeon stairs towards the Great Hall. We ran, un-detected until the third floor, where I led them to Draco's painting.

"What's the password." Ron asked, out of breath.

"Uh.... Umm....." Damn... I didn't think we'd make it this far.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know what it is." Woody stated as he glared at me.

"No I do! Just give me a minute!" I sighed as I tapped my foot. Then it came to me.

"Carpe Diem!" I said, and the painting moved aside. We made our way stealthily into the room and we all made our way to our different corridors. I set mine down and we all met up in the passage again.

"Everyone ready?" George asked.

"Yep." Ron said as he joined us. I looked around. Then saw Ophelia wasn't there. Without saying anything I darted back into the room and saw her shirt was stuck on the fire place tools. I started over to her, but suddenly, was blinded, and heard a loud thump. I was suddenly cold and I opened my eyes again, and saw that the whole room glowed with neon pink paint now.

I was about to laugh, when I saw that Ophelia and I were completely part of it. I shared a look with her that faintly meant: What the fuck? Then we both froze in place when we heard another deep voice.

"What was that?" It asked. Shit! That was my cue to panic.

I rushed over to Ophelia quietly and scrambled to get her shirt free. She wiggled free finally and we heard footsteps. But they slowed down when another voice called out.

"Drakey? What's the matter?" A female voice. A familiar female voice. I looked up the stairs where the voices were coming from. His bedroom.

Ophelia caught my glance and grabbed my wrists.

"Don't do it." She warned me. I ripped my wrists away from her and pulled my wand out of my back pocket.

"I have to." I said and started up the stairs. I stood outside the bedroom the door and heard some squeaks and groans. I grimaced and the took a deep breath.

"Bombarta!" I screamed and the door burst in. I heard a girl scream and looked into the room to see Draco, shirtless, and on the bed, under the sheets with Pansy.

"Stupefy!" I shouted and aimed at Pansy. She went un-conscious, and I aimed to Draco, who was completely dazed and lost.

"Potrificus totalus!" I shouted at him, and he fell to the floor in a full body bind. I smiled to my inner self, then dashed down the stairs again to see Ophelia waiting for me.

"Are you all good now?" She asked me angrily.

"Yes, thanks for caring!" I spat back, then went into the corridor where the others were again. They all looked at us.

"I'm... So sorry...." Fred laughed at us.

"Shut up. They'll know it was us if we head back with you... We are leaving a trail. We'll go through some of the secret passages to the girls bathroom and meet you there." I said as Ophelia and I turned away and ran down the hallway without them saying anything to stop us.

We took some difficult routes to follow and went into a few secret passages, then ended up in the prefects bathroom. Where we heard people talking.

"Are there mermaids in the Black Lake?" Asked a male voice.

"Oh yes..." A girl voice said.

"And this thing, I have to retrieve from them for the second task... It's something that matters to me the most?" The voice asked again.

"Right again... Wait... What is that?" The girl voice said. Ophelia and I stopped breathing as we suction cupped ourselves to the wall behind us.

"Who's there?" the male voice called out. We didn't answer, and I suddenly realized that it was Cedric's... Cedric was in here at one thirty in the morning... taking a bath.... naked? The last thought made me blush.

I head water running and Ophelia pulled my to another part of the bathroom where there were sinks. We both washed off our bare feet in the sinks and made sure to get all of the paint off of them.

When we were done we quietly slipped back into a secret passage back up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room. The others were waiting for us there, and after we bid them goodnight, and good work, we finally went up to take yet _another _shower and then go to bed. I found that as I was laying in my bed, I couldn't wait for Christmas to come tomorrow. The first reason being that I knew I was getting presents. And the second reason was to see Draco's face after he figures out I actually got my revenge.

_I just love revenge. Don't you guys? LoL... I love getting revenge on everyone... (read stories in my profile if you wanna know what I'm talking about... lmao) any whosies... uhhh... yeah that's about it for now... I also updated T.A.N.F today too... That was a short chapter too... What ever... I got a bloody nose today at soccer practice too... It was so terrible... lol... sooo, how did u guys like the chapter? Review and tell me! Pretty please? =) -Mooch_


	26. Only The Best

_O.... M..... F..... G..... I UPDATED!!! YAY MEE!!! AND IT ONLY TOOK ME....... LIKE...5 HUNDRED MILLION WEEKS! okay... maybe that is a little over exagerated... but that's how long it feels to me... but GAH! summer is allmoooosstttt herrreeeee!!! yaaaaayyyyyy!!!! i get out in like... 2.5 weeks.. (stupid snow days) and that means that there will be moreee updates!!! HOORAH! lol... okay... well i hopes you all like this one.. i did it all today.. and it's sort of a bonding chapter... a little on the short side.. but HEY! so am i, So you better like it. =) okay... Disclaimer, and read! -Mooch_

**Only The Best**

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey! Come on! Get up!" Portia's voice rang out.

I groaned in response.

"I got you a gift." She sighed, and I shot up, smiling at her, ready to open my present. She just started laughing and my face fell.

"I don't see how this is funny. Now give me my present." I said to her menacingly. She looked at my sleepy, and serious face, then threw me a rectangular box covered in shiny green wrapping paper. Then she moved on to wake up Ophelia and Ruby. I started to open my box when I heard Portia yell out. I looked over and saw her staring in the mirror above Ruby's bed.

"What is it?" I asked her trying to arch my neck to see her reflection. I didn't quite want to get out of bed at the moment.

"A pimple! Are you kidding me? On Christmas?" She screeched and Ruby snorted then opened her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you screaming about?" She asked groggily.

"A horrible tragedy!" Portia whined and I started laughing and turned back to my gift. When all of the wrapping paper was gone and I opened the box I looked up and raised an eyebrow at Portia. I picked up my wand out of the box.

"Gee... Thanks Porsche." I said to her.

"Really? You like it? I wanted to get you something that you would use everyday." She smiled at me from her bed.

"Yeah... It's not like I have been for the past four years or something ridiculous like that." I said to myself as I put my wand on my bedside table where it usually sat.

I handed my presents out to all the girls, and in return I got a new purple sweater from Ophelia, a new quill and parchment set from Hermione, and a broom handling set from Ruby.

After they all opened their gifts, we all got dressed (me in my new sweater and jeans) and then went down to the Great Hall. Where we got hugs from Harry, Ron, my twins, the Weasley twins, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, and..... just about everyone else that we were acquainted with... I briefly saw Leonardo with Portia before they escaped into the hall... most likely to go and make out... uhh... eww...

I sat down at the table with Ruby and Ophelia, and soon enough Leo and Portia joined us again. The Great Hall was cozy and warm, the giant Christmas trees vacated the different corners again and warm snow fell from the ceiling. And every member of our group of friends was going on about something, and we were all laughing.

But now matter how much warmth there seemed to be surrounding me, I couldn't get rid of the cold empty feeling at the pit of my stomach. The feeling of being dumped for not being wanted anymore... I heard someone snap in my ear and I looked over and saw Ophelia look at me, then nodded over her shoulder.

I looked behind her and saw Draco basically eating Pansy's face off. I felt my stomach do a flip and I also felt something in my throat. I got up and quickly ran out of the Great Hall, and into the girls bathroom on the first floor. As soon as I was clear I bent over one of the toilets and started puking. It seemed like I was throwing up everything I had just eaten this morning and last night. I felt someone come up behind me and hold my hair out of my face as I continued to wretch into the toilet bowl.

When I was done I grabbed some of the toilet paper and wiped my mouth, then coughed into it. I moaned once and when I tried to straighten out my body, a wave of vertigo washed over me, and I found myself falling towards the ground, my body shaking with weakness. **(A.N: don't you hate when you get randomly and horribly sick like that... Ugh... It sucks...)**

I felt the person who had been holding my hair, scoop me up bridal style and start carrying my out of the bathroom. I moaned again and my stomach did weird little flips, and I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to see who was carrying me, because every time I tried to, the room started spinning and my stomach did another flip.

I assumed that they were a boy because they seemed to be carrying me with easy, and I could feel the hardness of their body. And if it wasn't a dude... well that would just be awkward...

I heard a door open, and then I finally heard the person speak... Oh damn...

"I think that she has the stomach flu. She started throwing up in the first floor bathroom." Cedric Diggory announced to Madame Pomfrey. I heard her say something quietly, and then Cedric was walking again, then lay me down on the white bed.

"I'll go get her something. You can go back to breakfast Mr. Diggory..." Madame Pomfrey said to him.

"If you dont mind Mrs, I'd rather make sure she is alright." He replied softly. Well that was odd... Didn't he hate my guts?

I heard Madame Pomfrey sigh then hurry off. I coughed again and sighed, still feeling weak. I suddenly felt something cold stroking the back of my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cedric's golden brown ones staring into mine from his seat next to my bed.

"Hey." He said quietly, his fingers rested on the back of my wrist.

"Hi." I managed to whisper hoarsely. We just looked at each other for a while, and when we heard someone else call for Madame Pomfrey and saw her go to tend to them, we started talking agin.

"Thanks... For that... I guess.... You didn't have to help me. My friends would've found me..." I tried to explain, but I was sure that I only sounded like an idiot.

"I wanted to help you... what? I don't count as a friend anymore?" He asked with one of his small smiles. I gave him a look that basically asked him if he remembered the fight he got into with me. I guess he remembered because he looked down at the floor and I was sure that I saw a hint of shame on his face.

"I know that I probably dont deserve to be your friend after that incident... Do I?" He asked me. I sighed and my head felt like it detached itself for a second. Cedric's fingers started stroking the back of my hand again.

"I over reacted... You were right by the way." I said, more to myself, than to him. But he heard it anyway.

"I was?" He asked me slowly.

"Yes... Draco broke up with me last night." I said to him softly, I felt a small tear slide down my face. The realization that my friends were right all along hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, Brooklyn... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... I didn't know..." He tried to hide the small bit of joy that lept into his eyes. I laughed a little and reached around with my hand to hold onto his fingers.

"It's okay... He doesn't deserve me anyway." I said to him with a small smile of my own. He smiled at me and held my hand tighter in his.

"Your right. He doesn't deserve a smart, amazing, beautiful girl like you." He said, and for some reason I felt my heart rate go through the roof and my blush crept up my neck, making me feel even more dizzy. I think he was purposefully trying to dazzle me. **(A.N: that's right... I went there... hahaha... I mean, come on, I couldn't resist. What are the chances that the same actor plays Cedric AND Edward... It's just such a good opportunity, I couldn't pass it up.)**

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came over to me with a bottle of some red liquid I it. I took it, and took a small sip. It burned down my throat, but once I felt it hit my stomach, I instantly felt better. I sat up more and gave the bottle back to Madame Pomfrey who said that I could go as soon as all of my strength returned.

I got up right then and with the little help from Cedric, walked out of the hospital wing. I decided that I didn't want to go back to the Great Hall, and since Cedric suggested I got some fresh air, I agreed, and followed him outside onto the snowing grounds.

As we walked, the snow crunched under our feet and every so often I would let out a big sigh and Cedric would laugh a little. I just rolled my eyes and continued along. We stopped near the edge of the lake and looked over the vast, almost frozen surface. Past the Durmstrang ship, and out towards the mountains that seemed to surround it. I crossed my arms over my chest to protect myself from the cold air that was now getting to me. It was quiet for a long time before I finally spoke.

"Are you afraid?" I asked quietly as I looked over the water.

"Yes." Cedric replied. Immediately knowing what I was referring to.

"Then why did you put your name in?" I asked as I turned to him. He didn't look down at me. Instead, his eyes were distant and thoughtful.

"Because I thought this would be good for me. Everyone thinks I am perfect. And if I win, maybe they will see that just like everything in my seemingly perfect little life, I actually have to fight for it." He said slowly. I let that sink in for a moment before he turned and looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"At least... Not everything I fight for, I get." He said, giving me a pointed look. I thought back to that day in the quidditch pitch and felt a blush rise up.

"You know... If we went out, you would be a legal pedophile..." I said to him with a smirk. He started laughing and I felt his cool finger reach out and touch my cold ones. It could have almost been an involuntary action, but in that split second, as our fingers touched, I looked up at him, and he stopped laughing and looked down at me. And in that moment, I leaned down just enough as I tipped my head back, and let my lips touch his, for just a fleeting second.

He pulled back quickly and looked into my eyes. Then he leaned in again, this time, the kiss was longer, with his lips opening slightly, and mine following his pattern. Our breath mingled together in the cold December air. But I still felt absolutely nothing... And that scared me in just the slightest bit.

Finally Cedric pulled back, his eyebrows were pulled together and his forehead creased in thought. He finally looked at me.

"Bloody Hell... That felt like I was kissing my sister!" He exclaimed and turned in a circle then looked back at me. I started laughing and he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I feel the exact same way... I'm sorry..." I continued to laugh, then he started as well. Both of us laughing at the sheer idiocy of the moment we had just shared.

When we were finally done we looked at each other.

"Friends?" I asked him slowly.

"Only the best." He replied with his own grin. I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line, and he pulled me into a big hug. He pulled back sharply and looked down at me.

"Merlin Brook! Why don't you have a cloak on? Here, take mine." He said, offering his black cloak to me.

"I'm fine... We'll go in right now." I said.

"You just puked your guts out, and you have the decency to tell me that you're fine?" He asked me slowly. I sighed, agreeing with him, and took the cloak slowly, wrapping it around my shoulders. It was still warm when I put it on, and we made our way back into the entry way. I gave him his cloak back and he kissed my forehead before we went into the Great Hall and went our separate ways.

As soon as I entered the Great Hall Woody and Leonardo came up to me quickly. Their faces were worried.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked them slowly, I didn't like it when they had that kind of face on.

"We just received word that dad's trial is being held today at five p.m. Dumbledor has arranged for us to go into London for the night, and to come back tomorrow morning. Come on, get your stuff. We're leaving in a half an hour." Woody said this to me very quietly. And as the news finally sunk into my head I felt my head detach from my body, and everything went black. The last thing I heard was someone scream my name. Then someone shouting a curse. I personally don't think that was a very good sign...

_Sooooo awwwwwww!!!! they are friends again... well i couldn't exactly have every boy hate Brooklyn, now could I? and besides, we all know that in truth Ced would be a real pedophile if they went out... sorry if i dissapointed all ya'll who were rooting for him... it just wouldn't work.. but no worries, there iwll still be moments where he is there.... now... okay... I WANT REVIEWS!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! i know i sound needy.. but i don't care at the moment... lol... PLEASE review! okay.. peace out!!! -Mooch_


	27. Decisions, Decisions

_Okay....... I lied.... =) For everyone who is out of the loop on this one, I said that I would have this chapter up last night... but I lied... cauuseee quite obviously it is not last night, annndddd I just posted it... but I mean, it was only like 12 hours off, and who's really counting??? Hmmm??? Annywhosies! I'm BACKKKK! FROM ALL MY VACATIONS! See, I went to Vermont for a week and then a day after I got back I left for Florida for another week with my friends... and then when igot back I had to work, and I was just soooo SLEEPY! ALL THE TIME! But nowwww I'm all better! So it's all good in da hood. Lmao. Yeahhh sooo I be you guys were waiting for this all night and I apologize, but here's the chapter... and it's really short I know... BUTT! I'm going to see HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE THE MOVIE THIS AFTERNOON!!!!! sooo yeahh I g2g get ready! And then after that, I'm helpin Megan splatter paint her room... won't that just be and adventure in itself? Lol yeahhhh okay I'm gonna let you guys read now...!__ PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AFTERWARDS!__!! DISCLAIMER AND HAVE FUNNNN! __-Mooch_

**Decisions, Decisions**

When I came back into consciousness I heard voices. But they were making absolutely no sense from what I could tell.

"It was a missfire! I told you I was aiming for the ferret behind her!" A voice said.

"But you shot her anyway, didn't you?" Another countered.

"She was going to faint anyway, give me some credit." The first voice scoffed.

My memory completely came back to me in the same second and so did the amazing pain that went with it. I groaned and a hand flew up to my head to try and stop the sudden pounding that bombarded my temples.

"Make it stop!" I ground out through my clenched teeth at the voices.

"Brook? You awake?" A voice asked me. Woody.

"No, she's sleep talking. What do you think, idiot?" And there was Leonardo.

"You guys are both bloody idiots." I muttered and it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well at lease we know she's back to her normal self." Said the mystery voice again. I finally opened my eyes I saw the last person I would ever think to see.

"Neville Longbottom? Are you bloody serious?" I asked incredulously and Neville shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I know right, who knew he had it in him..." Woody scoffed and sat down across from me... Wait a second... Where were we?

"On a train going into London to the Ministry... the hearing.. Remember?" Leo asked me.

"Ah yes... How could I forget?" I asked him slowly and then sat up completely, looking around the whole entire space. "Why is Neville with us then?" My brain was so foggy right about now I didn't think that I would be able to walk in a straight line if you had a wand to my head.

"He is going to visit his parents in the hospital." Leo said to me in a quiet voice and I nodded, immediately feeling a little ashamed of being a smidgen hard on Neville for hitting me with a curse.

"So why was Dra— Malfoy behind me?" I choked out the last name.

"Who knows... The only thing I know is that he slipped out of my choke hold at the last second... Did you see the faintest pink tint to his hair?" Woody snickered and me and my brothers all started to laugh. When we finally slowed down I looked out the window that the fast moving country.

"When will we be there?" I asked out loud, it wasn't really directed at anyone in particular.

"In about ten minutes... You were passed out for a good while... you little lightweight.. I'd love to see how much Fire whiskey it would take for you to just pass out..." Leonardo scoffed. I shot him a glare which he ignored easily, then it was silent again in the compartment as we sped towards the ministry of magic... To give our opinions in what would happen to our father... Life sucks, doesn't it?

x—X—x

The only thing I had to say about the ministry of magic, was _damn. _

It was so.... How do I put it? Quiet?... No... that wasn't the right word.... Hmm...._Deserted_.... There we go, that's much better.

As soon as we got off the train, two ministry officials escorted us into the ministry... Everything happened so fast I didn't really know what the heck we had done to get inside... but we now found ourselves in a dark-ish tunnel, waiting outside of a very large wooden door. Woody was pacing while Leonardo had his arm around my shoulders, and we just waited... Waited to basically give away a destiny. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to say... It was a wonder how I managed to complete projects on time...

"I can't believe this....." Woody would say occasionally, but other than his muttering, it was completely silent around us. It sort of scared me...

Then suddenly the door opened in front of us, and small lady in a black robe nodded to us. Leo and I stood up and walked into the room with Woody by our sides. The room had a wrap around stand where it seemed like the entire Ministry was sitting and looking at us. And there, right in the middle of the room in a cage with shackles around his hands, was my father. Looking more grimy, and sad than he had in all of his life. I held my breath so that I would let out a whimper I could feel building in my throat. This was so wrong. This couldn't be my life. It just couldn't be. I was going to wake up from this horrible nightmare, and it will be the day of the Quidditch World Cup... I would have pinched myself, but I didn't want to look like a freak in front of all these officials.

We sat down on three metal seats that gave us a great view of our imprisoned father... How fabulous.

"Please rise and state your full names and your relation to the prisoner." Said a balding man who sat right next to Cornelius Fudge. Woody stood up first.

"Woody Powell Cunningham, I am his first born son." He said in a toneless voice then sat back down again. Leonardo went next.

"Leonardo August Cunningham, I am his second born son." He said in almost the same exact voice as Woody, then he sat down again. I was a little slow on the draw as I stood up and tried not to meet the eyes of the Minister of Magic.

"I'm Brooklyn Levi Cunningham, I am his... Only daughter." I said this all very quickly and sat down again.

"Okay let the trial of Willis Cunningham begin. It is at this time that we ask that two of the convicted's family step out while the other may be questioned." Said the same balding man. Woody took my arm and stood up with me then exited the room very swiftly. The doors shut behind us, closing Leonardo behind them. It was official, I was going to lose my mind.

x—X—x

It was a half an hour later when Leonardo finally emerged from the room. And I wasn't even given a chance to stand up before Woody got up and walked into the room without a word. I sighed and Leonardo sat next to me with his arm around me.

"It's almost over, don't worry." He told me.

Well, that was my original plan. As it turns out, it's a lot bloody harder to not worry when you know that you have to decide what your father's fate was. But I didn't tell him any of that.

x—X—x

It took Woody even longer to finish up his questioning. And when he finally came out of the room and looked at me, I shakily got to my feet. Every memory of being with my father flashed through my head as I walked into the room and closed the doors behind me. When I walked up to the chairs I sat in the middle one and looked up at the Minister. I did not want to see my father at all.

"Brooklyn Levi Cunningham. You're father has been charged of being a Death Eater. He has admitted to being a part of He Who Must Not Be Named's inner circle of followers. What was your reaction?" Asked Cornelius Fudge. I felt my mouth open but no words seemed to come out. I was trying not to faint again. That would just suck to do it twice in the same day... I mean, really?

"I... I don't know..." I said quietly.

"You must speak up for us to hear you." Said the balding man. I took a deep breath and looked up at them again.

"I'm not sure." I said a little louder.

"And how then, do you think your father should be punished for his crimes?" Asked Cornelius Fudge. This was it... I knew this was it. I had no other options. I had to speak now. Make my decision. Once again all of the memories I had of my father whizzed through my head again, basically telling me to make my decision. Which one was the right one. I knew now what I had to do.

I opened my mouth, and said the words that even I didn't know I had the courage to speak.

_Then _I passed out again.... How Great was that?

_Oooooooooooooh! CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love being the author. Lmao!!!! yeahh so anyways I'm hopefully gonna get the next chapter up this weekend.. If not, please don't shoot me! Okay... PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! okay, peace out! __-Mooch_


	28. What Is Right and Wrong

_ELLO MATES! haha yeahh so here is Chapter 28 asss promised this weekend. I know, I'm shocked i actually got it up when i said i would too... this is a momentous occasion. LET"S THROW A PARTYYY! haha well... not really... we cann all throw parties in our minds, hows that? =) yeahh idk why i'm so freaking happy right now... it's like 10 in the morning, i just woke up and usually around this time i'm in my Don't Come Near Me I'll Kill You world... but not today!!! alrighty then... I'm going to just let you guys get into things and read the damn chapter i just posted! oh... there's my Don't Come Near Me I'll Kill You world... haha alright, I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of JK's characters. i own my characters... you should know who they are by now... if not that's pretty sad.. but okay. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVED HEARING FROM ALL YOU AFTER SO LONGGGGGGGGGG!!! alright... PEACE! -Mooch_

**What is Right and Wrong**

"Girl, you gotta stop fainting on us. If this is a new thing, then I wanna know so we can get you some pills or something... Cause I don't like carrying you around all the time..."

That was the first thing that I heard when I opened my eyes and looked at my brother Leonardo.

"Well thank you for your concern for my health... Personally I like fainting all the time." I said back to him.

"Really?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No not really you thick headed brother of mine. It's just because I'm so.... so confused and... I don't know... Maybe I'm just dehydrated or some shit like that." I muttered and slowly sat up, looking around the new surroundings. I was in a dingy looking hotel room on a slightly dusty green velvet couch. A wooden four-poster bed was across the room from me and was all decked out in green. Even the very old floral wallpaper was green.

"Bloody Hell... Did Salazar Slytherin magically throw up in here or something?" I asked myself and Leonardo laughed. That's when I noticed that Woody hadn't made a smart ass comment yet.

"Where's Woody?" I asked my other twin.

"I don't know to tell you the truth.... He went downstairs to get something to eat... Said he'd be back in ten minutes, it's been about.... forty.... For all I know he could be snogging some poor girl downstairs..." Leonardo said.

"Please don't go there. I really don't feel like thinking about my brother snogging someone... Unless you want me to puke my guts and end up passed out again, and where the Hell are we anyway?" I asked this all very fast because I was getting frustrated with not knowing where in the world I was in this poorly decorated room.

"Leaky Cauldron... Fudge gave us a free room until we return to Hogwarts tomorrow. I know, I don't like the colors either." He said to me then got up and walked over to the fireplace to the left of the couch. He pulled out his wand a muttered something under his breath and flames shot out creating a near perfect roaring fire.

"Been practicing for those nights with Portia I see?" I mused under my breath... He heard it and looked at me with cautious eyes.

"I know what you're thinking..." He began but I held up my hands so that he would wait.

"No... Last time I checked we _didn't _have a system of triplet telepathy... If we did I would most likely kill myself, but that is besides the point... I know that Portia basically loves you, and she needs someone right now besides just her best friends because of the whole baby thing going on inside her... But I need you to know that if you even think about hurting her in _any _way, I will curse your ass into next year. And that's not a threat, it's a promise." I said to him, narrowing my eyes. I loved being their sister. It made it easier to hurt them and not feel any real guilt.

"Yeah, I believe you. But trust me, I'm not planning on hurting her anytime soon. I really think that she is the one for me..." He said to me and I refused the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah... Um... Not to rain on your fluffy love parade, but aren't those the exact words that you used when you went out with Parvati Patil?" I asked him with a smirk. He stuck out his tongue at me and I returned it with my own childish tongue sticking. Then he turned around and flopped down on the bed and I literally saw a cloud of dust rise into the air.

"Gross... I'll sleep on the couch tonight." I said out loud.

"Fine by me... I saw a big black bug crawl into the cushion though... I bet they have a nest and are breeding under you as we speak." He said to me and I practically felt my eyes widen. I quickly got up from my spot and nonchalantly brushed off my back. Just to make sure there weren't any bugs on me. But that didn't stop Leonardo from laughing like he had just seen Draco get hit in the face.... Did I say Draco? I meant Malfoy. Bloody Hell! This was harder than I thought.

Just then the door creaked open and Woody's head popped inside.

"Where were _you?" _Leonardo asked him as he sat up. Woody shrugged, but he still had a smirk that rivaled Draco's... UGH! MALFOY'S!—Hey! _Let's see you try it if you think it's so easy! _That's what I thought.—

"Yeah... Definitely snogged someone." Leo said expertly.

"What's it to you?" Woody asked angrily.

"Was she hot?" Leo asked again.

"So hot." Woody nodded.

"And single?"

"Of course."

"Then she won't mind if you come back after a quick change of clothes..." Leonardo said then got up and walked out of the room. Oh the joys of have an identical twin....

"That's gross..." I commented to Woody who just shrugged and sat down on the couch with me. It got very quiet in the room and I knew what I wanted to talk about, and I could tell he did to. But neither of us had the courage to bring it up. So we just sat there like total idiots in total silence. Then all at once, we opened our mouths.

"What did you say about dad?"

"Do you want to know my decision?"

We asked both these questions in the same moment and just looked at each other...

"So, what did you say?" I asked him finally after I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard his own deep breath then he spoke.

"I decided he was guilty. No father would hide that from his children if it wasn't true. I did what I had to Brook. I know that it might sound bad to anyone else. But I hope you understand why I did it." He said, but he didn't look at me. He just stared across the room at the green floral wall. I nodded and the silence once again hung over us like a blanket until he spoke.

"God, what happened to this room? Was it attacked by Slytherins or something?" He asked frustrated, and I began to laugh.

"I asked myself the same thing." I said and we both laughed at that. Then Woody stood up slowly and held out a hand.

"Want to go get something to eat. I think you are probably exhausted and need something in there so you don't keel over again. I mean, seriously what is up with that?" He asked me. I took his large calloused hand and he helped me up.

"To tell you the truth, I think it's just because I have so much to think about. My head can't handle it... and it just sort of shuts off... that's what it feels like at least." I told him.

"Yeah... I'm no doctor... but I'm thinking that's not really normal... but let's get something to eat anyway." He said to me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door and down the stairs towards the pub.

While on the way down we saw Leonardo snogging what I thought looked like a very slutty girl in the hallway... but hey, who am I to judge? I reached out a hand and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards off of her. And I don't think I will ever forget the look of pure confusion on that girl's face when she saw that there were two different guys she had been snogging.

The rest of the way down to the pub I laughed my butt off, and when we got down there Woody got us three butterbeers and we all got something to eat while an Irish group started to play some music

After about eight more butterbeers for both Woody and Leonardo, and four more for me, they dragged me onto the dance floor that had been cleared in front of the musical group. We all started to do our own version of an Irish step dance. And I must admit that we must have looked like total losers because we for sure had no idea what we were doing... Just pretending to be a leprechaun I guess.

Woody was humming a totally different tune and doing a little line dance in his spot with Leonardo and I held hands and did our version of Irish step dancing. Everyone was probably laughing at us and how idiotic we must have looked, but to me that was the most fun that my heart had had in a while. I felt carefree and happy with just my brothers. And I didn't need my runaway mother, or that stupid prick Draco Malfoy, or my criminal father whom, yes, I had sentenced to life in prison.

So I guess it was the right thing that they were all totally gone from my life now.... Or at least I thought they would be...

x—X—x

I woke up at five in the bloody morning thanks to the stupid screech owls that thought it would be funny to fly into the room and land on the arm of the couch I was passed out on and would continually screech in my ear.

I groaned and sat up slowly then rubbed my eyes and looked at the animals with narrowed eyes.

"What are you here for?" I asked him hoping they would answer me. One immediately stuck out his leg and I saw four three letters attached to his leg. While the other one just held out one. I slowly untied them, gave the owl a tip and watched as he patiently flew over to the wooden table on the other side of the room and back out the window.

I shook my head and sorted through the letters. There were two for Woody and Leo. One I recognized as Ophelia's handwriting, and another I had no idea who's handwriting it was. I put aside Woody's and Leo's and opened the one from Ophelia first. I read her thin writing.

_Hey Levi Jeans,_

_How did the trial go? I want to know everything... I mean, unless you don't want to tell me. That would be okay to I guess __**(HI BROOKLYN! THIS IS PORTIA!!! I HAD FRED SET OFF A STINK BOMB AND THEN STOLE THIS WHILE OPHELIA WENT TO GO INVESTIGATE! GUESS WHAT!!! I GOT A CONTRACTION! IS THAT GOOD OR BAD? UH OH... HERE COMES A VERY MAD OPHELIA! HELP MEEE!)**__ Ugh, Levi Jeans. How on earth do I put up with all this madness? You need to come back soon... Even though you only left yesterday things are mad chaos... well not in the school, but just in our circle of friends... Did I say that Cedric has totally moved on to Cho Chang? It's so weird... Wasn't he like, obsessed with you or something? __(Hey Brook. It's Ruby if you haven't guessed. Hermione needed help with homework and Ophelia went to help her, so I sort of stole her letter then I saw it was you, and now I'm writing this... I know that was totally unnecessary to write out, and so was that, but I don't care... Oh no. Here she comes and she sort of looks like she is about to whup my ass... why is that you think?)__ Merlin! I can't do anything without the vultures descending. I ask again, why do I put up with all of this? Hmm? You need to answer that for me. Alright well, I'll let you go, tell the guys I said hello and tell them I hope they are doing okay... __**(GIVE MY LITTLE LEO THE LION MY LOVE!!!) **__Uhh.... Eww... that was Portia again... I can't believe she actually wrote that. She basically just gave you prime blackmail for you're brother._ _But Anyway! I will see you later tonight I guess. God, I can't believe it's only almost January. It really seems like this year is going by slowly... Maybe that's just me. Alright, by Levi Jeans! Talk to you soon, much love and luck from all of us._

_-Ophelia _

_**AND PORTIA!!!**_

_Don't forget Ruby!_

_Oh god... We really need to work on this._

I rolled my eyes at the letter. Only my friends could send a more complicated and unnecessary letter to someone they would see in about four hours or less... I wasn't even going to send a reply and I put the letter aside and picked up the next envelope. It was very light. I slid my finger under the flap and opened it quickly, then reached in with my index finger and my thumb. I pulled out only one piece of plain paper with different, unrecognizable handwriting on it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_**You are so beautiful,**_

_**And I'm watching you.**_

Whoa! Excuse me? I read the paper again... nope, I wasn't hallucinating things... That was indeed what it had said. Talk about sketchy, yeah?

I could feel my eyebrows knitted together in confusion and I looked at the envelope again. There was no return address, of course I should have seen that one coming... It wouldn't be a creepy note if there was a return address on it, now would it? But still... I couldn't recognize the different handwritings used on the paper... Probably another intentional thing. Merlin, I would be a bloody awful detective, wouldn't I?

I sighed and shook my head to myself then got up and halfheartedly checked my back to make sure again that there were no bugs on me. I then stuffed both of my letters into the pocket of my jeans. Thank god I wasn't wearing my school robes... I would have died in them at the Ministry... Ugh, the Ministry. That place was probably the last thing I wanted to think about at the moment.

So instead, I stretched my arms over my head and then walked over to Leonardo who was passed out and hanging off of the dusty bed. I tapped his shoulder and he just swatted at me.

"You better get up you lazy arse." I said to him in a low soothing voice.

"Or what?" He challenged groggily.

"I will get Fred and George to do something so bad you can't even imagine it." I said to him in a harsher tone. His eyes snapped open and I felt very accomplished with myself as I turned and went over to Woody who was also asleep and awkwardly positioned on an uncomfortable looking chair.

"Wake up!" I said to him and shook his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly and he stretched.

"Hey! Why did you threaten me and not him?" Leonardo's whine came to me. I turned to look at my brother with raised eyebrows.

"You and I both know that you need more encouragement to start your day." I said to him. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but then snapped it shut, nodded and shrugged.

"True enough." He said and then grabbed his wand off the small table next to the bed.

"There are two letters for you there. I don't know from who though, I didn't look." I said to them and took my own wand from the dining table near the door to the hallway. It was quiet for a few moments and when Leo's voice rang out it startled me.

"Bloody Hell!" He said aloud and I grabbed the side of the table to steady myself from the scare.

"Merlin! Warn a girl before you yell out like that." I glared at him.

"But she's... You know... I'll tell you later!" He said beaming at me a little bit. Something in my gut told me the letter was from Portia... Just a hunch...

I turned my gaze on Woody who's eyebrows were pulled together as he read. Then it seemed as he finished the letter the sun came out and his expressioned lightened as well.

"What does it say?" I asked as I came around and tried to look over his shoulder. He just folded up the paper and stuck it in his back pocket. There was no way I was going to reach into there...

"It's from Dumbledor. He says he has arrangements for us to be apparated back into Hogwarts in about... What time is it?" He asked. I looked at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Six fifty..." I replied.

"In about ten minutes. That way we don't miss any of our classes." Woody sighed.

"Oh joy. Who wouldn't want to miss another exciting day with Snape? I sure wouldn't!" I said to him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and we continued to get ready. Then we made our way downstairs into the bar room again. We saw Tom the bartender who was cleaning tables. He just sort of smiled and laughed at us when he saw us... He obviously remembered our show from last night.

We ignored him for the most part and when the clock on the wall finally rung seven times we looked around the quiet tavern.

"Was something supposed to happen? Because that was sort of a let down." Leonardo stated.

"Boo! Hiss! We want new material!" I joked quietly and we all cracked up a little bit. Then suddenly there was a loud crack—which wasn't us for the record—and Albus Dumbledor stood in front of us.

"Good morning you three. I trust you all got a good rest last night." He said with that weird twinkle in his eyes. I swear, if I didn't think he was the most brilliant wizard in the world, I would think he was a child molester...

"Yes professor." Woody said and I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. Always the model brother around strangers, never for us.

"Good. Good. Please take my arm." He said and held out his arm. We all cautiously reached out and before I grabbed his arm Leonardo looked at me square in the eye.

"Don't you dare faint!" He told me, and then we were suddenly being twisted and pulled in every direction. I opened my mouth to scream when suddenly my feet hit the floor. I lost my balance a little bit before straightening myself out and smiling to myself. I looked up and looked at the pale faces of my brothers.

"Hey now! Still standing, look at this!" I said to them and pointed to my still conscious body.

"Ms. Cunningham, I think that you should step away from them now." Dumbledor said to me and I looked to where his voice was coming from and saw that he was sitting at his desk. I did as he said then looked at my brothers who were suddenly both puking their guts out on the floor.

"Oh! Gross! I am so using this against you two!" I was really grossed out but at the same time I was totally pumped that I hadn't fainted and or puked and or peed myself after my first apparation while my brothers had. This was bragging material is what it was.

When they were done and Dumbledor had cleaned them and everything up he gave us passes to our classes and we all exited his study and went out into the hallway. We were about ten minutes late to our first classes. Mine was potions.... how great was that?

So after I was done showering and changing into my new robes and getting ready I was all in all about thirty minutes late. As quickly as possible I got my books and my wand and then sprinted out of the common room and all through the caste down to the dungeons.

I finally entered the class and everyone looked up and saw me. Apparently snape was in the middle of a lecture because it was totally silent when I walked all the way up to him and gave him the pass that Dumbledor had given me. He snatched it from me and looked at it through narrowed eyes, then nodded once to me.

I turned on my heel and went back to my table and looked across the room and Ophelia who happened to be in this class as well. I nodded once to her and she nodded as well then went back to her notes. Which after I pulled out my new parchment and a quill asked the girl whose name I had no idea, to see her notes. But she just looked at me like I had five heads.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her a little annoyed at her staring. She didn't say anything to me and busied herself with her notes. It was nice to see that word traveled around the school that my father was in prison for being a Death Eater...

That was when I saw Draco freaking Malfoy stand up with his world famous smirk plastered on his face. He came up to me and handed me his parchment filled with notes. I was so stunned that all I could do was look at him with confusion and anger in my eyes. His smirk became more pronounced.

"Welcome to the Club." He said to me in an icy voice with a meaningful look at the girl next to me. I rolled my eyes and continued to glare daggers at him which he managed to totally ignore... He left his parchment on the table next to me. And went back to his table where I saw a very stunned Pansy. I gave her a look as if to say 'I don't know what the Bloody Hell that was about. Try to control your boyfriend better, I'm not in the mood to curse his ass today...' Even though was ready to beat his pretty little face in everyday of my life now... Whatever, I knew that was probably the wrong thing to do... But to me it seemed like the right thing. So let's just pretend for today that the wrong thing is the right thing. Okay?

_Whoa! Was that... yeah... it was! MALFOY BEING... wierd, right? I know.. I'm a bit confused myself... haha not really but that's okay... Alright, let's see......... yeah I've already said please review, but what evs I'll say it again. PLEASE REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha I got a whole bunch of Harry Potter music on my Ipod when i was at Megans on friday... that was the day we splatter painted her room... and we basically got more on ourselves then on the walls... and i had to use like.. a freaking STEEL WOOL brush to get all the god damn paint off.... but it was fun!!! alright that was totally besides the point... PLEASE REVIEW! they make me happy inside =) toodles! peace out! -Mooch_


	29. Her Revelation and My Revelation

_I'm going to make this short and sweet cause it is the second time i have tried to write this before my computer froze and i hadn't saved... Okay... I only got 6 reviews on my last chapter.. and that makes me sad =( buttt I'm willing to make a deal with all of you. I will post A VERY SPECIAL Draco's P.O.V. chapter if i get more than 15 reviews... I mean come on guys, I know that you are all out there... and i know you read my storryyyy and if you honestly stayed this long into it, you like it... Right? yeah.... and you don't even have to sign in... Who's it going to hurt? well... It will hurt you if you don't review because you might never know what Draco is thinking right... about... now! alright, Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, but i do own my characters, which we all know i own because i own them and if you didn't know i own who i own then that's your own problem! Okay! Go AHDEAD AND TRY TO FIGURE THAT ONE OUT!... and think about my deal i just presented for you all! =) -Mooch_

**Her Revelation and My Revelation**

As soon as the class ended I got up, leaving Malfoy's notes on the table without returning them, and went out into the hallway to see Ophelia. She gave me a once over and then gave me a small hug.

"How did it go?" She asked me as we began walking up towards our next class... Charms.

"I fainted." I sighed.

"_Again? _Is this a new thing for you?" She asked just like Leonardo.

"No... It's just my head letting me know I have to take a chill pill." I sighed again and we started up the stair case. I saw Ophelia nod out of the corner of my eye and as we walked into another hallway I saw Ruby and Portia walking towards us with their Charm books in their hands. When they saw me they both smiled cautiously and I smiled back.

"So, how was it?" Portia asked slowly.

"Eh... how much worse could it get other than me saying that I thought he was guilty? And then fainting directly afterward?" I asked her and she grimaced.

"So it was as good as a hearing could get?" Ruby said and we all cracked up before going into Charms class.

"I got your letters by the way... That was totally pointless." I said to Ophelia and she smiled sheepishly.

"Every bloody time I got up to do something else they would come in and write something!" She said to me and I laughed. I pulled the creepy stalker note out of my robe pocket and unfolded it.

"I also got this, this morning." I said and handed it to Ophelia. Who's eyebrows pulled together then she handed it to Ruby, who did the same. Then to Portia who was mouthing all the words and when she got to the end she let out a gasp then handed it back to me.

"Who would do that?" She asked me.

"Filch maybe." Ophelia mused and I made a gagging noise.

"Please! Don't say that. I just threw up a little bit." I said to her.

"It was a joke... but you should show that to Dumbledor... I wouldn't be showing that love note off to the world..." She said to me again.

"Maybe... I don't know. Maybe it's just a joke. I mean come on. _You're beautiful. And I'm watching you? _Doesn't sound like a serious note, does it?" I said to her and she shrugged.

"I just don't want you to get raped and have an unwanted pregnancy." Ophelia said and shot Portia a glance. She was getting gigantic now... Only two more months. We both snickered to ourselves, and by that time Flitwick had come into the room and had told us to open our books. That made our conversation about my creepy stalker note end effectively.

x—X—x

The rest of the day went by slowly...

As did the rest of the week.....

And eventually the term blended seamlessly into January.... and that went by slowly as well.

Even though the Tri Wizard tournament was going on it seemed like the school year could not be slower. Not if it tried.

But I did not dwell on that fact. I tried to focus on more important things... _No! _Not school work! I was thinking more about figuring out what the Hell was going on with Malfoy, and goofing off with my friends... but I guess school work would look better, wouldn't it?

Outside it was very cold for the middle of January but that didn't stop us from walking around the grounds.

Today was no exception, and since the snow had just settled after a huge blizzard, there was at least a foot of it outside. Portia was no basically a walking... well a walking pregnant woman. And people were beginning to talk, but we all just ignored it. We were growing to be quite good at ignoring things now as it turned out.

We had woken up early and had all gotten into our winter cloaks and run outside. Except for Portia who walked behind us screaming the whole way.

"Wait up! I don't want my child to have shaken baby syndrome! WAIT!" She shrieked at us as we dashed through the snow that came up to our calves. Finally we made it down to our rock which was also snow covered. The ice was totally frozen on the lake and so was the Durmstrang boat in the middle. A lump raised in my throat as I thought about Cedric and Harry competing in the next task. The first one was hard enough with a freaking dragon to steal an egg from. Merlin only knew what the next one would be...

"Brook? You okay?" Ruby's voice asked me. I turned and saw that she had pulled off her hood just like I had to let the sharp cold wind cool off my face from running. I took a deep breath then smirked at her and pulled my hood over my head so far that it covered my eyes.

"Of course. Now let us make good mischief!" I said to her in a thick voice that sounded like a vampire. She cracked up and by that time Portia had joined us on the rock but we had already started up the hill back to the castle.

"THIS IS NOT COOL! I'M GOING TO BLOODY SKIN YOU ALIVE! COME BACK HERE!" Portia screamed at us.

"I don't think that's good for the baby either Porsche!" I yelled back to her. She didn't scream anymore after that.

When we got into the entrance hall we all skidded to a halt, but ended up sliding from the water on our feet and falling into a pile on the floor. Laughing our butts off as we tried to get up but kept slipping on the snow water. Then Portia was there, glaring down at us as we just gave up and laid down on the floor in the puddle. Students passed by us and we ignored them.

"I am not a happy pregnant woman." She stated angrily.

"I can tell." I snickered and me Ruby and Ophelia cracked up.

"This is not a laughing matter." Portia said again, all serious like.

"So says the one who was left behind." Ophelia stated and we all laughed again.

"I'm serious." Portia said and we finally got the hint that she wasn't kidding.

"What's wrong?" I asked her slowly as I tried to stand up without slipping. I managed after a wobbly start, but by that time Portia was walking up the marble staircase as fast as she could go for a pregnant girl.

"Here we go..." I muttered under my breath and tried to walk out of the danger zone of the puddle. After a few more moments I finally got out of the area and tried to follow Portia with my friends behind me. As we rounded a corner I saw that leaned up against the far wall was Draco snogging the virtue out of Pansy... again. For a brief second I forgot about Portia's state.

"Look what the slithered into this corner of the castle!" I called out as I started walking towards them. Startled, they pulled apart, and immediately I saw the sneer in Malfoy's eyes as well as the grimace on Pansy's.

"I would leave if I were you Cunningham." Malfoy spat at me. I paused for a second and looked at him with a roll of my eyes.

"Well it's a good thing that you are not me, because I would never do such a thing. Not when I have a prime opportunity to make your life worse." I spat back at him. His sneer grew more pronounced. And for two seconds it was silent, then suddenly I heard someone yell something.

"Protego!" I screamed instantly. There was no freaking way I was going to faint this time. I saw a red spell bounce back at Draco and Pansy from my shield.

"What? To afraid to fight your old girlfriend Malfoy?" I called to him as he straightened himself out again and glared at me.

"Not in the slightest." He said to me evenly.

"Stupefy!" He yelled at me and I rolled out of the way of that one. Ophelia and Ruby both had their wands drawn with me.

"On three." I said to them, I didn't know if they heard me or not, but I hoped they had.

"One, two, three." I said this all very quickly, then we all yelled in unison.

"Rictusempra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

We all yelled our different spells, hoping that one would hit at least one of them. But Malfoy was faster than the spells.

"Protego!" He yelled, forcing us to dive for cover from the rebounding spells. When I stood up again and readied myself to yell a spell at them I heard a voice call out.

"STOP!" I cringed thinking it was a teacher, but I was surprised when Pansy stepped forward and looked a little defeated at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her with a little anger coloring my voice. She held up her hands to show there was no wand in them.

"Put down your wand." She said to me in a soft voice.

"Why? So you're snogging buddy can curse my ass? I don't think so. And since when did you become the peace bearer?" I asked her tensely.

"Since I can see that he loves you." She told me and I felt my body go into shock.

"You're lying." I managed to say but she shook her head. "Don't lie to me! I know you are lying! Fight back!" I yelled at her even more angry.

"No. I know it won't make a difference. I'm trying to win a war that has already taken place." She said to me and to stood there a little dazed, but still tense. My eyes flickered to Malfoy's who's were still pale and angry, but also soft and confusing.

"I don't.... I don't know what you're trying to tell me." I said finally as I lowered my wand.

"Merlin! I thought you were a bright girl!" Pansy said to me and I rolled my eyes. "Don't you get it yet?" She asked me and I didn't say anything. Just shifted awkwardly on my feet and looked at Ophelia and Ruby who looked just as bloody confused as I was.

"I'm giving up. He loves _you. _Get over yourself and realize that you don't have anything without him!" Pansy said to me gesturing at Malfoy behind her, who now looked shocked and embarrassed as if she was telling the truth.

This was a lie. They were pulling a sick joke one me. He wasn't embarrassed because that was the truth. It was all a show.

"You don't know what you are talking about! Fight for him like I know you want to! You want him! I know you do!" I screamed at her raising my wand again in straight line at her.

"No. I don't want to go through this anymore. Haven't you seen how he looks at you in the hallway? Or at dinner? Or in class for Merlin's sake? Are you that oblivious?" She asked me, now she was getting angry.

"I don't pay attention to the things that don't matter to me anymore." I said to her again.

"Now you are the one lying. Don't deny the facts. You still love him. Look me in the eye and tell me that you do not have a cold empty spot where you want Draco to be." She said to me. I looked her in the eye and opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't get the words out.

"I told you. And _you! _Shame on you for not realizing that you still love her sooner! I have been leading you on for _weeks _just so you would get it into your pretty little head that you don't love me, you love her. Now go tell her I'm right." Pansy said to Malfoy who was looking as stunned as I was.

"If you aren't obsessed with me then who—" He began.

"I'm sorry Draco, but things just won't work out between us. I think that we both know that I am clearly not the one for you." Pansy said slowly and then started walking away from him. As she passed me she tapped me on the arm and I looked at her, still in a fog.

"Please know that I have always thought the best of you. I can see now that you two are perfect for each other, and I will not get in the way of that." She said to me in a calm voice with a smile on her lips. I couldn't help have my mouth hang open like a fish as I watched her walk away.

"Uh... We're going to find Portia." Ophelia said, then turned quickly and ran out of the corridor with Ruby. Leaving me and my ex boyfriend alone in the hallway... After... that ordeal.

"So..." He began and looked I at his silver eyes.

"Yes?" I asked quickly. It grew silent again and I finally took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if you just lost Pansy and still want her. I know that I can't give you what you want... And I'm okay with that. I think that it's best if we just pretend nothing happened and then we can go on and—" he cut me off.

"I cannot take it any longer!" He said out loud and took a few steps towards me. Closing the distance between us quickly and all at once I was in his strong arms again with his lips on mine.

Moving in synchronization. It seemed that we couldn't get close enough to each other fast enough. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hoisted me up and pinned me against the wall. My hands reached down and pulled off his shirt then threw it to the floor where it landed in a heap. We pulled apart and he planted soft butterfly kisses on my face and neck and I stroked the strong muscles of his shoulders and arms, then my hands went up to his soft platinum hair. He opened his eyes and looked straight at me with his silver ones.

"I love you." He said in a husky tone. I sighed and brought my mouth to his again then whispered against his lips.

"I know." I replied, and we continued to kiss there in the hallway in each other's arms. Sure in the fact that the world could not touch us. And it couldn't.

I woke up with a start and sat up in my bed with a cold sweat on me. I looked around, everyone else was sleeping still and when I looked out the window next to my bed I saw that it was still snowing outside.

A dream... it had only been a dream. But it had seemed so real! Even I had believed that Pansy had totally gone mental for a second! Well... I mean more mental than usual I guess.

As I looked out the window again at the falling snow I realized something. I still loved Draco Malfoy with all my heart. And it was right then that I also realized that I would do anything to try and win him back. Even if it meant going against what everyone else thought.

I flopped back down onto my bed and closed my eyes hoping I would fall back into the same dream.

"Merlin... Here we go again." I muttered to myself before I was swallowed up by my dreams.

_How peculiar... Pansy would never do that but i bet i had you guys going for a second, didn't I? lol =P okay... ummm please remember my deal... if you skipped the top rant, here it is: If i get 15 reviews from you guys, i will post a VERY SPECIAL Draco's P.O.V. chapter of this story... and you'll get a look into his head... tempting, right? hahaha! okay... umm I'll let you go so you can think about wheter or not to click that little button below us... Come on, You know you WANT TOOOOOOOOO! It'll only take like... a minute of your life... and you'll get more out of it than mee! =P okay... peace out! -Mooch  
P.S. Please remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	30. It Wasn't Meant to be Easy

_I'm spoiling you all. I only got 13 reviews out of like 800 reviewers and I ams till giving you the damn chapter. Oh man... you guys sooooooo OWE ME!!! I expect a TON of reviews!!! lol okay... this is really short... but hell it's Draco's P.O.V. so bee happy! lol =) Okay... disclaimer, and here you go you spoiled brats! -Mooch_

**It Wasn't Meant to be Easy**

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

My hands tangled themselves into her soft hair, then moved down her smooth neck and down her back, only to come back up underneath the shirt. I stroked her bare back they way I knew she liked it.I don't know how I managed to remember that little detail for this girl, but I did.

We did this every night. She would show up at my dorm at the same time every night and we would just jump right into everything. From the moment her long, amazing leg crossed the thresh hold, she was mine for the time being. And I think that's how she preferred it. We both loved it... We both loved each other...

We were kissing and she was holding her own in the fight for dominance. She knew that I didn't like to do anything without a challenge, but I think that this was just her natural side. She was just like me. And just the thought of her eyes blazing when she told me she loved me in a state of passion like right now, or if she was telling me never to speak to her again when we were yelling at each other, made me hold her tighter and kiss her deeper.

She responded by threading her fingers through my hair and then bringing them down to stroke my shoulders like she always did. I felt her pull my shirt up and then as we broke off she pulled it over my head and threw it to the ground. But we didn't start kissing again, I looked up into her piercing green eyes. Her molten copper hair framed her delicate face in beautiful wavy tresses. I couldn't believe she was all mine. She had chosen to love me.

She smiled at me suddenly, and I wondered if she had heard my thoughts. But then she nodded, and a look of embarrassment crossed her face. I knew what she had nodded to without even asking about what she had meant. I reached down to he zipper on her jeans.

But she began to fade into darkness with a beautiful smile on her face. Slipping right out of my grasp again, and leaving me here alone. She faded more and more into the darkness. And then she was gone.

Brooklyn Levi Cunningham was gone from me.... _Again. _

x—X—x

I woke up with a startled gasp, tangled up in my green sheets.

I was alone in my bed... Well, I hadn't been all night... Wait, what was I saying? Brooklyn had never been here! It was just a dream!

_But it was a good one... _Said the little voice in my head.

"Shut up." I muttered to it.

_Just face the facts already. _It said to me wisely.

"I have! I just... Can't say them out loud." I whispered again. I had told the truth—Shocking! I know—But I knew the facts and these were them: I loved Brooklyn Cunningham... and I wouldn't ever be the same without her.

But I wasn't about to let the world know that I was a helpless, lovesick boy who was going after a half blood Gryffindor. That was just a little degrading right there, and I still had three years to live through all the reputation. Not to mention what my parents would say.

I groaned and untangled myself from the sheets and got up from my bed. I looked out the large window on the wall across from my bed and looked out at the frozen lake.

The only thing I hadn't done was put a stamp on my head that said 'I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!'

_I don't think that whole thing would fit on your forehead... _

"Shut _up!" _I said a little more forcefully. And the voice fell silent again.

I had watched her and her friends all the time... Well, not in a creepy way. Just when they happened to be in the same hall as me... And it's not like I found out what her schedule was!

_But you _did _find out what her schedule was._

I ignored the voice this time and continued to think. When she was with her friends she was the Brooklyn I loved to laugh with**. **She was wild and knew how to have fun... Something I wasn't familiar with... Unless you counted making fun of and tormenting smaller children and other Gryffindors...

But when she was alone in the Great Hall eating... or in class, trying to understand the problem, she was the small and solitary girl I knew she felt like sometimes. And when she was angry at someone, with that look in her eye that made her look so fierce, that even I feel intimidated. It was a struggle to conceal my feelings for her. But no one would ever know that...

_Unless you just come clean... _Said the voice.

"Will you please be quiet?" I asked in a more polite tone.

_Not until you do what you know what you have to. _It said again.

"And what the bloody hell is that?" I asked angrily. I hated when this happened. My stupid conscious knew that I was in over my head. It mocked me for Merlin's sake! But it never truly told me what I had to do... But I already knew what that was.

Just like I knew it wouldn't, the voice stayed silent and didn't tell me what I had to do. So with that, I walked into the bathroom that was off of my bedroom.

I stood there in just my green and black plaid boxers, bracing myself against the cold marble sink. I let the water run cold and then splashed it onto my face. I needed to get a grip on reality.

Brooklyn wouldn't come back to me on her own. She was to full of pride for that... And yet, so was I... Why did this have to be so damn hard?

_It's love. True love isn't meant to be easy. _The voice said in my head.

"Thank you..." I muttered sarcastically and tipped my angled face up to look into the mirror above the sink. It showed me my pale reflection and I flinched away from it. I was my father on the outside....

But not the inside. I would never be like him on the inside.

Yet still, my reflection mocked me with my father's face looking back at me.

I splashed my face again and then took a deep breath.

And made my decision.

I would make Brooklyn Cunningham love me.

This was going to be difficult...

_I know. you love me. It's okay to say it!!! lol =) Tell me what your thoughts were on this chapter please! As i said before, you guys owe me. =P okay... I'm gonna go now... I'm supposed to be making Mac N Cheese... lol =D peacce outt! -Mooch_


	31. High Flying and Falling From Grace

_Hahahahahaha I got a new chapter for all of ya'll!!! haa. Okay! I am MUCHO sorry! I was up in Maine for like... 2 weeks and I was not allowed to go on the computer for anything but e-mail... and I didn't have my chapters (obviously) and this one was already started before I left... soooooo Now here it is. God that wasn't as long of a rant as I thought it would be... Oh god here we go.... Okay! Ummm I know what all of you This Ain't No Fairytale readers are thinking... " Where the fuck is my chapter???" well..... I'm working on that! And so you all know, I just got back from the place where that whole story takes place! And I got sooooooooo much inspiration, it's not even funny! So expect updates! And sequels Oh My! lmao. Okay... yeahh Disclaimer: I Do Not in Any Way own the Harry Potter Characters. I own the Cunninghams, Ruby, Portia, Ophelia, and yeahh... you should know who I do and Do not own by now... so just go and read the damn chapter =) Toodles! =P Dont forget to REVIEW ON IT AT THE ENDD!!!-Mooch_

**High Flying and Falling from Grace**

It was on a particularly cold day in the first week of February that I sat comfortably in the library with all of my work that needed to be done. It had been about three weeks since my dream. Portia was eight months pregnant and looked like if I took a needle to her stomach she would explode with a POP. Everyone in the school knew that she was pregnant, but no one knew the real story. And most of the rumors that people came up with made us all laugh. Which I hoped _was _good for the baby.

And word about where my brothers and I had gone on Christmas day made it all even better. Muggle born kids gave me weird looks even though I had been friends with them before. Slytherins made snide comments behind my back about my new status... It all really sucked. But at least the people who were _really _my friends knew the truth, and were by my side.

Still, I sat there at my little table in the library away from my friends for once doing my work.... I know! I was shocked too!

But it didn't last too long. I had been there less than a half hour when I heard Portia and Ophelia arguing behind a bookshelf.

"I'm not going to tell her! No!" Portia said angrily.

"Well it was your idea to begin with." Ophelia countered.

"It was not! Don't pin it all on me!"

"Oh yes it was! Now you're just dragging everyone down!"

People began to stare now and I leaned back in my chair to try and see them. When I couldn't and they continued to argue I finally got up angrily and tried to apologize to all the nerds there with me before going around the bookshelf.

"What the bloody hell do you want? You're making even the nerds hate me!" I snapped at them but they just looked shocked that I actually had heard them.

"Well you weren't exactly being quiet now were you?" I said answering their expressions. They looked a little sheepish and shifted their feet. "Anyway! As I said before! What the bloody hell do you want so I can get on with my work?" I asked them angrily.

Ophelia crossed her arms and looked at Portia expectantly. I did as well. Then Portia produced a small letter from her pocked. The little flap was already broken.

"You looked in my mail? Seriously?" I asked them and Portia launched into a rant.

"Well, I went to go get the post and I saw that an owl had a letter for you. So I took it and I looked at the handwriting and it wasn't anyone's that I recognized and there was no return address so I brought it to Ophelia and Ruby and I wanted to open it, but they wouldn't let me. So I pretended to go into labor and scare them and then I stole the letter and they got mad, but they read it as well and you can see we opened it and now we are just worried because it's another letter from your stalker!" She yelled at me. And as I stood there dumbstruck, the library seemed to go even more silent... If that was possible.

I looked down at the letter and pulled out the little piece of paper with the different writings on it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

**My life will be better**

_**Once I have you**_

"Okay... Now would be a good time to speak up if you guys are the ones doing this." I said to my friends but they shook their heads and I crumpled up the letter in my hand.

"I think you should go to Dumbledor." Ophelia said to me softly.

"No... Not yet... I will soon. Now isn't the time." I said to myself more to them. I don't know why I was so afraid to go to him. I knew he would help and everything, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that these things would just go away on their own and that I didn't need any help. I really needed to get a grip on reality... bloody hell.

Ophelia gave me a serious look and I raised my eyebrows and gave her my own saucy look to counter it. She just snorted and rolled her eyes at me then turned and walked away. Portia gave me her own little shrug and half smile before she turned and waddled away after Ophelia.

I sighed and looked down at the crumpled paper in my hand again. This was definitely some stupid prank. 'My life will be better, once I have you'? I mean come on... My owl could come up with something better than that.

But still I couldn't help but feeling a little paranoid about it... Ah well.

I walked back around the corner and looked up at all of the nerds who were staring at me.

"What? Haven't you ever seen someone with a stalker before?" I asked them loudly and they all gave me dirty looks before busying themselves with their work again. I just shook my head and sat down at my table again. Trying to focus once again on my charms homework.

But that didn't last very long because all of a sudden Smalls was in front of me...

"Haven't seen you around for a while Smalls. What's up?" I asked her. But she didn't look herself. She looked very hesitant to talk to me. I sighed, a little annoyed.

"Umm... uhh... Wood... He want's to see you. Said there is a practice with the other teams in fifteen minutes." She said in a shaky voice. I groaned out loud and threw my hands in the air.

"Well isn't that fan-bloody-tastic!" I yelled out and was immediately shushed by several annoyed looking nerds. Come to think of it, I would be annoyed with me if I were them... But either way I stuck out my tongue at a few at them, closed my book with a loud snap and then walked out of the library. Bracing myself for a quidditch practice that I really didn't want to go to.

And it wasn't the cold that had me hesitant, I'll tell you that much.

x—X—x

As I walked onto the quidditch pitch my heart basically deflated in my chest as I saw that the Slytherins were already practicing with the other teams. This day just kept getting better... didn't it?

I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked into the locker room and saw that the others were getting ready as well. Most of them were already in their winter robes and had their gear and brooms. Wood gave me a stern look.

"What do _you _want from me?" I asked him slowly.

"Just get ready Cunningham. We need to practice. I want this team in full swing next year when Harry takes over." He said to me. I sighed and nodded then went over to my locker. Pausing when I grabbed my quidditch robe. My mind flashed back to when I had been here with Malfoy. His lips on mine, body hard... No! Bad Brooklyn!

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and quickly got dressed in all of my armor and did up my scarlet robe. I then grabbed my broom and joined the rest of the team as we walked out into the cold air of the quidditch pitch.

"Alright. I want twenty sprints first, and then I want 50 laps around the pitch. Clear?" Wood asked us in his 'I am the boss, so listen to me' voice. Oh how I despised that voice.

"Yes sir!" Fred and George said in unison with mock salutes. I rolled my eyes at them. And Wood looked at all of us then started pacing... oh god... that wasn't a good sign.

"Do you know, what house we represent?" Wood asked and Angelina raised her hand, but Wood wouldn't let her answer.

"Gryffindor!" Wood yelled at us. I let out a fake gasp.

"What? You mean all this time I've been a _Gryffindor? No way!" _I said in mock surprise. Wood gave me another stern look which I ignored, and then he mounted his broom and pulled his special little silver whistle from the rope around his neck. I swear, he loved that whistle more than his own mother.

He blew it hard, and I think all of our ear drums popped at the high pitched sounds, then he yelled.

"Get to it! I want to see you pushing yourself! GO!" He yelled loudly and we all took off going towards the other side of the pitch at a full sprint.

I had to admit that it was fun running... but not when the air was really bloody cold and you knew that the other teams were watching you from above. That just didn't help... Well sort of. It pushed me harder, because I wanted to finish faster. And by the time I was up in the air and on my 16th lap I was just about done with Wood's workouts... But I wouldn't tell him that.

I finished up my laps and when I came to a stop right after Harry near Wood I looked at them quizzically. But I wasn't going to get an answer from them because they were staring at people higher up than we were.

I followed their line of vision and saw that the Slytherins were all conversing in a small circle.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" Harry asked.

"New Quidditch plays." Wood answered immediately.

"Escape routes incase I attack a certain BLONDE HAIRED FERRET!" My voice escalated in volume so I knew that they could hear me. And as I predicted, Malfoy pushed free of his little posse and looked down at me evenly.

"What was that Cunningham?" He asked in the same even voice and drifted downwards towards me. I glared at his pale but handsome face. His eyes were shimmering silver. And I tried my hardest not to let them get to me.

"I'm pretty sure you're not deaf." I spat back to him. We were now level with each other. Although he was still taller than me, so he looked down at me a bit.

"You better watch yourself." His voice was as cold and hard as ice as his eyes glinted dangerously.

"I'd be taking your own advice. Because I'm sure as Hell not going to go easy on you." I said back to him, my voice getting more angry. God I hated his guts!... Okay... that was a lie... but still! Sometimes I just wanted to rip his flippin head off! Like now for instance.

"Well that makes two of us." He said as he leaned forward, closing the space between our faces quickly. For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. And I was going to angle my face up just for that purpose... but he had quickly backed off and flown back up to the other Slytherins.

I groaned angrily and Wood patted my shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you. We'll show those smarmy gits how it's done." He told me and I felt myself nodding in agreement. I felt like that was a good idea. Just the thought of seeing a Slytherin fall off their broom made me smile inwardly... Did I say I wanted that Slytherin to be Malfoy? No!.... but you're right.... I was thinking it.

x—X—x

For the next hour we practiced within our own houses. Wood was busy scoping out the competition for Harry and we were all sweaty and gross and ready to strangle Wood from making us do such ridiculous workouts.

When we touched down we all voiced our complaints.

"Why the hell are we doing all this! We don't even have games this year!" Fred told Wood.

"I told you all. I'm training you up for next year." He said to us.

"Yeah. We get that. But why are you making us do all this now? It's bloody freezing!" George chimed in.

"Do you think that the other teams are resting when they know I leave next year?" Wood asked. Way to be modest Wood... Way to be modest...

"They _are _resting! They are having a flippin hot chocolate party over there!" Harry joined in as well and pointed over to the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin teams that were all huddled in their own groups around magical hot chocolate makers. All of them... well.... _Most _of them casting looks at us with concern.

"Oh! They got nerve to be doing that! Those scoundrels! That is _unheard of! _Taking a_ break_! That's not even in Wood's vocabulary!" I gasped in fake horror and the team snorted with laughter while Wood gave me a third cold look. I shrugged it off again and sighed.

"I want another twenty laps. This time weaving between the stands." Wood said to us all and we all groaned out loud in protest. But without any way to stop him we kicked off the ground. And as I started my laps again I heard Fred and George yell together.

"If we get frostbite we're blaming you!" They yelled and I rolled my eyes, but continued to focus on weaving in and out of all the stands.

x—X—x

"I think Wood enjoys our suffering." I stated as we touched down for what I prayed would be the last time.

"Really? What ever made you get that idea?" Fred asked me and collapsed onto his back onto the frozen ground.

"I don't even know! How could I be so foolish?" I asked as I joined him on the ground in the small bit of snow that was left from the storm we'd had a couple of days ago... The night of my dream... I shivered from the thought and the cold ground. It made my back chilly and I looked up at the steely sky... It didn't look promising. And I wasn't just talking about the weather...

"Alright team!" Wood's voice rang out and I lifted my head to see him standing beside me. I flipped over and grabbed his ankles.

"Please! Don't make us go back out there! I'll do anything!" I whined to him as he shook himself free of my grip. The others laughed and I got onto my knees and laughed with them.

"Did you see that? It looked as if strong little Brooklyn showed a little weakness." A cold voice drawled. I twisted around and saw Malfoy sitting there on his broom with his team around him. He looked as if he owned the whole bloody world. I'd like to show him where he could put that world... Right up his —

"Yeah right Malfoy. I don't know if you've heard of a thing called acting... but oh wait! You act every day of your life... So I guess I don't have to explain that one to you." I said to him as I stood up with my broom in my hand. His eyes flickered and a sneer graced his pale face.

"I wouldn't be talking." He muttered menacingly and my mind flashed back to that night we had spent in the room of requirement. Talking about our problems. That seemed so long ago.

"But I am talking... so now what?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. "Oh here's an idea. How about you go on your broom, and fly far, far away... then _never come back._" I said to him with a glare at him. But as I watched his face, I was astounded to see a small flash of hurt across it. I was sure that I had only imagined things... but still. That was interesting.

"I would. But I think that you would miss me." He said with a smirk and all his team mates laughed a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you are being even more thickheaded than usual." I said to him in an even voice. He searched my face for something and I felt very vulnerable for a second as I looked back into his face. The face that I thought I had loved only a few months ago.

"Am I?" He asked quietly. The smirk was still on his face, but it was gone from his voice. I didn't answer because, one, I couldn't find my voice, two, because my head was scrambling for a comeback I knew I didn't have. And three, because he had already flown up into the sky in a ready position for what looked like a game.

"Right then... As I was saying... come on. We are playing a fake match. We are conjoining with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is with Slytherin. Are we ready then?" Wood asked slowly.

"Psht. Duh." Angelina said to him.

We all nodded and we rose into the air. I took my place in the middle of Katie and Angelina with the Hufflepuffs on our right. The other house's seekers joined the circle we had created and we all made it a point to start a stare down towards each other. But I had looked up at the four seekers that were now in place. From below I Wood opened the box with all the balls in it. I watched as the golden snitch flitted out at a fast pace, and quickly disappeared from sight.

The bludgers were let go of, and I saw Fred and George perk up at that. They were in for a fun time with double the amount of people to hit flying balls with... and then finally the quaffle was thrown up in the middle of all of us. And I immediately went in for a dive.

I snatched if right from underneath them all and dove for the ground to avoid the scrambling players. Then made my way towards the hoops... only then I realized that there were two keepers and three goals... in short, I was most likely screwed over.

But I didn't dwell on that and as I saw a yellow uniform at the corner of my eye I tossed the ball over to the surprised Hufflepuff.

I swerved between the posts so I was behind them now and yelled out to the Hufflepuff again. He looked up startled— Had this boy never been a quidditch game?— and then chucked the ball at me, which I caught smoothly while avoiding a Slytherin chaser intent on pushing me off my broom. I tossed it straight through the middle hoop behind the surprised keepers. I laughed a little bit and then joined the action again.

Several times getting sandwiched between Ravenclaw and Slytherin players and I could tell that I would have plenty of bruises in the morning.

It was about twenty minutes in when I was tossed the ball by Katie and started making my way down the field. But as I grew closer to the hoops someone yelled out and as I looked to my right I was just able to see the bludger flying towards my broom.

I yelled out something that I will never repeat again, and braced myself as the bludger hit the back of my broom as well my right leg. I heard a snap. But it wasn't my leg... because I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be falling through the air if it had been my leg. I would just be cursing into oblivion... and possibly I might have fainted. But that wasn't the case.

Because I was falling. And I was falling fast. Right down towards that hard frozen ground. Ugh. That sounded lovely to land on.

But as I held out my hands, clenched my eyes closed, and braced myself to land on the ground, it didn't come...

Instead I landed on something firm, but warm. I opened my eyes again and suddenly felt like closing them again.

The smooth green material of a Slytherin robe was right in front of my face. I looked further up the arm that was clothed in the green material... all the way up to the pale, expressionless, handsome face of my ex.

For a moment I was stunned and didn't know what to say. But I didn't have to say anything because I was gently dropped to the ground on my back and I watched as he flew back up into the air. No one even dared to breath at that moment and I stood up slowly, avoiding eye contact. My body was tingling hot all over from just the thought of him touching me again.

I looked a few feet away from me and saw two pieces of sticks. My broom.

Slowly, I walked over to the pieces and picked them up, then without a word, walked back into the safety of the locker rooms.

I managed to hide around one of the corners of the lockers, and when I heard the door open again, I sucked in a breath and didn't dare to move.

"Brooklyn?" A voice called out. Angelina.

Obviously, I did not answer her, and her footsteps echoed around the locker room for a few seconds, before the door finally seemed to have opened and then closed again. As I emerged from my hiding spot I saw that I was indeed alone in the locker room.

I sighed and looked down at the two pieces of broom stick in my hand.

"Poor thing." I managed to say, my voice holding absolutely no sympathy. So without another word I threw the pieces across the floor, they hit the bottom lockers with a loud metallic clang. And suddenly the door burst open again and I turned to see Angelina and Katie coming in towards me.

"What's up?" I asked them in my most cheery voice. They looked at one another, then at me with raised eyebrows and a face that basically said 'Who the hell are you trying to fool?'. I blew out a breath and leaned against the lockers then sank to the ground and just sat there.

"Are you here to ask me what that was about? Because this time I can actually, honestly say that I have no freaking clue." I said to them. There was no reply for a second.

"Wood just wanted us to ask you if you were going to re-join the game again." Katie said and I saw Angelina nudge her hard in the ribs then she looked at me with a motherly look on her face.

"But our feminine side is telling us to comfort you and tell you that it looked like Malfoy _wanted _to save you." She said to me and I looked up at her with my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Get real. He hates my guts." I said to her again with a sigh and hit my head back against the locker. There was a slight pause, then a soft chuckle.

"Brooklyn Cunningham. A boy has just fallen not only from the sky, but also from grace for you. I think you should really step back and sort out your priorities and look at your life from a new angle." Angelina said to me with another smile and then walked with Katie out the door again. I watched them go and then raised my fist above my head and hit the lockers as hard as I could.

"Thank's Confucius. I already knew that..." I whispered to myself, then got back up to get changed. There was no way that I was going to keep playing. I mean, I didn't have a broom for god's sake. What did Wood expect me to fly on?... Don't answer that.

_Ahh A Malfoy has fallen from Grace. It's so great, ain't it =P hahahahah I liked this chapter... Tell me if you did too! please just push that lil' button right under this rant and tell moi if ya liked it or not! pleasseee?? Come on! You know you wanttt toooooo XD alright.. i'm Uber sleepy... so peace out my homiezz!!! -Mooch_


	32. Realize & Revitalize

_Alright, I know that I have some stuff to explain to you all lol… um too put it plainly, I was on the computer one night and all of a sudden the screen froze and a bazillion really BAD pop ups came onto my screen… and then it sort of made a noise that sounded like I was making popcorn inside the computer… So I didn't really think that was a good thing… And well... the next day my mother found out what happened, and we had to have the whole computer cleaned out. And so you all know, my mother (I don't think) knows about any of my writing… so when she had everything on the computer deleted, GUESS WHAT THAT INCLUDED??? That's right… ALL OF MY FREAKING WRITING IS GONE!!! Sooo… you can only imagine how many tears were shed and now I have to re-write this entire chapter you are about to read. Sooo I hope that you are all happy! And I expect some freaking reviews! Because I'm home sick today!!! So even if I puke on the screen I'm going to continue to write this chapter… and you're welcome for that mental image lol. Alright, Disclaimer, and here y'all go. –Mooch_

**Realize & Revitalize **

I got showered and got changed quickly. I didn't even feel like requesting permission to leave the pitch and I just walked out into the cold air with my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck and my sweater down over my hands. The snow crunched under my feet and although I didn't want to, I kept my chin held high. There was no way that I was going to feel embarrassed, because I wasn't the one who had fallen from rank in basically a grand total of ten seconds.  
No one bothered to call out my name as I pushed open the large gates and walked out of the pitch without another word. I walked all the way up to the castle, and by the time I reached the clock tower courtyard I couldn't feel my nose and I was a bit concerned. But I continued into the castle and walked up to the common room without delay. I immediately saw Portia and Leo sitting next to each other on the big couch in front of the fire looking all snuggly. My eyes rested on Ophelia and Neville both sitting in front of the fire as well, but Ophelia was laughing and apparently watching him as he tried and failed to do a new spell. I was pretty sure that water was supposed to come out of his wand… but all I saw was confetti shoot out and cover the tops of their heads.  
As my gaze continued around the room I saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the same table, and although they were working on separate projects I found it funny that they always seemed to be near each other. Always close enough for each other to feel safe with them. And then finally, there was Ruby. She was sitting by the frost covered window all wrapped up in a big blanket and reading the same book that I remembered seeing Ophelia with on the train. All the way back in September… when life seemed so much simpler… Well… Not really, but just go along with that for a second, I think I feel a sigh coming on.  
I sighed and realized that I was sort of being a creeper and staring at all of my friends. I stepped out more into the open and smiled as Leo looked up.

"Shouldn't you be down at the Quidditch Pitch beating the crap out of all those Slytherin guys?" He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I took of my scarf.

"Nope. They aren't worth the effort." I said to them with a small smile, even though I was silently chastising myself. Obviously, someone thought that I was worth the effort…. But I couldn't find it in me to realize what had really happened back there. Hey! Your mind would be all scrambled up too if that happened to you… Am I right?

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Neville said to me and I nodded then sat down in one of the large over stuffed chairs right as Ruby came over to sit with us as well.

"So what were you all doing up here without the fabulous presence that I have?" I asked them all with a smirk and they all exchanged looks. I laughed a little bit and looked at the fire then. What I would give to just sit here for the rest of my life with all of my friends and never have to worry about life ever again… But even I could tell you that would never happen. I'm not that much of a dreamer.

"Well… I was trying to come up with some baby names." Portia said and everyone else that was in the common room seemed to get a bit quieter. The news of Portia's pregnancy was still sort of a hot topic.

"Okay… Let me hear what you've got." I said to her and pulled my knees up to rest my chin on them.

"Well… if it's a girl I was thinking about Venetia, or Vera, or maybe Victoria. I want her name to sound strong, but also start with a V." She said thoughtfully and we all nodded.

"What if it's a boy?" Ruby asked her with a raised eyebrow. Portia gave Ruby a stern look.

"I'm positive that it's going to be a girl." She said to us.

"But what if it's not?" Ophelia asked again and Portia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't really know yet… Obviously it has to be special. Something that you don't hear every other day of the week…" She said to us all.

"What about Fabio?" I asked and she stuck out her tongue.

"Then how about César?" Ruby suggested and once again she shook her head.

"I would just give up now guys, she's never going to settle for just any old name. After knowing her for 4 years you should know that by now." Leonardo said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. I pretended to gag into my hand then look away.

"Oh no! My eyes! They burn!!!" I screeched and caused many people in the room to look over at me. Ophelia and Ruby chuckled with me under their breath but Portia just gave me a stern look again. I sighed and looked at her again straight in the eye.

"What is up with you giving us the cold looks? Seriously, I don't like this Portia if you're trying out new personalities." I said to her. She shook her head and I looked at the other girls.

"When are you going to grow up and fix the mess you've created?" Portia said to me angrily all of a sudden. I was stunned for a second then let my anger flare up as well.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked her with narrowed eyes. Almost daring her to say what we both knew she would.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. All this time you have just ignored the problem and have acted like a scared little girl towards it! When are you going to realize that you have to fix it?" She growled at me and for a moment she really looked like a mom. Small dark circles under her eyes, her hair slightly messy, always looking tired, but she had the same fierce look in her eye like a mother reprimanding her child.

"And when are you going to realize that you're just a kid? Stop acting like a mother! Just because you got knocked up doesn't mean that you have the right to tell us what to do! So you got hammered by some Spanish guy! What makes you think that makes you special?" I asked her back angrily. Her eyes went wide and I saw them get glassy with tears. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I said to them but walked towards the portrait hole just as it opened up and revealed the whole Gryffindor team walking in. I pushed past them angrily and as I walked down the hall I heard them shout after me.

"Where are you going? Brooklyn? Brooke!" One voice called out, but I ignored it and kept on walking down the hallway. I went up all of the stairs until I finally reached my destination of the astronomy tower. It was just a cold metal deck at the very top of the Gryffindor tower. Brass telescopes owned by the school were lying around the ground all over the place and as I pushed a few of them aside I lay down on the frigid metal. At that point I didn't know what else to do, so I watched the stars and let single hot tears fall from the corners of my eyes into my hair.

"What is my world coming too?" I asked myself quietly in a whisper and continued to look up at the small diamonds in the sky. They seemed so much sharper now to me, almost like if I reached out my hand, they would cut me. Everything in my world seemed sharper now. Everything was able to cut me now. Everything hurt.

Why was that? Surely that the right thing was to get rid of the person who made me hurt the most… But he had also been the one person who had made me feel the most happy I had ever been in my life. When I had been with… _Draco _my life had been mostly in balance. Sure, my friends didn't exactly like him and my brothers thought he was the spawn of the devil… but to me he had been my perfect star. The perfect star that would always shine through the clouds when I was alone, and help me to come home after losing my way. He had been my everything. And now what was he? Some jerk that kept managing to wriggle his way into my thoughts and already filled up my heart completely. Oh god. What a sap I am turning into. But then suddenly a voice scared me out of my thoughts.

"What do you think _you _are doing here?" It asked coldly. My heart wrenched at the sound of it but I stood up quickly and looked into the pale and gorgeous face of the boy who had earlier saved me. His eyes weren't their normal shimmering silver; instead they were a hard gray color.

"Um… I was just… and… uh… yeah." I managed to stutter out of chattering teeth as I wrapped my arms around my upper body tighter. I probably should have thought through the current temperature and my clothes… Obviously Draco had dressed properly because he stood in a long cloak and looked to be absolutely toasty. For a moment I wished that I could just snuggle in there close to him and warm up, but then I remembered my place and I rooted myself to the ground. Willing myself not to do anything stupid… But I wasn't the stupid one apparently in this situation, because without hesitation Draco untied the cloak from around his neck and held it out to me.

"Oh…" I laughed nervously, "No, its fine… I'm fine… I was… just leaving I guess." I said slowly.

"Take it anyway. You'll get sick if you don't." He said in as sincere a voice as I had ever heard come from him. My mind reeled again and almost mechanically I reached out my hand and took the black cloak from his hands. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched me closely as I slowly pulled the large cloak around my shoulders and drew it together. I had been right, it was very toasty inside the cloak and I was immediately enveloped in his amazing scent. I looked back at him to see that his face held absolutely no emotion. No taunting, no smirking, no smiling or any hint that he knew what he had done earlier today.

"Um… thank you. For, you know." I said to him and he gave me a short nod, "Right." I said and nodded back and then silence hung over us again. I shuffled my feet and his voice spoke softly again.

"You should probably get back to your common room I'll help you sneak back. Otherwise you'll get in trouble." He said to me with a soft look in his eyes.

"What about you?" I asked too fast and let the concern leak into my voice. That was when the smallest of smiles appeared on his face. Yeah, that's right. Not a smirk, a _smile. _

"I can afford to get in trouble for a good cause." He said to me again and then started down the stairs of the tower again. I took a deep breath of the freezing cold air and restrained the smile that threatened to come onto my lips as well.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked again as he appeared at the stairs. I nodded slowly and then walked toward the stairs myself. He gave me another itty bitty smile and let me go first down the stairs. All of this seemed very familiar.

At the bottom of the stairs I walked across the floor and towards the door that led to the hallway. But a warm hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked down at the hand, but didn't pull away from it. In that small touch I realized how much I had really missed that touch. Apparently he thought that when I looked at his hand it was a sign to let go, because he dropped my hand like he had burned himself on it.

"I think I should go first, just in case Filch is nearby." He said to me in a whisper. I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrow at him then started to take off the cloak and hand it back to him.

"Oh please. You seriously underestimate me and the art of sneaking around." I said to him and he gave me another small smile with a spark in his eyes. I felt my heart rate spike just by seeing him smile but shook off the feelings and turned around so that I could open the door quietly.

I walked out into the hallway and looked down both ways before tip-toeing to my right and down the hallway. I knew the way to and from the common room like the back of my hand, and I knew that Draco didn't have to accompany me, but I couldn't find the nerve to tell him to go away. I guess in a way, this was my silent surrender. I wasn't going to fight the feelings I knew I had for him. Not anymore.

And if he still never wanted to see me again because I still won't sleep with him, well… that will be his loss… Won't it?

I continued down along the hallway, until I saw a small glowing light coming from the next corridor to my left. I turned and mouthed the word 'Filch' to Draco and he nodded quickly. I turned back around to watch the light come closer, but was suddenly wrenched backwards into pitch darkness. There was a warm hand over my mouth and finally I decided that was enough.

I pried it off of my face and tried to see him in the dark, but couldn't. My heart picked up speed and this was all too familiar from long before, from my happier life.

I knew that we were in a small hiding place; the only problem was that I didn't know where Draco was. And although that made me feel uneasy, I still felt unbelievably safe. I tried to look around again but suddenly froze as I saw the golden light from Filch's torch come closer down the hallway we had just been in.

I held my breath for a second as I watched it grown closer. Then a hand was on my waist and pushed me behind another body. Draco put himself in front of me so that if we did get caught I would have a chance to escape. I could now see where we were because of the small light that seeped in from out in the corridor. It was a very small alley way that had a dead end only five feet from me. The width of the place was only two feet. Barely enough room for Draco and me to squeeze in together.

"Push back." He said in a breath, not even a whisper. I nodded to him and started to walk backwards towards the dead end and when my back finally pressed into it I stopped and saw just the outline of Draco walking towards me. No longer keeping a watch on where Filch was. If it was possible at all, my heart picked up speed even more as I watched him come closer. Finally he stopped and a million different scenes played out in my head… Mostly ones of us kissing and him telling me he still loved me. But that, to my dismay, didn't happen and he leaned against the wall to my right and ran a hand through his hair.

As much as I wanted to watch him, I looked down the small alley and watched as Filch himself passed by without even a second glance towards our hiding spot. And then all at once, we were enveloped in complete darkness. I heard the rustle of clothes and I opened my mouth without thinking first.

"Draco?" I asked in no more than a whisper. It was silent for ten seconds and I was beginning to panic that he had just left me there, but then his voice whispered back.

"Yes Brooklyn?" He asked back in a soft voice and my breath got stuck in my throat. He had called me by my first name… Not some icy nickname. My real name.

And with a shock I realized that I had done the same for him. I had used his birth name instead of the ugly swears I usually called him in my head. I smiled to myself and then whispered again.

"Where are you?" I asked slowly.

"Walk forward." He said to me in almost a loving voice, but I was sure that it was just my mind playing a trick on me. But in any case, I did as he had said and slowly started to walk forward, blindly in the dark. I held out my hands to make sure that I didn't run into anything and suddenly they met something warm, and soft. I understood that it was Draco's cloak and I felt his hand find mine and take it lightly in his own.

"You okay?" He asked me in the dark. I nodded, but then thought stupidly that he couldn't see me.

"Yes." I managed to choke out the word in a whisper and I thought I heard a small chuckle before I was being towed out of our hiding place and down the hallway by Draco in his cloak. A sight that could never be more beautiful to anyone in the world.

It felt like we had finally made amends and I felt the energy rising in me. I felt like I could do anything. Fly to the freaking moon for Merlin's sake! I felt invincible for the first time in a long time. And it seemed all too soon when Draco finally walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I guess I should leave you now." He said to me softly and turned around.

"That would be best." I said to him with a small nod. He nodded back and then turned to leave very suddenly. I felt my heart thump loudly, almost telling me not to let him go, "Wait!" I called after him quickly in a whisper. He turned around sharply, but not to lash out at me, instead his face looked nice. The one I loved to see.

"What?" He asked me quietly and I suddenly remembered that I had called him back for a reason… didn't I? I couldn't remember.

"Uh… right… Well, thanks again… For everything, you know." I said to him again, and immediately felt absolutely stupid. But instead of laughing at me like any other guy would do, he gave me the smallest hint of a smile and nodded.

"You're welcome." He said to me and then turned around and disappeared down the corridor and into the darkness again.

My heart felt like it was about to burst. I had a new energy and I vowed to myself again and again, right there on the spot that I was going to make Draco Malfoy mine again… It was only a matter of time. It was only when The Fat Lady spoke to me that I realized that I was just standing there looking into the darkness like an idiot.

"Well he certainly looks tasty. Is he a Ravenclaw?" The Fat Lady asked me and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas. And no, he's a Slytherin." I said to her. Her face was shocked.

"My goodness! Stay away from those boys! You look like a girl with brains! For Merlin's sake, use them dear girl! Use them!" She said frantically, trying to get the message across that he was bad news.

"I intend on it. But not for what you are thinking." I said to her, "Faerie wings." And she swung open to reveal a completely empty common room. I walked in quietly and with a small glance at the glowing embers in the fire place walked up to the dormitory. I planned on just going straight to bed, but when I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas, I saw Portia sitting on the ground next to her bed looking out the window.

"Porsche?" I asked her and she looked up startled. I could see tear stains running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Brooke!" She whispered and started crying again. I bent down on my knees and gathered her into a hug. I stroked her hair and tried to soothe her.

"Tell me what the matter is." I said to her in a hushed voice and she looked up at me.

"I'm just so sorry! I know that I've been acting older, and I'm just scared Brooklyn! I'm just so scared. I'm not beautiful like Ophelia, and I'm not smart like Hermione, and I can never be as quiet as Ruby, and I could never ever be as strong as you! I just don't know what to do anymore! I'm tired of being the annoying hyper one! It's exhausting you know." She cried into my chest. I nodded and continued to stroke her hair and pulled her into a hug.

"Portia, half of the girls in this school don't have your courage. To find out that you are pregnant, and to decide to take care of it no matter what. Most girls can't even dream of doing that. But you? You have such a strong heart, and I know that you will be the most amazing mother." I said to her quietly. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"You're a great person Brooklyn. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She said to me with that same fierce look in her eyes and I nodded, unable to do anything else. She nodded as well and I let go of her so that she could stand up with me. We hugged for five seconds and then she got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I sighed and then made my way into my own bed. I don't think that any other night in my life I have ever realized so many things. And I realized for the last time that night, that each one of them was important. I needed to do so many things, but I was willing to do it. Because I knew that I had to.

_Phew!!! You don't even know how much my hands are cramping right now! I better get some reviews or I will be very disappointed in everyone of you and I might not update for a really long time. So if you, like Brooklyn, have realized that you are absolutely in love with this story, then please, do us all a favor and click the freaking button below this. That way you can tell me how much you love it and why!!! And then I'll love you all and will want to write even more!! So Muahahaha!!! Come onnn!!! You know you want tooooo! Just like I know you want toooo!!! Alright… I'll see y'all latazz!!! Haha Peace out!! -Mooch_


	33. Better Than Chocolate or Flowers

_Hell yeah! Here I am again lol =P okay… It's official that Geometry is the subject of Satan. I freaking HATE IT!!! Help MEE!!! I'm basically drowning in Geo homework and I've had like… NO time to write anything… except for now… because it is quite obvious that I have written something… unless this isn't really me… this is just a robot me writing to you!!! GASPPP! But I don't think that's it… because a robot me wouldn't be this talkative… it would just be like "beep boop beep. I am Robot Mooch! I have come to find the ALL SPARK and fight MEGATRON!!! Beep beep boop beep." Lmao I've had wayyyy too much sugar today but that's just becaussseeeee: I GOT MY BRACES OFF!!!!!!!!!! HELL YEAHH!! LET'S ALL THROW A PARTY FOR ME!! WEEEEE!!! LOL OKAY. I GUESS I'M DONE NOW… I'LL JUST… GO NOW… Disclaimer and REVIEW AT THE ENDD!! –Mooch_

**Better Than Chocolate or Flowers**

The morning after that whole freaking ordeal I was exhausted. And no one really crossed paths with me because _1._ I looked like a freaking Troll. And _2._ I probably would have bitten their heads off if they had talked to me. Yeah… I was _that tired._

But after another few days I went back to being normal and I focused on everything that I needed to do… And since I had so many things to do, I decided to make a list. So one day I sat in my normal spot in potions and pulled out a blank parchment and a quill. Flitwick was lecturing us again today so I thought as long as I _looked _like I was taking notes, I was good. I would probably just end up taking Hermione's anyway...

My quill scratched against the paper as I began to write:

_**Things to Do**_

_**Get Malfoy to love me again**_

_**Make sure I don't get to P. at Portia**_

_**Get my bloody grades up**_

_**Get a new broom**_

_**Talk to Dumbledore about my stalker**_

That was as far as I was able to get when all of a sudden a loud yell rang out right beside me.

"Bloody Hell!" I yelled as well as I turned and looked at the person on my right. I was going to laugh at them, but then I froze.

Portia was doubled over holding her very large stomach and whimpering under her breath. My heart froze and my mind started to reel.

"Oh no, no, no, no! This isn't happening now." I whispered to myself. But then Portia let out another loud yell. But she wasn't the only one again who yelled. Lavender Brown stood up across the room and pointed down at Portia.

"Eww! She peed herself!" She screeched. I gasped and then all at once me, Ophelia, and Ruby were standing. I jumped over the top of my desk and had to hold onto the surface to keep from slipping on the floor from the stuff on it.

"Merlin." I whispered again.

"Miss Cunningham? Miss McMeyer? Miss Blue? I'm sure that Miss Williams just has to be escorted to the Hospital wing for an upset stomach. Please sit down." Flitwick said, but I wasn't really listening to him because Portia all of a sudden started to scream like she was being killed.

"Porsche! Hold on. Stay with us." Ophelia said as she tried to help Portia up. I just stood there dumbfounded. It was almost as if I had been punched in the gut with realization… Again! For god's sake hadn't that happened to me just a few days ago? Well… not like this I guess. All this time I had known that Portia had been pregnant, but now that she was going into bloody labor it was a little more jarring if you catch my drift.

I watched as Ruby and Ophelia helped Portia as fast as she could out of the classroom. The door closed behind them and I realized that I had been left behind. I started towards the door but the Professor's voice stopped me.

"Sit down Miss Cunningham! Or you will have detention!" He yelled at me in his squeaky voice, but his eyes were dangerous and looked like…. An angry teacher's eyes…

"My freaking friend is going into labor!" I yelled back at him and then turned and ran out of the room, not listening to the yells from Flitwick that followed me still. I couldn't see the girls ahead of me… Damn. For a lady in labor she was still moving pretty fast. But as I rounded a corner I heard footsteps and thought I had caught up to them so I began slowed down quickly into a walk.

That was when they hit me. Yeah… Someone hit me… I know, I know… _Again… _

I was knocked down to the ground and let out an angry yell. Hey! The person on top of me was really heavy! Not my fault!

"Get the hell off me! Now!" I growled at them as I picked my head up off of the floor. The person got up off me and I pushed myself up with my hands. I brushed myself off quickly and turned to give this person a piece of my mind. But when I looked up I was stunned by the most gorgeous silver eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"Oh. It's you." I said slowly. The hint of a smile tugged at the edges of Draco's lips.

"Don't sound so excited." He said to me and I couldn't help but try to fight off a small blush. I wanted to just jump into his arms and start kissing him but now was seriously not the time or place. And it would just create an awkward rift in my plan of coveting him again…

"Wait… What are you doing here?" I asked as reality sunk in and I became jittery. Before he could answer I had turned around. "Oh God! Where are they? Oh no! I have to find them. I'd like to stay…. But I have to… go. Yeah. I have to go." I said in a jittery voice. I had to make sure that Portia was okay. I had to find them. I looked around the corridor I was in. Even though I knew the castle inside and out, it seemed like I had never seen this place before in my life.

"Where Am I?" I asked desperately as I turned and looked up at Draco. His face was filled with some hidden emotion and I was ready to just break down and beg for him to come back… either that or start crying like a freaking maniac. I really hoped that it wasn't that option though.

"Come on, I'll help you find them." He said without another word and took my hand and started jogging down the hall. I didn't find it difficult to keep up with him like that night in the complete darkness. But I still couldn't ignore the relief I felt when his hand held mine in it. But as we rounded a few more corners suddenly the Grand Staircase came into view at the end of the hall and I could hear the muffled cries of my friend several floors above us.

"Damn. I'm not going to make it in time to go with them." I muttered to myself as I looked up at all of the moving staircases.

"By now you should know to never underestimate a Malfoy." Draco said to me with a small smirk on his face and I raised an eyebrow at him and then followed him as he turned back around and started running down the halls again. Soon he stopped in front of a statue of two Hippogriffs and a wizard holding what looked like a dead ferret. For a fleeting moment all I could think of is how Hagrid would probably have that as a lawn ornament. While I was chuckling to myself Draco said a few words that I didn't understand and the Hippogriffs sprang to life and walked aside to reveal a staircase.

"That's convenient." I said as I put a hand on my hip. Draco chuckled lightly under his breath and then pushed on my lower back to get me up the stairs. I started up them two at a time, thinking that they would stop at the next floor… they didn't and kept going up and up and up.

After about two minutes I was starting to think this was some sick joke of Peeves. He would be the type of person who would find never ending stairs a good laugh… but then again so would I. I slowed down so that I was barely going up the stairs one at a time and it took me about five million minutes to get up like… 2 stairs… okay maybe that was an over-exaggeration, but you see my point. I turned around and saw Draco who didn't even look like he had broken a sweat. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that the best you can do Brooklyn? Are you really that weak?" He asked me with an angry hint in his voice. I glared at him a little bit and then had my mind kick back into overdrive and pushed myself faster up the stairs.

Finally after another two minutes I finally saw another door and I rushed to it to open it. On the other side was a long hallway and at the end was a large wooden doorway with iron handles that I recognized as the Hospital Wing.

"Well that really was convenient… Oh and don't think I didn't know what that was… The old, 'I'll make you mad to make you go faster' psychology trick." I looked up at Draco who still only had the smallest hint of a smile. I wished right there that I could just make him smile like he did before, but I knew that would take time to do.

"Well… Have fun in class for me!" I said to him with a smirk and started walking towards the hospital, leaving him behind. He caught up and put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I don't think so. I'm coming with you." He said to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you _have _a death wish?" I asked him thinking about the evil glare I knew Ruby would come up with and the punch in the face Ophelia would deliver.

"I'm sure I can handle anything your friends throw at me." He said slowly.

"I'm sure you think you can… but I don't think you get that they will literally throw something at you. They're at that point." I said to him again.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still going." He said to with a glint in his silver eyes.

"No you're not." I raised my voice at him and set a glare on my face.

"What's you're problem with me coming?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Why do you _want _to come anyway?" I yelled back at him with a raised eyebrow. That question seemed to have stunned him for a second and he looked away from my face, his expression softened. His mouth opened, but no words came out. For a fleeting second I felt bad for him, but when I heard another yell coming from behind the hospital doors, I couldn't really care anymore about him.

"Fine, just stay out of my way, and try not to get noticed." I said to him. Even though I knew that someone as gorgeous as him couldn't just _not_ be noticed.

"I'll try my hardest." He said to me and I just rolled my eyes and started back towards the doors. I pulled them open quickly and looked frantically around the room for Portia. But no one was in the room.

"Bloody Hell! You made me miss them!" I turned on Draco and smacked him on the arm as hard as I could. His face hardened again.

"I wouldn't have made you miss them if you weren't so stubborn!" He yelled back at me.

"I am _not _stubborn!" I crossed my arms at him and gave him an annoyed look. He mirrored me and stared me down. "Well… Maybe just a little. But that's not the point! Portia! I have to see her! This is your fault, now fix it!" I yelled at him again.

"And just how do you expect me to fix it?" He asked me angrily.

"I don't know, but if you don't want to lose something you love dearly I suggest you think of something quickly." I said to him in a deathly low voice. He took a step forward so his face was only inches away from mine. I knew he was trying to intimidate me, but two could play at that game.

"Is that a threat?" He breathed quietly in my face in a tense voice. I stepped forward so I looked directly into his eyes and his lips only centimeters from mine.

"Nope. It's a promise." I breathed back onto his face. And at that moment as I looked into his eyes an electric shock went through my body and right to my heart. My pulse accelerated and Draco tipped his head just a bit as I moved forward, just letting his lips rest on mine, electrifying tingles spread all across the surface and I sighed on his lips. I felt his hand go to my hair and it all felt so familiar, and I wanted to continue it, but at that moment someone cleared their throat.

Almost as if we had burned each other, Draco and I jumped apart and stood with several feet in between us. I looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey standing there awkwardly on her feet. But I wasn't really in the mood to apologize for anything.

"Where are my friends? Where's Portia?" I asked her quickly. She looked from me to Draco then back again, almost like she didn't really trust us. I clenched my fist, I was just about ready to punch this woman out if she didn't tell me where my pregnant friend was.

"They just left for St. Mungo's. Apparently, Ms. Williams is going into labor." She said through pursed lips.

"No Shit Sherlock!" I said to her angrily and her face was now very angry as well. I felt a hand close around my own and a voice sounded in my ear quietly.

"Shut your face before you get yourself expelled." Draco said to me. I clasped my mouth closed in a tight line and let Draco work his Malfoy charm over the school nurse. It was actually really disturbing but after about 5 minutes of charming out the wazoo, the nurse finally agreed to apparate us to St. Mungo's.

Draco and I stood there after the aparation in the white hallways of the hospital. His hand was tight on mine, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It made me feel like everything was finally fixed. Everything was fine.

"So what now?" I asked stupidly.

"We find the…. Baby division??" Draco asked unsure as well. Well at least he was new to all of this too. I couldn't help but start laughing at him, and soon enough I was at the point of tears.

"Brooklyn, stop laughing. It's really not that funny." Draco said to me as I finally collapsed to the ground holding my stomach and gasping for air through my giggles.

"I know! I can't stop though!" I laughed even harder as I looked at his concerned face through my tears.

"If you don't stop I'll have to carry you." He said and even though I wanted to, I couldn't stop laughing. He finally groaned under his breath and scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking. I couldn't stop laughing though.

"What is happening to me?" I asked him through my giggles.

"You're going insane?" He asked me, a little bit annoyed.

"Nahh… I don't think that's it." I calmed down a little bit but still giggled under my breath a little bit.

"Then I have no idea. Maybe you're getting sick." He said to me and I turned a little so I could look over his shoulder at where we were going.

"I do sort of feel like I'm going to puke…" I smirked to myself and Draco froze and cautiously looked back at me, but I started laughing again so I couldn't fully enjoy the joke.

"That's not funny. You seriously need help." He said to me but I could see a little bit of a smile on his face as well. Then it hit me. I was just so overwhelmingly happy that everything was okay between Draco and me again. Everything was perfect and my body was reacting to it.

"What are you feeling right now?" I asked suddenly out loud. Crap… that wasn't supposed to come out. "Wait, never mind! You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I said quickly to cover up.

"It's okay. I don't really know. I'm a bit confused." He said again and my heart sunk. Maybe he would never feel the same about me again. We finally got to a desk and Draco put me down on account of my good behavior. He started to talk to the woman behind the desk and in another few moments we were following her silently through the hallways. I kept my mouth shut, all the happiness gone, thinking about what Draco had said. How could he be confused? Didn't he kiss me? Or did I kiss him? Bloody hell! Curse my abnormally short memory! Maybe I should just drop it. Accept that it will never be the same as it was. Not all love is that strong. Once it's broken it can't be repaired.

Draco kept sending me odd looks but I didn't return them and finally the woman stopped outside of a door and knocked on it a few times. A voice answered and she went in, but made us stay outside the door. That was when he attacked.

"What's wrong now?" He asked with an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Nothing! Why do you always have to assume something's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Because I'm usually right. Now tell me what's wrong." He said to me giving me almost a mothering glare. I sighed and I mumbled under my breath.

"What? I can't here you." Draco said a little more calmly.

"I just want to know what you're feeling right now. Specifically." I said to him and his face went soft.

"I told you. I'm confused." He said and turned away from me, running a hand through his hair.

"What the hell does that mean? What are you so confused about? That you don't love me anymore? That I don't feel that way about you? Because guess what! I do! I still love you, and I need to bloody know if you are confused about this!" I yelled at him angrily. He turned sharply around and stared at me, so many random emotions flashing across his face. Finally he stepped towards me again and put a hand softly on my cheek. I was breathing hard and I felt like crying at that moment. His eyes were shimmering and when he spoke his voice was like velvet and sounded so sincere.

"How could I ever be confused about this? This is the one thing I'm absolutely sure about." He said to me softly and then leaned in and let his lips guide mine back into a kiss that I knew so well.

We didn't get very far before someone else cleared their throat, but this time we didn't jump away from each other. We stayed in each other's arms and Draco broke off and looked over angrily.

"What is it this time?" He asked tensely. I couldn't help but try and hide my smirk in his shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing… Just Brooklyn's best friends watching her make out with the one person they all hate most in the world."

My heart sunk again when I heard the venom in Ophelia's voice. I pulled away slowly from Draco's body and turned to look at my two furious friends.

"Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked them with a half heartedly light voice.

"Brooklyn. Get in the room." Ruby said to me angrily. I flinched away from her voice but still nodded and walked slowly toward the hospital room. I could feel Draco's eyes on my back but when the door closed behind me the feeling was gone.

There was only one bed in the room and in it was a sleeping, tired looking Portia.

"How is she?" I asked quietly.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is your explanation as to why you were kissing that scumbag in the hallway." Ophelia glared at me. I sighed.

"I love him." I said to them. Ophelia let out a cold laugh.

"That's rich! Do I even have to remind you what he did to you?!" She asked me angrily.

"I know what he did. It happened to me. Remember? NOT YOU! How would you even know what he's really like! Like I said before! You don't give him any opportunities! I know him! Not you! And I love him! So you're going to just have to deal with it!" I spat back at her. Her glare intensified.

"He won't ever be one of us Brooklyn. He's too much one of his own kind. You can't change him. I know you think you can because you are the amazing invincible Brooklyn. But you can't do everything! Wise up and see the truth of everything!" She told me in the same angry voice that seemed to cut me every time I heard it. I didn't say anything and looked down at my shoes. I heard the door open and close again and I looked up to find myself alone with a sleeping Portia.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and rested my forehead on the edge of her bed and just let the tears fall.

"Brooklyn? When did you get here?" I heard a frail voice and looked up to see Portia awake.

"Hey Porsche. How're you feeling?" I asked her as I sniffled and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. She didn't even see through my façade.

"What's wrong?" She asked me slowly.

"It's nothing." I sighed. Why was everyone always asking me what was wrong? Didn't anyone else have problems in the world?

"I don't believe that for a second." She said to me with a small smile.

"Yeah… Well… I'm not the one who had a baby. That was really fast. Have you seen it yet?" I asked trying to lighten up the conversation. Her face grew hard and she looked at me.

"Only for a second. Then they took her away from me. Her name is Valentina." She told me seriously. I nodded.

"That's a nice name." I said slowly.

"It fits because of the day." She said to me and I froze.

"Wait, huh?" I asked.

"Today is Valentine's day." She said to me slowly.

"Oh wow. You really planned this all out. And look at that! You got a baby! That's better than any chocolate or flowers I've ever gotten! Well… I've actually never gotten any, so scratch that." I managed to chuckle a little. She nodded and laughed a bit as well.

"Brooklyn, I want to let you know, that I'm going to stand behind you in whatever choice you make for your life. You've helped me enough in my life for me to basically owe you for all eternity. You're one of my best friends." She said to me with a smile on her face. I felt more tears coming and I nodded and grabbed her hand in mine. The door opened and I looked up to see Draco in the doorway.

His face was concerned when he saw the tears on my face and Portia looked from me to him again, but I didn't meet her gaze. Draco came up behind me and helped me up. I put most of my weight on him, but he didn't seem to mind and he whispered in my ear.

"The nurse said Dumbledore wants to see us." He said quietly. I nodded and sighed, then waved to a smiling Portia and walked out of the room again. My mind was scrambling for pieces to a puzzle that I didn't even have a picture of. My future wasn't looking to great at the moment…

_JEEEZZZ -OOOO! That was super hard for me to write. I was having massssive writers block. It was bad…. Soooo yeah, since I had such a hard time, why don't you just click the little review button right on down there and say something nice to brighten my day… because right now my house has no heat and my hands are so cold that they are burning everytime I hit a key. And that's a lot of keys… sooo please, do a girl a favor and make her writing worth while!! =P REVIEW PLEASE! Aightt I gots to bounce! Peace out -Mooch_


	34. A Comfortable Silence

_.... I know........ You are allll ready to basically kill me and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY!!! about not updating in what has it beenn? Like.......... four months or something ridonculous, like that? I don't even know. The point is, is that I am MUCH sorry about everything, and also that I FINALLY have a new chapter for you allll!! HUZZAHH!!! =P Umm okay.... I don't own the Harry Potter books, nor will I ever, and that makes me quite sad and such, but I'm betting that makes us ALL sad!!! okay... ON WITH THE CHAPTER that I took SOOO LONGGGG to post!!! Sowwy agaaiin! -Mooch_

**A Comfortable Silece**

As soon as we were out in the hallway, I controlled my expression as Draco and I came face to face with all of my best friends. They still didn't look very happy and I knew I would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when we were all back together again. But I tried not to let my frustration or fear show on my face. Even though I had been in tears back with Portia. That girl just knew how to get on my soft side....

Draco's arm was tight around my waste, like he was never going to let me go ever again. And he led me past my friends and down the many hallways we had come through the first time. (I didn't recognize most of it because I had been on his back for most of it...) But I was relieved with his arm there. I felt safe. I had that feeling in my heart like I was finally home. Like I was where I was always supposed to be. My heart was whole again. And even to me that sounded totally cheesy, but that was truly and honestly how I felt right about now...

"We're almost there..." Draco said softly to me as I blinked a few times and realized I had been spacing out for a little while with all of my thoughts coming together. I nodded in response and he led us into the room we had arrived in.

There stood Proffessor McGonnagal in all of her stern glory.

"You two are in a lot of trouble..." She said to us with her stony look on her face.

"Yeah... I sort of expected it." I muttered more to myself than to anyone in the room. She nodded sharply and took our hands in hers and in another moment I was being squeezed and pulled and then I was standing on firm ground again. I let out a groan and leaned over to put my hands on my knees. I really hated apparating. As handy as it was, it was just stupid and not fun at all... I much rather preffered a broom... Not that I had one anymore...

"Hello Miss Cunningham. Mr. Malfoy." Said that familiar voice. I looked up finally from my position to see Dumbledore behind his desk looking down at us seriously. "Where are your friends, Ms. Cunningham?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Back at the hospital I would think..." I sighed and all of a sudden there was a loud crack and I screamed and turned around to see the Ruby and Ophelia land on the floor in a heap with McGonnagal again. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and as my two friends look up at me, they didn't have their glares like back at the hospital, instead they had forgiveness and humor in them. That was when we all burst out laughing in the middle of the study and had everyone stare at us like we were maniacs.

"Girls, girls. Please control yourselves." McGonnagal tried to calm us down, but by now I was on the floor with my two best friends laughing my arse off. Tears came from the corners of my eyes and my stomach began to ache enourmously, but I couldn't stop laughing.

It took at least another five minutes for us to all calm down enough to be able to stand again, and even still I could feel Draco's hand softly on my back, just making sure I didn't keel over. Because with my light head, I felt like the world was spinning around me. But it soon subsided as I looked back at Dumbledore, who still had his serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed finally and he nodded slowly to Professor McGonnagal and she left quickly. I was sure that I had seen a smirk on her face as she left. I glared after her, then turned back to the headmaster.

"You know that you have all broken about ten school rules in the past hour." He said as he stood up.

"Yes Sir." We all said guiltily as we looked down at our shoes.

"One being that you left the school without my granted permission." He said looking at us over his spectacles.

"Sir, our best friend was giving birth... You can't expect us to just stay behind and not be there for her." I said to him slowly.

"That may be, but it was still against the rules. And although you have angered your professor, I will let that one go. He was a bit irritable today... But I expect to see you all in detention for him all next week." He said to us all and we let out a collective groan but didn't protest, and he let us all leave his study to go to lunch.

As we walked through the halls toward the Great Hall it was silent. Draco was beside me on the far left, and Ophelia was next to me on my right with Ruby on her right as well. The tension was almost tangible in the air around us.

"So... How 'bout them Durmstrangs...." I finally said slowly.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked quickly and tightened his hold on my waist. I chuckled a little bit and so did my friends. We finally reached the marble stairs and Ophelia stopped us by going in front of us and staring down Draco.

"I want to just get one thing cleared up with you. I still haven't forgiven you for everything you've done to my best friend. And don't expect me to be all nice to you. And if you happen to find something large and poisonous from Hagrid in your bed, you'll know who's done it. And so you know, if you ever hurt her again, you'll have us to answer to us. And let's just say that even though Brooklyn is a little violent on the outside, Ruby and I are double her. So you better say goodbye to your face if you hurt her again. Got it?" Ophelia spit at Draco and he nodded cooly without an expression on his handsome face.

Ophelia and Ruby walked ahead of us down the stairs and went into the Great Hall. I looked up at Draco and smirked at him.

"I think she's getting better..." I said to him and he shot a small glare at me.

"Well they won't have to worry about any of that anymore. I'm not letting you go." He said to him as he planted a small kiss on my temple. I leaned into it and realized where I was and pulled away from him, earning another glare. Which I returned with a raised eyebrow and then let go of his hand and walked down the stairs away from him and into the Great Hall.

Voices filled my ears from all of the tables as I walked down the row towards my friends, who I could see in the middle. Whe I got there my brothers stood up and gave my inquisitve looks which I brushed off easily. They would get the details soon enough. I squeezed in between Fred and Harry, who I noticed was sitting VERY close to Ophelia...

I didn't dwell on that for too long as i turned around and surveyed the Great Hall. My eyes latching on to a pair of silver ones another table over. I smiled a little bit, and turned around, not seeing the smile that had been returned. My heart was flying out of my chest with joy and I turned back to my friends and quickly engaged in all their conversations, pulling food onto my plate and enjoying myself for what felt like the first time in a few months...

x---X---x

As I brushed my teeth last night and got into bed Ruby, Ophelia, and myself were silent. But it wasn't an awkward angry silence. It was a comfortable silence. Like everything that everyone had wanted to say had been said, and no one had anything left. It was so comfortable that as soon as the lights went out, I fell straight asleep.

But it wasn't long before I was randomly woken up by something tapping on the window next to me bed. MY eyes opened and I sighed, and got up. I suspected to see my owl with some letters, but I felt my eyes grow wide when I saw a handsome platinum blonde guy hovering in mid-air right outside my window. I opened the window and look down at Draco to see him smirking at me, sitting on his broom.

"I thought since you didn't have a broom of your own that you'd like to go for a ride with me." He whispered to me in a smooth voice. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit and dart back to my trunk and pull out my black traveling cloak. I wrapped it around my shoulders and went back to the window. Contemplating how I was going to get on the broom. But as I got out on to the ledge and closed the window behind me, I grabbed Draco's strong, sure hand and then jumped onto the broom in front of him.

"What's this about?" He asked in surprise as I situated myself in front of him and started steering.

"Oh please, like I was going to let you steer." I said to him with a smirk in my voice. He just chuckled and kissed the back of my neck as I made the broom shoot through the air, feeling lighter than air myself...

Riding around soon grew boring and Draco suggested he steer so that he could show me a place we could rest. I agreed and let him steer from around my body, his head resting on my shoulder.

We finally touched down at a place beside the lake where it was almost a completely hidden cove. The trees were bare above us and there was a grassy shore. There was a bright full moon that reflected onto the icy water. And as I stood there, looking over it all, I hardly noticed Draco pull out a blanket and set it down on the grass under one of the trees. He took my hand and lay down on the blanket, letting my head rest on his chest. And without any words we just watched the moon.

There was a comfortable silece between us. We knew there were things to talk about, but we knew that we didn't have to address them right now. I let him carress my cheek and kiss my hair, and there were a few times when we kissed until we couldn't tell who's breath was who's rising into the cold air. And while he wrapped me up in his own claok when I started to shiver, I held tight to his warm body and I knew that I never wanted to let go. Ever again. And in that comfortable silece, he seemed to be telling me that he felt the same about me.

_Okayyyyyy I know that this chapter was S-H-O-R-T SHORTTTT. BUTTTT this time I PROMISE to have another chapter up REALLYYYY soon. Okay? It's just I got a C for my first Geometry grade... My first C EVERRRR and it made me sad and so I've been busy with math. BLAHHH! but I really do promise to have more chapters ASAP!!! OKAYY????!!!!????!!!! PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!! I've missed you all and I'm sowwyy about keeping you all waiting for MONTHS!!! ='( SORRYY!!! Okay... I'm done now... No waittt: PLEASE REVIEWWW!!! now I'm done lol =P PEace outtt -Mooch_


	35. Sorry Just Doesn't Cut It

_Welll Ello matess! Please don't shoot me! I already know that I feel like a bag of deuce for keeping ya'll waitin sooooooooooo damn long for my updates. And like I said: I feel bad. Butttt I'm OFFICIALLY done with the stupid subjecct of Geometry (sorry to ya'll who like Geo… but it's seriously nottt my subject)… and I also got a thumb drive sooo that means more updates for me to giveee you!!! Confused yet? Good. Hahaha. Alrighttt ummmm whereeee did we leaveee off? Hahaha just kidding… No seriously… Where did we leave off? Ohhhh right! Brookie and Drakiee are back together!! Sorttt offffff… lmao. Alrighttt imma let you read now. =) Disclaimer, andd Enjoy (FINALLY) lol ;) -Mooch_

**Sorry Just Doesn't Cut It**

I woke up in my bed and I immediately felt happy inside… Which was definitely an improvement from the last two months of my life.

I was a bit sore from being on a broom for a long time last night, but to be honest, it was completely worth it… And I'd do it all again if I could.

"Come on Brooke. I can see you're awake." Said Ruby as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved a hand at her as I sat up and stretched, then bounced into the bathroom where Ophelia was fixing her hair.

"Avana Cabana!" I yelled at her as I pretended to point a pretend wand at her. She looked at me in the mirror with an eyebrow raised at me. I put my hand down and beamed at her.

"Never do that again." She said to me as she walked past me.

"Aiight my homie skizzle mcfizzle!" I said to her as I pounded my chest with my fist and gave her a peace sign. I watched her roll her eyes, and I laughed at her, then closed the door and got into a quick shower. I got into my robes quickly and put my coppery hair into a low ponytail, then grabbed up my book bag and walked out of the empty room and down into the common room where I was met with not only Ophelia and Ruby, but the entire Gryffindor female population.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with all of the "Oh My Gawd!'s" and the "Please tell me she's okay's" That came from all of the girls who were feigning interest in Portia, just because the rumors had gotten around that she had given birth… Well… Would they still be considered rumors if they were true?

Finally we managed to push our way through the crowd and got out into the corridor, but before we got to the grand staircase, I was wrenched into the darkness of a small alcove.

I had been a little ways behind Ophelia and Ruby, so they hadn't noticed yet, and I wasn't mad when I looked up to see a smirking face and burning silver eyes.

"What the bloody hell is with you and alcoves?" I asked Draco in a whisper. He chuckled and kissed my face.

"Nothing special… I just had to get this out of my system, seeing as we're probably going to lay low for a while. And I'm going to have to act like I hate you… Which trust me, it takes a lot of energy out of me." He said to me and then moved his lips to my jaw and managed to wind his arms around my waist and lift me up and hold me against the wall.

"Oh… well in that case, I'd say you have another thirty seconds before my friends notice I'm gone and we get caught." I whispered back to him and he brought my face to his and pressed his lips tightly against mine. It took no time at all for him to run his tongue along my bottom lip, as if he was asking for permission, and hesitantly I opened my mouth. I could taste him again, and it was the best taste in the world… Our tongues tasted each other's mouths and I couldn't help one hand tangle into his hair, while the other ran down his chest.

He grabbed the hand on his chest and pulled back from the kiss. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you want me to not kidnap you right here, you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself." He whispered to me and I smirked.

"We'll see about that." I said to him, then gave him a chaste kiss on his lip, and then turned without another look and darted into the corridor just to be met with my two friends with their arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Oh, hello there." I gave them a crap eating grin.

"Nice hair." Ruby said to me and I raised a hand to feel that my hair was half out of it's pony tail and I sighed and mentally cursed Draco for doing that…

"Thanks! I wanted to try out some new styles…" I said to them uneasily. They didn't buy it.

"Can we just go now? Please?" Asked Ophelia and I took out my hair and then fixed it up again.

"Yes. I'm ready." I said to them.

"Well isn't that great, Queen Brooklyn is ready." Ruby said under her breath and Ophelia snorted. I just rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to run back to that alcove with Draco and spend the entire day there. But with another deep breath and after squaring my shoulders when we got to the bottom of the marble staircase, I walked into the Great Hall.

The first thing that happened, was that I was swarmed… I couldn't see anything but random faces of girls, and I couldn't hear anything but shrieking and squealing. The next thing that happened was that my arm was grabbed and I was wrenched through the crowd and I looked up into Leonardo's concerned face.

"You alright?" He asked me, but I knew that he really wanted to hear about Portia.

"She had a girl. Her name is Valentina. And she's doing fantastic." I told him softly. I watched as his face lit up like the fireworks at the Quidditch world cup, and a grin spread across his face.

"That's! That's Great! That's so great! Bloody hell!" He stuttered out with the same grin and I couldn't help but laugh at his face. We made our way over to the table and I sat between Leo and George. I couldn't contain my laughter as I watched my two other friends fight their way out of the surging, squealing girls at the doors.

Finally I watched as Ruby shoved some girl out of her way, knocking her into the Hufflepuff table and making her face slam down in a bowl of oatmeal. The girl didn't move and all of the girls in the group fell silent.

However, I hadn't gotten the memo to shut up, so my laughter rang loud and clear through the entire hall as I watched the girl lift her head up and look around with what I was sure was a dazed expression on her face.

I learned quickly that no one else was laughing and Leonardo slapped a hand over my mouth as the girl turned to look at me slowly.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me angrily and pushed Leo's hand off of my mouth.

"Well… You fell in oatmeal. Oatmeal is pretty fun by itself, but when it's covering someone's face, its even funnier. You can't blame me for laughing." I said back to her and she wiped the goop off of her face too look at me more clearly. And that's when I took back my words. I was staring at Pansy's pug face.

"Oh bloody hell. Why didn't you keep your hand on my mouth?" I asked Leonardo softly. He didn't say anything back and I watched as Pansy started walking towards me.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I wondered idly and finally Pansy stopped directly in front of me.

"Look. I'm only going to say this one time in my life, and I choose right now, just because I don't want to get into even more trouble than I already am with Dumbledore." I started telling her, "I'm sorry."

There was an audible gasp from Ron who had his mouth full of pancake on the other side of the table. I looked at him with a glare and then back at the pug covered with oatmeal who was still silent.

"Did you get that? I'm _sorry._" I said to her slowly and she glared at me.

"I know what you said you idiot." She snapped at me and I recoiled and held up my hands.

"Oh okay, just making sure…" I said to her and then made a move to turn back around, but I felt a hand on my shoulder that stopped me. My body braced itself, but nothing bad happened to my extreme surprise.

"Why don't we go for a walk…" I heard Pansy suggest to me and I looked over my shoulder with wide eyes.

"Can I bring someone with me? I want witnesses to my murder, and I want them to be able to find my body…" I said to her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm not going to kill you… yet." She said to me and with another scared look directed at my brothers I slowly got up and walked out of the silent hall with the girl that I never thought I would talk to outside of a fight…

x---X---x

I followed Pansy outside and when we had gotten through the courtyard and down the steps towards the boat house, she started to speak to me.

"I know this is awkward…" She began.

"Awkward is an understatement." I muttered under my breath and she glared at me as we kept walking.

"Yes, but still, I wanted to tell you that I'm also sorry." She said to me slowly.

"What?!" I managed to shout and look at her with wide eyes… Was I seriously hearing this come from my mortal enemy? Maybe this was another dream…

For a moment I seriously considered pinching myself, but then I might look insane…

"I know… It's a shock. But I wanted to say sorry because I can see the way Draco looks at you… Even when you weren't together. He wasn't the same person that he used to be… He wasn't the Draco that I loved… Although I still love his body…."

"I don't need to hear anymore!" I cut her off quickly and she sighed. We were standing on the landing near the boathouse and she shook her head and sighed then looked out at the water.

"Well anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I know now that he loves you truly. I hope you're happy, because I'm sure as hell am not." She said to me slowly and for a moment I seriously believed her sincerity.

But then it was quickly gone when her face turned evil and she smirked at me.

"Which is why I'm going to tell Draco's father what he's been up to… I'll be doing him a favor by getting rid of the one thing that might persuade Draco not to join The Dark Lord." She said to me and my heart beat stopped. I looked at her with wide eyes and before I could even draw out my wand she had drawn her own out.

"Petrificus totalus!" She yelled and my whole body froze and I fell backwards onto the cold ground. I couldn't do anything but stare up at the girl's malicious face.

"Crucio!" She said in almost a calm voice, but her eyes were glinting with anger. And suddenly, my whole body felt like knives were twisting into my skin. I wanted to scream out, but my mouth would not move and the pain continued for what seemed like hours and hours. Finally she stopped and she left my eyesight and I couldn't see her for a small while.

Then she came back with rope and proceeded to tie it securely around my torso and legs. That way if I suddenly came out from under the spell I still wouldn't be able to move. My body still ached and hurt all over and I knew that if I could be crying that I would be.

But then I thought about my brothers, and my friends, and Draco. I knew that they wouldn't just assume I had left the castle. They'd find Pansy and they'd find me… I'd be okay… Sooner or later.

But I realized, as Pansy lifted up my body and set me down in a small rowboat inside the boathouse, that it might be a lot later, rather than sooner.

"I really am sorry that it had to end like this sweetums." She gave me an evil smirk to go with her sugar coated voice.

I wished that I could rip her throat out, and I screamed a million different profanities in my head at her as she kicked the end of the boat and sent it sailing through the icy water.

I watched the gray sky and I could hear the water sloshing against the bottom of the boat and I could feel the cold wind blowing all around my frozen body. And I felt completely helpless. So helpless that I wanted to cry and scream and actually never be found. Just because I didn't want to face the looks of pity and feel the shame of not being able to fight off a pug dog. I felt so weak inside from everything that as I drifted, I could almost feel my whole body drift with my mind.

I drifted away from Hogwarts to a happier time.

A time when there was no drama in my life. It was just me and my brothers playing Quidditch, our parents happily sitting side by side, watching us with smiles on their faces. And as I thought back to that time I began to wonder what had happened to them. Why hadn't they continued to grow?

I suddenly felt my body flying back to real life, and all of the pain was back as I heard people talking. I realized that the sky was very dark gray now and I felt my body being released from the curse, and I felt very limp and in pain.

I closed my eyes and didn't move, and I felt hands untying the ropes that bound my feet and arms.

"Why is it always you Brooklyn?" I heard Woody's voice above me. I wanted to chuckle and reassure him that the old Brooklyn was fine. I was fine… But I couldn't because I knew that I wasn't.

"Brooke?" I heard Ophelia's scratchy voice. And I let out a small noise to reassure her that I could hear her. And then as darkness overtook my whole head, I didn't hear anything else. I was just floating. And for the moment nothing could touch me.

Not any sour memories…

Not anybody bent on revenge…

Not any of the pain my body was experiencing…

I felt safe for the moment being and I didn't even care that I wasn't around to be strong for my friends. I felt too weak to be strong for anybody…

And maybe that's how everyone feels at times…

But I felt completely ashamed that I felt weak.

"You're okay Brooklyn. It's going to be alright." I heard a velvety smooth whisper near my ear and I couldn't help but feel a little bit stronger inside at the sound of it…

So maybe it wasn't just me being strong for everyone… It was everyone being strong that made me strong… Or maybe I was just going insane…

_OKayyy welll I think that Pansy is a bit of a drama Queen.. although I made her that wayy soo BAHA! lmao. Okay sorry AGAIN about keeping ya'll waiting so long. And unlike Pansy, I'm not going to stab you all in the back and my sorry actually means SORRY! lol. Please review and tell me what you thinkk... I'mmmm just gonna go now and work on the nexttt chappie i guess =) Cauusee I got no homeworkk! YAY! lol alrighttt... Imma go now! peaccee! -Mooch_


	36. A New And Not So Improved Plan

_Hello everybody! So yeah… here's my new update. I don't feel like writing a hell of a lot right now… well at least, not for this little AN… sooo yahh. I'm just going to say that I don't legally own any of the Harry Potter characters, and umm, any of the plots. I just own my characters and my plots. SO SUCK IT! Sorry. That was un-needed =) alright, enjoyyyy the chappie! And please review at the endd! -Mooch_

**A New And Not So Improved Plan**

"Can I please change now?" I asked angrily as I stared at Madame Pomfrey who was holding a bottle full of tonic. It had been in the hospital wing for almost four days. Even though, despite my efforts, I had tried to escape I hadn't even made it outside of my cell made of curtains.

Portia had also still been in St. Mungo's, re-cooperating, and spending time with her mom and Valentina. We hadn't had a chance to talk to her at all since we last saw her at the hospital after she had given birth. And even then, it had basically been a cry-fest, so it didn't technically count as "talking".

Today was a Saturday and Madame Pomfrey still wasn't letting me out of the bloody hospital. Although I persistently asked if I could change out of my hospital gown. It really wasn't necessary at all.

"Yes, very well. If it will keep you from whining!" She snapped at me and I leaped off of my bed and grabbed my clothes then sprinted into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

After locking the door behind me, I ripped off the ugly hospital gown and threw on a pair of black shorts and a red long sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and checked to make sure that I looked at least semi-decent. My friends could deal with my appearance, I mean seriously? I was in the hospital, what did they want me to do?

I left the gown in the bathroom on top of the sink and then walked back out into the waiting area to see an awfully familiar head of golden curls.

"Porsche!" I yelled loudly and my friend whipped around and beamed when she saw me. I ran up to her and she hugged me as tightly as she would've any other day. I pulled back and looked her over… A little chubby, but she was still the Portia I knew and loved.

"Bloody hell! You're here!" I exclaimed and she giggled.

"Well, I do go to school here…" She smiled and I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Come and sit with me! I'm dying of boredom!" I told her and tried to drag her over to my bed.

"Wow. Madame Pomfrey was right, you are being whiny!" She laughed at me and I threw a glare at the old woman who was walking towards her office now and then at my friend.

"Being in this asylum for four days does that to a person. So you just shut up." I growled at her and she laughed again. We got to my bed and we sat down on top of it, cross legged and facing each other. I noticed she was in a pair of comfy sweats and some slippers, although her hair and nails were done to perfection.

"Still putting in the extra time for your makeup I see." I noted and she looked down at her pale pink fingers.

"Actually no. My mom did this for me. I've been too busy with Valentina and taking care of her to do much else." She said and I couldn't help but look at her with awe.

"Bloody hell. You're a mom now. What's it like?" I asked her with a small smile. She laughed a hard laugh.

"Hard. I highly suggest that you do not have a kid until you are ready. Trust me, as soon as you have one, you're life is over." She said to me with a serious face on and I realized right then that Portia had changed. She was no long the silly care-free girl that would always be making sexual references and jokes. She was different. She was a mom.

"Wasn't planning on having any until marriage. I'm good." I said to her and held my hands up and she patted my leg and smiled.

"Good." She said and then gasped and reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt, "I almost forgot, here's a picture of Val." Portia smiled and handed me a small moving photograph. It was of Portia who was sitting, leaning up against a hospital bed with a bunch of tubes hooked up to her, and she was in a hospital nightgown, (although hers looked much better than the crappy school ones), and beside her was her mother. Mrs. Williams was the spitting image of Portia. Or… Portia was the spitting image of Mrs. Williams. Either way, they both had the same shining golden hair that was always in large bouncy curls and their eyes always sparkled with unseen enthusiasm. And there, in Portia's arms, wrapped up in a little pink blanket was the small face of a baby girl. She had the smallest button nose I'd ever seen, and even though her eyes were closed as she slept, I could tell that she had her mom's eyes, although her skin was tan and from the look of it, the small mop of hair on her head was dark.

"I see she has some of her father in there." I pointed out and Portia nodded absently.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with a dismissive air and I let it drop. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about Fernando. And I didn't blame her. He was a jerk, and he needed to go.

I gave Portia back the picture and all of a sudden the doors to the hospital burst open and in came a gigantic cheering crowd. Portia and I both jumped but we watched as basically the entire Gryffindor house come through the doors. Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office and began to shoo out most of the people, but before she could get to everyone, Woody ran up to the side of my bed.

"Harry got second place! Second place! Can you believe it! We thought he was a goner! You should have been there Brooke! It was a great show! PORTIA! When did you get here?" He continued to babble on, and at that point I was seriously confused, but I let it rest for a moment as Leonardo suddenly emerged out of no where and enveloped Portia in a huge hug and started to snog her.

"Hey! Hey! Not here! I don't want to see any of that!" I yelled at them, and Leo broke off with a smirk in my direction, and Portia just blushed and beamed at me.

I looked around my brothers to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as Ophelia and Ruby behind them.

"So what exactly happened…. Harry? Ron? Hermione? Why are you guys all wet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I felt totally out of the loop.

"The second challenge was today!" Ophelia said to me and realization suddenly donned on me.

"So what? They made you fight a sea serpent this time?" I asked Harry with a smirk and everyone laughed a little bit.

"No, but bloody well close to it! Why don't you tell her Harry?" Ron smiled and clapped his best fried on the back. Harry smiled and then began to tell me the entire story of the second challenge. All about the gilly weed and how he had to save Ron and Fluer's little sister in the lake, and how he had nearly drowned. And how I had basically missed out on all the action.

"Well that's just fantastic. I'm going to kill Pansy." I muttered angrily and the room got very quiet suddenly.

"You might not have to. She hasn't been in school for the whole time you've been in here." Hermione said to me slowly and I looked around in confusion. Everyone was shifting uncomfortably on their feet.

"What else is there?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Ron said much to quickly for me to believe him.

"Something's eating you guys. Just tell me before I force it out you." I said as I crossed my arms and Portia was now the one looking as if she had missed something very important.

"Draco's father came to the school and took him home two nights ago. No one's heard from him since." Ruby said finally and I looked into her deep blue eyes.

"What?" I asked in a small voice.

How could this be happening? Pansy wasn't that badass! She could barely fight. There was no way that she had the backbone to actually tell Draco's father about what was happening. Although… she had used one of the unforgivable curses on me. Maybe she had changed just as much as Portia had as a person. Although they were on two completely different extremes. Even still.

"I know, Brooklyn. But it'll be okay. Trust me." Woody said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my brother with my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"The last time I ended up trusting someone, they almost killed me. I'm done trusting people." I said softly and then looked down at my hands. It was quiet for a few moments as I continued to think and then Harry spoke.

"Well, I'm going to go dry off. Ron, Hermione? You coming?" He asked slowly and I heard two people give their assent and then I heard the doors close behind them. That was when Ophelia came and grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"Now you look here. I'm sick of this attitude. Everyone is! Shit happens Brooke! You aren't invincible! Get over it and stop moping!" She growled at me angrily and I looked up into her eyes slowly.

"It's not that simple." I said to her. Didn't she understand that Draco could be killed because of me?

"Like hell it's not! Brooklyn! I've looked up to you because I thought you were strong. If you go back to just being all depressed that Draco is gone, then you aren't the person I thought you were." She said to me firmly and I realized in the back of my mind that was the first time I'd ever heard her say Draco's real name.

"Then what do you suggest I do? His father has him locked up and I'm here at school!" I hissed at her, ignoring how everyone else was growing uncomfortable just watching on. Ophelia smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow wondering just what she was thinking.

"Well… What would any knight do if she knew there was a prince locked away in a tower?" She asked me and I let out a small laugh.

"Am I supposed to understand from that analogy that you want me to rescue Draco?" I asked her slowly and she just gave me a smirk as she crossed her hands over her chest.

I could almost hear the James Bond music playing already…

_It's a short one, I know. Buttt heyy at least it's something, rightt? Yeahh… Like I saidd I didn't really feel like writing lol soo yah. That's the best I could do for not wanting to write =P. Please review, anddd I guess I'll talk to ya'll later. =) Peace! -Mooch_


	37. Rocks Hurt, and So Do Trees

_Okay, so yeah, this is….Chapter 37? Am I correct? Yes… I am. Anyway! I actually am pretty impressed with myself, considering that it wasn't like, a MONTH since I updated last… AT least I don't think it was… but anyway! Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter shit, just my own. I hope you like the chapter, and at least TRY to review at the end. It would make me smile! =) haha that sounded sort of creepy, but what evsies, just read already! =) ~Mooch_

**Rocks Hurt, and So Do Trees**

It had been an entire two weeks.

An agonizing slow entire two weeks.

But we had finally gotten past it and it was the eve of our attack. "Our" being, Ophelia's, Ruby's, Leonardo's, Woody's, and mine. We had taken all the necessary precautions to map out a route to get to Draco's home, from the castle, and then to get back. Hopefully, we'd get back safely before morning, and no one would know about our excursion… Except for Hermione, Portia, Harry, and Ron. Who surprisingly had all helped plan the rescue mission.

Now that we were all back together again, I couldn't help but notice how close Ophelia and Harry would sit next to each other. How they would stare into each other's eyes and how they would both blush when their hands touched accidentally. And I had also unfortunately noticed Portia and Leo playing tonsil hockey in various corners of the castle.

However, as I put my wand in my pocket and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail I looked at Ruby and Ophelia across the room getting ready as well. They both had on jeans and a dark shirt, their wands in their pockets, their hair pulled up. And even though I searched thoroughly, I couldn't see any emotion on their face that looked even slightly like regret.

I turned around and pulled on a sweatshirt and smiled to myself a little bit. I loved my friends.

"Ready to go?" I heard Ruby ask from behind me and I turned back around and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said quietly to them and then quickly walked out of the dormitory and down the dark staircase. When we came off the last step we saw the two figures of my brothers.

"Took you guys long enough!" Woody hissed to me and glanced at the small clock on top of the fireplace.

"Oh yeah, because being only one and a half---"

"TWO!" Woody cut me off in a whisper yell and I made an extremely rude gesture with my hands before Ophelia slapped my shoulder and gave me a mothering glare.

"Now's not the time for sibling rivalry. We've planned this whole thing down to the very last second. I won't have you guys waste it all because you get into a triplet hissy fit!" She hissed at the both of us and I exchanged a moderately terrified glance with Woody before we both nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Leo? Did you stash the brooms?" Ophelia asked then. I didn't mind that she was taking over the position of team leader. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I was used to silly little pranks… Well… Some of them were hardcore, but still only pranks. This was a full scale rescue mission that led us inside the walls of a supposed Death Eater's house. Thank Merlin I wasn't Neville Longbottom, otherwise I think I might have peed myself on the spot.

I finally came back to reality and realized that they were still talking around me. I tried to tune back in to make it seem like I hadn't zoned out, (and almost peed myself).

"Okay, you two go get the brooms, and we'll meet you on the Astronomy tower. If you come across Filch at any time, don't give yourselves up, just turn and run. He's not that old, and to be quite honest, he runs like a three-legged donkey. So as long as you run, and don't look back you should be able to get away. If you're caught by anyone else, I think Flitwick is on patrol tonight with the Ravenclaws, then you don't come to the tower. If you're any later than eleven fifteen then we are taking the alternate route and---"

"Whoa! There's an _alternate route? _Where the bloody hell was I when we planned that part out?" I cut in suddenly and everyone looked at me like it was obvious and then it donned on me, "Oh shit! It was that time when I fell asleep at the meeting in the library! Dammit! Why didn't you wake me up? You know what, never mind, keep talking."

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Ophelia asked finally.

"Except for that stuff about the alternate route I'm all good," I raised my finger in the air, but didn't push the matter, and without a second glance, Woody and Leonardo darted from the dark room and we quickly followed after them. After we all filed out of the portrait, (who had thankfully remained asleep), my brothers took a right, and I watched them slip into the darkness while Ruby tugged me along straight towards a well known secret passage way… Well… It was well known to us.

Ophelia tugged aside the tapestry to reveal a very steep stone ramp. Or so it seemed… I took one step behind the tapestry, and my foot immediately passed through the stone as if it was just smoke.

The girls followed behind me quickly as we began running through the very dark passage way, that I could feel was slanting upwards more and more with each step. After what seemed like five minutes, finally we came of what looked like a stained glass window.

I silently thanked Merlin again because there were no paintings on the stairs up to the astronomy tower.

We slipped very quietly up the long winding staircase up to the circular astronomy room, and when I went to open the door I did so as quietly as possible, but as soon as it was open I felt Ophelia's hand wrap around my mouth so that I would not let out a gasp.

There, shuffling around the room was Filch.

It figures that old bat was in _this _room at _this _time. Seriously? Did he think someone was going to sneak up here?… Oh… Wait…

For a few seconds none of us dared to even breath as we watched him turn the corner and have his side face us. His lantern only created a four foot wide circle of light in front of him, and we didn't dare to make a noise in case he had super sonic hearing.

It was then that I took Ophelia's hand off of my face and we silently began taking steps backwards out of the doorway. I slowly reached for the handle to the door in order to close it, but then suddenly from below us, and earsplitting crash seemed to erupt out of no where.

You've heard about how in such absolute silence you can hear a pin drop. Now imagine that silence, but instead of a pin drop, we had a bloody boulder smash through the wall right next to us!

We all whipped around, horrified, and looked down the flight of stairs and latched our eyes onto a panic stricken Woody who was watching a slightly tattered broom stick fall down the stairs, and then fall off the edge and down towards the ground, a hundred feet below us.

"Who's there!" Filch yelled into the darkness as he peered at the door. I didn't even breath, because I thought he could see me. But then I heard the shuffling of his feet getting closer and closer, and I finally took the leap… Down five stairs that is…

I heard Ophelia and Ruby follow close behind me with their footsteps and down two… swirls, (I guess they would be called swirls and not flights because it's a spiral staircase) I could see Woody and Leonardo double timing their asses down the stairs to get to the fallen broom.

When we were a good deal down the stairs I heard Filch from above, shouting.

"Students out of bed! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" he yelled loudly.

"Merlin! It's like the paint prank all over again!" I muttered angrily under my breath, but kept going until I hit the bottom of the stairs, and saw Woody waving to me frantically from behind a statue of a rather fat friar… Oh wait. That would be the fat friar of Hufflepuff. My bad.

I slid down beside him and let out a gasp as I fell through a hole in the floor behind him and landed a few feet down on something hard.

"Ouch! Bloody hell! I fell into a hole?" I asked myself as I reached behind me to rub my now sore back.

"Brooke? Come on!" came Leo's voice from my left and I groaned and started to my left.

"This is the freaking alternate route isn't it?" I whispered as I held out my hands in the pitch black. Finally it collided rather harshly with something solid.

"Ow! Watch where you're waving those things! That was my nose!" Leo hissed at me.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Suck it up!" I hissed back and then heard three thuds behind me, followed by simultaneous angry mutterings.

"See! The fall hurts doesn't it?" I asked through the dark and then heard a groan and the shuffling of feet coming closer to me.

"At least you didn't land on a rock!" Ruby spat angrily through the dark. I had to really try to restrain my chuckles that threatened to break through, "Don't you dare laugh at me Brooklyn. You won't even see me when I'm about to hit you," she continued and I immediately swallowed my laughter.

"_Lumos!_" Leonardo whispered and suddenly we were all diving for cover.

"Bloody hell! Warn a girl before you pull that!" I whispered yelled at my brother.

"I see glowing spots! Oh! They're so pretty! Look! A rainbow!" Woody's voice sounded so casual about that, and I opened my eyes again slowly to see everyone standing near Leo. I joined them and we exchanged some looks before Ophelia took the lead again and started walking away into the darkness.

We followed her, and I noticed that Woody and Leo now had all five of their brooms back in their hands. I sighed with relief as we continued to walk through the dark tunnel. A few times I felt dirt fall onto my head as someone seemed to be walking above us in the castle. We remained perfectly silent as well, walking in the darkness.

After a while I started to get a bit claustrophobic with all the darkness pressing down on me from every angle. Then, finally when it seemed as if we would be walking forever, Ophelia reached out her arms and gave the thing in front of her a solid push. With a slight creaking noise that sounded like wood being moved, Ophelia pushed something out of the way and I felt a cool breeze on my cheek. I followed Leo out of the tunnel and looked around. We had come out of what looked like a wooden door in the boathouse on the lake.

"How the hell did that work?" I asked rhetorically.

Leonard handed me a broom from beside him, and Woody handed one to Ophelia, and one to Ruby. As he did I walked towards the edge of the boathouse with Leonardo. I looked out across the calm water, out at the open sky.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Leonardo softly and I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look back at him.

"Because you're my sister, and I love you," he replied and I snorted.

"That's a generic reason. I'll assume that you're plotting against me if you say that," I replied and Leo let out a breath.

"Okay then… How about because, I don't like to see you go through all of this pain. When you look at Draco, it looks like love. It's something weird in your face, in your eyes… And I don't like how that you're a different person without him. I want you to be happy, Brooke," he said finally and I looked at him with a curious look. Seriously wondering if he was totally up for this, "But I swear if he hurts you again, I will personally clone him, then strangle him and set his body on fire, and then kill of his clones. Okay?" he asked me, completely casual. I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Got it."

"Okay! Ready for this guys?" Ophelia asked us from behind and I nodded as did my triplet beside me.

"Let's do this," Woody replied and I snorted.

"What a cheesy line!" I laughed and he just flipped me off before he kicked off into the air. I watched Leo and Ophelia follow after him, but Ruby stayed grounded with me. A serious and contemplating look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her slowly.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it," she replied quickly and my eyebrows quickly came together.

"Too late. I'm worrying about it!" I said back to her calmly and she looked up at me, and I gave her a small smile before I kicked off into the air and followed after the three specks that were making their way across the lake.

Ruby quickly caught up to me as we gained on the others.

"Nice of you to drop in," I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a dork," she smiled back at me.

"True. I won't fight it," I laughed with her as we finally caught up to the rest of the group and continued across the lake. Not turning back to see the shrinking castle in the distance, and how it had completely remained dark as if no one had noticed our absence.

X---x-X-x---X

"How much longer is this? My butt is numb, my hands are numb, my nose is numb! Dammit even my hair is numb!" I groaned angrily as we continued to fly east. It had been at least an hour and we had just been flying in the sky. Through a few obnoxiously wet and cold clouds. I thought I had been used to endurance flying since some of our Quidditch matches had been for at least a few house, but _this _was completely different. At least in Quidditch I could flip off my broom to catch things, get pushed off by another player. Instead of now when I was just sitting… on a piece of wood… For an hour straight. My life seemed to suck right about now.

"Oh shut up! You aren't the only one!" Ophelia yelled back at me.

"Yeah! Besides, we're doing this for your benefit aren't we? So you just keep quiet back there!" Woody tossed his remark over his shoulder from in front of me. I rolled my eyes and settled back on my broom with my shoulders down, trying to gain more speed with the rest of the group. Hoping that we weren't too far from our destination.

Although there was a part of me that was a bit hesitant about willingly sneaking into a Death Eater's home. Call me crazy, but that wasn't exactly my kind of hobby.

"Don't worry. The plan will work like a charm," Ruby said from beside me and I looked at her with a slight, hopeful smile.

"Going down!" Leonardo called back to us, and I looked back ahead as we started into a slight dive towards the ground. Lights were beginning to grow larger, the closer we got to the ground and I felt my stomach tingling… Whether it was from the drop of from the nerves, I wasn't too sure.

Either way, we finally pulled out of the dive and then slowly let ourselves down in the air. I looked down and saw that we were slowly going down into a large forest of trees, however over the trees in the distance I was able to see an extremely large white mansion that sat on top of a small hill overlooking a rather large lake.

"Of course," I whispered to myself and shook my head. I knew the Malfoys were rich, but that was just ridiculous!

"Be careful, there are a lot of trees ahead!" Ruby called back to me, and I realized that I had fallen quite behind from the others who were winding their way through the dark trees in front of me. I didn't bother to answer her as she turned around and followed after the others.

I followed after them as fast as I could, but they seemed to be pulling away from me faster than I could catch up. I opened my mouth to say something to them, but a tree suddenly seemed to appear out of no where from in front of me, and I quickly veered to the right of it to dodge it, only to fly straight into another large one.

I heard the familiar snap of wood under me, and my breath left me as I fell to the ground that was only four feet below me. I rolled over on my side and clasped at my stomach with my arms.

"Bloody hell! That hurt! I'd rather land on a rock next time!" I muttered angrily to the sky as I finally got my breath back and got into a half sitting position. Resting on my forearms behind me.

I looked around and saw nothing but dark trees and the night sky above me. I cursed angrily under my breath. Leave it to me to be the one that gets lost on the freaking rescue mission.

"I understand if this is karma for breaking all those school rules. But can't I just have detention?" I asked the sky again, but it didn't answer me and I sighed angrily. I then tried to listen for the sound of a broom coming back to get me. There was none.

And then I heard something else… Talking?

In the middle of the dark woods someone was talking?

I shook my head slowly, trying to get rid of the voices. I was just going crazy. That was it… Just going crazy. Nothing to serious.

But when is stopped shaking my head, the voices were still there… And now there was music? What the bloody hell is this madness? Did I hit my head on the tree? That was a pretty good hit… Broke the broom. Oh damn, was that a school broom. Oh never mind!

I stood up slowly, leaving my snapped broom on the ground and listened intently to the voices and music that seemed to come through the branches to me. They weren't stopping, and I didn't feel dizzy.

"If you can't beat them, join them," I muttered to myself as I started walking as quietly as I could through the dark trees towards the noises.

_Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. For some reason I felt like going on a writing jag… it was weird. I had some rice for dinner, and BAM inspiration hit… Weird, I know. But whatever, it works! Haha. Okay, I'm going to be super nice when I ask you to review! So Please will you review? I hope you liked the chapter, because personally, I thought it was pretty beast. =P not to toot my own horn or anything! =) Okay, That's all for tonight. I don't have enough energy to write anymore =P Peace out! ~Mooch_


	38. Drink and Be Difficult

_Okay, so I'd like to start this chapter off by thanking all of my reviewers who told me that I'm basically a fantastic writer. You have no idea how absolutely great that is for me to hear. I've been working on my novel lately and just knowing that you like THIS story is really motivating. Sorry about the long wait. I know that I've said sorry in about a billion different ways, and truly I am. But there's not much I can do about the delays. I just don't have enough inspiration and so on and so forth. Plus, I do have to maintain a social life. GASP! I know… hard to believe I have friends, right? Well anyway, I've plugged in my Ipod and I got my HARRY POTTER Playlist going on, and I'm ready to do some serious writing. Sooo yeah =) so anyway, I don't own the HP characters, just my own and same with the plots. And yeah, please keep on reviewing, you guys are great! ~Mooch_

**Drink and Be Difficult**

The music, I quickly realized was not some sort of boppy, move your feet to the groove kind of music. It was almost like a waltz. That kind of music that you only hear at funerals or at fancy places. Definitely two places that you couldn't stand up and shout "SOMEBODY SCREAM!" while the bass was thumping. And although there seemed to be many voices coming from wherever this sad music was playing they all seemed to be hushed. Almost as if it really was a funeral.

I crept quietly through the brush, only snapping a few twigs here or there and ignoring the pain from my crash. Just as I saw a small light twinkle ahead through the branches, one of them smacked me straight across the face. I let out a muffled groan and I quickly swatted away the pliable branch, now glaring murderously through the darkness. This was apparently not my night in any way, shape, or form.

A few bugs buzzed in my ears and I ducked my head and swatted at them as I got closer and closer to the music and voices. Both were growing louder and louder with every step that I took. I could also feel anxiety bubble inside of my stomach, I was on the Malfoy's _property. _What if they had hidden cameras and could see me? Oh wait… They hated all things Muggle. Well… it could be a possibility.

I took a deep breath and focused on becoming even more quiet as I ducked under a branch and finally saw many lights all strung together and hanging from a large group of trees only fifteen feet away from me. Thankfully I was in the cover of the brush and the light couldn't touch me.

From my position I could see that there were a few tables set up around a small area, and I could also see that many people were sitting around those tables. However, they were not dressed for a beat-thumping party. They looked like they were dressed for the Yule ball.

I peered out of my bush more and sighed, knowing that I wasn't able to see anything worthwhile from the ground… Don't get me wrong, the view of the table cloths was lovely, but it just wasn't doing it for me. Slowly I stood up, moving behind a tree trunk so that the people of the party wouldn't see my silhouette and then I searched for a low branch that I pulled myself up onto as quietly as possible.

From my new place in the tree, I was able to see much more than from the ground. And that was the horrible part.

I quickly saw that all of the people were indeed dressed for a ball, but instead of masques that normal people wore to a masquerade ball, these people were all wearing Death Eater masks. I had to cover my hand with my mouth to keep from gasping out loud. _Of course _the night that I planned to rescue my boyfriend, there would be a party of Death Eaters acting as an unknown welcoming committee. It was just so perfectly horrible that I had to really try hard not to start laughing and sobbing in my tree.

_How in the hell was I supposed to get out of this one? And why the hell are they all here in the first place? _I wondered to myself as I sat frozen in my spot. I couldn't risk jumping down out of fear that they would hear me or see me. And I couldn't exactly waltz into the crowd saying "Excuse me, do you know where Draco Malfoy is? Yeah, I'm kidnapping him back…" That was just an all around bad idea.

I let out a somewhat silent breath as my eyebrows scrunched together, and then I stiffened suddenly as I heard the delicate chime of a spoon on a wine glass. My gaze scanned the crowd quickly, noticing that all of the Death Eaters were looking at something as well.

And then I found what it was… Draco… with Pansy.

"Oh what the bloody hell!" I snapped in a whisper. Add another thing to the list of Shit going on tonight. I was about to curse at God some more when a slick voice began to drawl.

"Thank you all for coming tonight as we celebrate the union between my son Draco, and Miss Parkinson. We are very appreciative of all the support we have received on this occasion. As two of the most powerful families in the wizarding world, the union between our children forms one of the most unique bonds there has ever been between two pureblood families. I would now like you all to raise your glasses in a toast to my son Draco and Miss Parkinson. May your union be blessed and may you find strength in the purity of your blood. Thank you." By the time Lucius Malfoy was done speaking, my mouth was gaping, dry and tears were forming in my eyes.

So Draco was being joined with Pansy Parkinson. Wasn't that just peachy… Okay. Not at all. It made me want to kill everything in sight. I drew in a deep shaking breath as I kept my gaze locked on Draco as he stood steel-rod straight dressed in an all black suit with a black tie, and black undershirt. His smooth pale skin and silvery blonde hair contrasting beautifully.

He didn't look very pleased to be up there, but that might've just been my heart hoping that he hadn't agreed to the arrangement between him and Pansy.

I realized with a start that the music had finally stopped and that all of the Death Eaters were rising from their seats, giving the Malfoys a curt nod, and then disappearing from their spots with loud POPS. The party was over.

I waited without hardly breathing for another five minutes as all of the Death Eaters finally were gone, and then all that was left was the Malfoy family, Pansy, and a man and a woman that strongly resembled Pansy's pug like face.

"I'll see you at school, Drakey," Pansy cooed at the stiff looking Draco, who looked at her with cold eyes and gave her a slight nod. His mouth in a tight line. The man and woman I assumed was Pansy's parents, grabbed her arms and then they all disappeared together.

"Are you coming to bed, Son?" asked Lucius tightly. Draco shook his head just as mechanically.

"I'll be there in a bit." He replied in a hard voice.

"Do not think that you will be able to drown your sorrows. Learn to take everything like a man. You are a Malfoy, remember? Not a weak mud blood!" Lucius growled out at his son in what I thought was an attempt to install some fear in Draco. However, he just looked levelly at his father until both of his parents disappeared, leaving him all along under the tent. Well… Except for me, but I was still stuck in the tree. So I didn't count as company.

I watched with wide eyes as Draco pulled out a chair from one of the tables and reached sat down on it roughly. His face no longer looked cold. It looked lonely. Extremely lonely.

Slowly, he stared blankly at the table cloth, and then reached out blindly and grabbed hold of a champagne bottle and without using a glass took a long gulp of the liquid. When he was done, he put the bottle back on the table and let out a long sigh. Yes. Lonely was a good word to use for this situation.

Well I'd just have to fix that now, wouldn't I?

Slowly I got down from the tree branch, only making a slight amount of noise that could be mistaken as a small animal. I then took a few steps so that I was right outside the light of the tent.

"You know… I'm not really into drinking under age… but if I ever was going to drink, I'd never do it alone. That seems just a bit pathetic, don't you agree?" I asked in a teasing tone as Draco looked up with wide eyes and I stepped into the light with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Brooklyn?" Draco asked in a small voice. I gave him a small wave and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes?" I asked with another smirk. Draco stood quickly, pushing back his chair as he moved around the table. Taking slow steps, as if to make sure that this was not a dream. I stayed still with a small smile on my face the whole time, keeping my eyes locked with his.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he reached out his hands and enveloped me in a strong embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his head rest on my shoulder as I leaned my forehead against his chest. I felt him breath on my neck and then heard him whisper.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" He asked quietly and I didn't laugh as I expected myself to do. Instead I pulled away a little bit and leaned up on my toes and captured his mouth with mine. However these were not like the kisses we had shared in the small sanctuaries of the castle. This kiss was slow, and sweet and I could feel all of the passion that Draco had been saving just for me. And I hoped with all my heart that he could feel all of the love that I was giving back to him.

Draco's hand found my neck and the other tangled into my hair effortlessly to keep me against him. I reached up and felt his soft hair against my own hand while one hand stayed around his waist. Our lips molded together just like our bodies did and when I was finally out of breath I pulled away from Draco and looked him in the eye.

"Would a dream do that?" I asked him slowly and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Mine usually do. Although, you haven't disappeared yet, and no dream could ever make me feel like _that._" He answered me quietly and then leaned his forehead against mine, "What are you doing here? It's so unsafe."

"Well… I came with the others to rescue you…" I replied slowly.

"The others? Where are they?" He asked curiously with a bit of concern tinting his voice. I smiled a bit, and then sighed.

"I lost them after I collided with a tree some ways that way." I said pointing over my shoulder back towards the forest. Draco chuckled softly a bit and then pulled away from me to look at my face.

"That would explain the dirt. Some things never change, huh…" He said as he brushed some dirt out of my hair. I smirked.

"Nope. Now come on, pack your bags. You're coming with me." I said to him quickly as I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into the forest.

"I can't go with you." He said slowly and I turned back around and looked into his face that now seemed very serious and sad.

"Why not? It's simple… You just dye your hair, change your name and no one will ever know!" I said and Draco dropped my hand and shook his head again.

"I can't, Brooklyn. I'm so sorry." He said to me again with pain evident on his face. I felt hot tears prick at my eyes, but I did not let them pass.

"Why not? Is this because of Pansy?" I asked him seriously and he just looked over my shoulder without saying anything. "What a bitch. I hate her." I muttered, my voice cracking with the effort of not crying. Draco looked at my face again as I wiped my wrist under my eye. "And I'll bet that whole speak about uniting was about marriage, huh… Funny. I really _didn't _expect things to end like that." I rambled on, "Well you two obviously fit together…. Sorry I came and almost ruined things for you."

Draco's face darkened like a storm cloud and he grabbed the tops of my arms and looked straight into my face.

"Don't you ever say that again. You have no idea what I am feeling right now. Brooklyn. I know that I want to be with you, forever. But that can't happen. It just can't." He said to me slowly.

"I get it… Blood mixing. Not your style. Sorry, I forgot for a second there…" I replied and Draco laughed cruelly.

"You think I honestly care about blood anymore? I made an unbreakable vow to my father. I am bound magically to that contract. I _will die _if I break it. Do you understand me?" He asked me with anger coloring his voice, his hands began to hurt my arms as I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded vigorously. He suddenly relaxed his hands and slid them down to hold my own his lips right next to my ear. "I will give up everything to be with you Brooklyn. You just have to wait for me." he said finally and I felt one tear slip down my face.

"Can you wait for me?" He whispered to me softly and I felt myself nod my head numbly.

"What other choice do I have? You made me fall in love with you, you bastard!" I tried to growl out. Draco just chuckled and pulled back and kissed away my tear. He then pressed his lips to mine softly, one more time and whispered against them.

"I love you, Brooklyn. I always will. Wait for me," he said and when he pulled back I nodded and wiped my eyes again, sighing angrily as I did so. "Don't cry, love, it'll work out." He said to me in a strained voice. At least I wasn't the only one having a hard time with this.

"Like hell it will." I muttered angrily as I turned around without looking at his face again. Knowing that it would only make things harder. I had take two steps into the darkness when I froze and turned around. Draco had not moved and was staring at me as I walked back towards him. He lifted his arms, as if to hug me, but I quickly maneuvered around him and reached across the table and picked up the bottle of champagne from it.

"A roadie… if you don't mind." I lifted the bottle and sloshed around the contents. There was still a good deal left inside and as I turned my back on Draco again he spoke.

"You know, that's only sparkling cider." He said to me and I lifted my middle finger up and pointed it straight at him.

"Then I'll pretend to be piss drunk!" I called back to him as I walked back into the dense forest taking swigs of the bubbly liquid and swallowing them down as the last light from the tent disappeared, and all of my hopes for a normal relationship floated down the drain…

_Well… That sucks. Hmm. I guess you could call this a cliff hanger cause it's a bit unclear as to what happens next. But I'll tell you what doesn't happen: Brooklyn doesn't get drunk! Cause it's only sparkling cider. Haha __J I love that stuff. Anyway, please review, and I'll at least TRY to get a chapter out soon. It's summer and a girl has priorities lol J okayy peace out! -Mooch_


	39. Once Is Enough

_Bahahaha okay, so I'm positive everyone in the world hates me. Not ONLY did I not update this story for the LONGEST time haha but I just pulled an amazing prank on my friend last night (my friend & I put pads and tampons all over his giant truck) so he hates my guts too lol. Okay so I suppose I have an explanation for all this rucus? Last summer, I got a boyfriend, then got my heart legitimately broken… it was awful… THEN I got a new boyfriend who is 100 times better than the last one and THEN my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING on it… it's taken about 3 months for the guy who was working on it to restore everything and when I finally got it back and I was going through all my writing I realized how much I enjoyed writing this story and I promised myself to finish it :)__ So there you go… that's my excuse lol and I KNOW that I've said this more times than I'd like to review haha but this time I PROMISED myself and I promise YOU ALL that I will finish this story :) And a little motivation always helps ;) haha okay… I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters because they are all pissed at me too lol I own my girls :) -Mooch_

**Once Is Enough**

I'd never actually thought this plan through… Where exactly had I planned on going when I stepped back into the woods? My broom was shattered, my boyfriend was promised to someone else and my friends were probably having a heart attack…

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I muttered to myself as I smashed my way through the underbrush. It wasn't very fair to the poor little shrubs under my feet. After all, they weren't the ones promised to that pug nosed, self loving, oatmeal faced, "Bitch!" I yelled out loud as I hit a branch out of my way and then let out a sigh.

What a waste of an evening… All that planning for nothing…

A small wind blew through the air and I continued to walk… Where I was going, Merlin only knew.

Finally after a while of walking the trees began to thin and I walked out of the bushes and found myself at the top of a hill looking down on a small community of homes. Muggle homes.

"Where in Merlin's underpants am I," I whispered and then I laughed slightly at the _That's what she said _joke I had just made. Suddenly I heard a whooshing noise from above me.

"Guys! I found her!" Ophelia's voice suddenly called out and I let out a breath as I looked up and saw her shoot off some red sparks from her wand then started coming down towards me.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked her as she came closer.

"Oh it was easy, I just followed the trail of sarcasm and the stench of Dork," she replied and I flipped her off as she smirked, "What exactly have you been doing?"

"Well… I smashed into a tree, thanks for noticing by the way, then I crashed Draco's wedding shower… Cool… Yay… So much fun." I looked at her with a completely serious face while her eyebrows shot up.

"What are you talking about? His _wedding shower?_" She asked me in a voice that sounded like she didn't want the answer.

"Can I just tell you when we get back to the castle. Because I know if I tell you now, when everyone else shows up they are going to want the same story and I'm not in the mood to tell this one over and over again to each person, alright?" I asked her with a sigh and she nodded then got off her broom and pulled me into a hug. I let my forehead fall onto her shoulder.

"Why can't we just be together? It's not fair," I whimpered slightly.

"Life wasn't meant to be fair. Sometimes things happen that don't have solutions," she replied.

"Well that was a great pep talk… thanks." I shot her a glare and she shrugged.

"I think we are past the point in our friendship where I have to sugar coat everything for you to make you feel better," she said and I shrugged. It was quiet and suddenly I saw three more figures coming towards us out of the sky.

"Brooklyn! You had us worried sick! What the hell just happened?" I heard Leo's voice and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you later, I just explained this to Ophelia," I said with an edgy voice.

"What are you holding?" Woody asked slowly and I held up my bottle.

"Cider… Want some?" I asked as I lifted it up and shook it enticingly.

"Where did you get a bottle of cider in the middle of the woods?" he asked again and I groaned.

"I told you, I'd tell you later! Ugh I even have to repeat my explanation of why I'm not explaining things! Merlin!" I said loudly in an annoyed voice. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Does that mean I can't ask what happened to your broom?" Woody asked again and I opened my mouth to yell at him, but then I closed it and let a calm expression wash over my face.

"Yes. It does," I said simply and then got onto the back of Ophelia's broom.

"Can we just go home now? Please? I'm tired of wasting my time here…" I said slowly and Ophelia nodded as she touched off and we all flew back into the sky and towards school.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

The sun was bright in my eyes.

Why wasn't there a curtain on the window? What was this madness?

I groaned and turned over on my side only to find myself falling onto the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" I muttered sleepily from the floor. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself not only on the floor, but in the common room. There seemed to be no one else in the room, but I had no doubts that someone had seen me here. I got up slowly and rubbed my back which still hurt from my fall.

I realized that I had been sleeping on the four foot long window seat in the common room. I looked around and found that Woody was sprawled out on one of the large arm chairs and Leo hadn't even made it to any furniture and looked as if he had been dumped from the sky onto the floor, face down. Meanwhile, Ophelia was propped up against the side of the couch with her head hanging down and drool coming from her mouth with Ruby laying somewhat normally on the couch.

I looked at the clock over the fireplace and saw that it read 2:00 p.m.

"Holy shit," I sighed and then walked over to my friends.

"Guys, come on, wake up," I said to them, but they didn't move. I sighed again.

"Get up!" I yelled as I nudged Ophelia with my foot. Her head bobbed up and she looked extremely disoriented while Ruby jolted awake and looked like I was about to cast an Unforgivable Curse in her face. I laughed a little bit at their reactions as they stretched.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked slowly as she yawned

"Two in the afternoon, considering we got in at five this morning I'd say that's not that bad of a good… days? Sleep?" I asked slowly and Ophelia shrugged.

"What does it matter? My ass hurts so much!" She groaned and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up! I really wish you could've seen yourselves… So attractive how you fell asleep and all," Portia's voice floated into the room with a smile in it. I looked up and saw her coming down the stairs from the girls dormitory.

"Ha, ha. You are so finny." I replied with a glare and she just chuckled.

"I know I am," she smiled back at me and then looked us all over, "So how did it go last night?" she asked and I saw Ruby and Ophelia perk up. I still hadn't told them what had happened.

After we had gotten back we snuck back through the boathouse shortcut and back into the castle. It was so early in the morning that even Filch had seemingly gone to bed, although we still had to sneak back to the common room, it wasn't nearly as hard. And when we had all gotten safely inside we hadn't even had enough energy to get up the stairs. I could recall fighting with Ruby over the couch… She obviously won, apparently.

"Let's wake up the boys first. I only want to say it once," I said in a tired voice. I really didn't want to relive any part of last night. It was too painful.

"Get up you lazy asses!" Portia yelled as stepped on Leo's back and hit Woody on the leg. They both groaned and started shifting around, "Brooke is going to tell us what happened, now pay attention… I said wake up!"

"Alright, alright, we're up!" Leo said as Portia stepped on his back again as she went back to her spot near the couch. Woody opened his eyes and looked at me as best as he could. It got quiet and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"So… After I crashed into that tree,"

"Hold on! You crashed into a tree?" Portia interrupted with a giggle.

"Shut up Porsche!" Ruby glared at her and my friend stopped laughing at once. I nodded and then continued

"So I heard all these voices, and music and I sort of followed them. And then I saw through the trees that it was a party with all the death eaters and Draco's family and Draco's dad was going on about how Draco and Pansy were going to make such a good match… And then all the death eaters left and Draco was alone. So I went out and talked to him,"

"Did you guys kiss?" Portia piped up again.

"I don't want to know!" Woody shouted quickly.

"Shut up! Portia!" Ruby glared again and the room went silent once more. There was a lump in my throat as I started to continue and I suddenly found that I was trying to hold back tears.

"And he told me that he was promised to Pansy through an unbreakable vow his father made with him. He can't break it, otherwise he'll die. I can't let that happen to him. But I don't want to lose him either. And so he asked me to wait for him, and I said yes… What else was I supposed to do? And I just left him there, and oh Merlin why does this keep happening to me?" I suddenly burst out in tears.

As it turned out, even telling the story once was too much to handle. That stupid boy, Draco Malfoy, whom I had fallen in love with unwillingly had totally denied me, but totally embraced me at the same time. This was awful.

Ophelia pulled me close and I felt Portia playing with my hair as Ruby just sat next to me with a solemn look on her face.

"Don't worry Levi Jeans… we'll fix this," Ophelia whispered to me and I just let the tears roll down my face.

"Brooke, I know it seems like I hate Malfoy… Which I do… But I know that you guys are meant to be together… There has to be something we can do." Leonardo's voice said quietly and I shook my head.

"No, there isn't. You don't get it. It's all over. He's with her until one of them dies. And if he leaves her, then he will be the one to die! There is _nothing _we can do this time… Nothing." I whispered as I broke down into more tears. It was hard enough losing a mother, then a father. And now I had to lose the one person that I had actually found myself loving?

There should be a law against a person's heart being shattered more than once

Because once was certainly enough.

_Okay, so what do ya'll think? I know it's been a long while and I'm trying to get my head back in the frame of mind that all the characters are in. Basically I'm reuniting with them haha so I do apologize if their voices aren't exactly the same as they have been… still trying to get into the groove lol. _

_But! Asides from all of that, what did you think? I want to hear from you all! I've missed you and your inspiration so much! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back baby! :)__ -Mooch_


End file.
